


Joxer and The Men

by BunnyDawn



Series: Joxer M-preg Series [1]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 108,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyDawn/pseuds/BunnyDawn
Summary: My first post on this site.  I'm reposting my work from adult-fanfiction.netI got Nostalgic when I found some Xena fanfiction recently and got inspired to write my own weird Joxerotica tale. Joxer accidentally gets himself sold off to a tribe of Men who hate women and is given to the Chief's Eldest son as a consort. There's godly interference keeping Gabrielle and Xena from coming to the rescue. And someone may have mentioned a fertility potion that allows a man to carry children. Pairings: OC/Joxer, Autolycus/Joxer, Other Male/Joxer (IDK who else yet honestly) Note: Some of the warnings below are for later chapters.Disclaimer: I don't own "Xena: Warrior princess", or "Hercules: The Legendary Journey" They were produced by Renissance Pictures I am not making money for this fiction.





	1. Joxer and the Gargareans

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I was feeling a bit nostalgic and started searching up Xena fan fiction and a polarizing character, Joxer who I had initally not liked in the series, but grew to accept for his goofy naivety, and even like him. I found a lot of slash written with him in mind and I have to admit I enjoy it.
> 
> The Ares/Joxer pairing is most prevelant but I like any male character/joxer pairings. It got me thinking of a ridiculous idea for a story and its been so long since I sat and watched "Xena Warrior Princess" or "The Adventures of Herculese" I probably need to brush up on the show and on Greek mythology in general in order to write a good story. I know the shows were quirky in the way the charcters spoke. Specifically the gods seemng to be more aware of the future and making pop culture refrences now and again. but I think that didn't happen often.  
> Anyway I had an idea for a Joxer Slash fic I want to flesh out. I don't even know if there are that many people still writting or reading the fan fictions. A lot of the better written stuff was found on older sites some of which didn't look like they have been updated a while.
> 
> Keeping that in mind I'm really writting this down for my own entertainment more than for an audience. I was hoping it might find an audience anyway. Also I hope that I haven't gotten people written terribly out of character.  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Joxer finds himself forced to enter an encampment of Gargareans (they were like the brother tribe of the amazon and depending on which legend you read they were either cooperatively breeding with the Amazon and each tribe would get to keep their respective gendered children. Or the amazons would kidnap and rape the men of the Gregrean tribe.) the group in this story have broken from their tribe and rejected all Women because of the Amazon's abuse of their people.
> 
> There is some kind of actual godly barrier protecting this camp from allowing any women to enter and the small branch of the Gargarean tribe hold a stolen object. One of their craftmen made and sold before finding out that said opbject was to be dedicated to Athena as a gift. The man stole the object back.
> 
> In offence for having one of her tributes stolen Athena refuses to bless the village that housed her dishonored temple. The village is now being enchroached by bandits and the people begging for mercy of the gods reach Xena and company's attention.

Joxer and the Men

Chapter 1: Joxer and the Gargareans

* * *

Xena and Gabrielle trekked the mountain side slowly neither acknowledging the clanking of armor behind them. Joxer would never be able to sneak up on anyone in that get-up. The women however made no effort to lose the struggling man behind them. As annoying and inept their friend was, he was also a good man and he had the heart of a hero if not he coordination to back it up. Both women felt he'd do better ditching the armor and had said as much to the man on more than one occasion, but he was far too attached to the garb to part with it, useless as it may be.

Aside from the armor, Joxer was unusually quiet this particular day. He was still sulking about the beating, both verbal and physical, he received from the village guards. So, maybe he had tripped and knocked over a ladder that caused a bucket or fall off a window sill. The bucket having a collection of rotting food and rubbish in it and landing on the village Prefect's horse causing it to buck him off and covering both he and the horse in putrid stinking filth. If it hadn't been for Xena's presence Gabrielle was certain that they would have been run out of town, so, a mild beating and a few harsh words were far and above the worse case scenario. As much as the blonde woman was loathe to admit it the men were a little scathing in their treatment of Joxer. He'd not meant any harm, but he sure caused it anyway.

Xena looked to her pensive companion and back at their follower. Half the time she wished that he would give up on the delusions of "Joxer the Mighty" especially when he sang so enthusiastically, but other times she just didn't have it in her to mind the clumsy over ambitious antics. Joxer was good for a laugh, normally.

Now was not normal and she knew behind the facade he usually wore he wasn't confident or fearless. She looked back to her companion who halfheartedly shrugged. Saying anything right now would not help their friend.

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" Joxer had wailed before having the wind knocked out of him with an "oof."

One guard had held the man while the other worked him over. The armor clanked rhythmically as he was punched and kicked. The cheap metal dented and bent and the helmet was thrown off into a horse trough nearby as both of the guards called him every name under the sun.

"Stupid clumsy, useless idiot! Maybe this will teach you to watch where you're going!" The guard had his fist balled and reared back of another hit when Xena stepped in. She glared at the guard as he started to throw another punch. She stopped him with her hand, catching the fist as if it were nothing. The brunette woman grinned evilly at the man and he backed off and slinked away like a kicked dog back to his post beside the leader's office door.

"Let him go," She turned and warned the man holding her friend. He released Joxer's arms allowing him to slide to the ground. Joxer looked mortified yet thankful as he was supported by the ground. The world was still spinning from that last hit to the jaw, just after they had thrown his helmet into the horse trough.

The statuesque brunette looked down, her face a mixture of irritation and concern, "You gonna be alright Joxer?" He panted and clutched at the grass but nodded. He'd had worse beatings.

Meanwhile Gabrielle tried to placate the village leader who was threatening to string up the "clumsy oaf" for the offense. The Warrior Princess walked over to where her other companion was attempting to assuage the pompous man's damaged ego.

"I'll see that fool hanged for assaulting me!" The beefy man screamed as a vein popped in his forehead.

Xena pointed out that she was requested to help with the village's little crisis, and if her friend was executed for accidentally soiling the prefecture's fancy cloak and dirtying his horse (not to mention getting him bucked) she'd not be inclined to help.

"This is not usually part of our repitorie...negotiating with thieves," She said in a bored tone that didn't betray her feelings as she glanced back to her injured friend watching him pick himself up. She wished she could do something to the men who had hurt him but part of her deep down thought he deserved at least some of the trouble he gets into. _No she doesn't mean he should get beaten for being awkward,_ but yes he gets himself into situations that are avoidable more often than not. Joxer needed to start thinking before diving into situations and looking where he's walking would be a major victory on that front.

Carefully Joxer rose and dusted himself off feeling a twinge in his side from a blow that had made its mark even through the layers of metal and leather. He rubbed his smooth chin. That was going to bruise. He wished he could grow a beard so he could hide it, but that was really a stupid thought too if he could grow a beard by the time it would cover his chin the mark would have faded. This wasn't so bad, but nothing compared to being called Stupid, worthless, and "scum of the earth". Even now from people who obviously meant nothing to him it still stung more than any physical blow he's felt.

"I'm sorry I get in trouble and end up making you and Gabby look like fools for keeping me around," He mumbled this to himself. Joxer had been feeling a melancholy spell coming on as of late, but had been fighting it. He needed to be strong and keep the act up. It was one thing to be a bumbling fool that was too loud, but good for a laugh. It was an entire different story being a depressed weak excuse for a warrior who couldn't even do one thing right. People tend to at least like comic relief even if its only to make them feel better by comparison and to laugh at.

He chanced a look at his friends. Xena was turned away from him, but Gabrielle happened to be looking at him. The blend of shame, worry and irritation on her face had him looking back at the ground. He suspected she might have given him at least half the beating he'd just gotten over again. If she didn't want to undermine Xena she would be over him smacking his head with her staff that very moment, he was certain.

Joxer had just stood there while the women had saved his bacon once again. Walking carefully over to the watering trough he fished his helmet out. The water drained from his helmet smelled of horses and stagnation. He grimaced, thinking to himself, _'They really ought to change the water for the horse's sake.'_

Placing the damp armor back in its rightful place he sniffed and searched out a safe spot to stand. He leaned against the wall behind the trough. There were no windows or doors in his immediate vicinity no horses were tied up at the moment. The leader's had cantered off down the road and a guard that hadn't set upon him had run after it.

He was starting to wonder once again why anyone in their right mind would allow him within twenty arms lengths of themselves. If only for self preservation and not the annoyance factor. He was cursed. His father had been right about him. The gods must hate him. Joxer slapped himself a good few times and straightened. His armor clanked softly as he gave himself an internal pep talk. _'Remember who you are, **"Joxer the Mighty!"** Righter of wrongs and upholder of justice!'_ He had a good chuckle at himself and felt marginally better. He didn't chance looking at his friends again until they came to him, _'If they come to you again.'_ The errant doubt crept upon him. That elusive thought always there that, _'one of these days they are going to tire of you and you'll be alone again.'_ His shoulders slumped his regained feeling of peace ruined.

* * *

The women found him there leaning spaced out and frowning. Gabrielle had slapped him after calling his name several times. She looked irate. Xena had frowned at them but said nothing. She turned and start walking back to where she had left her horse just out of the village proper. She said something about boarding her because the mountain terrain might be too treacherous for a horse to manage safely.

Joxer didn't know weather to be thankful or worried. Sure he'd not have to try and keep pace with Argo, but if the way was too dangerous for a gracful horse what would it be like for an uncoordinated wanna-be worrier?

He always hated it when he had to keep up with that horse. Gabby could at least ride behind her if Xena was in a hurry. Joxer knew him with all his armor would never be welcome on Argo. Much less at all. He was kind of scared of that magnificent beast. It was almost as intimidating as its owner.

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost lost the women as he trailed behind them away from the village and up the gentle slope of the mountain base. He looked around the valley filled with lush new vegetation. Spring was such a beautiful time.

"Hurry up Joxer!" Gabrielle shouted behind her at the treeline nearly half way up the slope.

He shook his head and apologized, "Sorry!"

"Never mind...just get up here we want to make at least a little progress before dusk!" Gabby hollered as the man stumbled up the hill quickly as he could in his jumble of metal and leather straps.

He was further grateful when the women set a slower pace and didn't try to ditch him. It had seemed strange to him considering the urgency in the tone of the village's request. It had seemed life or death according to the prefecture, their temple to Athena had been robbed. Since then there had been a few raiding parties beset on their village walls. They were only a small village and though they were prosperous enough they could hardly afford a militia and their neighboring cities were loathe to interfere. Their justification being they had little to no protection themslves and that the village should be able to handle a few bandits on their own.

"So what's the game plan," Joxer asked as he scratched at a bug bite behind his ear.

Gabrielle stopped and leaned against a tree. Joxer squatted on a nearby fallen log and looked at her.

"Well we don't know where the camp is, or even if they have what we're looking for, but according to rumor the group claim to be an off shoot of the Gargareans and they are semi nomadic. They never go too far south preferring to stay near the mountains. They have been living in this area for at least five years occasionally they come down to the valley and trade weapons and musical instruments for goods. The offering taken from Athena's temple was a decorative dagger made by one of the Gargareans. Apparently he was not pleased when the man who bought it dedicated it to Athena. Made a big mess of the temple and stole the thing back," Gabrielle explained seeming to really get into retelling the tale.

Xena cleared her throat communicating that she'd rather keep walking, if they must talk. Joxer stretched and yawned and Gabrielle sideled up to Xena on the trail.

"I guess there's this thing about Women," The bard shrugged.

"What about women?" Joxer asked eagerly.

"These Gargareans...they won't have anything to do with them. They hate women... Even Goddesses," She shrugged.

"You're going to have to be the one to talk to them Joxer," Xena spoke up.

"Me?" Joxer blushed and smiled. It was a nervous smile but genuine none the less. Xena was going to trust him to do something so important? Sure it was only because they weren't able to, but hey it was a start and if he did this right then...well maybe he'd leave that thought lie until after he had actually done something useful.

"I asked them to call on Hercules. He and Iolaus could handle this better, but apparently They are down south handling some sea serpent troubles along the western coast at least 5 days ride of here, and that's without accounting on the time it would take to locate him," Xena sighed in mild irritation, "I suggested he spare a few men to go and make peace with the tribesmen but again the Prefect claimed they had no extra men to spare with the nightly raids."

She remembered the blustering man's words well.

_"I don't care if you trade, kill for it or steal it back. We just need that dagger back in place at the temple so we can begin receiving Athena's blessings once more!"_

"Maybe after things are cleared up with Athena's temple they can form a Militia and go find where the bandits are camping and chase them out?" Joxer offered.

"Maybe...somethings got be done and the people of Colyrus need to learn to defend themselves and not rely so much on the whims of the gods."

Xena had been tempted to forget it, go get her horse, and leave the jerk Prefecture to his fate, that was if it were just the selfish Prefecture and not an entire village in danger. She had seen the charred damage to the walls and gate upon entering. The beleaguered guards and frantic work of craftsmen as they repaired the damage. There were still arrows sticking out of parts of the burned sections of the wall. It looked as if the walls had held only barely. If the man was right and Athena was withholding blessings of protection because of this one dagger it would be far easier to get it back then routing out all the bandits in the area. (something admittedly the village should be doing anyway). She would touch that point with the village head when she returned the stolen offering.

* * *

They had a days walk up the mountain and according to their information the encampment was most probably found where it had been for the last year. They prefered to stick below the tree line so at least they didn't literally have to climb a mountain to get to them. Apparently the man who had crafted the dagger was unhappy that is was gifted to the Goddess Athena. He had even denounced the female god right in her temple. This must truly be what had gained the ire of the normally tempered Goddess.

According to rumor this splinter off the Gargarean tribe denounced all women. Hated them and anything feminine. How they reproduced was a mystery, but perhaps they added to their numbers through recruitment rather than procreation. Still they claimed to be direct descendants of Gargarean tribesmen. This could also be a story told to impress outsiders. Xenia neither knew or cared all she did care about was getting that dagger back.

* * *

The land turned out to not be much of an issue. Their trail was a gentle upward slope. Path bordered in soft young vegetation. The temprature was still a little chilly this early in spring. The mountains tops were decorated in vivid white though the valleys were already lush with the return of Persephone to her mother's embrace.

Dusk was approaching. The group decided to make camp for the night. Joxer still seemed a bit down trodden but he was getting better. He offered to catch them some fish from the icy stream they'd had to cross not far back. Neither woman cared and said as much. He pouted a bit but they seemed to settle down to make camp so he moved to the edge of the stream and began to strip off his bulky armor. He checked to make sure neither woman would accidentally walk up on him. He stripped his top off and probed at the large bruise on his side it was both tender and almost feverish hot. It ached him terribly but he didn't mention this to either woman. Not wanting to seem weak, he bore with it.

Dipping his hand in the icy runoff and pressing it to the pained area felt so good he almost forgot what he was doing. He rolled his leather pants up to the knees and used some leather cord to tie the legs so they wouldn't fall. The last thing he needed was wet pants.

He waded out into chilled waters. The loud rush of the currents kept him from hearing the rustling down stream and to his back as he observed some small fish darting about. He smiled with an idea. He waded back and collected his helmet. He deftly scooped some of the numerous young fry in it and carried it back carefully resting it on his armor so it wouldn't tilt. the little fishes swam in circles in his hat clueless to their fates.

Joxer reached up and snapped a few green branches and a few of the thicker older branches with a little more work. He carefully took his knife from his boot and began stripping the branches saving the tender fibers then he got to work carving a hook from the wood. When he was little and he and his brothers were allowed to wander. They would play in the shallow river near their home. One day Jett had taught him how to make a fishing pole, and catch fish with a line.

The man began rubbing the supple green bark from the young branches down his thigh. It started to curl until it began to resemble a proper fishing line. His pants smelled of greenery by the time he was done. Then taking a particuraly sturdy looking branch he had cleaned he fashioned the hand made line and hook to it. He dipped his hand into his helmet and managed to catch one of the minnows. He never liked baiting his hook with the little fish, they were so small and cute. That part seemed cruel but when one was hungry one didn't dwell as much on cruelty.

The stream's babbling was a bit soothing if it was loud. he couldn't hear the sound of someone aproaching until he was startled by a gruff, "What are you doing here?"

Joxer yelped and dropped his fishing pole but the stranger managed to catch it before it was swept awy with the currents, "Oh you startled me," He blushed hard and steeled himself, "Err...um...I was fishing...in this stream...don't tell me this is your spot?"

"Actually this whole area is my family's teritory," The Stranger grinned down at the fidgeting picture Joxer had created. Blush vibrant, but even more so the dark purple bruise on his face. With his free hand the other man caught Joxer's chin with an unexpected gentleness. Joxer's blush grew as he was being scrutinized.

"Sorry...I didn't realize we were encroaching," Joxer tried to pull away when he was handed back his fishing pole. The man treaded fingers through the seated man's hair. If Xena or Gabby were to walk up to them now they'd probably get a very wrong impression.

"You can fish here," The man chuckled as he tilted Joxer's head up. He wasn't what Joxer would consider handsome, but he wasn't too sore on the eyes either. He was rough. Bulky muscles and a crooked nose. Dark hair clipped shorter than his and a scruffy beard framed his jaw. He had a reddish tinge to his skin, Joxer noticed for the first time the man was barely clothed, only wearing a loincloth made of animal hide, and he was dripping wet. His blush crept further down his neck. He'd been fishing in this man's bathing area.

"What's your name?" The stranger asked as he started to rub his thumb over Joxer's bruised jaw.

"J-Joxer!" He blurted out in a fit of nerves he reached for the man's hand, but the man released the would-be warrior and smiled.

"I'm Gallus," He stepped back from the stunned man, "Joxer you shouldn't stay with someone who beats you so."

Before he could manage a response the man had turned and waded through the thick foliage and out of sight.

The strange encounter was shelved in the back of his mind when he felt a strong tug on his line. Joxer managed to haul in the largest pike he had ever seen. It was probably enough to feed the three of them fairly well for the night. He wondered if he should try to catch more, but decided he had wasted enough time.

Thoughts going to the appearance of that man Gallus as he got dressed. He threw his helmet on without thinking of the tiny fish swimming in it. Now he was soaked, there had been no point in carefully keeping his pants dry. He looked like someone had thrown a bucket of water on his head.

Joxer carefully bent to try and save the minnows from suffocating, grabbing the slippery little devils and tossing them back into the water to swim away. He strung up his prize pike glad this was one fish story he had evidence for.

Gallus watched carefully hidden thanks to his god's blessing. The forest was his friend, but he didn't mind having some human companionship. He smiled as he watched Joxer go. Thoughts of how cute this interloper was.

I suppose I should warn father there are people heading to our camp. He slung the large string of pike over his shoulder mindless of the fishy smell getting on his bare skin. He hoped his father didn't mind him sharing his catch with the hapless man.

"That was the biggest pike I'd ever caught hope he is properly rewarded by his master. He looks like he barely gets any food," Gallus frowned, not for the first time since seeing the smaller man did he worry that this Joxer was being abused and neglected terribly and those clothes--that armor must have been a century old if it were a day and ugly to boot.

"He looked so adorable when he thought I caught him poaching fish," Gallus chuckled to nobody. He hoped Joxer and his master were coming to his camp now. Maybe whomever owned Joxer would be willing to trade for him. "Maybe the young ox father gave me for my birthday? I think father wouldn't mind if I gave it up...not for someone like that," He scratched his chin still thinking out loud.

* * *

Joxer beamed as he neared camp bearing a generous main course for their dinner.  Probably the only course, if nobody bothered to forage. He was tempted to hang the fish in a tree and look for some roots or wild leeks to bring back but he stopped himself. "Knowing you we'd forget where we hung the fish," He chided himself and continued on his path. He could smell a smoky fire going. It was probably hard to find any dry wood this time of year. He didn't mind, a smokey fire was better than no fire.

"Look what I caught!" He grinned like a fool as he presented the fish. Xena wasn't there. He assumed she was doing some scouting of her own. Maybe she could find some vegetation for them to eat. In the meantime Gabby actually looked impressed.

"Wow," Gabrielle said amazed, "I can't believe you managed to catch something that big. Are you sure there are no fishmongers hiding near by?"

He pouted, but she was smiling at him. He took her unusually gentle ribbing in stride, "I got it for the bargain of one minnow," He added to her joke lightheartedly.

"Bring it here then Jox, You caught it so I'll clean it," He didn't argue, gutting fish wasn't his idea of fun, well it was nobody's idea of fun he was sure, but Gabby would probably do a better job then him anyway.

Xena came back with more firewood and a few wild onions hanging over her arm. "Hey that's a big fish," She smiled at the man. It was nice to see him acomplish something he had set out to do with little to no disters in his wake. Although his clothes looked damp and he was shivering. "You fall in getting that?"

"It's a long story, but at least I didn't lose it or get lost coming back," He pointed out and the two women nodded good-naturedly. Everybody had a sense of unease. Things were going to well so far. Nobody spoke this worry for Joxer's sake.

The fish was a good meal. Everybody had their fill and the bones and innards were all thrown in the fire to burn away. The night wasn't so bad until it came time to sleep. Joxer's clothes were still damp and clung to him letting the night air seep into his bones. In his sleep he kept scooting closer and closer to the charred embers of the campfire. Just before dawn everybody was woken by a pained yelp. Joxer had buried his hand right in the center of the hot coals scalding himself.

Joxer hunched over cradling his charred flesh. Xena grabbed his arm and poured some of their drinking water on his scalded flesh to try and mitigate the damage. Joxer pulled his hand back from Xena's grip.

"Joxer, let me see!" The warrior princess demanded.

He whimpered as he stretched his hand back out to her. She frowned. Even in the dim light of predawn she could see how bad it was. His hand looked redder than a boiled lobster.

"Gabrielle do we have any salve left?" Xena clutched Joxer's wrist so he couldn't retract his arm again.

The blond rubbed sleep from her eyes. If she were more awake she'd have rolled her eyes at their hopeless companion, "I-I'll check." She scooted over to her travel bag and dug through it. She had a tiny ceramic jar filled with the cream Xena had taught her to make. She hoped it would help. She really did but, how many times was Joxer planning to hurt himself this trip there was only half a jar left.

Xena held out her hand expectantly. Joxer was struggling agianst her hold. His poor hand was screaming in pain, even if he had clamped his mouth shut after his inital cry. He was shivering. His instinct to curl in on himself was hard to fight.

Gabrielle held the jar out and Xena took a big gob of the translucent grease. Gentle as she could she smeared the medicine over the raw red flesh. Joxer's whimpers were almost inaudible. Gabby found a few dry rags in her bag and handed a smooth strip over. Xena firmly wrapped the cloth over the injury. Joxer hissed but didn't protest.

"I guess were getting an early start," Gabrielle yawned.

Joxer glanced at her giving a pained smile, "Sorry about this guys."

"Try not to get that bandage wet. We don't need you getting an infection," Xena tied off the cloth and Joxer was finally allowed to have his arm back.

He hummed quietly. His hand felt like it was still burning but he trusted that his friends had done all that they could. He held his arm to his chest. It was his dominant hand. If they got in a fight with these tribesmen he'd be even more of a liability than normal.

* * *

The camp was easy to find. The group suspected they were expected as there was no effort hide any of the trail marks to the entrance of the camp. Xena stopped Joxer with a firm hand on his shoulder. Her face was stony, "Don't put yourself in danger and if things get dicy I want you to run back to us. If we can't get the dagger today we can regroup. You are only going in there to talk. Remember that."

"Yes," Joxer agreed. He really wished he didn't have to go alone but if the rumors were true he was the only one of them that could even go past the entrace.

Xena and Gabrielle walked behind him as he entered. There were two bulky men guarding the makeshift gate of sharpened logs embedded in the ground.

"We're here for an audience with your chief," Xena spoke but the guards only glared at her. They nodded to Joxer.

"You come, they stay here," He barked at Joxer.

One guard grabbed his injured arm and Joxer hissed in pain but he allowed himself to be dragged along.

Already regretting their plan the brunette woman tried to reach for her friend and a painful spark travled from her finger tips up her arm as she crossed what she assumed to be the barrier of the camp. She jerked back.

"Xena?" Gabrielle spoke as the warrier looked at her fingers.

Xena steeled herself, "Come back safe Joxer!" She shouted the command. Gabrielle took Xena's hand in hers and squeezed it.

Joxer looked over his shoulder and nodded, "I will, promise." He was jerked forward and nearly tripped on his own feet but the guards had a tight grip on him. he wasn't going anywhere they didn't want him too.

* * *

Gallus heard that the strangers had come to their camp. Two women and one man. He frowned and left the small ox pen made of tree branches woven wild grapvine. He'd spent his morning brushing the young bovine and cleanign him. He hadn't broched the idea of bartering the animal yet but nobody could protest him grooming the beast. If they didn't want the animal he'd at least have bragging rights on the handsomest ox in camp. The animal rubbed its muzzle against his hand.

"I know Dymnos," He petted the black ox, "You be a good boy and eat your breakfast." He gently pushed the ox to a pile of sweet field grasses he had gathered and dried the previous week. "If you're good I'll take you out to the feilds later to graze, but for now you need to stay clean."

The ox mooed at him then bent down and burried his nose into the grass pile. Gallus brushed himself off and looked down at himself his hide pants and vest looked ok. He knows Joxer had already seen almost all he had to offer but it didn't hurt to look nice. He shrugged hoping he was impressive enough. If one of the women was his master, he wondered what he should do to buy him from them. The ox might not impress a woman he had no idea, but he had already decided whomever was responsible for the man was doing a terrible job of caring for him. Whatever it took he had to get Joxer.

The thought of just keeping him there in the camp where they couldn't come get him was tempting. However, the backlash might not be worth it. Espically if Joxer was seen as deserting his mistress. Joxer might get punished wrongfully.

As backwards their tribe was they typically honored the law of the land. It was just easier, and who's to say the women would not hire a man to come take their property back. What could they do to stop them then. If they killed whomever came they might get a militia out after the village.

They were hard working and had some skilled warriers, but the sheer numbers the outside world could throw at them would overwhelm them eventually. They couldn't relocate in a fesable amount of time to escape retibrution either.

That was even assuming Joxer was a slave, but why would anyone in their right mind wear such rediclous kit. He shook his head. Why would the man be so thin and bruised unless he was a slave. Being closed off from the world didn't mean they had to be ignorant to the ways of it. Besides he, himself had been to the villages below the mountain to trade and buy supplies.

He'd seen slaves. Dressed in rags. While Joxer's werent rags he was still almost sickly thin and bruised. He was probably forced to fight for the amusement of others...

Then a thought occured to him. His younger brother had gone the Colyros. He had made that wodden dagger for some man, then found out that the thing had been given as an offering to Athena. That had made the boy so angry he said he was taking it back. He had warned Theos not to go but aparently he had taken the decorative knife back and made a big spectale of himself cursing the goddess and knocking over a table holding a bunch of food offerings.

The priests were so shocked that the boy had managed to escape the temple. Once he was outside the village he easily made it home. Father had been so furious. "One does not taunt the gods, even a goddess."

That might be the reason for the women with Joxer coming here. Gallus shook his head. Father had punished him but the boy refused to hand the dagger back to its rightful owner. Their father took the dagger and carries it at his side. He will carry it until, he can decide what he should do with it.

The dagger was just decorative. It was made of a solid carved peice of ash wood, polished until it shone and carved with an intricate pattern carved over the surface. It was a fine peice of craftmenship on his little brother's part, something to be proud of. To find out something he had poured his heart into dedicated to a goddess he personally hated must have felt horrible, but once he sold the artifact it wasn't his. Gallus felt torn. He wasn't about to walk into Athena's temple for any reason, let alone to return an offering, but the dagger was not his brother's to take.

That had been a couple moons past and they were just now doing anything about it. He wondered if it was only now just missed or if the group was there to trade. It didn't matter what did was that the cute man was coming to see his father he had better hurry if he wanted to beat Joxer to his father's tent.

* * *

Joxer was thrust into the tent. It was larger than any tent he been in. A smoldering fire pit sat at the center and on either side guards stood. He gulped quietly. There in the center were two men one was broad shouldered and muscular with a face covered in a beard of curly iron grey hair and a mop on top to match.

The man sitting practically in his lap was slender and balding and rather subdued looking. The larger man's hand was stroking the smaller man's thigh. If Joxer didn't know any better he would suspect the smaller man to be the consort of the Larger. In fact he didn't know better. The large man was wearing thick animal hide but his vest barely covered the broad scarred chest. The smaller man was sitting where the chief's wife would be if he'd had one.

Joxer internally slapped himself, 'They don't allow women here.'

The smaller one was garbed in a soft looking blue linnen shirt and a pair of leather pants that fit rather snugly. The chief saw Joxer scrutinizing his partner and grabbed the man pulling him close to his chest. He glared at Joxer as if he had affronted him. Joxer looked to the ground quietly.

"State your business stranger," Joxer felt himself pushed down roughly and he went to his knees. He took his helmet off and let it fall next to him in show of respect.

"Sorry sir," He managed to get out with only a small tremble in his voice, "I'm here on behalf of the village of Colyros..."

"Colyros eh? Finally noticed that dagger was missing?" He interuped Joxer in a comntemplative tone. Suddenly the tent was lit briefly as a flap in the back was opened and in stepped someone Joxer recognized immediatly.

He blushed thinking of the man with a psysique to rival Hercules in only a dripping wet loincloth. He cast his eyes back to the floor. He heard whispering and looked up to see Gallus whispering into his father's ear. The older man could not be mistaken as anyone other than Gallus's father, but strangly he also resembled the smaller man. Perhaps his uncle or an older brother. Joxer didn't think on it too long but got a weird vibe when the youngest of the three men brushed his lips on the top of the balding man's head and squeezed his shoulder. The older man's bony hand grasped his and the affection between them seemed so deep and pure.

Gallus whispered to the smaller man and they both looked at Joxer. Gallus blushed a bit but smiled fondly. The unnamed man nodded and patted his hand as Gallus leaned back to stand behind his father."My son says the two of you met in the forest last night," The chief stated more than asked.

"Yes-sir," Joxer blurted out.

"Call me Pytheaus...and my consort is Idas. Theres no need to be so formal," The man grinned and it made Joxer's stomach turn. There was something going on here he didn't understand, and he wasn't sure he liked what he felt.

"Yes,sir...um Pytheaus sir," Joxer dipped his head in a bow, "A-about that dagger?"

"Take off your armor," the chief comanded.

"What?" Joxer blushed and nearly pitched forward in the fire. "You...for the dagger? You want my armor?" He didn't want to give up his armor as noisy and ugly as it was, it was his and he didn't have dinar to spare to buy anything newer.

He sighed, resigning himself, and began undoing laces with his good hand. Why would they even want it? He hadn't seen anyone here wearing armor, but he had hardly had a chance to look around with the guards draging him across the camp so fast.

Gallus's eyes were glued to him. Everybody was watching the display and he suddenly felt like some kind of dancing girl in a tavern. The kind of tavern where the girls would strip for a price. He supposed it was at least for a good cause. It felt really weird when he noticed that the guards were watching him to. He felt like a piece of meat. The one to his left licked his lips as he watched.

Gallus followed the eyes of the distressed man noticing the hungry look that one of the guards was giving Joxer. His eyes narrowed. He would have sent them away, but they were there in case things went wrong. If he were wrong about Joxer.

Joxer was wrestling one handed with the buckles his burnt hand still very painful. He coudln't get his left shoulder pad off. He kept shrugging at it but it wouldn't budge. A hand reached out and grabbed his right wrist. "What's this?"

Gallus had vaulted across the floor when he had noticed Joxer struggling. He had lost his composure when he noticed the bandages covering his right hand.

"What happened? Did those women harm you? I knew it!" The man's other hand went to his shoulder buckle and slipped the armor over his shoulder letting it clatter noisily to the ground. He started unwrapping the bandage on his hand and Joxer had to bite his lip to keep from screaming as the blistering flesh was exposed.

"Dad please bring some water and cloth," Joxer didn't even notice when the slender bald man hopped up in responce and brought a bowl of cool water over. "Do we have any burn salve?" The skinny man shook his head.

"Go to Lydus' tent, he'll have some in his stores...have him come here and look over Joxer's injuries." He looked to the guards, one of them left to fetch Lydus and some salve. The other stood at attention waiting for a command or a dismissal. He had seen the possesive flash in Gallus' eyes and didn't want to risk challenging him over the man they had brought to the chief.

They cleaned the salve and puss off the swollen flesh. "The blisters burst. It's gonna be painful for him...Poor thing," Idas reached for a fresh cloth and dampened it. Idas brushed wet linnen over the red flesh with the tenderness of a mother. He looked to Joxer's bare chest and the bruises from the day before painted there and his left side in a myraid of colors from purple to green as they had begun to fade, but years of abuse at the hands of the world in general had left its mark on the slender torso. So many scars and divets in his body. Gallus wanted to wrap the smaller man in a lamb skin lined with silk and keep him safe from ever being hurt like that again.

"Aleuas," The cheif caught the guard's attention. He thrust the dagger hilt into the man's hands. "Take this, give it to the women and send them away. If they refuse to leave you have permission to kill them. I don't want to see them near our camp again, that is to be made clear."

Pytheaus watched his son and husband fuss over the young man and he felt a mixture of pride and concern. His son was smitten. He had been prepared to offer his ox in exchange for Joxer. He had gotten Dymnos as a gift for his 18th year. Gallus doted on that spoiled animal like nobody's business. If he was willing to give up his prized pet he must have been smited with a thousand of Cupid's arrows.

He was glad his son had found a consort. Joxer looked to be in his early tewnties so he had some good years left in him to bear fruit. He needed to put some meat on his bones sure, but that was easily fixed. He might have been considered a bit goofy looking to some but it was ovbious that his looks were apriciated here. Hopefully Aleuas didn't get any jealous ideas. Joxer was Gallus' consort now.

It would be difficult to explain to the outsider but he was about to become part of their family. Thanks to the the fertility potion that Pan had blessed them with their family was going to get larger.

* * *

It hadn't been an hour and the women were surprised to see one of the guards that had hauled their friend away come and hand Xena the very object they had come for. "Your trade was accepted take this and leave our teritory."

"Where's Joxer?" Xena asked in a deadly calm voice.

The guard had stepped back just inside the barrier before he spoke, "He'll be staying here. Chief Pytheaus accepted him as trade for the dagger and has given him to his eldest son... Now go, I have orders to kill you if you refuse to leave, not that I need do anything. You women could die trying to enter our borders. I'll just sand here and watch you fry to your bones if you care to try. Xena looked to her singed finger tips and didn't doubt that they would burn if they attempted it. She frowned tempted to throw her chakram at the man and see if it could penetrate the barrier.

She turned and walked off fuming, but helpless, and killing guards or being burned by a curse...neither of thise things would help Joxer.

"Xena! Were not leaving him here! You...we cannot leave him in there...Owwww!" She pointed at the gates accidentally hitting the barrier and yelping. She cradled her hand. It didn't look near as bad as Joxer's burn had but she felt that if she had held it there it might have burned right off. She turned and followed her friend, "What are we going to do? Just leave him there? You heard what that bastard had said! Joxer is not a peice of chattle to be sold! Even if he gets on our nerves, he's our friend and not a slave!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Xena snapped. She stopped walking and Gabrielle nearly ran into her. She sighed, "Give me time to think we need to get to the village anyway. I just hope the gods are being kind to Joxer."

The women walked at a breakneck pace down the mountain side, making it in half the time it had with Joxer slowing them down.

At the gates of Colyros they stopped. Xena looked to the blond woman.

"What are we going to do?" The bard whined urgently.

Xena looked to her friend and suddenly thrust the offering in her hands, "You take that to the temple and sort things out here. I'm going to have to enlist some help. It may take a couple days to find him but I think he's our best bet.

"Who are you talking about?" Gabrielle looked genuinly confused.

"I'm going to go looking for a thief," Xena gave a half hearted smirk.

"Autolycus?" She looked even more confused.

"Heard he had been sneaking around a few hours ride from here. Something about a summer home for some governor or another. Supposed to have diamond encrusted chamber pots or something in all the bedrooms."

Both women rolled their eyes but it was their best bet.

"Who better to steal a person back than 'the king of theives'," Xena said as she turned toward the stables to get Argo, "Pray for Joxer's safety."

Gabrielle nodded as her companion ran off.

* * *

Joxer was really trying not to panic. He had been taken to a tent stripped bathed slathered in "healing balm" It smelled suspicously like roses and lavander. And he was given a clean pair of linnen pants and a shirt. When he tried to leave two particularly disgruntled looking men with pikes glared at him.

"You were told to get some rest," The larger of the two with dark almost sooty looking skin and a gash running from his forehead to his chin nodded to the pallet of lamb skins and soft looking furs in the corner of the tent.

"That's nice and all but its been a few hours and I think my friends might be worried about me," Joxer pleaded in the manliest voice he could muster.

"Those women? They're gone. Why would they stick around once they sold you to us," The dark brooding man explained impatently.

"S-sold me?" Joxer grabbed at his damp hair with both hands and yelped as he brought his burnt hand down to his chest protectively again. He looked with big doe eyes at the two men pleading. Praying they would crack and start laughing at his expense. Being humilated by such an elaborate joke would be far better than being a slave. A slave, he was sure in this circumstance, who would be walking funny for the rest of his miserable life if the looks he had been getting were any indication. He whimpered pitifully and fell to his knees on the packed dirt that was the floor of the tent.

The guards frowned. It was bad enough they were forced to watch Gallus flaunt his prize but now they had to baby sit him. Though neither man had to complain when it came to watching him be bathed. He had quite the pretty figure. So slender and fragile. Most of the men in camp were walls of muscle. While some of them apriciated that sort of beauty, the fairer beauty of a willowy figure with skin as smooth and white as goats milk was so sought after. The bigger man felt an elbow to his ribs and he looked to his companion who smirked and whispered, "You're drooling."

Joxer worked himself up with worry so badly that he eventually just collapsed in a faint and the smaller guard tucked him in to the soft furs.

"I don't know weather to envy or pity Gallus," He chuckled, "The little guy is really pretty to look at but really annoying to listen to."

"I think the only sounds he'll be making for Gallus will be screams of pleasure," The larger of the two unabashedly watched the small man sleep, "If I had a death wish I'd like to sample him."

"You'll lose your head if you keep talking like that," The other came back to stand beside him.

"Which one?" he chuckled.

"The one that's doing all your thinking, but then probably the other one will follow soon after if you dare touch him."

"A man can have his fantasies can't he?"

"If it stays in your pants," A dark warning came from behind. The men stiffened and parted letting the chief in. He was followed by his son who's teeth were clenched so tight he thought they'd crack. He glared at the guards and hissed out an order, "Leave us."

Soon the tent flaps were closed and Gallus was at Joxer's side.

The man laid the back of his hand against Joxer's cheek, "He's warm. You don't think he's feverish do you father?" Gallus rolled back the furs to give him some breathing space. He lifted Joxer's slender wrist and examined the re-bandaged hand. He felt bad that he had accidentally opened his wound in his rush to see what had been done to him. The bandage was stained with a little blood and a healthy slatering of salve. Gallus traced the veins in Joxer's wrist with his thumb then kissed the pulse point. He lay the injured hand back on his chest and looked at his father expectantly.

"Relax son he's probably just over worked with excitement. You need to give him time to adjust. If you were in his place do you think you would fare better?" He waited patiently for what he said to sink in. When Gallus leaned back and nodded silently he continued to speak, "I was lucky to find your dam, and beleive me that first few months were like being in Tartarus, but once I won his trust your dad and I connected and I don't know what life before him was anymore.

Now...Did I ever tell you how we met? Idas was the son of a bastard. He forced the poor boy to steal and Idas nearly got his hands chopped off by a merchant. I happened to be with your grandfather selling some of our bows, lyers, and flutes for a festival honoring the hunt. Our goods were of course all dedicated to Puck...anyway never mind...there he was with his hands tied to a chopping block and an angry fish monger about to chop them off and my Father stopped him. Idas looked so scared. Father handed over a pouch of coins and told me to cut him loose. 'He's yours now son, You better take good care of him.' Father had just bought a person... not just any person. He had given me my mate. My life. Idas fought it at first but he really didn't have anything to go back to. I took my time with him treating him like an injured doe. I gently coaxed him to me and one night he climbed into my bed and we gave our purity to each other. After that he took Pan's potion and a year later we had you."

"Then Theos, then Nestor, then Ceyx and Kimon," Gallus filled in the rest.

"Yes and maybe you'll be getting another brother soon if the potion takes again," His father had a twinkle in his eye. Idas had been wanting another baby, but Pan had explained it would be less likely to take as he got older and if it didn't take after the third try then Idas had passed the age of fertility. They had tried last summer and failed and in the winter he had been getting a chubby waist but unfortunatly a bout of cramps resulted in a loss of the baby. His father had made Idas promise to wait until at least spring to try again and if it didn't take they would not try after that. Idas' health and safety was more important than bringing another little Gargarean boy into the world.

"If things don't work out maybe you can placate him by giving him his first grandson." Pytheaus reached over and smoothed Joxer's hair affectionatly, "In the mean time I think Idas has taken to him. He's making some lentel stew for the boy. We'll get him fattened up so that he can carry your progeny safely." Pytheaus gently nudged his son's chin with his closed fist, "Everything's goning to work out Son."

"Thanks father," He accepted the affectionate touch of his sire.

"Be wary son even an abused man can be reluctant to part from his tormentor. If he hadn't run away from them in the first place he might be too enthralled of them to have the will. You'll need patence if you want more than an unwilling bed warmer."

Gallus shook his head and turned to his love sleeping fitfully. Joxer looked so helpless and innnocent how could he not want him. He wondered if Joxer was a virgin, or was he used for lustful enertainment? It's hard to tell, if women were his masters...They were vicious creatures and knew ways to keep a male cowed and obedient. His great-grandfather had told stories of the Amazon's and their cruelty toward his tribsmen, and himself.

He had been only fourteen when they took him and younger his brother. They played with him and humilated him and when they had him arroused and begging they bound his cock and took turns riding him until he passed out. That went on for a month or two, he was only fed enough to stay alive and he was forcd to sleep in his own filth when they hadn't dragged him out to be used.

That was until one of the women started showing a swollen stomach. This particular one had seemed to like him and had taken him several times by force. One night, she took him for the last time then cut his binding. He barely remembered how to walk. She pointed the dagger at his heart and commanded him to get up. When he stumbled forward she caught him with a slap to the face.

"The girls are getting bored with you, but you gave me a child so I'm going to give you the kindness of an honorable death," Something in him told him to run away. He didn't know if the gods were watching over him or if it were sheer luck but he pushed the woman with all his strength. She slipped in his filth and he somehow managed to get out of the cage he had been kept in. He didn't know if she had been knocked unconcious, or somehow killed, but he did know if he didn't get out he'd be dead by the next morning.

He ran and ran until the next day he collapsed but was found by a tribesman and nursed back to health. They had rarely seen the men who were taken returned. It took months of recooperation for him to get back to as close to normal as he would ever be, and he never saw his little brother again. He had only been twelve years old. Gallus shuddered at the thought. Someone so young and innocent at the hands of those deviants.

That was what made him realize his people needed to escape the grasp of the Amazons. Few were willing to even listen to him. Fewer still brave enough to follow as he walked away from the only life he had known. Several decades later found his people among the mountains of greece far from the warmer teritories of his ancestors and out of reach of the women who had kept his people locked in that strange simbotic relationship.

Gallus sat thinking, and absently petting Joxer's silky locks, "Everything's gonna be all right." He leaned down to brush his lips over the crown of Joxer's head.

* * *

TBC


	2. Joxer and the Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got Nostalgic when I found some Xena fanfiction recently and got inspired to write my own weird Joxerotica tale. Joxer accidentally gets himself sold off to a tribe of Men who hate women and is given to the Chief's Eldest son as a consort. There's godly interference keeping Gabrielle and Xena from coming to the rescue. And someone may have mentioned a fertility potion that allows a man to carry children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back I hoped you liked the last chapter. I am still worried it isn't very good, but like I said I was just writting to entertain myself and thought I'd share it with you all. It's been a long time since I felt theis much into a story i have been writting and instead of trying to get back into an older story and finish it I'm gonna go ahead and work on this one first, I promise to try and work on my older stuff in the near future but for now this is what i want to work on.
> 
>  
> 
> Autolycus will be appearing in this story from this point on. As I am writting this I havent put words to the screen yet. IDK if he will be tempted by Joxer's charms or not. You can read and find out for yourselves.
> 
> I'm kinda feeling iffy on the parts of the story without Joxer. I hope its all ok though.

  
**Joxer and the Men**

**Chapter 2: Joxer and the Fever**

 

* * *

  
Joxer felt something cold and wet pressed to his head.  He blinked as water rolled into his eyes and he tried to sit up nearly bashing in the head of a very concerned looking Idas.   The older man gave a warry smile.  Joxer  blinked the water from his eyes and looked over the man's shoulder to see two new Guards posted and a short squat man holding a bowl filled with jars and gauze under his arm.  His throat felt scratchy and his head was pounding.

 

"What's going on?"  The captive rasped out.  Joxer knew he was a prisoner.  As nice as they were being and as safe as they wanted him to feel those guards were not standing there for his safety.  Perhaps  for the safety of the chief's consort, but really they were prison guards  keeping him in this tent, keeping him from his friends.

 

Were his friends gone?  He couldn't say.  Would Xena and Gabby have actually sold him out and left him here high and dry and possibly doomed to a fate worse than death?

 

"You have a fever,"  Idas patted the damp cloth over his temple then down behind his head, "It might be from the burn.  Lydus is here to give you a better looking over."

 

"Curse my luck to get sick now,"  Joxer pouted.

 

"Shhh,"  Idas dipped the cloth again and washed his neck, "Don't worry little one.  We're gonna fix you right up."

 

"Somehow I don't feel very assured,"  Joxer snipped then tried to turn away realizing he was firmly tucked under a thick hide.

 

Idas looked back to the healer, "Lydus?"

 

"I brought more salve and medicines, and I think we might need to draw a  cold bath for the boy.  I think somethin' more than a burnt hand might be goin' on," The ancient looking man came to kneel next to Joxer's pallet.

 

Idas stood and stretched his back.  A few quiet cracks could be heard coming from his joints.  He blushed, "I'm getting old... I'll take care of the hot water and send some men to fetch some buckets from the stream,"  Idas shuffled past the guards rubbing his lower back.

 

The healer started to unwrap the hides covering Joxer.  As soon as his arms were free Joxer pushed the old man over.  He struggled to his feet and made a dash for the back of the tent.  Stumbling over his own feet, he dove hitting the ground hard.  He screamed as the bruise in his side exploded in white hot pain, but he crawled for the canvas of the tent and lifted it.  He was halfway under it when his ankle was grabbed and he was dragged back.

 

He screamed and flailed,  "Let me go!  Stop!"

 

He choked as he was lifted into the air in one jerking motion and his chest smacked into the guard's  legs as he was shaken like a rag doll.  He nearly vomited from the motion.  There he hung like a prize goose in the air as a man twice his size and four times his strentgh held him upside down by his calf.  Joxer fought the urge to puke down and peeked up to see the angry frown dragging down the man's jaw and exposing his lower teeth.  Joxer yelped when he was shaken again for good measure.  He was sure he was about to be used as a human mallet to beat the ground flat any second.

 

"Caster! Bring him here and put him down!" Lydus ordered in a sharp voice.  He dusted himself off and sat cross legged where he'd fallen.  He saw the guard shake Joxer again angrily and tacked on an order, "Be gentle with him!"  The old man saw Joxer's shirt fall over his chest revealing  his bruised side.  Lydus's irritation faded into concern.

 

Idas came back in suddenly followed by three guards and two of his children.  He looked from Castor holding Joxer like a rag-doll to Lydus, "What in the name of all the gods are you doing to that poor boy!  Castor  you're hurting him!  Put him down this instant!"

 

The huge man walked over to the bed of furs and lay the trembling man down.  "Sorry Idas...He tried to escape.  He pushed my Da'."

 

"That's no excuse for treating my Son's betrothed so poorly,"  Idas scolded a man who towered over him.  If Joxer's head wasn't spinning and he thought he could open his mouth without losing what little he had in his stomach he would have laughed.  _Also did he just say...betrothed?_

 

Forget holding in his puke.  He rolled to his side and gaged until he brought up last night's fish and onions.

 

"See what you've done?"  Idas said exasperated.

 

"Boys,  go get the hot water and make sure that cold bath is taken care of,"  He looked to  the two children, one about ten the other thirteen. 

 

"Awe, but papa you said we could see the pretty man that Gallus got..."

 

"Later!" Idas turned his stern gaze on the two boys and the both turned tail.  He was over at Joxer's side the next instant cleaning up his mess.  Joxer lay still, his breathing was shallow and quick.  The pain was getting worse.  Why did it feel like there was a sword lancing his side?

 

"Joxer,"  Idas rubbed the younger man's temple gently.  Joxer didn't respond.

 

He lifted Joxer's head gently and placed it on his lap.  The younger man blinked and stared seemingly at nothing.

 

"Its a lot worse than we thought," The middle aged man looked to the healer who was rummaging through his bowl.  He finally dumped the contents onto a low table and sorted it all out.  He nodded but didn't speak.  He found what he was looking for and Idas gasped as the long curved blade was produced.  Lydus took it to the fire pit and laid it in the coals then he came over to where Joxer lay.  He opened the shirt they had given him and tugged his pants down just enough to keep his modesty.  Over his left hip and even creeping up his stomach a dark purple spot bloomed.  The struggle with Caster had not helped things at all.

 

"He's bleeding inside,"  Lydus said as he pressed on the bruise.   Joxer whimpered but didn't move.

 

"Can you hold him while I cut?  I need him held down and no moving.  If you can't...bring in someone else.  Someone with more control than Caster."  The healer grimaced at that little horror show from five minutes ago, and don't let Gallus in here I don't want him getting in the way or things might get messy.  The healer would have to have a talk with his own son about self control, later.

 

Idas slipped from under Joxer's head letting him fall gently  to the furs.  He was about to leave to look for his husband when one of his sons came back with the hot water.  Idas took it and said, "Nestor,  go get your father I need him here please."  He took the boiling pot and rested it on the fire pit to keep it hot until they needed it.  He took a place above Joxer and slipping the suffering man's head back in his lap.  Looking over to the entrance of the tent he saw his son standing still and staring at him he shooed him, "Hurry!"

 

Nestor bolted for the edge of camp where he had last seen His father and eldest brother.

 

"Pytheaus will come.  We can hold him," Idas looked a bit scared but sure of himself.

 

Gallus and his father had been walking the camp border checking on the guards and relaying orders for the next few days.  Pytheaus normally handled this but he had brought his son with the excuse that he would be taking over some of the duties once he and Joxer married.  But it was really to try and keep Gallus out of his dad and Lydus' hair while the saw to the ailing man.

 

Gallus had it bad for Joxer and him falling ill right when they had gotten him was such poor luck.  They needed him to get well.  The sooner he was feeling better the sooner Gallus could convince him of his love, give him the fertility potion, and bed him.  The sooner another little baby would be welcomed into the world.  Pytheaus was feeling a renewed vigor toward his own love watching spring's first buds and the blooming of young love made him feel young again too.

 

They had just passed the last guard post and were about the head out to the pasture to check on their herds of sheep and cattle when His middle son came running  and waving at them like he'd just finished a marathon.

 

"Papa needs you Father!" Was all he got out when the chief turned back and sprinted to the camp.  Gallus stayed for a moment, a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.  "You alright Nes?"  He rubbed his brother's shoulder.  
 

 

Nestor shook his head and managed to speak, "Something's wrong.  That man, _your man_ is sick..." he looked up at his brother seriously.  His eyes said it all.  _'Go  now I'll catch up,'_   Nestor squatted hands on his knees and caught his breath.  Gallus was gone already.

 

Gallus ran all the way back but slowed when he saw the crowd gathered at Joxer's tent.  He tried to push past the guards, but one, Aleuas said, "Sorry  we've been ordered to keep you out."

 

"What's wrong?" Gallus pushed at the man who was his equal in size and strength.

 

"Don't know, just your father's orders," Aleuas said.

 

The air was rent by a high pitched scream followed by Lydus's voice screaming, " **Hold him still!** "

 

Gallus punched Aleuas and lunged past the entrance to the tent.  His eyes widened in horror   at the sight of His fathers holding Joxer down while the healer cut into his stomach.   Idas held a strap of leather in the young man's mouth which Joxer was chewing through.  His father was holding Joxer's legs down, leaning on them with all his weight. Joxer's left leg looked bruised and swollen.  Joxer screamed, then whimpered, then screamed even louder.  His back arched and Idas pushed him down hard.

 

 _'So much blood!'_ was all he could think until someone had an arm around his neck and either of his arms were grabbed and he was dragged back.  He screamed and kicked until  another anguished scream sounded from within the tent.  When things went quiet all the fight drained right out of him.  Then he sagged to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

 

Idas whispered into Joxer's ear in a gentle voice.  One he had used and honed over years of rearing five active boys through many scratches, bumps, bruises, sprains, and breaks.  They were mountain people and boys were apt to get into trouble, falling out of trees, scraping their knees, the occasional squabble breaking out into a wrestling match that resulted in more bumps and bruises.

 

  
He'd had more than one occasion where he had to be brave and strong  yet soft and gentle.  He hoped he was able to sooth the poor boy under him as he was being operated on, "Shh, It'll be ok.  I know it hurts  but it'll be done soon and then you can rest.  Lie still."  It never got any easier.

 

Idas had tears streaking down his cheeks but he held strong.  Joxer's body went limp and pliable as soft clay in their arms.  His poor mouth was bleeding from the violent chewing on the leather straps.  Idas gently slipped the ruined leather from his mouth so he couldn't accidentally choke.

 

The blood was being drained into the bowl Lydus had brought.  It was so much.  Joxer was almost white as a ghost by the time  the healer was finishing up.   He began stitching the wound up.  He whispered a prayer to Apollo.  As a healer tended to do this over those he mended. It was always heartfelt and he thought that the god listened to his prayers even if they didn't always get answered.

 

Lydus was breathing hard, his brow was covered in sweat but he dare not swipe at it with his bloody hands.  He let out the sigh he had been holding in for a good ten minutes, "If...if we had waited longer the boy would have died.  I pray to the mercy of all the gods  that we weren't too late.  Its in their hands now."

 

"Lydus  you should clean up and rest.  I'll take care of Joxer,"  Idas looked to his love, "Pytheaus  can you get some clean furs.  These need to be washed or burned, and...go get our son.  He should be here with Joxer now."

 

The chief nodded and went to fetch his eldest and some clean furs.

 

After his father convinced him Joxer wasn't dead, Gallus stumbled into the tent.  Idas  was finishing with cleaning the wound.  The bowl of blood  was shoved out of the way, but it mocked them.  It was already drawing flies.  Gallus wrinkled his nose at it in nauseated distaste.

 

"What happened...how could this have all gone so wrong?"  Gallus collapsed next to his dad and rested his head on his shoulder looking at the fragile life laying on a dirty lambskin with his new linen clothes ruined with blood.

 

"Wrong?  Son...if he had not come to us this day he would have died at the hands of those harpies,"  Idas lifted his arm and his eldest son settled into his side seeking comfort.  Even if he were a head taller than his dam he would always look up to him as the strongest person he had ever known.  Joxer was a candidate for the strongest now.  After the horrors he must have seen.  He still had that inner light and beauty the the world tended to rob of its pitiful creatures.  He must be have been in so much pain.

 

Gallus reached out and smoothed his sweaty locks, "He's so beautiful Da."

 

"I know honey,"  Idas rubbed his back in that way only a parent could to comfort their child, "It's your responsibility to keep him that way.  Make his life better and make him know he is loved.  You do that and I'm sure he can't resist someone as handsome, and brave, and strong as you."

 

Gallus blushed, but snuggled in next to his dad.  He felt so scared and sure he was going to lose Joxer, "Joxer's not out of danger yet...is he?"

 

"I think he's through the worst of it.  We just need to keep him warm dry and well fed.  I think though its going to be clear broth for him for the foreseeable future,"  Idas  patted his son's back and started to get up,  "I think this tent needs a tidy, don't you?"

 

Gallus nodded and started to stand.  His dam pushed him back down gently.

 

The older man shook his head, "No you stay right where you are.  Joxer needs reassurance when he wakes."  Idas collected the nasty blood bowl and left.  Gallus  was too focused on his betrothed to notice as people came in and started cleaning around him and his beloved. Gallus  sat back and watched the fitful sleeping face of his love.  Painfully pinched and white from blood loss.  Lost in thought he was startled when something soft was placed in his hands.

 

"Can you undress him and wash off the blood.  Mind the bandage and try not to move him until Lydus is back from resting.  We'll move him to a clean bed then and put some new clothes on him."  Idas smiled down at his boy and smoothed his dark locks back.

 

Gallus nodded slowly.   He was going to bathe Joxer.  He had been barred from the tent before when they re-bandaged his hand and washed him.

 

The way Joxer had squawked and fussed at them had seemed funny then, but now that he knew how ill his love had been he felt awful for chuckling at how cute he was, being all modest and shy.

 

He swallowed hard.  He hadn't seen his beloved Joxer in all his glory yet.  The guards had though.  He frowned hard.  They'd been there to protect his Dad, but they had gotten to watch.  He had the sudden urge to find his father's guards and gouge their eyes out.  He was being irrational and he he was rambling in his head all the while the object of his love and lust was bared out for him, helpless, waitng for him to caress that skin and wash away all the sweat grime and blood and make him clean.

 

He got to work.  There was half a pot of hot water left and a wad of clean linens.  He carefully began cutting the pants away.  They were soaked with blood,  he would get new pants for Joxer later.  Besides, he didn't want to risk lifting him to take them off.  He did the same with the shirt so he was laying in the bloodied torn cloth.   Only a strategically placed square of linen covered the lithe figure.

 

"What in the name of Zeus are you doing,"  Came a rasped out exclamation from a very weak but very awake Joxer, "And why do I feel like I've been flogged inside out?"  The man tried to sit up.  Gallus firmly pushed him down.

 

"Don't move.  You'll rip out your stitches," Gallus tried to sound firm but kind.

 

"What happened?"  Joxer settled back not wanting to be obedient but also not wanting to lose his guts on the floor.  Would he lose his guts?  There was a rather large bandage across his middle and over his hip...And he did feel like someone emptied him out squeezed his insides through a strainer then piled them back into him.  Oh he hurt!

 

"Your last beating left more of an impression than we thought,"  Gallus started sponging blood off his thighs, and worked around the cloth covering his manhood, down one leg then the other.  The cool water soothed Joxer's feverish skin. He let out a little moan without meaning to.

 

"My...beating?  Oh...right those guards in the village...that one really hurt," Joxer's voice was barely audible and his throat itched like he hadn't had a drop of water in a week.

 

The gargarean frowned deeply as he moved up to Joxer's torso.  He carefully wiped around the bandage.  This time the moan elicited from the pallid body was one of pure pain.  Joxer clenched his jaw hard until he could hear his teeth grinding together.

 

"I think Lydus could get you something for the pain if  you think you could manage to swallow," Gallus said the word then acted it out by swallowing his own saliva down.

 

Joxer glared at him through slited eyelids and grimaced, "Something for pain would be appreciated."  He let his head drop to the dirty lambskin tiredly.  Maybe he should just sleep.  his eyes drooped.  He had spent half the day sleeping apparently...actually  he didn't know how long he had been sleeping it looked to be twilight outside the tent  but it could be dawn or he could have slept for days.

 

His eyes rolled in their sockets as he fought to stay awake.

 

"You should rest.  You have had a hard day," The Gargarean said as he washed Joxer's chest.

 

"So its been only one day?" Joxer asked more to himself then to the man leaning into his space so uncomfortably.  Gallus reached for his cheek but Joxer turned sharply away, then hissed as his side was jerked slightly.

 

"Lie still,"  A gruff voice commanded, "I won't have you undoing my hard work today young fella."  Lydus came in with a cup of tea in his hand.

 

"Help me lift him so he can drink,"  He looked to Gallus as he circled to Joxer's other side and knealed next to him.

 

Gallus slipped his arm under Joxer's shoulders and lifted him slowly until he was almost reclining.  Joxer wanted to struggle to try and get away from the touch,  but he hurt so badly, it hurt to move.  It hurt to breathe.

 

A cup was pressed to his mouth and tilted.  His dry tongue darted out and found bitterness, but also warm wetness.  He drank it before even considering if it were poison.

 

"That should help with pain and help you sleep,"  Lydus brought his hand under Joxer's head and guided Gallus to lower him.

 

"When the tea takes affect we'll move him.  It'll be too painfull to do when he's awake, plus I don't want him getting any ideas,"  The old man looked pointedly at Joxer who's eyes were fluttering as he fought sleep, "He's got spirit.  I'm not gonna say that's a bad thing but it sure as tartarus isn't helping us right now."

 

If  Joxer had the energy he'd have flung a few colorful curses at the old man but on second though if he was the healer he better not make him too angry.  Besides his body was feeling deliciously warm,  not that icky feverish hot,  just pleasantly buzzy and warm and numb.  He let his eyes close as the numbing and sleeping agents went to work on his system.

 

In less than a minute he was quietly snoring.  By Zeus, even his snores were cute.  Gallus felt a warm churning of his own.  He blushed as his pants tented.

 

"Clean thoughts boy,"  The old man knocked him on his head with a fist,

 

"Your not getting any of that from him until he's fully healed and I say its ok."

 

Gallus blushed even harder having been caugut out right thinking about taking Joxer by a man old enough to be his grandfather.

 

* * *

 

Xena hoped that she was right about Auto being there.  Last time she had had a run-in with Hercules and Iolaus they had mentioned he had been heading in the same direction as her and Gabrielle.  She'd asked around about him since then.  Not necessarily trying to avoid the man and the troble he often brings along, but simply to be aware.  The rumors  about this burglarly was rather common in the right circles.  Common enough to be more than just rumors...She hoped she could find him, because she didn't know anyone better for getting in and out of tight spots undetected.

 

Xena arrived at the small village set next to a huge lake.  It was quiet, and relatively empty this time of year.  Argo trotted into the village carrying the Warrior.  The place oozed extravagance.  The shops were all decorated in the finest silks, housed in marble buildings with guilded doorways.  Everythign was painted bright colors and there were frescoes decorating many of the buildings.  It was a sight to behold if one had time to stop and sight  see, but this was not the time for looking at art.

 

This was one of those places all the wealthy people went when the sun got too hot in the south.  Xena stuck out like a sore thumb here even in the slow season.  Her warrior garb had people staring either in awe or nervousness.  The place wasn't exactly deserted, but in a few months it would be bustling, and packed with spoiled rich people, elitists, royalty and all their friends.

 

Summer would have been a time she would have expected to see the thief mingling, picking pockets, and bilking foolish people for a small fortune, but "Why bother with that when  you could have a diamond encrusted chamber pot."

 

She slid off her horse and lead it by the reigns intent upon asking about her sometimes ally.  After a few hours of asking around  with no luck she saw a familiar green jacket and smirked.  Hiding in plain sight?  Or was was he leading her somewhere?

 

She watched the 'king of thieves' slip into an alleyway.

 

"You stay here Argo,"  She patted the horse on the nose and walked the way she'd seen the figure go.

 

Argo stayed obediently next to the building waiting for her mistress to return.

 

Xena slowly followed Autolycus.

 

"So what do I owe the pleasure of such fine company?" He spoke over his shoulder as he lifted a plain looking bag out an equally plain crate.

 

"I came to ask you a favor,"  She frowned.

 

"No time for pleasantries?" he asked as he shrugged a heavy bag over his shoulder.

 

"I'm not feeling all that pleasant?  So you have something interesting there,"  She nodded to his bag the rim of something shiny and gold sticking out.  Autolycus quickly adjusted the bag so the items settled inside.

 

"So its true?"  Xena had to laugh at that, "Will these nobles cease to confound?  Golden, Diamond encrusted chamber pot..."

 

"Hey do I look like the kind of guy who would steal a chamber pot?  I just took the pitcher and the wash basin,"  Under his breath he added, " _The pot smelled like piss, anyway._ "

 

"Never mind.  I need to get back and I need you to come along,"  Xena began.

 

Auto had other ideas, "I need to get these sold before I think of going anywhere."

 

"What?  Are you just going to walk up to any of these merchants and open your bag and say,  _'Can i interest you in a golden chamber pot?'_ Sooner or later they're going to be missed?"  Xena complained.

 

"I know a guy,"  Auto started to walk away.  Xena grabbed his shoulder and jerked him back.

 

"Last year in Athens.   That big ruby the one dedicated to Aphrodite.  The one  cleaved into the shape of a heart...Funny how that piece of glass replaced it and nobody noticed.  Apparently not even the goddess herself had..."  Xena pretended to examine her fingernails.  the singed ones reminding her of her friend's peril.

The thief stopped in his tracks, "How in tartarus did you know that."

 

"I know a guy," She mimicked his earlier words, "Word of advice...if  you come across a one of a kind ruby stolen from a god's temple.  You might not want to flaunt it around.  If  this is the same guy  you knew last summer...he's probably not available anymore."

 

"It's not the same guy..." The thief frowned, "Something does smell fishy though, and I don't think its the Lake...How did you hear about my latest exploits?  Someone's got a big mouth or you're an oracle?  Maybe I should come with you...Yeah now's a good time to go."  His face lit suddenly with realization.  He in turn grabbed her arm.  Almost as if he was expecting something he tugged her toward the other end of the alleyway.h

 

"You change your tune fast," Xena balked, "...But were going the wrong way."

 

Auto adjusted his heavy bag and pulled Xena along., "trust me you don't want to go back that way, " He broke off in a dash and Xena followed just as a something made a whizzing sound.  There was a woosh and then a defaning crack and the crates they'd been standing next to exploded.

 

They had to round the building quickly and circle back for Argo.  Xena saw her horse and dashed for her; another whizzing sound warned her of an impending explosion.  She mounted her horse.  Without the pretense of asking Atuo hopped on behind her.

 

"Go!"  He shouted.  The urgency in his voice brooked no room for questions.

 

Xena shrugged.  After all she had come to get him and he was with her,  "What did you get into?"  She  snapped the reigns. and they took off out of town chased by whirrling flashes of lights.  "Autolycus?"

 

"I might have made an enemy recently...one from Chin.  I can't believe I fell into his trap," The thief scratched his head but then grabbed Xena's waist.  Had she not been planning to drag him back to Colyrus she might have knocked him off her horse.

 

They weren't going to make it back to the village that night.  She just rode until she felt safe that they weren't being followed.  Those strange explosions had frightened Argo and not wanting to lead  Auto's friend/friends back with them she had headed east for an hour before starting to turn southward again.

 

They spotted a stream and Xena slowed to a gentle trot before stopping.  She looked behind her, "So tell me oh great king of theives, what did you do to piss off our friend from Chin? Steal some of his rockets?"

 

"I might have slept with his wife..."  The man admitted.  Xena gave a very dry look over her shoulder at the man. He shrugged, "I thought she was his sister!"

 

At this Xena reared her horse back bucking the man off.

 

"What?"  He groaned and picked himself up, "I thought you needed my help?"

 

"I do, but Argo needs a rest,"  She smirked as she slid off the horse.  She removed her bridle and patted her rear flank.  The horse slowly wandered toward  the small stream to drink.

 

"Lets make camp and I can fill you in on things and you can fill me in on why you thought it was a good Idea sleep with a man's sister or his wife.  ...And to top it off,  steal from Governor Xuthos?  He's not exactly a forgiving soul, from what I've heard."

 

The thief and the warrior got busy gathering wood for a fire and Xena caught some small fish for them to roast.  Autolycus managed to find some ram's beard.  He was chewing on a root  but handed the rest over to the woman who was gutting their dinner, "Here."

 

"Thanks,"  She said absently as she was skewering the fish, "Want 'em cooked I suppose?"

 

"The roots yes...the buds  could go inside the fish," He suggested.  The woman nodded and worked the buds into the fish.

 

"So about this business with the man from Chin?"

 

"He's a wealthy merchant.  Had a whole entourage with him.  Including a very beautiful woman  who seemed to be making the rounds at a tavern in Pagasae.  The group had a huge ship at port full of gold, silks, spices and a whole lot of that spark powder they use to make their rockets,"  Auto paused and took another bite of his root, "Well she only knew a few words, 'Come, bed, lover'...You get the idea.  She wasn't hard on the eyes obviously and I was almost sure a fight was going to break out when she took my arm and dragged me out of that fine establishment.  She'd been sitting in some sailor's lap before she saw me and fell for my charms."

 

"I bet," Xena snorted softly as she turned the fish on the fire.

 

"Hey I happen to be very charming, but that vixen...She had her charms too.  I knew she was with the merchant and when she brought me to the port  I didn't think twice when she brought me onto their boat.  We got comfortable, very comfortable...the things that woman could do with her mouth." Just thinking of the lewd acts made his pants uncomfortably tight.  He looked to Xena and smiled ruefully, "Her husband found us on deck entwined in each others arms...in the after glow of a great night."

 

"I bet he was angry," Xena looked entertained.

 

"Nearly chopped my head off with a hatchet,"  Auto cringed, "She may have barely been able to speak to me, her husband was quite fluent and well versed in curses and threats.... anyway I thought I had shaken him and his goons by going inland, but then I got that tip about Governor Xuthos' summer home being rather poorly guarded.  _Poorly guarded_...there were only two of them!  I should have known something was up.  I'm an idiot?

 

It's so elaborate, the lengths Guowei has gone to.  Traveled half the country.  Set up this overly elaborate trap and I still got the goods," Auto smirked as he patted his bag.  He frowned as if he realized something.  He opened his bag and lifted up the shiny gold pitcher.  It was dented, and some of the gems decorating the object had fallen off.  There were some imperfections in the surface.  The thief did what he should have done before relieving the villa of some of its treasure.  He took his knife and cut an fine line into the bottom of the object.  It scraped through he soft metal, sure gold was soft, but it was usually mixed with a stronger metal rather than being used in its purest form.  He looked to see a line of grey under the bright yellow.

 

"Lead?" He sighed and dropped the artifact, "Lead and glass gems no doubt.  I'm such an idiot.  Wasting my talents on a rumor...A tempting rumor of glorious treasure, but still just a rumor."

 

"Chasing rumors and vindictive men's wives,"  Xena handed him a roasted fish with a smirk.

 

The two talked until the sky was black,  they settled in for the night, and were up early heading south west.  
 

 

* * *

  
 

Gabrielle was pacing in front of the prefect's house.  She looked ready to strangle the man, "This is your fault  you know.  If you weren't so spineless, you could have easily negotiated with those men yourself, now they've taken Joxer hostage!"

 

"Who's this Joxer again?"  the pompous man said with an air of distaste at the name.

 

"He happens  to be mine and Xena's friend," The bard explained.

 

"Oh that buffoon that nearly got me killed the other day?"  The man sniffed indigently, "Good riddance I say."

 

He had barely spoken the words and the petite woman had his shirt in her fist, "He's the reason you got your precious offering, and why would you buy an offering for Athena from a tribe of men who hate all women?"

 

"Who says I bought it?"  The man was sweating a little, "The priest said  you brought it in bragged about having it specially made and all."  The woman let him go noticing the guards  looking at her like she'd lost her mind, "Never mind  you got your problem taken care of.  You might want to think of flushing out the bandits that had been attacking your walls now that you have Athena's favor back.  She's normally a pretty sensible Goddess  so I would take care of  that before she regains her senses and abandons the temple here again."

 

The blonde woman left in a huff and headed for the gates of the village to wait for Xena to return.

 

* * *

 

Joxer's head was pounding and his side hurt like the white hot fire and in the background he registered that his left leg was throbbing.

 

"Get off!"  A small voice hissed.

 

"You move over! I was sitting here first Ceyx!"  Another growled in what Joxer assumed was supposed to be an intimidating voice.

 

"Shut it you two," A third voice chided the others, "You're gonna wake him and then Papa'll blame me."

 

Joxer cracked his eyes open  but quickly regretted it as the bright walls of the canvas tent hurt his eyes.  He squinted and turned his head toward the noise.  There sat 4 boys.  The tallest lined up with his shoulder.  The next was half a head behind him in height the  the one after him crowding into the middle's space and on the lap of the first boy a chubby tyke sucked his thumb and stared wide eyed at him.  Joxer wanted to roll over and hide from the four pairs of scrutinizing eyes but he couldn't come up with the energy.  He felt sluggish and numb.  Probably the numbness wasn't so bad, if  memory serves he'd been wrung out then put back together.

 

"He's awake,"  The boy siting furthest from him pointed out.

 

"You hold Kimon and I'll go fetch Dad and Lydus,"  The tallest handed the little one over and stood.  He was almost as tall as Gallus.  His hair was lighter and straighter and he didn't sport a beard unlike most of the men in camp.  Actually  he looked strikingly like Idas.  Same tawny brown.  Same grey eyes.  The boy was shaven, but Idas's face seemed to be hair free, and this boy was broad shouldered and muscular even though he still had a very young face.

 

"What about Gally?"  Joxer slowly dragged his eyes to the one now holding the Squirming child Joxer assumed to be Kimon.  The middle one looked like a mini Gallus.  He had the same dark hair and eyes and-though his wasn't crooked-they had the same nose.  Joxer vaguely wondered what happened to Gallus to break his nose in the past.

 

"Let him sleep dummy," The eldest of the quartet mocked him,  "He was up all night."

 

The middle one threw a disgruntled look at the other, "No need to be an ass."

 

"Well Da said let him sleep,"  The tallest of the four stood up, "That one..."  He indicated Joxer, "Kept him up all night with a fever or something.  Anyway don't do anything 'til I'm back with Da or Lydus.  Just sit there and keep an eye on him."

 

Joxer held his tongue...Not really sure what to say  these children were obviously Gallus' brothers, and though he wasn't Gallus' biggest fan right then, he didn't like the idea of bad mouthing anyone in front of their little brothers.

 

The tall one walked out past two guards who were standing at the tent flaps.  Joxer noticed a pallet closer to the opening of the tent where Gallus lay.  He felt a confused mixture of emotions.  On the one hand It was his fault Joxer was in this mess, but on the other he had stayed up all night looking after him.  He wanted to be angry at these men but they had apparently saved his life.  He hadn't even realized how badly his insides had been abused by those guards.  He had taken worse beatings truly, but he supposed it was bound to happen sooner rather than later.  Thank the gods it was still going to be later.  Suddenly a small hand was on his face turning his attention back to the boys.  The smallest of the boys was looking at him with curious brown eyes.  He was a little cherub.  Even Joxer had to admit he was adorable.  His chubby hands were also pleasantly cool on his skin.

 

"What's 'er name?"  He said in a childish lisp, "I'm Kimmen."  He enunciated.

 

"I'm Joxer,"  He finally rasped out, "Can I have some water?"

 

"Ok Josser,"  The child patted his cheek.  He turned to his brothers and said, "Josser's firsty."

 

The second youngest got up and went to a bucket and came back with a cup of water.  He pressed it against Joxer's lips and slowly tilted it being extra careful as to not spill it on the man.  He knew if  he got one drop on any of Joxer's bandages his Dad would make sure he regretted it.

 

"I'm Ceyx,"  He smiled.  He was only slightly less cherrubic in the face then the smallest, but he seemed rather calm for a child so young.

 

The other shrugged and gave a lop sidded grin, "I'm Nestor, an Theos  was the one that just left...Are you gonna marry Gally?"

 

"Wha..." Joxer tried  to keep up with all the talk but he was still feeling a bit light headed and fuzzy.

 

"Gallus?  Our brother...you're gonna marry him?"  Nestor spoke slowly as if  he were speaking to an addle brained person, "If not...I think Theos want's you.  He said he thought you were pretty."

 

Suddenly the older boy was back and pushing Nestor to the ground, "Shut up you dumb-ass!"  He glanced at Joxer blushing furiously.

 

"Boys!"  That voice Joxer knew.  It was sterner than it had been when speaking to him in quiet whispers and promises that it would be all right.  Joxer's eyes rolled slowly to Idas  who was holding a steaming cup and some fresh linnens.  Idas sighed when they kept rolling on the ground  dangerously close to Joxer, "Take it outside if you're going to behave like animals."

 

Theos stood and dusted himself off looking from his dad to the strange man laying on the softest furs the camp could provide.  Idas knealt next to him, and Theos' blush grew when Idas lifted Joxer's blanket to check on the bandages on his stomach.  He got a brief glimpse  of Joxer's lower body and his face started to resemble a beet.

 

Nestor snorted and whispered in his brother's ear, "Now you have something to think of when you use your hand tonight."  Joxer noticed the youner boy had a bright blush of his own and his eyes lingered on Joxer's body far longer then the man was comfortable with.

 

Joxer barely caught Nestor's words and it even took a minute to realize what they meant.  By then Theos had chased Nestor out of the tent and was throttling his younger brother.  Joxer would have blushed at the teenager's words had he any extra blood to rush to his face.

 

"Ceyx, take Kimon out to play  while I change Joxer's bandages."  Idas continued to work on Joxer.  "Please excuse my son's they're in that phase where they think lewd things far too often and you being both an outsider and being Gallus's intended make you a target for jealous eyes.  It doesn't hurt that they think you're pretty either."

 

Joxer didn't know what to think about being called pretty.  He knew he wasn't really much to look at even if  he sang about being mighty and handsome he knew he wasn't really.  He turned his head to look away as Idas lifted his bandage.  There was some seepage and a little blood but that was to be expected.  The flesh around  the cut was inflamed and looked fevered.  Despite this Joxer's fever had broken toward dawn.  Idas looked over to his eldest son lying on a wolf skin from his and Pytheaus' tent.  He and his husband had dragged him away from the sleeping man's side.  Pytheaus had promised he would wake his son as soon as Joxer was awake also.  That wa as far as Gallus was willing to go however.

 

Idas only felt mildly guiilty in breaking the promise to wake him.  His son needed the sleep, he had been so anxious and they didn't really need him getting in the way.  Besides from the look of things  Joxer's hardly in to mood to entertain company.

 

"He reminds me of how his father was after he had been born," Idas chuckled, "Such a mother hen.  So worried over every little thing."

 

Joxer kept quiet, only breaking the silence to hiss when his throbbing side was probed gently.

 

"Gallus really took a shine to you from the moment you met.  I might even suspect Cupid's hand in the matter...But he sat up all night keeping you as comfortable as possible.  He's like his father.  A good man, but he's both territorial and extremely protective of what he thinks of as his."  Idas began applying fresh bandages to Joxer's side and the man whimpered, "Shhh.  I know it hurts.   I brought you some tea for pain if  you think you can sit enough to drink."

 

Joxer gave a curt nod and the man put a slender but surprisingly strong arm behind his shoulders and lifted him.  He leaned him forward and quickly folded up some of the furs  to make a pillow for the injured man.  He leaned him down.  Joxer held his breath as a fire shot through his abdomen.  Once he was reclining the pain settled back to a dull throb.  He was handed the tea which he tried to take with his burned hand.  Idas shook his head and put the tea in his left hand and then took his right wrist and held it firm while he unwrapped the cloth around his hand.  Joxer focused his attention to not spilling the tea as the raw open blisters throbbed and stung.

 

Idas tutted and produced a jar of salve much like Xena's  but the difference between his and hers was that hers was chunky and stung,  his was smooth as silk and cool as a fresh stream, "Feel better?"

 

Joxer nodded and sipped.

 

"Lydus's own recipe.  He won't tell anyone, but it works so well I suspect his gods might have something to do with it.  You wouldn't think Puck and Apollo would work well together but being a god of the wood....Puck is able to find medicinal herbs other plants that are very useful.  He visits us after a fashion.  Not often mind you but he took pity upon us.  Sure he associates with females.  But he's never brought a nymph here and the little blighters stay clear of our people.  We don't bother them and they in turn do not attempt to seduce or trick our men...well as long as we make offerings  to Puck and keep caches hidden around our boarders...That keeps anything female out...including animals.  So we have to keep our cattle out of camp, but that's not a problem at all.  There are caves we can stable them in the mountains in the winter and in the spring and summer they are free to pasture in the valley..."  He paused as he re-wrapped Joxer's hand, "I'm rambling...I'm sorry."

 

"You keep mentioning a god called Puck...I haven't heard of such a god..."

 

"Oh I guess you call him Pan here I always forget.   He answers to many names.  Where my father was from he was known as Puck...He gets around.  But he is the spirit of the woods.  He's rather mischievous  but he has been good to our people  so we set an alter up to him wherever we make camp," Idas explained. , excited that Joxer was showing an interest in talking.

 

"Where are your from?"  Joxer asked tiredly.

 

"Oh I was born in Greece, but my father came all the way from Britannia...He was wanted...for a lot of crimes," Idas frowned, "He...he wasn't a good man."

 

Talking about his past, Idas unconsciously shrank in on himself and pulled away from Joxer's hand leaving the bandage hanging loose.  Joxer felt an inkling of sympathy.  He'd not had the best childhood.  His father saw him as trash and told him as much whenever he had the opportunity, which was a lot.  His mother wasn't actively malicious she was callus and neglectful which hurt even more.

 

The man seemed to snap out of it and swallowed back tears that had long since dried up.  He didn't cry over his past anymore.  Not now that he was surrounded by love, and a real family.  He smiled sadly and looked at the unraveling bandage on Joxer's hand and clicked his tongue, "I've botched this patch job."  Joxer offered him a watered down smile and Idas chuckled.  "I've been told my head is full of air sometimes."

 

Joxer's smile widened.  He knew what that was like too, "Me too."

 

Idas' eyes shined appreciatively, "Perhaps we are kindred spirits."

 

Joxer felt conflicted  should he be friendly with one of his captors?  Was he betraying his friends...himself...by liking this man?  Its not the first time he'd faced this conflict.  Being dedicated to Ares.  Even worshiping him most of his life.  He should not be with a woman who abandoned Ares, and a woman who despises him.  He shouldn't be friendly with Hercules who hates his half-brother, the very same god.  Still he is and he still leaves offerings for Ares when he can get away from the people he considered his closest friends.

 

Joxer sighed. His eyes felt heavy  he set the cup on the ground next to him, "Tea making me sleepy?"  He yawned.  the deep intake of breath sent a shot of pain through him but it was also starting to soften to a dull ache again.

 

"Best thing for a recovering body...rest and later we'll try to feed you some soup."

 

Joxer's stomach rumbled at the mention of food and he nodded, "Sounds good..."

 

His voice trailed as his eyelids slid closed.

 

* * *

TBC


	3. Joxer and King of Theives

**Joxer and the Men**

**Chapter 3: Joxer and King of Theives**

 

* * *

  
To look at Xena you wouldn't know  the termoil she was going through.  She was terribly worried about Joxer.  Auto had agreed to help after hearing her story.  He had left the fake treasure where they had camped figuring that the junk would only slow them down, but he patted his pocket and felt  the weight of something smaller.  He always had a back up plan.

 

Xena urged Argo to a fast gallop.  Each minute of delay was another minute that her friend was in the hands of those men.  She'd hardly slept for all of her worries, but her horse had been exhausted after the long hard ride.

 

"So you said  these men hate women,"  Auto spoke up from behind her on the horse, "You don't think they were...What would they want Joxer for?"

 

Xena growled at the man who was making light of the situation.

 

"Oh no offence meant, but be honest he's not exactly the comeliest of men.  He himself would probably be insulted by the thought..."

 

"I wouldn't be surprised,"  Xena said, "He's had this kind of trouble before...there was this one fellow, in Athens, who tried to bed him in a tavern when we were there last.  He was drunk and had thought Joxer was a prostitute, because, as the man had said, "Why else would a man be caught dead in such strange clothes unless he was looking for attention."

 

"...But that armor is so ugly..."

 

"Well who knows  why, just that if Gabrielle and I hadn't been there to drag Joxer out of that place, he'd have been...It didn't help that the drunk's friends started chanting, **'Take it off, take it off!'** at Joxer."

 

"You're serious?"  Auto asked in a disbeleiving voice.

 

She shook her head, "They may have been joking, but there was that Blacksmith that was overly fond of Joxer and even offered to repair his armor for free.  I suspect he had done it to get him out of that ridiculous getup, but Joxer was clueless and said it was fine and he didn't want to trouble the man.  That man looked so dissapointed as our friend walked away.  Poor guy."

 

Auto chuckled derisively, but didn't put in his two dinars.

 

"Joxer is charming in his own sweet clueless way.  He's not bad looking when he wears normal clothes."  Xena defended Joxer.  She knew he wasn't an Adonis by any means  but he had his fans.  She had to admit  he was cute in a lost puppy kind of way.  He was also noisy, energetic and annoying as a puppy.  Xena smiled at her friend.  He didn't realize it but both she and Gabrielle were very fond of him.  Any discouragment on their part in his continuing to tag along with them had long since stopped being about him being a pest and more about their worry that he was one day going to get himself killed rushing into the situations the women found themselves in.

 

"You never mentioned if any women found Joxer appealing..."  Auto's voice barely hid his amusement.

 

"I think he gets over enthusatic and scares a lot of them off, but Meg seemed to like him,"  Xena shrugged.

 

"I think I know her she bares a striking reslembence to you.  You know?"  Auto chimed in.

 

"She does,"  Xena nodded, "If  he were a little less clueless then I think they'd  make a good match."  She didn't mention the once strong infatuation Joxer had with Gabrielle.  It was well enough known and painful for all involved that she'd rather not think on it.  Her own relationship with the blonde bard was always in the background.  There was so much between them that Joxer sometimes was a life savor and other times  she could really kill the man for being in the way.

 

Neither of them spoke the rest of the trip, the clipping of Argo's hooves in the dirt was all the conversation they needed.  
 

* * *

 

Joxer felt an arm under his shoulder before he opened his eyes.  The arm was firm and well muscled.  He cracked his eyes and saw deep brown looking back at him. Gallus held a tenuous smile, "Sorry to wake you.  I  have some more tea, and some broth for you."

 

Joxer felt his body.  The pain was dull but coming back and his bladder was full, "Need to pee."  He said in a slurred voice.

 

"Oh...oh!"  Gallus blushed, "Think you can stand if I help you?"

 

"Sure,"  Joxer wasn't sure  if  he could but, he didn't have much choice...all that tea had to go somewhere after all.

 

"Ok," Gallus lifted Joxer up.

 

He bit his tongue to stifel the scream of pain as his middle  was stretched.

 

"No...I'm straining your stitches," The larger man hissed in sympathy.  Before Joxer could protest his other arm was under Joxer's legs and he was lifted fully covers and all into the air, "By the gods, you're light!"

 

Joxer's head was spinning from the sudden elevation change.

 

"I think I've carried new born calves that weighed almost as much as you,"  Gallus' voice was one of amazement rather than mocking, but Joxer frowned.  He had struggled to bulk up all his life.  Being called 'scrawny', or 'bean stalk' always hit a nerve with him.

 

"Please put me down," Joxer begged.  He was rigid in the other man's arms.  He couldn't take much more of this...any of it, "At least give me the dignity of walking."

 

"Oh...sorry Joxer,"  He set him gently to his feet.  A twinge went through his left leg.  It wasn't anywhere near the pain in his side or hand  but he knew it was probably strained.

 

Wrapped in a blanket and feeling about as weak and vulnerable as a kitten Joxer started shuffling toward the tent flap.  He stumbled once and Gallus had his arm around his shoulders.  The guards watched the pair leave the tent for the privy.  Joxer glanced down at his sore leg.  His leg was swollen and bruised. He almost tripped but Gallus's strong grip remained firm.

 

When they reached a sectioned off area with a canvas wall strung up to hide their toilet area Joxer tried to push away from the bigger man.

 

"I think I can handle it from here,"  He tried to sound angry but his words came out tired and haggared.

 

"What if  you fall or faint?"

 

"I won't,"  He pushed harder, "Let me go!"

 

"I'm not letting you go.  You'll have to accept that," The Gargarean was resiloute, and strong enough to keep Joxer at his side no matter how hard the smaller man fought him.  He squeezed Joxer hard in an attempt to keep him from pulling away.  Joxer moaned in pain.

 

"Please.  Let me go,"  He the meant in that instant and wished for all time.  He wanted to be free of this attention and these people.

 

"Look, Joxer,"  Gallus said firmly, "I'm not letting you go, but if you would feel better I'll close my eyes while you take care of things."

 

Joxer sighed.  He wasn't getting out of this, "Ok, close your eyes."

 

He looked to the man who obeyed.  Joxer opened the blanket and leaned toward the latrine.  He released his bladder, and sighed in relief rather than exasperation.  Wrapping the blanket back around him he said, "Ok."

 

He felt himself sagging against the other man.  He felt like he had run a marathon.  Gallus scooped his legs out from under him when he felt the smaller sliding down his chest.  Joxer hardly had a chance to protest before they were across the yard and he was gently placed back on the furs he'd been bedding in.  Joxer immediatly turned away form the man.  He was too tired to be angry but he wasn't about the encourage any of this man's delousions of wanting him.  He wondered if Cupid _**was**_ responsible for his delima.

 

"Don't you want your broth?"  Gallus prodded him verbally.

 

"Not hungry,"  Joxer lied.  He was terribly hungry but he didn't want Gallus spoon feeding him like some toddler.

 

"Ok," Gallus said softly, "Um  what about that tea?  Want that?"

 

"What I want is to go," Joxer clenched his teeth.  Perhaps he wasn't too tired to get angry, "Can you do that for me?  Let me go!"

 

"No," Gallus bristled a bit at Joxer's tone.  What right did a slave have to demand freedom, and after they had saved his life.

 

"You want to go back to your masters?"  Gallus barked,  "The ones who have beaten and starved you?  You almost died by their hand and yet you would go back too lick the mud off their boots and scrape and fight for a crust of bread when we are offering you love and protection!"

 

"What are you talking about?  Masters?"  Joxer rasped out.  His throat was so dry he regretted turning down the broth and tea.

 

"The women...They sent you in here to trade for that dagger.  My father bought you from them..."  He said in an annoyed voice.

 

"I'm no slave.  I'm the son of a warlord," Joxer snorted.  Gallus' hand went to his forehead to check if the fever had returned and Joxer shoved it away, "I'm not delusional.  I'm just a dissapointment to my father."

 

"You...you're not a slave," Gallus grew pallid.  He really had no idea.  He thought he was rescuing this man from evil masters...but he looked so pathetic.  He seemed so helpless and clueless and in need of a savior, "I-I need to get some air."  He got up leaving Joxer and the tea and broth that were growing cold quickly.  
 

* * *

 

Nestor, Ceyx and Kimon watched their brother walk dejectedly from the tent.

 

"Gally's sad,"  The cubby tot observed.  He was situated on  Nestor's hip as the three boys spied their brother.

 

"That man, Joxer," Ceyx sighed, "I think he's not happy with us?  He doesn't want to Marry Gally." Joxer must be crazy because as far as Ceyx was concerned his brother was probably the best person in the world.  He was strong and nice and fun to play games with.  He even had his own ox.  Dymnos had a velvety nose and liked to nuzzle your hand and lick your fingers.  You could feed him grass and sometimes Gallus would put he and his little brother atop him.  Dymnos never bucked or tried to knock them off when Gally lead them through the camp.

 

"I think he just needs a push in the right direction," Nestor  whispered conspiratorily.  He put Kimon down, and Ceyx immediatly took a chubby hand in his own before the youngest  could take off to bother any of the adults in camp.  Kimon tended to side track anyone he came across from their duties.  It wasn't that people disliked entertaining the tyke...It was the opposite actually. Everybody loved the boy so much  they forgot to finish whatever job they had started in favor of playing a game with or telling a story to the little boy.

 

Nestor nonchalantly walked to the center tent in the camp.  Inside there was an alter set up and offerings ladened the table.  He left some berries he had scavanged earlier.  But what he was interested in lay behind the alter.  He looked to his brothers.

 

"Keep a look out,"  He said in a hushed tone.

 

They nodded and peeked out the tent flap.  Nestor pulled a small chest from under the back of the alter.  It was locked but he smiled as he produced something his Da had shown him.

 

He remembered his Dam talking about his life before meeting nestor's father.  He had been a thief.  His Dam's father had given him a set of tools and taught him to put them to some use, "This is a lock pick," He had told him.  He had smiled somewhat in that sad, but fond way that kind of made Nestor hate his grandfather.  Idas had explained how to use the tool.  It was one of the few things the man had from his old life and he hardly saw how it hurt teaching his middle son about his past.  In a way Nestor reminded Idas of his father the most.  He never told his son because he loved his son and didn't want to upset him.  Nestor was like his father in personality and had some of his latent looks.  His nose and the shape of his face mainly.  He and Gallus held the most of Idas' father in them, neither of the were the despicable character their grandfather was though.

 

Nestor had nicked the lock pick from his dam.  He'd been meaning to try it out, but there were few locks in the camp and he had opened them all and relocked them with no one being the wiser.

 

That is he had unlocked all but one.  The chest.  It was small and ordinary, but it held things that were not so ordinary.   Nestor fiddled with the lock for a few minutes.  His luck had held out so far with nobody coming into Pan's temple.  He felt it click and smirked.

 

The teenager lifted the lid and saw an assortment of bottles a few pieces of gold and some kind of dried branch with golden berries on it.  He was after a bottle of potion he remembered his Dam talking about.  It was special because it helped he and their father concieve, but there were other things it could do.   His dam was vague  but mainly said it made he and their father happy.  Nestor had an idea what his Da had meant.  This potion was the key to making Joxer fall for their brother.

 

He pulled out a large bottle that was unlike the others.  It was fat and round, like a large plum.  The liquid inside was even the color of a plum, only it shimmered and glowed unnaturally.  It seemed to swirl in the bottle and felt warm in his hand.  The power emminating from the bottle should have been enough to warn him off from using it, but he was at that age where making smart decisions were more of a fluke then the intent.

 

"Come'ere,"  He hissed.  Ceyx closed the tent and dragged Kimmon over.

 

"What's that?" Ceyx asked in a flat tone.

 

"Its a love potion...I think," Nestor said as he shook the bottle, "We can give it to Joxer and he'll fall in love with Gally."

 

"That sounds like a stupid idea,"  Ceyx frowned.  His  brother had that determined look he got when he's about to do somethign stupid and dangerous.

 

"No its not...Go get a cup or something  I don't want to get caught with the bottle out of the tent," Ceyx shook his head.

 

"Do it or I'll tell everyone you peed in your furs last night," Nestor threatened.

 

"I didn't!"  Ceyx whined.

 

"Well who's to say that someone didn't...or won't have an accident in your bedding..." Nestor warned.

 

"No!" Ceyx pouted.

 

"Do it...do it for Gally.  You want him happy right?"  Nestor tried another approach.

 

"Yeah..."  the little boy hesitated.  He looked to the tent flap  and back to his brother with the suspicous bottle, "Fine..."  The boy left his two brothers and ran to fetch a cup.  He was back in less than a minute.

 

"Thanks!"  Nestor uncorked the bottle.  The scent of ripe fruit and flowers filled the tent.  He grabbed the cup and poured a couple of spoons full into it.  He replaced the cork put the bottle back in the chest and slide the chest back in place.  Everything looked as it had before.

 

"Now we just mix this into his tea and make him drink it,"  Nestor had a glint in his eye that disturbed his younger brother.  He palmed the cup and nodded to his brothers.

 

"Check if the way's clear,"  He whispered.

 

Ceyx nodded and they three boys rushed out and across camp, little Kimon tripping along behind his older brothers giggling and smiling at the fun new game they were playing.  
  
 

* * *

 

Joxer was turned as far as he could  and reaching with his left hand for the tea, or the soup or something.  His mouth was so dry his tongue kept sticking to the roof of his mouth and his throat felt like a desert.  He was reaching with his arm bent out straight.  He had the lip of the cup between his fingers.  He started lifting it carefully trying to turn his hand.

 

"Hey Josser!"  Kimon shouted and burst in the tent.

 

Joxer yelled with a start and dropped the cup.  He sighed dissapointed.

 

"Hey," Ceyx grabbed the littlest of them and shushed him, "Don't shout like that."

 

"Oh you spilled your tea..." Nestor observed through the tent, "I can get you more if  you like."

 

"Water would be great,"  Joxer plead.  He hated relying on children but he really needed a drink.

 

Nestor grinned broadly and went to the water bucket and dipped into it with a clean cup.  Behind the man where he hoped he couldn't see he mixed the water with the potion.  It swirled in the water before seeming to disipate in the cup.  He came to Joxer's right side and presented the cup.  Pressing it to Joxer's lips before the man could think of takign it from him.  Nestor tilted the cup.  Joxer was so thirsty  he drank the concoction down with no thought.

 

"Sweet,"  Joxer whispered smacking his lips.  Whatever they had just given him was almost painfully sweet.  He'd never tasted anything like it, but for some reason he couldn't make himself care.  His eyes felt heavy.  He figured that they drugged him again.  He didn't even notice the children scram.  He relaxed and let his body meld with the furs and fall into oblivion.

 

* * *

 

Xena felt her heart racing as they neared the small village of Colyrus.  Gabrielle was situated near the gate with a small campfire.  There were a few people gatheres as she read froma scroll.  They seemed enthralled of the blonde bard.  Xena whistled at their friend.  She looked up and smiled, thought her eyes betrayed the sleepless night she had had.  She excused herself, smiling at the awe's of dissapointment from the children and some of the adults as she made her excuses and closed her scroll.

 

"Later,"  She smiled at them, "I'll finish, but right now my friends need me."

 

The woman ran to meet her friends, "Thank the gods  you're finally here.  I've been going crazy."  She rubbed at her iritated eyes and smiled, "Well are we going to do this?"

 

"I need to see this camp first and make a plan before I go rushing in the rescue Joxer," Auto spoke up.  His normal smirk was slightly deflated.  They were all tired, but their time was up.  Joxer had been with those people for more than a day.

 

"Lets go," Xena said leading Argo behind her as they headed toward  the mountain base.

 

They took a steady pace and hiked all afternoon and into evening before nearing the camp.  None of the trail markers  were missing or hidden and no effort had been made to hide the trail.  The group each thinking it suspicious, or very careless of these men to not hide their location better.

 

They had made it to their own camp from a few days previous  by dusk.  It was decided that going in under the cover of darkness would be best.  Still  there might be guards everywhere.  Auto decided that he should circle the encampment.  The group stopped to rest and eat some dried meat and drink from the stream near by.  Then Auto headed off to take stock of the situation.

 

* * *

 

When Gallus had come back Joxer was sleeping.  The teacup he had left was overturned and the liquid was saturating the ground.  The broth lay untouched.  He felt a stab of guilt in his chest.  He picked up the cup and bowl and took them out of the tent.  He came back and sat next to his love.  Taking Joxer's right wrist  he looked at the burn  He kisses the bandaged hand then replaced it.  He ran his fingers over the healing bruise on the smaller man's jaw.  He leaned in and pressed his lips agianst Joxer's cheek then forehead...He hesitsted  Lips a breath above Joxers.   He wanted it so badly.  Joxer was so sweet looking and so fragile.  Just a kiss.  He smelled so sweet  like a delicate flower.  It came in short puffs assulting his nose with a delicious scent.  He just grazed the parted dry lips of the one he desired so.

 

A voice was cleared and Gallus jerked back.  Joxer's brow furrowed  but other wise he went undisturbed.  The elderly healer stepped in the tent.  He smirked at the young man who was blushing furiously.  He sat opposite of Gallus and placed his bowl of supplies to his side.

 

"Very unbecoming to kiss a person in their sleep,"  Lydus spoke in a hushed tone, "I suppose though we are not unlike the Amazon's in some ways."

 

Gallus clenched his fists. and frowned, "How are we like those women?"

 

"They took what they wanted," Lydus paused and leaned over the check the wraps on Joxer's hand.  He looked to the young man, "Our tribe takes things too."

 

Lydus lifted the thin blanket and folded it down to Joxer's hips and looked at the bandage.  He hummed and began to cut the large swath of of soiled cloth and peeled it from Joxers body.  He washed off the crusted blood and puss.  Gallus cringed at the raw red flesh the stitched cut along his belly.  Lydus pressed a clean cloth against the red skin and elicited a low moan from the sleeping man but he still didn't wake.

 

"I think we should water his tea down more.  Sleep and rest are good  but he needs to eat too and I don't want to force broth down his throat.  He might choke,"  The old healer mumbled to himself.  He finished cleaning the wound slathered it with some salve.  He looked to Gallus, "Lift him for me and I'll wrap his belly."

 

Gallus slid his arm under Joxer and lifted him so the elderly man could bandage him.  His fingers trembled as he caressed  Joxer's bare shoulder.  His arm pressed to the slim back.  The skin was warm but not fevered.  Gallus even dared to say he was getting his color back.

 

"He's healing well,"  Lydus' joints creeked as he stood, "Remarkably well."

 

Gallus lay him back and folded the blanket over his chest.  The healer glanced at him sideways, "Just let him sleep.  If  something changes in the next few hours come get me or your Dam."

 

The young man nodded as he brushed the back of his hand over Joxer's cheek.

 

Gallus sat back and just watched the gentle rise and fall of Joxer's chest until day turned to dusk.  Lydus came, lifted the blanket to check the bandages then shuffled out.  Idas came in and forced Gallus to leave and have some dinner.  Gallus reluctantly left.  There were guards posted outside the tent.  He was safe.

 

* * *

 

Autolycus traisped around in the thick foliage.  There were guards posted around the camp outskirts of the camp.  There was a wall built from fallen trees and leather straps.  He chuckled to himself.  This was going to be easy.

  
The thief found a vulnerable spot.  He squeezed through a gap carefully.  He saw a patrole aproach just as he managed to slip through and under a tent close to the wall.  Autolucus peered around in the darkened space letting his eyes adjust.  He what appeared to be a large chest.  There was something resembling a chair in the middle of the room and a fire pit with embers crackling dimly.  The master thief  crept around  listening for anyone.  There were voices in the distance.  He took the chance of peeking out of the front of the tent.  He realized he was in the center tent.  There were people in a tent across the camp grounds.  It was full of people.  The fire crackled and men were cheering and feasting.  
 

 

He noticed one tent had two very large muscular men standing in front of the entrance to a small tent about halfway between him and the feast, "Found you."  He smirked and dissapeared behind  the tent flap.  It was only a matter of stealth.  Most of the people in camp were distracted.  The guards were standing out front of the tent, but there was more than one way to get into a tent easily.

 

* * *

  
Things were hurting, but it felt different than before.  Things and places that shouldn't hurt were throbbing.  Deep in his body above his loins  he  felt a blooming heat and a barely detectable throbbing.  His wound still hurt, thought it was less than it had been.  He wondered if it were just all the medicinal tea at work.  His hand still pained him greatly.  He slowly opened his eyes to a dark empty tent.  He was alone.  It was his only chance to escape.  He tried to sit up.  
 

 

"That was a huge mistake,"  He whined quietly.  His dull ache turned into a lancing pain like a hot poker driven into his side.  He saw movement outside the tent flap.  He settled back down and closed his eyes  just as guard poked his head in.  He tried to keep calm  and cracked his eyes in the dark his slitted lids went unobserved.  The guard grunted and turned back around.  
 

 

Joxer started to sigh when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He opened his mouth but before a sound could escape a hand clamped down, cutting off his scream.

 

 

"Shhh," Auto whispered.  It took Joxer a second to calm down, "Don't want to alert big, hairy and ugly or his twin to my presence."  It took Joxer longer to realize just who's hand was covering his mouth.  He turned and looked at the theif in the dark.  Just the dimmest light shined in Auto's eyes, and Joxer's own lit up with relief.  
 

 

Auto released  Joxer's mouth and he breathed out slowly.  His breath carried something floral and pleasant.  Auto took a whiff and felt his blood warming up.  Involuntarily he found himself  caressing the other man's face.  He stared into Joxer's eyes in the dark.  Joxer closed his mouth and pulled back breaking whatever spell had been entrancing the thief.  
 

 

Autolycus shook his head and whispered, "We need to get you out of here.  Are you hurt, and can you walk?"

  
Joxer hesitated before reluctantly admitting he needed help, "I can't get up on my own..."  He hoped once he was on his feet he could manage to walk.

  
Auto threw the blanket off of the other man and paused, "...And you're naked."

 

He choked on his own saliva.  Joxer's lean form lay on a bed of animal hides and soft furs.  A  very wide bandage wrapped around his middle and a long thin bloodstain travled from just above his hipbone to above his navel.  Auto was caught by this and able to keep his eyes off other places.

 

He slid his arm under the man's shoulders in a position the injured man had been forced to endure many times over the last couple of days.   He really hoped this time he would get to walk out of this blasted camp and never look back.

 

With Autolycus' help he slowly and silently got to his feet.  His leg still ached but it was bearable.  He felt a the blanket being thrown over his shoulders as the two sneaked to the back of the tent.  Auto had crawled under but he doubted Joxer cold handle that in the state he was in.  He withdrew a dagger and slowly began slicing a long cut through the back of the tent.

 

The easy part was over.  Joxer's staggering gait would never get them out of the camp fast enough.  Auto made a decision and scooped the struggling man up and carried him quickly behind the nearest tent.  Joxer bit his tongue torn between berating the presumptious thief and actually getting out of this situation in one piece.  
 

 

Autolucus was surprised when he picked up Joxer...Not about how light he was.  the man was thin as a pole.  What he was surprised at was how right it felt to carry the man who although was his equal in height couldn't match his finess or strength.  Joxer felt a palm brush against his rear and huffed indignantly.  Auto pretended he hadn't felt up another man's ass.  At the gap in the wall he had to set Joxer down and let him squeeze through.  He couldn't help watching the other man's hips and behind move under the thin cloth blanket as he wiggle past the tight space.  Once on the other side Joxer fell to his knees and clutched his side.  His eyes screwed tight and he gasped in pain.  They didn't have time to stop so Auto grabbed the man and hoisted him over his shoulder.  Joxer bit his tongue so hard he bled as the thief ran through a thicket of trees and away form the camp.  Auto only slowed when he felt his burden go limp.  Carefully he rested Joxer on the forest floor.  The night air filled with the scent of copper.  The blood dribbled through the saturated bandage staining the blanket as well.  Joxer had fainted and was bleeding profusely.  
 

 

"Danm it!" Auto cursed.  He pulled the blanket tight around Joxer's middle and picked him up once again.

  
In the distance he heard a horn blowing and shouting.  He began running back to Xena and Gabrielle.  
 

 

* * *

 

Xena and Gabrielle were waiting with the campfire extinguished.  Argo stamped the ground feeling the tension of her mistress and the woman that followed her around.

 

They didn't know what to expect but somehow the picture of Autolycus, the king of theives, carrying Joxer, the mighty, like a bride draped in a blanket and unconscious was not one of the scenarios.

 

"They're on to us,"  Auto vaulted over a fallen log that had acted as a seat for Xena and Gabrelle not to long ago.

 

"I'll carry him on Argo,"  Xena awas already mounting her horse.

 

The thief shook his head and held him tight, "He's hurt.  Couldn't stay on the horse even if he was awake."  He then took the man back through the trees and down the hill, just as the horn sounded again.  Xena slipped off her horse, 

 

"Take Argo, catch up to them and try to keep Joxer safe.  I'll hold them off."

 

Gabrielle trotted off with the horse in tow.  She heard Xena's war cry and hoped her companion would be safe.  She didn't look back.  She quickly caught up with the men.  Joxer cradled in  Auto's arms  even in the moon light the blood stood out on the blanket he was wrapped in.

  
She caught his arm and let go of the reins.  Argo stood quietly and waited, "Xena's holding them back.  Let me see Joxer."

 

Auto turned to her and held the man tight  but he took a long breath and lay Joxer down.  Gabrielle opened the blanket and blushed at the sight of a naked and bleeding Joxer.  She reached for the bandages and took her dagger to cut them off.  Peeling back the layers of bloodied linnen she saw a long gash in Joxer's side that had been stitched up  some of the stiches  had come untied and the wound was gaping.  
 

 

"We need to close the wound,"  She held her hand on it and pressed.  Joxer screamed and looked up at Gabrielle in a dazed state.  
 

 

"Hey Gabby,"  His voice was raw from the scream and from being parched.  He smiled, thought she wasn't certain what he could be smiling about at a time like this.  
 

 

"Don't talk,"  She hissed  a little harshly.  He was really pale by the moonlight.  She looked to Auto who was holding his head as if in a daze.  He looked between the men.  The thief almost looked ill then he calmed himself and grabbed the blanket selecting a reletively unsoiled section of the cloth he started to tear it in long strips.  He lifted Joxer under his shoulders, "Bind the wound.  We need to go find a healer,"  He grunted as Joxer tried to slide out of his arms.  
 

"You heard him Gabby we need to wind a feeler,"  He chuckled, "Everything's so fuzzy."  His stomach wasnt feeling nearly so bad, but he was feeling a bit cold.  His teeth chattered.  He tried to laugh but he felt a sting in his side.  The cloth was so tight it brought a bit of his senses back when she knotted the bandage.  "What's going on...no need to be so rough.  Theres enough of Joxer the Mighty to go around ladies." That spark of clarity didn't last very long.  
 

"We better get him to the village and quick..."  Gabrielle huffed in frustration and Joxer finally wiggled out of their grasp.  She wasn't keen on seeing a naked and bleeding Joxer doing anything much less wiggling like a worm in the dirt.  
 

"I wonder if we tied him to Argo?"  
 

"Its fine..." Auto was already scooping up the naked man and holding him close.  That warm feeling flooded his chest. He took off like Hades himself was on his heels.

 

Gabrielle and Argo were close behind him.  He knew he was a fool.  He should have let Xena take the broken man.  He should have taken gabrielle's suggestion and tied Joxer to the horse and run, but he didn't like the idea of someone else taking care of him.  He knew somethig was wrong.  Not just with Joxer but with him too, but he didn't want to deny this feeling of tender protectiveness.

 

He enjoyed the man being draped across his chest like a lion skin on Herculese.  He felt sick as his hand ached to caress the naked bottom of his would be friend.  He supposed he was seeing what other men had...or rather feeling it...as his palm groped the firm tush.  He was a sick man.  Joxer's very life was in danger and he was already fantasizing ways the man could thank him for his valient rescue.  Dirty things, involving them both in a bed together grinding bodies, passionate kisses, and heavy breathing (not from running but from a more pleasurable form of exercise).

 

He inhaled that sweet scent coming off Joxer.  It was much stronger now and he definitely smelled of desert rose.  His mother had loved the egyptian flower and had gotten some to plant in her garden when he was a small boy.  The flowers were always pleasant.  They were pretty, and had a soothing sweet smell.

 

Joxer reminded him of the bright cheerful flowers actually.  In a way.  An indominable spirit was ever present around the wanna be warrior, but as resilient as his spirit seemed he was often seen sporting battle scars and wounds.

 

  
"Joxer's tough," Gabrielle spoke up, "I know I give him a hard time, but he always has a way of popping back up from anything that knocks him down.  Up and ready to jump into the fray again and again."  Her attempt to sound reassuring failed, the quake in her voice and the tears in her eyes belied her confident words, "I-I never mean to hurt him.  Its the only way I could think of discouraging his infatuation with me.  If I could return his feelings think I would.  He's really sweet, but..."

 

  
"You love someone else,"  Auto finished for her.  He panted as they sprinted down the gentle slope below the forest. The village gates were in sight and hopefully they really were having a better time of things since that offering had been returned.  The last thing the group needed was a seige preventing them from getting a healer to mend Joxer.  
Day break was approaching quickly.

 

The three people and one horse aproached the gates.  Everything was quiet as the sky began to grow brighter.  The guards there stopped them to ask their business.  
 

"Our friend is in need of a healer,"  The blonde explained.  The guard barely aknowledged her as he inspected the ailing man in the thief's arms.  
 

"So you need inside?  The gates open at sunrise.  You can wait,"  The guard who had stopped them seemed to in hale sharply near Joxer.  
 

 

"Please it's urgent.  He's hurt badly,"  She begged.

  
He had a greedy look in his eyes as he reached for Auto's charge, "If that's true I could take him for you."  He grabbed Joxer's arm and tried to pull him away.  Auto was about to pull his dagger out when the woman pressed her staff into the guard's armored chest and glared.  
 

"Unless you're a healer, you're not touching him," She warned angrily.  The guard pulled back drawing his sword.  
 

 

"You want to try me princess?" He mocked her.  
 

 

"The question is, do you want to try us?"  A feminine voice spoke up.  Gabrielle turned to see a panting but unharmed Xena.  
 

 

"How did you get here so fast?"  Gabirelle asked in a tone of disbeleiving happiness.  The guard almost forgotten.

  
"I took a different trail and lead them astray," Xena explained, "I only had to run them off your trail then I doubled back and ran the whole night...That will only delay them though.   They are bound to come looking sooner than not."  
 

The guard cleared his throat.  Standing before them sword drawn and frowning.  Joxer moaned in a low voice, "Please no more..."  His head rolled back and his arm came untucked from his side.  His bare neck and chest on show distracted the guards.  The other at the gate coming closer and sniffing at the air.  The first guard dropped his sword to his side and gaped at the man.  
 

"Please,"  Joxer begged in his stupor, "Hurts."  
 

"Let them in,"  The second guard whined, "He's hurt."  
 

"Fine," the first backed up and pulled a rope that rang a bell three quick rings two slow and two more quick.  He kept his eyes on the man being held like a new bride.  The doors creaked open slowly.  The guards watched as the quartet and the horse marched through the gates.  The two men guarding the gates just stared after the group for a few minutes before both shook themselves out of a stupor.  The first guard found his sword had been strewn on the ground for some reason.  He replaced it in his scabbard.  the gates were open but neither man wished to question it.

* * *

TBC


	4. Joxer and the Physician

**Joxer and the Men**

**Chapter 4: Joxer and the Physician**

 

* * *

 

Gallus sat amongst the revelers.  He mustered up a weak smile as his father patted him on the back and handed him a cup of wine.  He tipped the cup back and let the sweet liquid drain down his throat and warm him on the inside.  He looked to the tent where Joxer lay and sighed.  He stuffed a hunk of meat into his mouth.  He chewed abesntly and swallowed not even tasting the tender morsel.

 

They had taken down a large stag the day before.  Gallus would have normally been on the hunt with them, but he had been fussing over his bethrothed. The meat was beautifully roasted and broth was made specially for Joxer.  Galllus  felt  the urge to go check on the man.  He started to stand, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

  
His dad shook his head, "You need to eat and Joxer's not going anywhere.  Please eat and rest.  You'll do him no good if  you waste away sitting in that tent."

 

"Ok Da," Gallus kissed him on the forehead.  He settled back down and  took another hunk of meat.  Glancing back at the  tent he noticed one of the guards to Joxer's tent go inside.  His stomach twisted and he got up.  His father and dam both called his name, but he ignored them. He stepped over the low table, dropped his food, and started to jog over to the tent.  He knew somethign was wrong.

 

The guard stepped out shouting, "He's gone!"

 

Gallus pushed past him into the tent to find Joxer's bedding disturbed and empty.  The back of the tent was cut and Joxer was gone.  He didn't just get up and walk out on his own.  He'd been taken.  Gallus didn't hear anything as he fell to his knees he had been screaming since he had entered the tent.

 

Fear and rage battled inside him.  One of the guards sounded an alert to call all the men to arms.  Gallus didn't hear as he clutched at a soft fur that was still warm from his love's body heat.  His bedding smelled so sweet.  He burried his nose in the fur.

 

He had to fight to regain enough control to do something.  Anything.   Someone had come into their camp **, into their sanctuary,** and taken one of their own.  Joxer was as much a tribe member as him.  The Gargareans would not stand for this.  He would not let them steal his mate.

  
He stood and a small cup was dislodged from one of the furs.  He ignored it, but someone noticed it and frowned.  The wooden cup looked like one of those the boys used.  Small yet sturdy, hand carved drinking cup.  
  
 

Idas plucked the cup off the floor thinking perhaps someone had drugged Joxer to make it easier to move him.  Knowing how weak Joxer had been and that he was already drugged didn't fit.  He sniffed the cup and shook his head.  He turned it over and a small K was carved into the bottom.  Kimon's cup.  Why would Joxer have it?  And that smell _...Oh no...._ Idas slipped out of the tent unnoticed as he ran to the healer.  He needed to know, needed to be sure.

 

* * *

 

There was violent pounding.  Outside the world should still be asleep, but there was knocking at his door.  Being a healer by trade, he'd grown used to this.  Having no temple to Apollo in their village meant he was beseiged at all hours.  The ill should have a warm clean place to be treated, and worshipers could make offerings, and pray for good health.  Not to mention a place for all the bards and poets and intellectuals to gather and share ideas.  His god was a very versatile being.

 

He really should convince the prefector that they needed more than the Temples to Athena, and Zeus.  He could help train young minds and the addition of preiests to Apollo would mean more healers.  If only the short sighted man could see how the village's influence would expand.

 

This man was raised in Colyrus and taken to study medicine in Athens.  The village funded his trip on the promise that once he was trained he would come back and act as the Village healer.  He would have a nice home and wages paid to ensure he lived comfortably.   It had been a tempting offer.  He had allways been keen of mind and eager to learn, but there was only so much knowlege one could get in an small isolated village.

 

He was still relatively young, and he was stuck there for a long time.  Visitors came at all hours, for even the most trivial of things.  He couldn't change his profession. He always had known he was ment for this. Besides he owed the village a debt.  The olive skinned man scrubbed his fingers through his dark curls.  He yawned widely and stretched.

 

"Phidias, you should have become a merchant, nobody knocks on a merthant's door before the sun has risen," He grumbled to himself as he dressed and went to the door.  It was probably a mother-to-be and her overwroght husband.

_'Why did they not just go to the Midwife?!'_ Melissa was more than capable of handling anything but the most dire of emergencies.  The pounding grew more urgent.  "I'm coming! **I'm coming!** "

 

He fumbled to light a candle.  Holding his candle he iritatedly jerked his door open expecting to see a woman in labor, instead  there were two women and two men.  One man held in the arms of  the other seemed to be semi-conscious, looked ghastly pale, and was naked.

 

"Bring him in," Phidias ordered.  He directed them to a large table, "Lay him out here."

 

The man began to light some candels around his living area to brighten up the room a bit.

 

Auto had to force himself  to lay the other man down.  The strange spell he was under made him a bit paranoid to relinquish Joxer even to the man that the guards just inside the gate had directed them to.

 

_"He's the only healer in town but at least he's good,"_ The man said as he tried to touch Joxer's cheek.

 

"What happened," The healer asked the group, "How long ago was he attacked?  Do you know the extent of his injuries?"  Phidias felt a tug in his chest and he smelled a sweet odor coming off the man, "Is he drugged?"

 

"We...we don't know,"  Xena admitted.  None of them knew to what extent he had been abused while at the mercy of the tribesmen.

 

The healer shook his head and began cutting the tourniquet.  Joxer tried to sit up and made ragged gasp, his eyes shot wide open.  He inhaled so fast one of the intact stiches popped.

 

The healer pushed him down and looked to Auto,  "Hold his shoulders.  I need to you to keep him flat on the table.  You two-grab his legs."  He barked out orders, but neither woman felt inclined to argue.  Each braced a leg.  Then healer brought a bag of supplies over from a nearby shelf.  He pulled out a sharp looking knife and ran it over the flame of his candle.  He began cutting the stitches,  blood rolled over his fingers and onto the flat surface of the table,  staining it.  Joxer coughed and tried to break free from his friends.  The medic carefully slid his hand along the wound and shook his head.

 

"This was healing fine it seems, but your friend decided to get out of bed and tore open the wound, I suspect,"  The healer pulled a bottle of astringent out of this bag and began cleaning and restitching his wounds.  He was a little bit rougher than he need be.  He always found it iritating when a patient wouldn't heed his physician's advice.

 

"He was escaping,"  Auto cringed and it was clear in the tone of his voice that he was just a bit squemish seeing the doctor prodding the long cut in Joxer's side.

 

"Well maybe you should have let him,"  The man said callously.  He felt his heart drumming in his chest and unwanted feelings invading him made him a bit gruff, "If he didn't want help, why are you trying to give it to him?"

 

"No...you don't understand.  He was taken prisoner and we helped him escape...I'm afraid I hurt him accidentally while carrying him away from his kidnappers,"  Auto exclaimed.  He winced as he watched the man deftly stitching the wound up.

 

"I suppose that's where the bruises are from?"  He pointed to the marks on Joxer's skin.  Barely visible due to the copious ammounts of blood lost by the man, but still visible enough to be detected by the candle light.

 

"He's kind of prone to accidents,"  Gabrielle chimed in as she pressed down on his left leg a little too hard.  He gasped and fought more.  The leg was swollen and bruised already and it sure didn't feel good with her pressing down where Castor had had him dangling in the air.  Gabrielle looked him over and had never realized either how thin he was nor how damaged.  His chest was laced with nicks and scars.  She felt physically ill from the levels of guilt she had laying in her heart.

 

Joxer had some muscle definition, he was wiry, but he had barely any fat on his bones.  She bit her lower lip.  He looked near starved, under all those scars and bruises his ribs stuck out.

 

Joxer yelped and tried to kick her away, shocking her out of her contemplation, but he was so weak his struggles were next to nothing.

 

Here he was again being operated on with nothing for pain.  It was a little less painful this time, _but it was still painful!_

 

He whimpered and gnashed his teeth.  He arched his back Auto had to push him down again.  He frowned deeply.  None of them wanted to hurt Joxer, but to heal him he had to endure this.

 

"Can you give him something for the pain?"  Xena asked, even she was cringing a bit.

 

"No,"  Phidias shook his head.  He leaned back after the last stich was tied,  "He's lost too much blood.  We want to keep him awake.  Keep him still while I wash the blood off...He looks like the Barkeep's wife.  She comes in all the time claiming she fell down the cellar stairs, or she shut her hand in the door, or burned her face by accident while loading more wood into the fire."

 

He lifted the bandaged hand and examined it.  He snorted.  _' **Accident prone,** and I'm an acolyte for Aphrodite.'_   He carefully cut the knotted cloth and unwrapped it.  The hand had been held in a fire.  He's seen similar injuries with abused children.  Over wrought mothers with too many children and not enough patience and care. 

 

He shook his head in disgust.  If he had known that being a healer meant he got to see the ugliest side of people he might not have taken the oath to heal.

 

He tisked, and glared suspicously at Autolycus.  He'd seen abusive lovers before and they were often handsome well put together looking men. For every aging drunkard husband there were three charming, debonare and polite men hiding a mean streak longer than Marathon.  Besides He had that smarmy air about him that the healer didn't quite trust.

 

These women...He felt were less likely to be the ones who inflicted these injuries.  Not because they were women but because they didn't give off that air of mistrust and jealousy that the man did.

 

Women could be a vicious as men, but generally their victims kept silent.  Children were helpless, who could they turn to when those who were supposed to protect them were their greatest threat?

 

Men on the other hand were fearful of ridicule.  The prevailing notion that men should be stronger and women weaker kept men from speaking out against female abusers.  As a healer  Phidias did not judge his patients.  He only healed and observed.  People could be symptoms, as much as a fever or a stomach ache.

 

"...And I've lost count of the times I've had to patch up an old injury for Rhoda becuse she's so _**'clumsy'**_ ...Lift him and I'll wrap his stomach."  He said while rebandaging the burnt hand.

 

Auto carefully lifted under his arms once again.  He glared at the healer's implications and didn't like those insinuations.  He had not and never intended to hurt Joxer like he had so ovbiously been before.  Whatever had happened was in the past and in the future he was inclined to kick someone's ass if they thought they could hurt Joxer again.

 

He shook his head.  These feelings were foreign.  There was something up and he didn't like it.  It wasn't Joxer's fault, but somehow the man lay behind these laughable notions.

 

The healer bandaged him,  "Help me move him and I'll make something for him to drink.  He needs lots to drink, and he needs to be kept awake.  He's bled so much Its a wonder he's not greeting Hades by now."

 

"I suppose you're going to be here for a while,"  He pulled a ceramic jar off the counter and fetched a cup and dipped it into a water barrel sitting near his fire place.  He produced a honeycomb and broke off a chunk squeezing it into the cup of water and stirring it with his finger.  He then popped the remains of the honeycomb chunk in his mouth and chewed it.

 

He set the cup down on a counter and sighed.  "Bring him to my bed.  He can stay there until I am certain he's not going to die on you all...and please forgive my brusque behavior.  You did wake me up very early.  I'm Phidias, by the way and what should I call you lot?"

 

"I'm Gabrielle, this is Xena and Autolycus," The blond said and pointed at them all.

 

"And our friend on the table?"  Phidias asked, "What should I call him?"

 

"Joxer,"  Xena spoke up.

 

The man chuckled, "Cute name."

 

"You can bring him to my bed  if you are careful not to disturbe his stitches,"  He looked to Auto.  His eyes hardened, "Try to be careful  He's already lost too much blood."   He stepped aside taking the cup of watered down honey.

 

Auto was petting Joxer's hair and glanced around the room at them.  He didn't know what had come over him but he really wanted to take Joxer away from there now.  He didn't trust this healer, and now talk of putting Joxer in his bed.  Joxer belonged in nobody's bed but his.  Of that the thief was certain (so what if he didn't have a bed to put the injured man in).

 

He moved around to his side and Picked Joxer up.  He followed the man to the back room of his home and reluctantly laid the other man out.  Joxer's eyes fluttered open.  He looked dazed.  His dark eyes were glassy and he sported a confused frown.  Phidias butted in and cradled Joxer's head it in his palm.  He lifted his patient up slightly, "Drink this Joxer."

 

The cup touched his lips and at first Joxer pulled away.  Everything he had to drink in the last few days had been drugged and he was in no mood to lose so much control again anytime soon.

 

"It's just honey water.  I promise," The man coaxed him much more gentle than he had been.  He felt a bit guilty now realizing that whatever Joxer had done to himself had been in self-defence and not out of pigheadedness.  He pressed firmer and the sweetened water touched the man's dry lips.  Joxer tasted the honey as it slid down his throat.  He moaned.  This drink was sweet but lacked that cloying quality of the last thing he remembered drinking.  It was nice to have something pleasant and light rather than bitter and strong, or sickeningly sweet forced down his throat.

 

"The body craves sweets after bleeding too much.  It seems to help and honey is good medicine.  It's something my grandmother taught me," He explained to the man and the audience behind him.

 

"We can keep giving him this every hour or so, and talk to him, keep his mind occupied.  If he falls asleep before his body has had the chance to recoperate he might never wake up,"  Phidias wasn't sure.  He couldn't be certain how much blood Joxer had lost, but he needed to regain strength and honey seemed to help wake up the body.  Phidias absently chewed on the bees wax feeling the lovely warm sensation as more honey popped out of a few of the wax cells it was trapped in.

 

Joxer looked terribly malnurished  his recovery might be hampered by that.  "Honey now then we could try some broth."  He uttered.

 

* * *

 

Search parties were sent out.  Gallus wanted to lead one of them.   Wished he could somehow split himself among the four groups each heading in one of the cardinal directions.  His father held him back, "You need to be here.  Once one of the parties has found him they'll sound a horn and you can go to him then, but in the mean time you are upset and you need to calm down."

 

_**"How can I be calm Father?!"**_ Gallus wailed, "Think of my position!  How would you feel if someone stole Dad away?"

 

His fists clenched tightly, Pytheous could imagine.  He would go on a blind rampage and kill anything in his way or be killed if he ran into someone or something stronger than him.  The chief felt his heart tearing from the empathetic pain.  He felt the rage, only muted by the sorrow for his broken son, "We will find them and we will take him back!"  For his son's sake he hoped time didn't prove him to be a liar.

 

The initial group that had followed the trail had come to a dead end. A war cry had eminated from not even a mile from camp  but it had been a decoy.  Someone skilled at hiding their tracks had lead them intentially astray and by this time they could be anywhere, but the largest party of Gargareans was going to the ovbious place, Colyrus.

 

If they had to storm the gates of that village they would.  The few left behind were busy breaking down the camp.  If they attacked a village outright they would be hunted, but Pytheous would not stand for such an insullt as this.

 

Still they would have to leave. They would travel further north and even out of Greece all together if they must.  Perhaps they could move northeast head to the oriental lands.

 

* * *

 

Idas paced his family's personal tent  Kimon held on his hip sucking his thumb.  The boy was frightened and had only in the last few minutes stopped crying.  His wails traded off to a constant cycle of whimpers and snifing.  He burried his face into his dam's chest.  Three of his other sons sat around him, away from all the action.  The middle and second youngest looking very guilty and the eldest of the four looking confused.

 

Lydus sat behind his chief's spouse, frowning at the boys.

 

"Someone was in the chest under the alter in Puck's tent..."  Idas said for probably the fiftieth.  He knew it was true, but only Lydus carried a key for the small trunk, and Lydus would never have used Kimon's cup, much less to deliver that potion to Joxer's lips.

 

Ceyx kept his eyes to the ground.  His sweet little boy.  He was so responsible at his age, so caring too.  Nestor however.  Oh he loved his sons feircely and would kill or die to protect them, but sometimes his third born made him so angry.  Nestor was glancing between The old healer and Idas.

 

It was a monumentally horrible thing they had done.  Even if Joxer were still safe in that tent he would not be safe.  Under the influence of the potion...How much, oh god it only took a drop.  The tiniest drop to work.  They didn't know any better.

 

"I promise you none of you will be punished for this,"  Idas hiked little Kimon up higher on his hip.  He was starting to doze and become heavier as tired and sleeping childern are want to.  He looked at the boys Ceyx bit his lip and kept his eyes low but there were unshed tears there.

 

"Please just tell me what you did,"  He held  the wooden cup up, "You put something in Kimon's cup and gave it to Joxer.  I need to know what you put there and how much.  Joxer is in very serious danger and I...Oh gods he's out there and helpless and..."  Hissed, "He'll be raped for certain, oh the poor man..."

 

Nestor dug his fingers into his palms, a barely audible gasp of surprise and fear escaped his throat, but he didn't look up.   He knew what their Da meant.  Someone was going to take Joxer and hurt him.  He didn't know exactly what rape entailed but he knew it had to do with sex and that it was very bad and very wrong.

 

The eldest of the four boy's eyes widened and his clutched at his leggings,  "What do you mean Da?"  He looked at his Dam glaring, "What are you talking about?"  He looked at Nestor with a hate filled expression, "What did you do?"

 

"What did you do?" He repeated glaring at his brother.  Theos lunged at him wrapping his hands around his neck and pinning him to the floor.  He lifted Nestor off the floor by his neck.  The smaller boy was scratchign at his throat.  He had been so jealous of Gallus when he saw Joxer the first time.  Joxer was beautiful in his eyes and though he hadn't gotten to speak with him he had heard him talking in that soft voice.  He had wanted him.  He knew he couldn't have him but he had decided that if anyone deserved someone like Joxer it was Gallus.  Now joxer was stolen away and someone was going to defile such a gentle man....and He just knew his bratty brother was the reason.

 

"Oh god,"  Idas screamed.  Quick and agile for his age, Lydus was up and across the tent.  Theos had always had a short temper but this was unexpected.  Theos barely felt the blow to his head that had him falling away from his brother.  Nestor gagged and choked.   He kicked frantically away form his stunned brother.   Tears rolled down his eyes but the look of shame and hurt washed over his features.

 

"I only wanted to help Gally,"  He gasped, "I picked to lock and I gave him the special potion...the love potion.  He was supposed to see Gally and fall in love with him."  He looked beseechingly to his Da, "That's how love potions work isn't it?"

 

Idas choked back a sob.  One of his son's had just tried to kill the other and the other had just forced something onto an unspecting man that would probably ruin his life now.  "How-how much did you give him?"

 

"Only a few spoons full," Nestor said in a scratchy and frightened voice.

 

"Fuck," The curse rose from his Dam's lips in almost a cry, "Lydus please say it won't kill him...so much...he'll be alright...Even if  he's raped and with child he will at least live?"

 

"I..I don't know,"  The man checked the unconscious teen laying on the ground.  He was knocked out but okay.  He leaned back on his haunches,  "I'll pray to Pan for guidance.  Its all we can do...until he is rescued.  Theres no antidote...none Lord Pan has ever revealed to me anyhow.  Once it touched his lips the potion started to change his body.  So much...Unless he is with someone truly noble and pure he will surely be raped and his body will take that man's seed into it and create life.  It may not harm him physically...Possibly  but his mind...Oh Pan, please come to us...Please grant us the knowlege and strength to get through this termoil."

 

Nestor had only learned of the potion on accident when he was asked to bring fresh oil to Pan's alter for the lamps.  He overheard his Father, Da, and Lydus discussing the potion and how they could use it.  His Da had been so excited about it he had been jumping around like a little kid.  Then he Kissed their father and told him how much he loved him and that he could already feel the affects of the potion take.  Idas had looked into his fathers eyes and said, "I love you so much."

 

He assumed they needed the potion for some reason to stay in love.  He didn't understand adults and their reasoning.  He hadn't thought on it until Joxer.  It came to him and it seemed like such a simple thing.  Harmless really.

 

Nestor hugged his knees and rocked himself.  He'd been so wrong.  Hearing what he had unleashed on Joxer's life was too much.  He mentally shut down.  Idas wanted to comfort him but he had no idea  what to do or say.

 

Ceyx was trembling and Idas smelled the urine.  His boy was terrified, for his brothers for himself...his family was being uprooted.  He released his bladder in his paralizing fear and sat in his own filth, just shaking.  He had a hand in this...an unwilling hand, but none the less he was guilty.  He didn't know what  rape was.  It must be a terrible thing, it scared his btothers and his Da.

 

* * *

 

 

_ The potion had been a gift from the God of fertility and the forest.  He had taken pity on these men who had been abused at the hands of women.  The trauma suffered collectively by these men gave the god such sorrow.  They were children of the wilderness.  He gave them a way to create life and have the love of a whole unbroken family without the need for the fairer sex. _

_ The god had made the concoction from a love potion of Aphrodite, a healing Potion from Apollo, a fertility Potion he himself brewed with the blessings of Hera.  The potion gave anyone  who drank it the ability to carry children.  One was never to take more than a drop and at the caveat that they had their mate chosen and binded to them already.  Taking even so little as a drop with no lover left the victim hanging like a strip of meat on a string in a room full of starving wolves. _

_ Also person taking such a potion must be in the age range to safely give birth.  From the ages of thirteen to that of around fourty-five if the subject was healthy and physically fit.  Idas was aproaching that age but wanted another baby so he and Pytheous discussed it with Lydus  who prayed to Pan.  Lydus said his Lord Pan had imbued him with the knowlege that He would have to take more of the potion.  Nothing more than a drop. _

_ As a teenager he needed only a drop.  His body sustained a womb for over two decades and he produced four lovely, healthy, smart boys.  Always boys.  Hera's special blessing on the potion was that the bearer of the potion would only produce sons.  Kimon was their fifth son and the result of several couplings.  Idas  loved his baby  but his body was starting to grow too weak.  He and his husband tried and tired.  He was preganat again just as Kimon was out of diapers. _

_ He felt his bleeding times grow more infrequent, and peter out.  Then his stomach started to destend  in that familiar way.  He had been over joyed to be blessed again.  Then one cold winter night he was awoken by such horrible pain.  The child...so tiny.  So helpless.  It passed from his body.  It had all its fingers and all its toes.  It was his beautiful little perfect baby.  So cold and still.  Its eyes never opened before, to be closed forever, resting in the Elysian fields awaiting his Dam to join him. _

_ The loss was a blow not just to him but to Pytheous.  Though for very different reasons.  He certainly mourned the loss of a son, but his lover nearly blead out in their bed screaming and holding a chid so small it fit in the palm of his hand.  Idas  prayed to the gods to watch over Dorian, their lost child, every night before lying next to him.  He only agreed to attempt to have another because of the fragile hope in Idas' eyes.  After consulting Lydus, he suggested trying the potion again to see if it could heal his womb and renew the flesh.  Lydus extracted the promise to only try this three times, stating that was all Pan would allow before he would take the potion from them ( _ **for their own good** _ ). _

 

* * *

 

 

They had not been the first to be gifted with the potion.  Lydus had given birth to Castor when he was thirty.  His lover was killed in an accident and left him to raise Caster.  He loved his son, and he had the tribe to help him but he was never the same.  Not just because he lost his love, but because the potion changed him forever.  Outwardly he resembled a man, he was as strong as he'd been before the potion, he still resembled a man, but inside he held something unnatural.  A womb inside a man, a canal connected to the anus allowing the man to pass a child naturally  though with great pain.  The children were born earlier than those of a woman because they must be smaller to safely pass through the narrower hipbones, but these small children could grow to be as large as his muscular and tall son.  Castor was so small  when he was born.

 

The younger the recipient of this 'blessing' the safer.  Joxer, Lydus would wager, was in his early twenties.  Not ideal but his body was a good fit for the change.  He was lean but wiry.  He would put on weight if he were kept well fed.  Maybe he'd even get a little chubby.  His hips were slightly, almost unnoticably wider than the average man's...they would widen slightly further still, but to match the width of a womans would be impossible.

 

Ideally he should have been given the potion during puberty but that was much too young of an age to force something that life changing on a boy.  Idas had been fifteen.  Poor thing.  Lydus remembered how afraid and unsure he was.  He'd only just given up his virginity to Pytheous and the two were joined as husbands.   Under Pytheous' father's command Lydus gave Idas one drop of Pan's potion mixed with water...One drop.  One drop was enough to give him a lifetime of sons.  He could not fathom what Joxer was in store for.  Again he beseched his god to appear, to guide them or give them a cure for fertility.

* * *

TBC


	5. Joxer and the Potion

**Joxer and the Men**

**Chapter 5: Joxer and the Potion**

 

* * *

 

The sun was climbing into the sky by the time the Band of Gargareans had marched down the hill.  The guards at the gates of Colyrus didn't know what to think.  The men looked angry and rairing for a fight.  An alert was raised and the Captain of the guard called the men in and the freshly repaired gates were closed.  The Captain Stood on the look-out above the doors waiting.

 

"Open your gates," The leader of the party called up.

 

"On what business have you come?'  The captain asked.

 

"One of our own was stolen away and we wish only to find them,"  He looked up to the captain and shielded his eyes from the sun, "If  we must break your gates down we will!"  He spoke in earnest.

 

"None of  you're lot have come through our gates today," The man replied to the threat.  He did not wish to allow  these wild men into his city looking ready for battle and likely terrorizing the women and children in their search for their ilk.

 

"Look elsewhere there are none of  your lot here!"  He shouted.  One of the men below  drew his bow and released it with a twang.  It hit the railing just below where the head of the guard stood.  He was already nocking his next arrow.  The warning shot was taken as a promise and not an empty threat.  He waved his men forward.  Shieldsmen lined the walls and archers nocked their own arrows, "This is no fight you will win!"

 

One man below held a lit torch.  He touched it to the tip of one of their archer's arrows.  Wrapped in oil soaked rags and bound tightly to the tip, it blazed to life.  He pulled it back.  The leder of the Gargarean's party shouted back, "We are willing to burn your village to the ground to find our brother.  Do not test us!"

 

The guards held their line above the wall.  Arms straining, sweat dripping from their brows.  They had been beset once again.  Today it was not a band of theives or normal raiders.  It were the mountain folk that they had peacfully co-existed with for more than ten years.  More than one of them had doubt in his mind that they would carry out their threat.

 

"I can not let you into the village arrmed and angry.  You must understand my position.  I speak true I have not seen one of your's pass through our gates.  Our gates only opened at the rising of the son and not one person has passed this way today," The man beseeched the group.

 

The captain heard a few of his men mumbling.  One of the few men not standing in formation cleared his throat and leaned in, "Our gates were opened early...a group of travlers brought a man in who was severly injured and in need of a healer."  The captain frowned, there was no way this band of men could be allowed into the village, not as they were.  What if  the people had brought a mountain man in the gates?

 

"Who was on gate duty this morning?" The Captain asked sternly.

 

His second in command spoke up, "Bion and Sinon outside, Eugenios and Abydos were on the look,"  The man said after only a second of thought, "They were releived an hour ago.  The gate was already open."

 

The other officer salouted and waited to be aknowleged.  His captain nodded,  "Bion spoke to me about them at the changing of the guard.  He mentioned that there was this man whom was badly injured, bleeding to death...and he was naked except for a couple bandages...Bion said he had an ass that even Aphrodite would be envious of, " The man blushed but smiled at  his perverted friend's words.  He coughed into his hand and finished, "He might be at the healer's place if he hasn't died.  According to them he was a bit on the scrawny side but not too bad on the eyes.  He...he admitted they let them in because they couldn't watch the man bleed out at their gates."

 

"Did he look like one of the mountain folk down there?"  The Lieutenant asked.

 

"I don't think so...Bion likes his men small and pretty and he really seemed to like this guy," The young man looked down at the rabble below and shuddered.

 

Both the Captain and Lieutenant followed his line of sight.  More arrows were drawn, lit, and aimed high.  Not one of those men weighed less than three talents.  They were all burly, hairy, and muscular.

 

"Find this man and call those four idiots back from the barracks.  They will answer for their mistake.  Still if he isn't one of their kin then they have no reason to be at our doors.  If he is their's...We will turn him over and they can leave in peace."  The captain whispered to his lieutenant.

The man nodded and turned taking two guards with him.

 

 

* * *

 

Joxer drank down the broth.  His belly warmed pleasently and though he was exhausted he felt better than he had in days.  He was rather surprised find Autolycus in their company and extremely attentive to his needs.  He had not exactly been all there the previous night and only remembered bits and pieces of the events of his escape and how he came back into the care of his friends and the Physician.

 

Phidais had been incredibly kind to him, but he kept glaring at Auto anytime he did or said anythign to Joxer.  The two of them seemed to have an unspoken rivalry for Joxer's attention.  Gabrielle and Xena were leaning against the far wall out of the sunlight each woman was covered with a blanket and snoring gently.  He felt a pang of guilt knowing the women had hardly slept since he had been "sold" accidentally  to that tribe of crazy men.

 

At the moment It was pretty much him and Auto.  The healer had been called to care for a sick child and he had reluctantly excused himself to the front of his home where he saw his patients.

 

He'd been nursing honey water for a couple hours. After sunrise, Auto sat next to his bed holding a steaming bowl of broth.  Joxer had tried to take the bowl  but Auto pulled back,  "Don't strain yourself."  He gave a charming smile and slowly pushed the bowl to Joxer's lips.  "That's it Joxer my fellow.  Save your strength.  You've been through a harrowing ordeal from what I understand." There was a glint in Auto's eyes as he watched the mending would-be-warior sip the broth.  He watched him swallow and he felt a twitch in his groin.  Auto pulled the bowl back.

 

Joxer smiled, "That's very good."

 

"Wish I could take credit for it, but that healer made it,"   He admitted his smile only waining for a second, "Tell you what Jox...can I call you Jox?  I mean were friends and friends have nick names for each other."  He blurted out rather quickly and more awkwardly than he intended.  Joxer didn't seem to think it was at all awkward if the theif had to judge by the bright happy smile that lit up his adorable face.  He was so cute.

 

"Sure Auto,"  He blushed, "You don't mind me calling you Auto right?"

 

"More than alright...anyway as I was saying...Jox...when you are feeling better I'll take you to the tavern and buy you the best meal in the place and the finest drinks too.  After all  we should celebrate  your recovery."  Auto had placed his hand on Joxer's left knee and gave a gentle squeeze.  Joxer winced and the other man lifted his hand like he'd burnt himself.  "Damn, did I hurt you?  I'm so sorry Jox."

 

"No, no its ok,"  Joxer tried to reassure the other man,  "I just think I have a sprained...well...everything in my left leg.  I had a run-in with a man that I think might have been half giant..."  He trailed off once he realized Auto was petting his left hip.  Thankfully not on his stiched side  but it was a bit uncomfortable.  Espically since what little blood he had been regaining was moving south as a result.

 

Joxer was frowning and looking at his hand.  Auto pulled back, "My apologies...My hands seem to have a mind of their own.  I sometimes don't even know what they're up to."  He took the empty bowl out of the room and returned with another cup of honey water.

 

"This honey seems to be agreeing with you,"  Auto smiled genuinly and took up his place next to his friend.  Joxer was looking better than ever, his healing seemed to be almost miraclous.  Certainly it would be days of bedrest, at least, if not weeks; but his color was returning.  For a man who was knocking on Hades door only hours ago he looked wonderful.  He looked ravishing actually.  He held the cup to Joxer's lips who drank it without pause.  He was getting bored of the sweet taste but if it was helping...he certainly had had worst tasting medicines.

 

Joxer felt fingers carding through his hair and his eyes fluttered.  He let out a moan as Auto started to massage his scalp.  His lips parted and he felt the tickle of a mustache brushing his cheek as the other man leaned down and gave him a chased kiss.  That kiss was followed up with a hand on his chest and lips against his.  He moaned and opened his mouth.  That hand rubbed over a nipple, causing it the stiffen, and something else was growing stiff too.  Joxer felt the hand move lower...forgetting his extremely tender stomach.  He gasped in pain and grabbed Auto's roaming paw off his belly.  Auto pulled back.  His eyes were glassy and he looked both confused and needy.  He tried to dip his head down for another kiss.

 

"What in tartarus are you doing?"  Phidias came into the room.  He pushed Auto away form Joxer.  He his eyes were burning with hate and passion.  He looked to Joxer,

 

"Did he hurt you?"

 

Joxer clamped his mouth shut in shocked confusion.

 

"Answer me...He can't hurt you...I won't let him!" He looked into Joxer's eyes and the man shook his head.

 

"He didn't hurt me,"  He let go of the other man's hand still in his-holding it away from his bandaged stomach.

 

Auto had stood from his seat  turning to yell at the healer  when the realization dawned on him of just what he had intended to do.  Once he had started there would have been no stopping short of Killing himself or Joxer.  The unbrideled lust roiling below his calm demeanor had been slowly building for hours.

 

"Oh Gods!"  Auto turned to his friend,  "I'm so sorry I have no idea what's come over me!"  He backed away.  A feeling of disgust and self loathing washed over him.  If Phidias had not walked in on them; he would have been on top of the weakened and defenslence man, forcing his legs apart weather Joxer wanted it  or not.  Weather it hurt him or not.  He would have fucked Joxer...Raped...he was no rapist.  It played out in his mind's eye.  The groping, rubbing, humping hot mess. He would have done that to Joxer..Willingly...Fuck...He would have eagerly defiled his friend.  He held back the urge to gag.  Autolycus was many things, a thief, a womanizer (maybe), but sex was one thing he never took without the permission of his partner.

 

"I think I should leave," Autolycus inhaled and exhaled slowly, "At least for a while."  He breathed in that scent of calendula that permeated the air around the other man.  That floral scent was stronger than ever, and as tempting as before.  He couldn't trust himself around Joxer right then.  He didn't want to leave, but he wanted to hurt Joxer even less than that, "I'll..um...Joxer needs something to wear.  He can't leave here naked.  I'll go find him some new clothes."  He blushed and inhaled the sweet scent one last time before leaving.  He slipped past the physician who stood stunned in his bedroom just staring at Joxer.  
 

* * *

 

Outside the sun shone bright and people milled about in the streets of the small but prosperous village.  Things felt clearer.  He felt better.  Auto passed a fruit cart and took an apple.  He waved to the vendor who was none the wiser.  As he turned the corner he lifted the juicy looking fruit to his lips and bit...It was sour.   He spat it out and dropped it on the street.  Next time he would go for a date.

 

"A date with Joxer," He mumbled to himself and chuckled, "What in the world has come over me.  I thought Joxer was a clumsy oaf with a penchant for getting hurt and involving those around him in the catastrophe of his existance.  I know he means well though,"  Auto thought out loud.  Out in the open air  Auto felt less tense but this new affection for Joxer hadn't lessened.  His unmitigated need to rut the poor guy into next week had mellowed a bit.  Once Joxer was healed then they could get down to some serious humping and grinding.

 

He wondered why the man hadn't settled down yet.  He did seem like a genuinely good fellow, and there was something alluring about him.  It seemed almost unnatural.  How had he never noticed it before?

 

He supposed their previous encounters had not had them so intimately aquainted as this most recent one.  With that stupid helmet off you could really appriciate his looks.  He had the face of a cute innocent puppy.  It made him want to pet and hug and kiss the younger man.  The fog he had been feeling all monring was dicipating but the attraction was still there.  Auto snatched a purse from the waist of a wealthy looking man who had more than enough waist to go around.  Nobody noticed.

 

He opened the purse and spilled the content into his palm.  _'Not bad...maybe 60 dinars.  A few  dozen more purses like this and it might make up for the lead treasure,'_ He filled his own purse dropping the other and kicking it under a cart.  You never knew where those things could end up if  you were careless.  He chuckled.

 

He collected a few more _'donations'_ and headed toward the tailor shop.  He would get Joxer something.   He's seen enough of the other man to give his measurments.  He wondered what Joxer would look like in something vibrant that actually fitted him properly.

 

_'Bet he'd catch quite a few eyes in something red, and tight fitting.  We could team up.  He'd make himself cosy with an unsuspecting guard...or two.  Lay on that adorable charm and bat those big brown eyes at them.  Get them all hot and bothered and I could swoop in take whatever they were guarding and have Joxer to boot.'_

 

He stepped in whistling and rang the little bell hanging by the counter.

 

"Help you?"  An aging man with soft frizzy grey hair stepped up the the counter.  He was smartly dressed in a blue work tunic and leather pants.

 

"I need to have an outfit made for a friend.  Can I give you his measurments and come back to pick it up later?"  He dropped a few coins onto the counter and smiled, "I think he would look nice in red."

 

"When would you need it?"  The man asked in a dry voice as he picked up the money and counted it.

 

Today, sooner rather than later.

 

He gave a wry smile, "Sooner will cost you...I have orders to fill."

 

Auto grunted and dropped another few coins on the counter.  He gave the man an idea of Joxer's height and waistline.

 

He almost laughed, "You're friend ever eat anthing? He's thin as a rail."

 

Auto felt a mixture of mirth and empathetic iritation, "Afraid he's a bit under nourished.  My friends and I will see to it and next time maybe we'll be coming to have his clothes let out."

 

"Tell you what," The tailor spoke up, "Since you seem a generous fellow I'll talk to my brother-in-law about some boots.  He's the cobbler, and he'll give you a good price.  Have any idea how big his feet are?"  The tailor waited.

 

"Hmmm," Auto scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't looked at his feet.  Can I get back to you on that when I pick up his clothes?"

 

"Sure thing mister..." he trailed off.

 

"Just call me Auto,"  I'll be back in the afternoon to get the clothes.

 

Auto never felt so happy at the thought of spending his hard stolen money on someone other than himself or a buxem lady of the night.  He hoped Joxer would like the clothes he ordered.

 

He was heading back meandering and lifting various items and snatching purses to his heart's content.  He was aproaching the Physicians house when he noticed a squad of guards knocking on the front door.  He slipped around the side of the house and listened to the one who seemed to be in charge as he spoke to Phidias.

 

"Was a man brought to you this morning, an outsider?" Then man asked.

 

Phidais looked at the group with unveiled suspicioun and  contempt, "What of it?  I treat outsiders as well as the villagers.  I took an oath to turn no one away,"  He tried to close his door to the men but the one who spoke had his hand on the door.  He was well trained and very fit even for a man of lesser stature than the physician.  His underlings had long learned not to take size for granted.  He'd bested men three times his size.

 

"I have orders from the captain of the guard to retrieve the man.  His people came looking for him and demanding his return," The man looked only slightly up into the eyes of the healer.  he did not wish to harm the man.  He was a valuable asset ot their village.  Even if  the majority of people in the village prayed to Athena or Zeus nobody wanted to bring the wrath of Apollo down on their heads by harming one of his physicians.

 

"Tell him that my patient will be released only once he can be safely moved.  If  he tears his stiches again I will not be held responsible,"  Phidais prayed to his god under his breath for protection and guidance.

 

The guards felt a chill run down thier spines as a few sparks shot out around them.  The Lieutennant was forced to let go of the man's door and held his arm to his chest.  He wiggled his fingers but he had no feeling in the entire appendage from shoulder to finger tips.

 

"You see as of now you are standing in a sacred place of healing," Phidais turned and walked back into his house, "Only those seeking to be healed or to help are welcome...Oh and the numbness in your arm should wear off in an hour or so."

 

Auto felt the chill run down his spine.  For a second he thought he saw a flash of light and a tall handsome being standing beside the healer before he flashed away.  Nobody else noticed except the healer himself who thanked his god for intervening.  Suprised, Auto couldn't help saying a quick thanks to the golden sun god for his interference.

 

* * *

 

In a clearing among a small gathering of round flat stones there stood a small white marble alter over grown with liken and vines.  A being sat his goat legs crossed and his head in his palm.  He had been away from this region for a very long time.  Only the prayers of one of his most ardent followers had caught his attention.  The world outside of Greece had held such termoil and also opportunity to increase his power that he had left certain projects unattended.

 

Though he had been called by his Priest Lydus  he had yet to appear to his priest. He had heard and fed off the prayers and worship from his sparse following.  He kept his promise to keep his nymphs away from the men.  The men under his watch were up until the previous night quite safe and content and then one incident destoryed the delicate balance.  He would be noticed and his benefactors in this endeavor would need to know to protect themselves and hopefully sheild the men involved from the notice of the Olympus.

 

Manipulating nature was not always a bad thing.  Plants were pruned and trimmed, spliced and minuplated to grow the direction you wished, to bear the sweetest fruit or most fragrant flowers.

 

Mortals were not plants however...Gaia he was certain knew of his tiny infetensimal transgression but if Olympus got word that he had created a potion that could potentially eliminate the need for Women to give birth...Even if Hera herself had given the potion its special side effect  he wondered if the Queen of the gods realized that she could have a hand in the downfall of woman kind if the greater portion of the world and the gods learned that there was a way to reproduce with an only male population and with only male children resulting.  The levels of manipulation of the Human body involved alone were an affront to Mother nature.

 

He may have fed each of theses gods a tiny white lie to get their assistance...that lie and many many bribes.  Hera got a brand new previously undiscovered species of flora appearing in her garden on the first day of each spring.  It had been over fifty years.  He had had to search across the world for enough rare and beautiful flowers to keep her annual supply going.  It was a small favor on her part too, even if she thought the blessing was that the bearer of those sons happened to be a woman and not a man...He was likely to have his entire being liquified in her outrage.

 

Apollo had been fairly easy, a healing and growth excellerant, female hormones,  bone restructuring.  He had done it on a dare no less.  He had no idea it was going to be part of a concotion that would violate natural law, but would he have cared?  Perhaps not but as far as Pan trusted the vain god was just, well, not very far.  In exchange for the potion he had his pick of Nymphs for every solstace and equanox.  The girls couldn't coplain he had a reputation for virility in bed and staying power.  Some of them had trouble walking for weeks after a night with the sun god.  There were even a few times when the girls woud fight over who's turn it was and he just said "If Apollo thinks he can handle six of you at once then go."  Aparently the rumors were true and all six of the pretty faye creatures were well sated and his couplings resulted in several daughters  some of whom had grown up enough to share their father's bed and produce even more daughters.  Pan sighed.  That Apollo made some very beautiful children, he enjoyed them himself often enough.  A mutually benificial trade is the best kind after all.

 

Aphrodite was fairly easy.  Ingridents for her potions.  Anything from the fregrant Calendula (the main ingrident in the potion she had brewed for him) to Nymph's blood, and other more sensual fluids.  The girls didn't mind being bled just a little bit for a good cause, or for some sexual role play, and nymph cum was always a pleasure to milk from the beautiful creatures.  It tasted of honeysuckle, and it was a natural aphrodisiac.  Nymph blood on the other hand the power to make a weak potion strong and a strong potion unreversable.  That potion he had given the men was already strong but he had felt justified in making it permenant.  The blood alone was a potent and dangerous poison.  Those ingridents were all present in the potion he had crafted for the men he had adopted as his.

 

Pan had his reasons for protecting those men.  Much more than half a century ago he had found a young man, broken bleeding and near death.  He touched the boy's fevered skin and had instantly seen the horrors acted upon a relative innocent.  He was still a child.  A branch of the Amazon tribe had gone rogue, they were zelots and had decided men should be punished for existing.  Their brother tribe was an easy target.  They were less warriors then children of the forrest.  Their sister tribe had for years protected and cooperated with the men inexchange for stud services basically.  The men would be given boys once weened from their mother's breast and the daughters were kept and trained and thought they never had met their fathers they were taught to respect the men who planted the seed in the fertile soils of their mother's wombs.

 

That changed for a group of both tribes that were farther from the central group and the queen of the amazons.  Long before that woman whom travled around with the moral daughter of Ares had wrested control from them.

 

It was perhaps his fault that the Amazon tribe deterioated.  There was so much infighting after his interference.  Pan had finally had enough as he observed the women attack and kill a peacful village of Gargarean men, and kill any man old enough to grow a beard.  They took the children and teenagers.  The lead zelot had a hunger for young boys that was disgusting and varacous.  Boys not even old enough properly couple with for the sake of procreation.

 

Then when they failed to provide children or just when they got bored of them the crazed women murdered helpless frightened and confused children.

 

Though he managed to escape with his life, this had happened Aesculapius , father of Pytheous, and grandfather of Gallus.  He found the boy and in the guise of an elder tribe member he healed him.  Encouraged him to gather any men or boys willing to leave and head north.  He imbued him with his protection and brought out the natural ability to lead and survive.  He left the boy's memories in tact feeling that it would encourage him to flee.

 

Puck went to the zelot camp to find a blood letting so great and terrible he wept.  Pan never known as a tender god, wept.  Children mutilated, tortured and slitted from groin to neck.  Every boy in camp.  One dead Amazon with a swollen stomach.  She had cracked her head open and all those poor innocent boys were slaughtered for it.  He did not pity her nor the daughter she would have brought to term.  Every child was beaten and whipped until the skin and bones became one their intestines strewn about in a rage.

 

The women were alredy on their way to raid the village.  Pan transported himself to the village in time to see Aesculapius and a small band running from the carnage of the village.  Only boys were left alive to replinish their slave stock.  Pan made certain that not a lock stayed fixed and not a boy still living was captured.  He guided the boys unconciously to meet up with thier brothers.  Only twenty-five lived, and only two of them men.  The knealt to Aesculapius and declared him their chief, and pledged their service to advise and protect the band as they left their home.

 

He smote the lead zelot and the women dispersed in terror seeing a god strike their leader down.  He had hoped at the time it would deter their abberant behavior.   All it did was cause them to break up into pockets amongst their sister tribes and slowly poison the tribe from the inside out.

 

Amongst the troop of youths his priest Lydus was the youngest.  He was  held on the hip of the man he would one day marry and bare a son for.  Pan saw a great potential for healing of both spiritual and physical in him.  He kept his eyes on both Aesculapius and Lydus.  Aesculapius rests with Hades now, but Lydus still had a few years left.

 

If this debacle did not destory their small tribe he would need to influence Lydus to begin training a replacement.  He sensed the grip of old age tightening and death would come to the man it its own time.  Pan used as scrying spell and brought up the image of his acolyte praying at his alter.  "Seventy eight years old he still prays like a child, full of love and awe,"  Pan touched the surface of the illusion.  Lydus felt the calm of his touch even through the scrying spell.  He knew his god was listening to his prayers and he beleived that whatever happened Pan would not abondon them.

 

Pan stretched the influence of his spell to check on Pytheous' mate and progeny.  Nestor he touched first and lulled him into a dreamless sleep, he wa filled with so much regret.  He would have to answer to the god for his crime, but Pan saw that it was a childish and innocent mistake.  A disastrous mistake, but still done out of both love and mischief.  Aspects he treasured in the child.  He would be punished but it would be a fitting one and hopefully for the boy's betterment.  Theos lay on his back breathing evenly.  he touched the boy and found a deep well of misplaced love and lust for a man named Joxer.  Pan frowned and wished he had cupid's arrows  to erase the hurt and despair in the young man, and to quell the anger at his brother.  It wasn't Theos' place to punish Nestor, angry as he was.

 

Idas was not as easily influenced, he was and was not an outsider.  He was brought into the fold against his will, though he grew to love his husband and mate,  he was never truly one of Pan's to influence, even with the potion working within him.  The little tyke Kimon  he had that spark of pure love still and though he was frightened he would grow up strong no matter what happened to his tribe.  He could be Pan's priest...but was there time to train him?  He was still too young to grasp his own talents and nature...Perhaps that would be Nestor's punishment.  He was not meant for spiritual healing but he was clever and he could learn everything from Lydus.  Then, as Kimon grew Nestor would help guide his youngest brother.  Kimon was and would remain the youngest.  Idas' time to bare was over, even taking more potion could not change that.  Pan could sense it now.  Suddenly he flashed into the tent.  Appearing behind his elderly priest.  Lydus did not turn or react only to go completely still.

 

"Its fine my child of the wilderness," Pan whispered, "I am not here to punish you.  I am afraid that I must take my potion back now.  It's abuse had caused much trouble and for the safety of your tribe I must take it."  He held out his palm and the small oval bottle of plum colored liquid appeared in his hand.

 

"I can't stay but I must warn you to have Pytheous call off the search for that man Joxer.  He was not meant for Gallus,"  He felt a very painful spike in Lydus' heart rate and he feared that he might have stopped the man's heart at his word, but though he panted and clutched at his chest he did not faint.  He had just felt the man's heart break for the son of his chief.

  
"I know the fates can be cruel,"  Pan rested his hand on the top of the old man's head.  His quickened heart rate slowed and he relaxed under his gods touch.  With no more words Pan comunicated his plans for Gallus, Nestor, Kimon and himself.  Lydus did not like some of the plans, but he loved his god and would obey.

 

"It's time that man rejoin woman," Pan uttered as he faded from sight, "All of them are not evil.  I know it will be hard to integrate, but for your children's sakes you must learn."  His voice rang after he vanished.  Lydus stood feeling his joints protest. Especially after his show of agility earlier. His hip was so painful  it is a wonder he had not broken it.  
 

* * *

 

Pan felt the tugging of the fates he had to deal with this problem.  The man Joxer had been given enough of the potion for two hundred men.  Thankfully the poison of the Nymph's blood is nullified when it is mixed with other ingredients, and because it is a multifaceted potion the healing affects of it would mean he can not be killed by any normal poison.  He will be safe for as long as the potion's affects last and that will be a very long time.  Pan stretched his senses out.  He frowned when he felt a barrier blocking his senses from the mortal he sought out.  Pan returned to his private meadow to take up his seat on the small bench like alter.

 

"Apollo knows already...Its only a matter of time before the others do too."

 

Apollo's barrier was meant to protect himself as he realized just where at least part of the source of Joxer's strange and appealing aura lie.  The barrier may also protect Joxer from the other god's senses and wrath, but it could only last so long before the mortal tried to venture forth.

 

The other problem was that the fates had had plans for him.  Plans important enough to disrupt the timeline and have Pan called into their cave so they could screech at him and his folly.  These plans had been interrupted by his potion.  Pan didn't want to go near those women again for a long time.

 

There were three strands verging off from the man and at least one of those would be an important influence in the future.  Now that Joxer had taken that potion he will never be able to father children.  His seed will be converted into eggs because of the potion.  The woman he was meant to marry and give him three children will never conceive with him.

 

The only hope for the time line is for Joxer to take a husband and bare those children as their dam.  He had only been with the fates long enough to know this but not whom the sire of those unborn lives would be.  He did know that Gallus would not be that sire.  He had in his hubris committed the very crime the Amazons had so many times in the past.  Taking what was not freely given.  His father was also guilty and his grandfather.  It had barely passed his notice because the fates had not come to call.  His transgressions had not screwed with the thread of time...until now.  That was why though Idas had taken the potion of fertility and life he would never be one of Pan's  he was an outsider who accepted his fate and embraced it, but had he not been caught stealing a fish to survive that day he would have lived a very different life.  His line was never meant to continue but the additional ripples in time went unnoticed because they only divereted the timeline slightly.

 

In the end most of his influenced had drawn the short straws, why Gallus had to fall for Joxer...It was...why had Theos even taken back that damn dagger.  Pride was a mighty hard thing to get over.  Then Nestor had...three brothers smitten by a man who was frankly rather ordinary without the influence of the potion.

 

Now though he could conquer a kingdom with his aura.  Or he could be taken against his will, and used to father sons.  If those influenced realized that they would only get sons out of Joxer the implications for so many greedy warlords, princes, kings even an emperor.  Joxer was going to need more than a barrier from Apolo to protect him.

 

Pan supposed the affinity for homosexual couplings was perhaps a matter of taste.  He was not physically atracted to males.  It was what made this little pet project so bizarre.

 

...And thankfully he and the other gods involved in the making of the potion seemed to be immune to its affects.  The only way to mute the affects would be to get the man bred and mated, even then with the levels of potion he has consumed it is hard to tell.  This is unprecedented even for the god.

 

* * *

 

"So this was what you wanted my healing potion for, Goat boy?" Apollo flashed into Pan's sanctuary with an angry scowl marring his handsome face.  He snatched the bottle from the other god's hands.  He held up to the sun watching the rays pass through the shimmering fluid making vibrant purple ray,  "You realize if things go south I'm gonna get burned here too?"

 

Pan nodded grimly.  Part of him thrilled at the uneasy tilt to the son god's voice.  the pantheon was always squabbling over the slightest thing and looked for an excuse to oust any god they way and having too much influence.

 

He snatched the bottle back.  Still not certain what he should do with it.  Should it be destroyed, turned over to someone...Perhaps if he gave it to Hera it might mitigate some of her anger.  His thoughts were interrupted by Apollo.

 

"I've held off on killing the little worm for now," The golden man hissed, "I sensed there was something about him that killing would only dig us deeper in this hole.  You, little goat, are lucky I found out first.  Mom will fry you three ways to Sunday.  Dite might be ok but she's such an airhead she'd probably blurt it out in front of Dad, and get us all thrown in the fire together."

 

Pan frowned.  He never cared for Apollo and being absent from Greece had not lessened that.  If  he didn't need the healing influence  he would have not even dealt with the high-and-mighty god of healing.

 

"At least he's in good hands...for now...those Savages want him...probably want to pass his tight little ass around.  You know he's a virgin?" Apollo snorted in an unattractive manner, "Little wonder with a face like that.  Isn't he dedicated to Ares? Maybe he would like to take a crack at him  get some more half gods running around to fight with Herc.  He can just put a cloth over his head and take him from behind,"  Apollo held up his hand and examined his fingernails in a bored tone, "Not that I'm sure he'd notice.  I think he fucks his warlords while their wives watch...Anyway...how's Niobe doing...still preggers?  I was hoping to stuff her tight little pussy again soon."

Pan rolled his eyes.  The girls loved Apollo's dick enough to put up with his horrible attitude, inane banter, and big ego but he wasn't his girls, "Just bore you another daughter.  Named her Kyra..."

 

"Cool, after this is handled I'm gonna take her to my temple and make her ride my cock until she can't sit properly for a month,"  Apollo sniffed and flexed his fingers a fire pit appeared with a young goat roasting over it, "I'm hungry...you hungry?"

 

"You know I don't eat meat,"  Pan rolled his eyes.  He knew Apollo was going to make himself a pest and for the time being Pan was stuck with him.

 

"Niobe loves meat,"  Apollo smiled crudely,  "She loves _my_ meat."  He ripped a goat leg off and bit into it.  All the talk of meat was making Pan a bit nauseated also the roast was not helping.

 

* * *

 

 

Xena startled awake.  There was that electric feeling in the air  that only meant one thing.  There had been a god near by.  She removed herself  from her blanket carefully.  She let Gabrielle sleep and she was up checking on Joxer.  the man's eyes fluttered and he stirred, "'M awake,"  He moaned, "Don't hit me Gabby, I'm getting up." Xena forgot the god/gods presence for a second to push the half awake man down, "No need to get up."  She whispered.  Joxer nodded and yawned.  He relaxed and let sleep take him over. It was the first non drugged sleep he's had in quite a while.

  
Xena apraised her friend and nodded, he had his color back.  He was naturally pale but he had been so sallow and ghastly looking only a few hours before.  She let her grin melt into a tender smile, "You're such an interesting thing.  Life will never be boring as long as you're around."

 

Xena more than once wished he was as young in body as he seemed in spirit.  She would love to have had a son like him.  So much love and genuine bravery.  A hero's heart in a awkward body.  If  she had come across him when he was a child things would have been woefully different but she had been a different person then.

 

Strange thinking of a man only a few years her junior as a son but that was how she felt about him.  She and Gabrielle were hard on him.  it just had to be that way for his own good.

 

"Is it safe for him to sleep?"  She turned just as Phidias walked through the door.

 

"Yes,"  He paused in conteplation before taking Joxer's right wrist in his hand and holding his fingers there.  he looked at the bandage on the burned hand and it looked better.  Not fully healed but where the red raw slesh had been was pink and iritated.  He would scar but maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  He put joxer's hand down and smoothed the blanket covering Joxer's nudity,  "We've done our best."

 

The healer  sighed  the strong floral scent coming off of Joxer was confounding  he didnt seem to be under the influence of any poisons.  If  he had been perfumed it would have faded not grown stronger, and the Callendula was a medicinal flower.  Its scent was pleasant but hardly one people used in perfumes.  The women never commented on the smell but he had noticed the other man, Autolycus, inhaling deeply around Joxer.

 

It was a nice smell and the young man was certainly something to behold.  Not a traditional beauty but something about his face was facinating and pleasing at the same time.  The expressive brown eyes, rather large on an adult male, full lashes too.  The pink lips naturally upturned meaning he was smiling in his sleep.  His skin was the softest Phidias had ever felt on a man.  Almost soft as a baby's.

 

"I'm going to have a stretch and go find something for my friends to eat,"  Xena announced, "We appriciate everythign you've done for Joxer.  Is it alright if I leave Gabrielle there?"  She nodded to her friend.

 

"Its fine.  I was the one who said you couldn't move your friend.   I'm glad  to know he has people who care so much..."  The man paused.  Looking from Joxer to the woman, "Please tell me the truth.   That man Auto and Joxer...are they not lovers?"

 

Xena unaware of the thief's sudden infatuation snorted in amused shock, "Hardly.  As far as I know Autolycus prefers the company of women."

 

That left the man puzzled, "You are good friends with him, had Joxer had someone abusive in his life..."

 

"From what I know his father did not treat him kindly," Xena frowned Joxer hardly mentioned his past beyond wanting to make his family proud by becoming a warrior.  She saw the signs of an abused child in Joxer, "He was one of triplets...and the yougest of the three.  I think they have a tenous relationship with each other.  He came to us looking to become a warrior"  She frowned slightly, She didn't wish to dwell on the circumstances of their first meeting with a stranger so she kept it at that.

 

"He has the heart for it, just..."  Xena noticed her friend stirring and she didn't want to voice her opinion on his lack of skill,  "He often jumps in to fights with no thought...And he comes out the worse for the ware."

 

The doctor nodded loking to see Joxer's eyes fluttering.  He felt a bit like a heel talking about the young man right in front of him as he slept.

 

"Anyway I won't be long,"  She excused herself.  She did want to get something to eat  but she also wanted to scout around for any signs of trouble, godly or otherwise.

* * *

TBC


	6. Joxer on the Mend

**Joxer and the Men**

**Chapter 6: Joxer on the Mend**

* * *

Lydus frowned and paced the tent that had acted as temple for Pan for over ten years.  They were still packing up everything the men had broken down the tents in record time, especially considering half of the tribe’s men, nearly fifty of them, were out searching for Joxer.

He didn't want to be responsible for telling Gallus the man he loved was not meant for him.  It would devastate him.  He turned and left the tent.  He had put this off long enough.  He headed where he knew his chief and future chief were.

Gallus brushed the black ox and uttered gentle words to his pet.  He took what comfort he could from the beast he had cared for from a calf and raised.  He loved the animal even if he had known it was actually intended for the feast on his wedding night.  He smirked and chuckled at the irony of it.  He almost sold Dymnos, he was meant to slaughter the sweet tempered creature for his wedding, and yet here he was leaning against the animal trembling in fear and sorrow.  His father forbade him leaving the camp and to ensure he obeyed was standing outside the pen watching his break-down.

A throat cleared and a somber looking man approached the two men and the ox.  Lydus bowed briefly to the men.

"Pytheaus, Gallus," He started.  His tone was dry, serious and a bit pinched, "Lord Pan has shown himself to me.  He spoke of many things.  Today is a day for upheaval, and change.  It will be hard but it has come time for our tribe to remove ourselves from isolation.  Our god wishes us only to be happy and safe, but he fears in protecting us from the pain and hurt of the outside world he has done us more harm than good."  Lydus looked a bit ill and he struggled to grasp the right words.

"There is more Lydus," Pytheous prompted him gently.  He knew something was terribly wrong not just about Joxer being out there and Gallus in danger of falling into despair.

"Joxer was given the potion of fertility..." Lydus stated, "He was given a great deal.  More than what a hundred men should ever have tasted, "Pan has relinquished the potion.  It is forfeit to us."

"Who did such a thing?  Surely you would not have?" Pytheaus begged the man.  Lydus shook his head, but did not reveal that one of the chief's sons broke into the sacred chest beneath the alter to Pan.  Neither, that he unwittingly forced something terrible on an innocent man.

"But Joxer's been given it? He and I can still have children?"  Gallus looked up with hope that was tainted by greed.

Lydus shook his head.

Gallus went pallid and choked.  He shook his head in disbelief, "Why not?"

"What do you mean?  Why couldn't my son and his intended have children?  If Joxer has taken too much potion?  Even if he took more than intended he would be fertile...Oh by the gods!  Would that much kill him?"  Pytheaus asked.  He looked ill as he grasped the older man's sleeve and looked into his eyes.

"It is not that.  It is that the fates have decreed that Joxer does not belong to Gallus, he never did.  He was always meant for something else which I am not privy to.  Pan told me you must call off the search for the man and...And it is time that our tribesmen joined the outside world.  They could take wives, or male lovers, but not one of us will ever see a son from a male dam again," Lydus glanced at Gallus who looked like his heart had been ripped from his chest.

He gripped the fur of his pet ox too hard and the animal brayed in pain and pulled away from him.

"Liar!"  Gallus's broken look morphed into one of pure hatred, "Father, this is madness!  Tell him.  Tell Lydus he is a fool!  We will never go be with those people! Be with women!  I will not give up Joxer.  **HE'S MINE!** "  He spoke through gritted teeth.  Gallus vaulted over the wall of the pen and ran.

Lydus felt his chief start to go after his son.  He stopped him. He looked stricken, but determined, "There is much I must speak to you about.  Gallus is a good man, he just needs time, but **_we_** must not lose time.  Pan has decreed that we must disperse; there may be trouble from the other gods on Olympus.  Our tribe may not survive this day, I pray it does, but if not our people must be saved!"

* * *

 

Four of the fastest men left in the camp set out in different directions.  Orders to bring the parties back to camp.

Gallus stopped the man heading toward Colyrus.  He hit him over the head with a large rock, and left him in the forest.  He would return to check on him once he had spoken with the party.  There was no other place he could be.  There was a healer in the village and walls of protection to keep them out.

They were greedy bastards.  Keeping his betrothed to themselves, but he would get Joxer back.  He would take him and hide and they would make love and he would plant the seed of his loins into Joxer's magically created womb.  By this time tomorrow Joxer would be carrying his offspring and they would be married.

* * *

Xena couldn't sense which god had been there and the air didn't have that strange tingle anymore.  She sighed.  It could be any of them.  But the chances were that it was one of those gods worshiped in the city...It hadn't felt like Ares at least.

There were people milling about.  A middle aged man was yelling at a guard about his purse being stolen.  A few vendors were gathered around watching.  The woman just shook her head.  Autolycus better dial back his snatch and grab routine.  It was a small village and there was only so much he could steal before he was noticed and it was only so long before he ended up behind bars.

She turned to a fruit stall and looked over the produce.  Most of the fruits were dried.  The dates and apricots looked good.  There were some lovely red apples.  They looked sweet.

She smiled to the fruit vendor and asked about his wares.  Then she took a parcel of dried dates and apricots as well as four apples.  The vender lamented he did not have any currents in stock.  Xena thanked him for his service and took her fruit.

She turned to head back and noticed Auto hovering around the village's tailor.  He looked up and sighed.  Xena let her curiosity get the better of her.  She felt her stomach gripe and she dug out a dried apricot and took a bite.  It was a bit tart but also packed with flavor.  She slid up behind the man feeling Mischievous. Deepening her voice she spoke, "Hey you!  Did you take my purse?"

There wasn't anybody close enough to be paying attention and Auto spun on his heel, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  His face a mixture of false innocence and manufactured disbelief.  He saw Xena chewing on a dried orange colored fruit.  She was looking pleased with herself.  He frowned and tried to snatch away her bag of fruit.  She held it away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Xena chewed and spoke in a very unladylike way as she pushed the rest of the tart fruit into her mouth.  She reached in the bag and offered an apple to the man.  His face pinched at the memory of the sour apple from before.

"No thanks," He shook his head, "I'd rather have something sweet."

"The man at the cart assured me these were ripe and sweet," Xena replied.

"If you believed him he's an even better con-man than me," The thief snorted.

Xena shrugged and put the apple back in her bag.  She pulled out a dried date and smiled, "You didn't answer me."  She offered him a date.

Auto took it and popped into his mouth.  It was pleasant and warm in his mouth, "Now those are good."

Xena pointed a firm glare at him and the thief held up his hands, "Fine.  I thought I'd be nice and have something made for Joxer.  We can't have him running the streets naked once he's up and about."

"That's awfully generous," Xena smirked when she saw the faintest of red coloring the man's cheeks.

"What? I can be a very generous guy!" He took a defensive tone and stood his full height.  Still chewing the fruit Xena had shared.

"I didn't say anything..." Xena suppressed a chuckle, "Anyway when will his clothes be ready?"

"Not until after noon..." Auto grunted in frustration.

"Why not help me get some supplies and we can go back to the Phidias' house and make lunch," Xena offered an idea.

"Are the guards still out there?"  Auto asked.

"What guards?"  The warrior woman tensed.  The healer didn't mention any guards visiting his home, "You didn't go steal from the prefecture, or something did you?"

"Give me some credit," He huffed, "I'd wait until we were leaving before pulling that stunt."

"We?"  Xena asked, "I figured that you'd be gone once we got Joxer back."

"Well I couldn't leave him like that.  I may be a thief and a scoundrel, but I'm not heartless," He looked down and examined his fingernails to have something to look at besides the warrior woman.  Admitting he cared was really hard.  He was usually a solo act unless he was forced to help one of his heroic 'friends,' but he did actually like these people despite sometimes being at odds with their morals.

"...Actually about that.  I really want to thank you for staying so long.  It means a lot.  Joxer's a good friend," Xena reached out to him and patted his shoulder rather awkwardly.

The gesture surprised him and warmed his heart in a nice non-romantic way.  Xena was a beautiful woman, he was a man...Sure he's thought about her...yes...in 'that' way, but right now she was a comrade who actually showed a genuine affection for him, "So what were the guards there for?  How do you know they were there?"  The look of comradery fell away to a look of serious concern.  She looked around and noticed the air around the village.  The civilians looked calm and unaware.  It had lulled her into a false sense of security, but she noticed the number of city guards patrolling was minimal at best and they had taken the trouble to visit the healer?  Strange...

"They were there for us...I think...if that healer had not prayed to Apollo and gotten his protection we would be out on our asses, I guess we should thank him," The thief shrugged.

"Why didn't you come tell me?  What if...Wait...how do you know Apollo was protecting us?"  Xena asked in her signature threatening and demanding tone.

"He appeared...at least I think it was him.  All golden and sparkly and blond.  The physician prayed to him then he appeared.  Phidias told the guards that only the sick or those who were there to help the sick would be allowed to enter.  I decided to make myself scarce for a while just in case they were looking for me.  Since Jox was under Apollo's shield of protection I figured there wasn't much more we could do until Joxer was ready to leave that house."

Xena rolled her eyes.  She thrust her fruit at the thief, "Do me a favor and check on Gabrielle and Joxer, and don't eat all my dates."  She leveled a stare at the man as he took another of the dried fruits from the bag.

The woman left the thief heading toward the gates.  She had a suspicion and she aimed to find out what was going on and why she felt that undercurrent of foreboding.  The lack of city guards patrolling had unsettled her.  From her vantage the walls surrounding the village were hard to see.

* * *

The village had made a wise decision to build a wall in the poorly defensible position.  They had the money and people to maintain it, but that also caused them to slack in manning the wall.  There weren't enough men to guard the wall and to maintain peace inside the walls at the same time.  Having walls was useless if there was a single weak spot that could be exploited...And protecting the people from the outside world was only good if the village didn't tear itself apart from the inside.

Already she observed disorder, mainly thanks to a certain Thief.  She would really have to talk to Autolycus about being a bit more measured in his profession.  One young man barely old enough to shave stood in the city square trying to placate four men and two merchants who had been robbed that day.  The poor lad was quaking in his boots as he tried to calm the people down.

She headed for the gates not surprised to see a throng of villagers beset on the closed gates.

"I have to be in Thrace by next month.  I'll never make it on time if I can't leave today.  I won't fill my orders.  All this work will be for nothing!"  He threw his arm back waving at the stack of leather and metal buckles.

He was sitting atop a horse drawn cart laden with leather work.  Saddles and other horse leathers.  The man was screeching at the guard.  He was standing and ready to jump down.  An elderly couple nodded, "Our granddaughter is getting married in a week.  We're not as young as we used to be do you expect us to run to Potamia?"

The man on the cart looked down at the two with an inkling of pity and then smiled wanly.

"I'll be passing near there on my way if you two don't mind sitting in the back I’ll give you a hitch...if we ever get to leave that is," The man turned back to the man who seemed to be in charge of keeping the villagers back from the closed gates.

The guard's arm was resting in a sling.  He just kept calmly rebuffing the villagers telling them there was an issue and they wouldn't be able to do anything until it was resolved, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I have my orders and we are working to get things sorted as quickly as possible."

He looked up to see Xena approach and recognition lit on his face.

She walked over calmly and asked, "What's going on."

"Ah...Xena," The Lieutenant spoke up, "I though you and yours had left the village already."

Xena nodded, "Sosilus, right?"  She asked his name only barely remembering being introduced a few days ago, "We had problems," She admitted.

"I hate to ask but we could use your help with this," The man rested his good hand on his sword hilt at his side, "Some mountain men are here. They say he was one of theirs and was stolen away from them."

"They are after my friend," Xena frowned.

"What?"  The man looked confused the realization hit, "You're the group that came in before dawn?"

Xena nodded.

Sosilus felt his stomach bottom out.  Thus far it had been a standoff but one wrong move and they would have a battle on their hands.  They could hand Xena's friend over and prevent a battle, but the Warrior Princess would be an even more formidable enemy to have.

"Joxer was taken captive," Xena corrected, "We were rescuing him.  If we had not been allowed in he would have bled to death.  I'm grateful to the healer and to your guards for allowing us in even if the gates were not supposed to be open.  I'll do all I can to help you now."

"Was...It was that silly looking fellow that was with you...the one who knocked the Prefecture off his horse?"  His face soured.

Most of the men in the city guard hated the village's leader.  Though he ran the village profitably, but his predecessor had been a better leader.  Eupolos gained his position when the previous Prefecture had died of old age.  He cut the wages of village guards in half.  They were forced to disband about half their men.  Some went to the farms outside the city to work as hands, others went to larger cities.  Families were forced to leave the village and it had been hard on many of them at first.

It was true that on normal peaceful days half or even a third of their normal numbers were adequate, but days like today they needed men outside protect, and inside to keep order.

"I am really sorry about the guards who attacked him.  They were relieved of their duties and are sitting in prison cells for a week due to their lack of discipline.  They are Prefecture Euolos' cousins, Chares and Kallon; and both have egos almost as big as his. Luckily the village charter allows the Captain to met out discipline for the guards.  Even if Euolos can determine how much gold the guards are allotted for their wages.  Bastard had tight purse strings, but he can't afford to lose Captain Eos.  Eos is an experienced fighter and served Athena as solider during his youth.  Even a pompous idiot like Euolos knows half of the village guard would break ranks if our Captain were dismissed.  The other half are just young inexperienced men who would end up running around like beheaded chickens if there was no longer any chain of command.

The man suddenly flexed his arm and smiled the feeling was returning slowly and it didn't hurt, just tingled.  Still a god's power was a terrifying thing.  He wouldn't hold a grudge with the physician.  He was a healer and he took his oaths to Apollo seriously.  Sosilus took his oaths to Athena seriously.  He was not able to become a priestess because he was not a woman, but the beautiful and intelligent goddess has his devotion none the less.

Xena noticed the man wiggling the fingers of his slinged arm.  And Sosilus smirked, "I got a taste of Apollo's power this morning when our captain sent us to fetch your friend."

Xena frowned.  The man waved his good hand, "No hard feelings.  I was following orders..."

She understood the need to follow orders but she did not like it when orders went out against her friends.

"Where's your Captain?" She asked.

"He's outside talking to those men from the mountains.  They've been coming here to buy supplies for probably ten years with no incident.  Captain Eos really didn't wish for this to come to blows, but if they are going to kidnap people then we can't have them attacking us either."

Xena had to agree with Sosilus.  The best solution was a peaceful one, but she was not going to allow these men to reclaim her friend.

"Joxer is in no shape to be moved right now.  He is out of danger and I do not plan on allowing that to change any time soon," The woman was resolute, "Short of that I am willing to do anything."

* * *

Autolycus nervously approached the door not wanting to get shocked like that guard had.  He touched the door and pushed it open no blast of godly powers...  Peeking in, he saw a woman and two small children were gathered around a third child sat on the same table Joxer had been treated on he was crying loudly and holding his arm at an odd angle.  The Woman looked distraught and exhausted and the other two children were arguing about some game they had been playing.

Phidias had his back turned to them all gathering supplies.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait..." He turned holding a roll of cloth, "Oh it’s you."  He frowned.  Even if Phidias realized Auto was not Joxer's abusive boyfriend he still didn't like him.  He had grown fond of the young man in his care what little chance they had had to speak was enlightening and enjoyable.

"He's sleeping and I'd appreciate if you allowed him to rest.  I have a broken arm I have to take care of...Actually I think you could help me.  I need to set the child's arm."  The physician looked to the woman and her children, "Maera if you would not mind taking your boys outside, they can play in the side yard."

"Oh...ok," she sniffed and herded two of her brats out, "One had been pinching the other while he was getting his tan locks harshly pulled."  The doctor shook his head at the young mother.

Auto looked at the boy sitting at the table.  The child looked terrified.  He tried on his best disarming smile, "Hello."

"Hi," the boy mumbled shrinking in and cringing as the bones in his arm ground together at the break. More tears squeezed out of his eyes.

"My name's Autolycus, what's yours?"  Auto asked in a kind and subdued voice.

"Circe," The child answered with two fat tears rolling down her each cheek.  Not a boy but a tomboy...Auto smiled reassuringly.  He set his bag of fruit on the table away from them.  He noticed the blood stains from earlier and nudged the bag further away from them.

"That's a bad break, Circe," The thief said and asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

The boyish child nodded and frowned, "Crios dared me to climb the big olive tree in our yard."  She sniffed back more tears, "He's mean and he makes fun of me.  Papa didn't want any girls so I try hard to make him proud."  She puffed her little chest out, "I can do anything Crios and Cylon can."  Auto assumed that those two boys out in the yard were Crios and Cylon.  The girl frowned at him and choked back another sniffle, "They're stupid!  They said I couldn't get to the top branch."  He noticed an olive branch in her uninjured hand clutched tight.

"But you showed them didn't you?" He smiled fondly.

She nodded very proud as she twirled the tiny sprig that had come from the top most branch of their olive tree.

"Don't listen to your brothers, you keep trying and you can do anything," He indulged the injured girl.  Then he frowned, "Maybe though for the time being you should stay out of olive trees?"

The child bowed her head seriously.

Phidias watched this.  He still didn't like Auto, but he had the child calmed down quite a bit.

"Circe," He spoke up, "I'm going to have to set the bones in your arm.  It’s going to hurt but I know you're a brave girl."

She nodded determinedly, feeling better inside even if her arm still hurt very, very much.

"I'm going to have Auto brace you.  I promise to make this as quick as possible," Phidias looked to the thief, "Hold her arm right here.  I need to pull her forearm.  It is a delicate procedure and I need her still.  If she moves we could make it worse.  Circe please be as still as you can.  I promise that we will fix your arm up."

Auto had the child's upper arm firmly gripped just above the elbow and his other was on her back rubbing reassuring circles.  The healer slowly maneuvered the bent forearm.  The child began to shake.  Soon she was screaming for the doctor to stop.  Auto wanted to let go and make him stop hurting her but he knew she would have to get through this.  In a matter of seconds he was done and fixing a splint around the break.

The child was shaking so hard and moaning that Auto worried that she would faint, but she managed to stay awake even if her body slacked under their hold.

"You can relax," The healer told the thief.  Auto released her small arm.  Phidias was already fitting her with a sling.  Auto had an idea and grabbed the sack of fruit.

He fished out a date, "There's a brave girl.  Would you like a date?  I think you earned it for holding so still and listening to the healer."

The child was swiping at her eyes with a shakily hand, nearly poking herself with the twig she had clutched tight.  She looked at the date offered to her and managed a big grin as she took the fruit.  The girl looked to her twig and back at the man.  She held the olive twig out to the man and smiled.  "You can have my branch."

Auto chuckled and indulged the child taking the small twig.  "Thank you.  You know they say olive branches are a sign of friendship."

Circe beamed and nodded.

"Thank you very much friend Circe," Auto tucked the twig behind his ear and gave his most charming smile.

"Thanks you Autolycus," The girl grinned.

"Ok," Phidias gently ruffed her head and helped her off the table, "Let’s go find your Mother, Circe."

"Well that was an experience," Auto mumbled to himself as he headed to the back room.  He wanted to see Joxer.  Even if he was asleep Auto could watch him.  He saw the blonde bard sitting with Joxer and groaned.  Hopefully she wouldn't be in the mood to talk.

"Hello Autolycus," She looked up and greeted in a whisper.  She had a parchment balanced on her knees and a quill scratching across the surface.  Looking back to her writing she continued, "Where's Xena?  You two were both gone when I woke up.  Phidais didn't know when I asked him.  I assumed you were both stretching your legs or something but it’s been a while."

"Yeah," The man uttered back under his breath looking to the convalescing man, "Xena said she needed to check something.  Auto dug into the bag and took a dried apricot.  He settled the bag next to the woman, "I don't know what's going on.  She sent some fruit with me when we met...if you’re hungry.  Gabrielle nodded thankfully, "I'm starved."  She dug out an apple and took a big bite. Her face scrunched up and the man nearly guffawed.

"I forgot to warn you about the apples, sour as limes," Auto managed to hold in his laughter.  Joxer stirred in his sleep and the two looked to him.  He mumbled and smiled before settling down. Gabrielle made a face at him then dug in to bag looking for something else. Finding three dates left she took one to temper the tartness of the apple.

"We could cook the apples," Auto suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea..."  The woman stood up, "I'm not getting very far in my writing and I need to stretch so I'll see if I can’t whip something up...Were there any currents or figs?

"Just what's in the bag," Auto shrugged.

He swooped in and took Gabrielle's place by the sleeping man.  Once she was gone he took the unburned hand in his and kissed it.  "What have you done to me you silly man?"  He uttered.  Joxer sighed and snuggled into the soft bedding.  Under the cover of the blankets Joxer felt an ache unlike he ever had.  His hip felt sore like he’s been riding a horse for ages and his stomach was cramping.  His brow furrowed.

He felt a warm calloused hand resting on his smooth skin and moaned.

"Joxer?"  The voice brought him back from his dreamless sleep.

"Auto?" He cracked his heavy eyes open.

"Are you alright?" The thief slipped his hand under Joxer's head.

"I'm sore...and I have some cramps," Joxer rested his burnt hand right on his midsection and winced.

"I'm getting the healer," Auto slipped away.

"Joxer grunted and felt a hot flush between his legs.  He blushed brightly.  He was certain he hadn't peed but there was a definite warm wet sensation between his thighs," He wanted to throw the blanket off and look, or get out of bed and go wash.  He felt the fluid clinging to his legs making them sticky.

"What's wrong?"  The healer rushed in looking Joxer over.  He did what Joxer had wanted and dreaded throwing the blanket off him.  He heard Auto and Gabrielle both gasp as they followed the doctor back into the room.

The healer was looking at the mess, blood spreading out below Joxer and on his legs.  It was thick and clotted.  He looked to the bandage on the man's stomach.  There was no blood trail.  It wasn't coming from his belly...Joxer's color was still good...but the blood was coming from inside...He hated to do this but he had to check.

"Please give us privacy...I have a feeling that Joxer wouldn't want you watching what I'm about to do," Phidais ordered.

"What are you going to do?"  Joxer asked in a high-pitched voice.

"I need to examine you..." The doctor said.

"I'll stay," Auto said resolutely.

"I-I was fixing some lunch...I'll get back to that," Gabrielle looked concerned but also beet red from embarrassment.

"Fine," The doctor said.  He gently spread Joxer's legs.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Joxer said.

"No," The doctor said, "Hold still I don't want to hurt you."

Auto was standing staring at the doctor who was palpitating Joxer's lower belly.  Joxer grunted and blushed when the touches got too close to his privates.  His cock stirred a bit and the closed his eyes grabbing for something to cover his face with.  He felt cool hands on his penis and balls lifting them and a finger probing his ass.  Joxer yelped and tried to scramble away.

"Lie still Joxer...You are bleeding and I need to check if there is a tear in your anus," Phidais growled in frustration.  His puckered hole was tight and clenched.  There was no external evidence of rape, but he had to be certain Joxer had not been abused.

Joxer felt the finger slowly enter and his cock jumped.  He threw his head back and whimpered.

Auto watched in shocked confusion.

Phidias's finger slipped past the ring of muscle and though he had not examined many men for rape he knew something felt off.  The rectum felt slick inside and just off...it actually felt more like he was examining a woman's cervix.  It felt hot and wet; the canal clung to his finger.  Phidais felt a bit of a shameful excitement.  He willed himself not to begin stroking Joxer's dick.  Phidais accidentally brushed Joxer's prostate. The hapless man being examined bucked into the doctor's hand, cumming.

Joxer for his part was a shaking mess of pleasure mixed with extreme humiliation and severe stomach cramps.  Then Joxer felt the flood coming.  Clear liquid mixed with a pinkish tinge of blood washed out around the doctor's finger still deep in his ass.  Whatever that had been his body had thoroughly enjoyed it as the euphoria overrode his physical pain for a few seconds.  Joxer moaned like a whore as his body lit up in orgasm.

"What in tartarus did you just do?" Auto seemed to snap out of his stupor.  He had just watched the healer make Joxer orgasm while examining him.  The thief had never seen something so bizarre yet arousing in his life.  He wondered if it would feel as good with his dick surrounded by Joxer's tight passage as it...what did it just do. If he didn't know any better he would have said Joxer had just cum like a woman would.

"That...that was not normal," Phidais uttered.  Slowly he removed his finger from Joxer's rectum.

Joxer was shivering and sweating and had his hands over his face.  He had just cum into a doctor's hand, and whatever that was with his backside...He was scared.  As the doctor had said.  **_That was not normal._**

Phidias prayed to his god for guidance.  This was nothing he had ever seen.  He looked at his soiled hands and at Joxer.  Shame washed over him and he noticed tears rolling down the man's cheeks.

"I'm sorry...Did I hurt you?" Phidias asked gently.

"I...I don't know...I feel strange," Joxer managed.

"I'm going to clean my hands," Phidais stood up and looked down at the skinny man.  It was a strange sight.  He looked like food god sent to a starving man, but he had to restrain himself.   As tasty as he looked, even covered in blood and cum, Joxer was not a piece of meat.

Auto came over to him grabbing the soiled blanket and covering his friend until they could wash him up.  He took Joxer's good hand.

"I'm afraid," Joxer whispered.  He looked confused and vulnerable.

Auto couldn't restrain himself any longer.  He pressed his lips to Joxer's cheek, "Shhh, You're going to be fine.  We'll figure out what's going on."

"I feel disgusting," He whimpered, "Please don't tell Gabby or Xena.  I couldn't...They already look down at me as it is."

Autolycus stroked his hair back it was slick with sweat.  He felt hot but not feverish hot.  Auto kissed his forehead, "I promise.  I won't say anything to them."

"Why are you being so nice?" Joxer asked suddenly looking serious, "I mean nobody likes me.  I think Xena has some kind of code of honor thing that she has to put up with me.  I think it might be some sort of self-punishment she's inflicting...you know to make up for hare past..."

"Don't talk like that.  I think the girls are both very fond of you.  I mean the Xena came all the way to fetch me to save you and Gabby took care of your wound when I was panicking," Auto heard a small chuckle come from Joxer.

"You panicked?"  Joxer shook his head, "I don't believe it.  You're always so on top of things."

Oh Auto would like to be on top of something...or rather someone, but that someone was still shaking and he could feel the man's chest flutter with anxious breaths.

They sat there for about a quarter of an hour.  Phidais walked back in carrying a bucket of steaming water.

"I suppose you would appreciate a bath Joxer," The healer's face was suspiciously pink.

"Um...Could I try and bathe myself?" Joxer asked.

"I'm afraid you might tear out your stitches if you sit up..."  The doctor said.

"Can I try please?"  Joxer gave a very puppyish look at the man.  His eyes were big and dewy form fresh tears.

"Ok," Even Phidias wasn't immune to Joxer's puppy face.

Auto and the healer helped Joxer up.

"Let’s bring him to my wash tub," They headed out the back to a small room beside the Bedroom.  The windows were high letting in light but keeping privacy.  The blanket slipped off Joxer's shoulders.  Ignoring the vibrant red staining Joxer's ass and thighs both men traced the contours of Joxer's body.  It had to be their imagination.  Joxer's hips curved ever so slightly and his belly seemed slightly fuller and plump.  He looked like a ripe peach waiting to be picked and devoured.

"Let me have a look at your stitches before we get you in the tub.  Just to be safe," Joxer felt the cool metal of a set of shears snipping through the cloth wrapped around his waist.  The bandage was removed.  It was dry and clean.  Quite surprising.  The doctor looked surprised at how well the long cut looked, "Impossible...this is...this can't be the same cut from a few hours ago.  It looks weeks old!  He prodded it gently.  Joxer winced but didn't cry out, "At this rate we could have you out of those stiches by tomorrow....still I'd like to wait and see."  He wondered if Apollo had blessed the man with fast healing, but turned his attention to the matter at hand.

Joxer was lowered into the tub and Phidais slowly poured the hot water around the man, careful not to wet the stitches on Joxer's belly.  Joxer winced as the hot water hit his aching skin.  It was barely tolerable, "Hot."

"Fetch more water wills you?"  The healer looked to Auto sternly.

Auto grumped under his breath but he went.  Only for Joxer not for that stuck up healer.  He came back with a bucket of cool water and added it.  He went back for three more buckets.  Joxer washed in the tepid water, scrubbing between his legs and ass cheeks.

The water was tinged with the blood.  Phidais wondered the scent and texture of the blood seemed a lot like a woman's monthly bleeding.  He shook his head in wonder.  Joxer was a wonder.  He seemed fit except for the fading bruises and the injury to his hand.

Joxer suddenly stood, surprising the other men.

"Careful," Phidais warned.

Joxer smiled, "Its ok my stomach still hurts and I feel crampy but I really feel a lot better otherwise." He began to step out of the tub. He gracelessly tripped over the edge, but Phidais and Auto each caught one of his arms and helped him out of the wash tub.

Both men grabbed for the clean towel. Phidais was closer and snatched it away. Joxer dried himself with a little help.

"You look good," The man admitted as he ran the towel over Joxer's slender back and firm ass.

Auto pouted and watched as the doctor got to touch Joxer.  Joxer seemed more interested in drying himself than noticing the thick atmosphere of Jealousy.  Suddenly Joxer's stomach rumbled and he felt a new pain in his belly.  One easily fixed with a good meal.  Auto smiled and shook his head in spite of the Jealousy boiling inside him.


	7. Joxer's Miraculous Healing

**Joxer and the Men**

**Chapter 7: Joxer's Miraculous Healing**

* * *

 

Gallus could see the village walls in the distance.  There were his tribesmen standing before the wall...Just standing there!  **Not attacking!**   He frowned.  His Joxer lay hidden just beyond the gates and yet his people do **_nothing_ ** to rescue him.

He broke into a sprint, and then sped his pace to a run.  He gave a harsh scream. The men turned and parted.  He broke into the throng of people.  He saw men from the village at the front of the crowd.  The one who looked to be in charge was speaking with one of his own, Hyllus.  He was a good man and a brave fighter; yet here he was cowing to the people who had so violated him, their tribe, and Joxer.

"As I was saying, Hyllus," Captain Eos's words carried over to him,” The only people we allowed into the village before you arrived were going to the healer.  When my second in command went to fetch them he discovered that Lord Apollo himself has left a barrier of protection around the Healer's house.  We cannot go into that house with the notion to remove him from the healer's care.  If you would go home and return in a few days with no weapons and preferably with your chief..."

Murmurs erupted amongst the men.  They wanted to do their chief's bidding but they didn't want to go against a god, nor did they feel it would be worth risking their future chief's consort's health."

" **Liar!**   You have taken **my** betrothed and are hiding him!  One of your men has stolen what is rightfully **_mine!_** " Gallus marched up to the Captain of the guard drawing his dagger with the intent to strike him down.  Before anyone could react there was a shout and a whooshing sound.  In a flash of sparks and a clang of metal on metal, the dagger was knocked from the young man's hand.  Xena retrieved her chakrum from a tree it had ricocheted into and came over to the group.

"You are not taking my friend," Xena spoke calmly. She and the Lieutenant had left the village.   The gate locked behind them securely.

Gallus cradled his hand the bones in his wrist were numb from the force of Xena's throw.

"Why aren't you inside Sosilus? You're in no shape...What are you still doing here Xena? Not that I'm complaining.  We could use your assistance," The captain looked between his second and the female hero.

"My friends and I came looking for aid for our friend, after we rescued him from these men he was in bad shape."

" _Viper!_ "  Gallus hissed, holding his sprained wrist to his chest, "If Lydus had not drained his side he would have died, he nearly bled to death!  You are no friend of Joxer's.  He came to us feverish, bruised, burned, and undernourished.  He almost died due to your treatment!"

Xena frowned hard.  The truth was she worried over her friend, but he only traveled with them once in a while.  When he was on his own she had no idea what he went through.  Still she had not noticed Joxer was in such bad shape this time...He never complained.  Certainly he had been attacked the day before they arrived at the camp but she has seen her friend walk away from much worse beatings and never once complained...

The warrior felt kind of sick.  Joxer never did complain about being hurt and he was always ready to go at it against any foe even when he knew the odds were stacked against him.  She and Gabrielle both owed the man an apology for underestimating him and treating him poorly.

"I'm sorry," She let out a sigh.  Saying that to an enemy hurt, but she wanted to end this without a fight if possible, "You **are** right... _at least partly_.  We didn't hurt Joxer but we also neglected him.  Right now though he is with the village's physician and what the Captain said is true.  Apollo himself set a barrier around the healer's house.  You couldn't even enter that house if you intended to take him from there.  Barring that, I would not allow you to take him again.  He is a free man and he makes his own path.  If after he is fully healed he chooses to go with you I can't stop him, but you _do not_ own my friend!"

Gallus's eyes burned, "He-you don't understand you fool! He is in danger!  He isn't safe unless he's with me.  Once he drank Pan's Potion!  Gods!  He is not going to be safe anywhere!"

Xena was surprised when the throng of Gargarean men all gasped and turned to the young man.  The one called Hyllus approached the man and rested both hands on Gallus' shoulders.

"Surely this can't be so," The man a full head taller and almost half a man wider looked down on the first born of his chief, "He was not ready for that.  You didn't?"

"I didn't, I don't know who did but Lydus came to father and I," He swallowed, "He had...whoever gave it to 'im gave him over one hundred times the dose.  Not even Lydus knows what that will truly do to him."

Xena along with the men of the village listened and watched the interactions.

Gallus leaned his head in and whispered, "Any of them could at this moment be violating my Joxer and planting their seeds in his womb.  We must take him at any cost."

Hyllus steeled himself, "These are your father's orders?"

Gallus nodded his head curtly, lying to his kinsmen.

Hyllus turned and roared as he drew the long spear from his back.  He lunged at the Captain.  On his bellow the archers released their taught bows.  Arrows, both flaming and not rained on the wall and over it.

Inside screams could be heard.  Xena cursed loudly as she was rushed by three men wielding various weapons.  She drew her sword to defend herself.  One was taken by an arrow from behind her an expert aim struck between the man's eyes killing him as he reached blindly for the offending arrow to pull it out.  The one on her right was shot through he calf felling him but not killing him.  He struggled to his feet taking three more arrows before falling.

That left the one charging her with a set of bola and a spear.  She dodged the entangling weapon and parried against the spear with her sword forcing the man back.  He was pushed back and about to thrust his long spear, but Xena easily out maneuvered him taking a swipe at his side and cutting through the leather hide clothing.

He screamed in rage falling to his knees, blood sprayed as her sword tore out of him.  She felt more than heard as another rushed her back a loud thwack was heard she spun in time to see Captain Eos lop off the man's head.  They shared a grim look and turned to each other's back as half a dozen men circled them.

The lieutenant screamed as he had his eye gouged by a dagger.   He fell but one of his underlings managed to protect him by slicing through the neck of his attacker.  The battle was intense people screaming and blood spraying.  In the end the remaining tribesmen dragged Gallus off screaming and shouting obscenities.

 **"Joxer is mine! You bitch!  I'll have him back and _I'll have your head!_ "**  Were his last words before Hyllus wisely clocked him over the head and had him carried off.  Xena and the Captain ran to the injured.

"Captain!" one of the other guards called frantically.  Sosilus lay in the grassy field before the village gates his life blood pumping from his empty eye socket.

"Mmm Sorry Captain," He managed his reaming eye rolling to meet his superior's eyes.

Eos cradled the man's head gently, "You fool you should have stayed inside where it was safe."  He leaned down and kissed the younger man on the temple.  "You stupid fool."

"Let’s get him inside," Xena took over, feeling the very personal tension between the two men.  She wouldn't ask but she had a feeling that the two were more than just comrades or Captain and Lieutenant, "You're wasting precious time."

Eos cleared his throat, "Yes."  He stood and gathered the younger man into his arms carrying him easily.  "Get those gates open, but do not let anyone leave.  They might come back with more men."

Xena nodded as she helped another injured solider up.  He was taken over by another man looping his arm over his shoulder.  Even with her mind fresh from the fight she was worried. What were they talking about... _"Pan's Potion?"_

She didn't like the sound of that and the way the atmosphere changed among the tribesmen when it had been mentioned.  It did not bode well for them, or for Joxer.  She couldn't fathom the possibilities of what this potion was used for.  A love potion was a strong possibility...other things flashed to her mind's eye unbidden, an enslavement and obedience potion...Joxer was already so easy to manipulate.  Always wanting to please everybody and be accepted.  Fuck! What if someone had designs on Joxer's body?  That young man claimed Joxer was to be his betrothed.

A potion from Pan would be related to his own abilities.  As far as she or anyone else knew the goat like deity didn't have any temples and she really couldn't say for sure what his powers were.  Once she had heard that he was the son of Aphrodite. Also she remembered of tales of his voice frightening the titans.  His cries drove them back and allowed Zeus to imprison them.  Anything he cooked up would probably not be good for the one who drank it.

* * *

Joxer surprised his friends and the healer when he walked into the kitchen of his own accord.  He was wrapped in a blanket still.  They had to do something about that sooner than later.  The man asked, "What's for lunch?  I'm starving."

"Well I have some apples baking in the fire and Phidais was kind enough to share his stores with us.  I promise when Xena gets back we will go to the market to replace what we've eaten, and maybe get some of that honey to take with us. Aparently your honey is a miracle cure."  She turned to check the small quails she also had roasting.

She nearly dashed her head against the side of the fire pit when the first screams rang out.  Auto and  Gabrielle rushed out to see panicked people scrambling either to or away from the tower of smoke coming off a burning building.  They looked to each other and then back to the healer, "Watch the food please,"  Gabby asked Phidais.  He nodded. The bard and thief went to see if they could help.

"Hope that protection from Apollo includes fire insurance," Autolycus blurted out.

Gabby dived around a mother dragging a screaming child, she nearly tripped, "What?"

"Ask later," He barked pushing himself to sprint faster.  He wasn't about to let a fire spread to the healer's and endanger _his_ Joxer.

Gabrielle and Auto beat Xena to the fire by a barely a heartbeat, "Xena!"  Gabrielle shouted.  She saw blood on her friend and gasped, " **You're bleeding...** "

"It's not mine," The warrior waved her worries away before the blonde forgot about the problem at hand; "I'll wash later. We need to stop this fire."

There was already a brigade of men and women hauling pails of water to and from the blaze.  The tavern was burning and the stables where Argo was housed were being licked by the flames.  Xena had to calm herself.  Her beloved Argo would be fine if they stopped the fire before it spread.

* * *

"You can't go Joxer," The healer was standing in front of his door.

Joxer looked determined.  "I **have** to help!"

" _You're joking?_   Look at you!  You can barely walk ten paces before you have worn yourself out and you can't even walk five without tripping on the blanket!  Do you think you would do anything but get in the way and get **hurt**?!"  Phidais growled angrily.  There was no way he was letting Joxer out of his sight.   Seeing Joxer draw himself inward physically and by his face emotionally too the healer let out a sigh, "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to yell..."

Joxer was looking at his toes poking out of the blanket sporting a healthy blush and a tantalizing pout.  Phidias hooked his finger under Joxer's chin and lifted his face, "Stay here.  You're not helping anyone by going out and getting hurt again."

"I...I know I'm useless, but," Joxer's lip trembled.

"You are **not** useless, but you **are** still healing," Phidais said looking into his big brown eyes, "Anyway, if there’s a fire I'm bound to be needing help here.  You can hand me bandages and shears and other things like that.  I've always wanted an assistant."  He smiled at Joxer.

He was leaning in to kiss Joxer's cheek when some of the very soldiers repelled by Apollo's protection earlier came in...Along with the Captain of the guard.

"Please help him...He's lost so much blood!"  The normally calm collected Captain was frantic holding his second in command.

"Lay him on the table," Phidias’s tone went from soft to crisp in an instant.  "Looks like you'll be helping me sooner than I expected."  He glanced at the warrior wanna-be.

The physician turned to his shelves Joxer following careful not to trip.  Gods! If he tripped right now and made a mess of things he didn't know what he'd do.

* * *

The fire was dying.  It had been quick work and the people of the village were patting each other on the back. Everybody had been cleared from the tavern.

There were a few frightened people and some minor structural damage.  It could have been so much worse.  The owner of the tavern offered all who helped a free drink in gratitude.  His wife hung back.

Xena and Gabrielle mingled, but Auto observed the frail looking creature standing behind the owner as he poured drinks and congratulated the men and women who helped.  He wasn't glad the tavern had been hit.  He didn't wish the building had burned but that frightened shell of a woman...He thought back to the healer's words.

 _'He looks like the Barkeep's wife...'_   Auto saw the same signs in her that the healer had pointed out in Joxer.  The trembling figure with down cast eyes.  The flinch when her husband, even as cheerful as he was at the moment, asked her to fetch more mugs.  She scurried away like a good obedient dog, her wispy grey hair flying behind her. 

Gods she's probably learned that there was no such thing as a good mood with an abusive spouse...Would Joxer look like her at that age.  Frail, and frightened?  Joxer, so eager to please, ready to take one for the team.

It disgusted Auto.  He looked to his friends.  They may never have meant to but they had a hand in Joxer's abuse.  Auto left the establishment.  He'd not patron there in spite of his promise to take Joxer out. They could take that promised meal at the next village.  He walked back to the healers to let them know everything was alright.

First he'd make a detour to the tailor.  Thankfully his shop was well away from the fires and though the man looked shaken he was fine and had managed to finish Joxer's clothing early.  Auto shrugged and paid him extra.

"I'll bring Joxer by to get things fitted...if you have the material I'd like two more outfits made, but I want to let him pick colors.  I've never seen him in anything but browns.  He deserves to have something nice to wear."

"Sounds like you have it bad," The old man chuckled.

"He's special," The thief couldn't deny.  It didn't matter now anyway.  He did have it bad, _really bad._   He'd advertise his interest openly...now if he could manage to get the message to Joxer, without scaring the poor man.

* * *

Auto was surprised to see the warrior wanna-be pressing a cloth to an injured man's leg.  The solider was sitting on a lounge near the front door.  In spite of a thickly bleeding leg wound the man's eyes were starry as he mooned at Joxer.  The man was rubbing his fingers through Joxer's still damp hair.

"Hold still Lethos," Joxer growled and pulled away.

The other man pouted.  His thigh spasmed and Joxer lost his grip on the injury the artery that had been slashed pumped blood all over the leg and Joxer's arm got splashed with the red liquid.

"I got blood on you?"  He asked in a woozy voice, "I'm so sorry beautiful...let me make it up to you with a kiss."

"Ease off lover boy," Auto pushed the man back down.  He took the wrap Joxer had been attempting to tie and quickly and firmly fixed it, “What happened here?"  Auto asked hand still firmly on the guard's chest keeping him from grabbing Joxer.

"Well I was helping Phidais with Sosilus over there," Joxer nodded to the table where the healer and another guard were standing over a younger looking man, "Lethos limped over and started to hug me and call me his babe. Phidais asked me to bind his leg until they had finished with Sosilus.  Poor guy took a dagger to the eye." Joxer looked on sympathetically.

"Awe, don't be sad baby, your hunky Lethos is here to make it alllll better," The solider slurred a bit as he tried to lunge past Auto.

"I think he's lost too much blood, should we give him some water?" Joxer stood.  The soldier’s grabby little mitts managed to catch the blanket and pull it loose.  Joxer squeaked and started a tug of war over his only covering.  

"Don't be such a tease you sweet little piece of ass," The ditzy man giggled and playfully tried to take Joxer's blanket or maybe manage to grab the man himself.  Auto shoved him down hard.  Joxer backed up managing to trip on his covering and land on his ass.  He took a long ragged breath as all his injuries were jarred.  Auto socked the struggling man right in the nose and knocked him out.

The healer spared an irate glance then turned back to the important matter of saving a man's life.  The captain had eyes only for his second.  Gripping the unconscious man's hand tightly, almost as if he believed he could keep Hades himself from snatching the young man away from him.

"Auto!"  Joxer looked between him and the limp man lying across the couch.

"At least he's not trying to molest you anymore," Auto said with a definite jealous tone in his voice.

" _He was out of his wits from blood loss!_ Now Phidais is going to have to fix his face too!"  Joxer slowly and carefully picked himself up, "I wish we had had time to find my clothes and armor before we escaped.  Autolycus made a sour face thinking of that hideous claptrap Joxer seemed to love. He shook his head.

"That reminds me..."  He handed a parcel to Joxer.

"What's this?"  Joxer looked non-plused.

"Open it," Auto said in an eager voice.  Joxer wiped the blood off his hands as well as he could and opened the parcel.

"I...there are no words," Joxer smiled as he lifted up the soft suede pants and the smooth linen tunic.

"Do you like it?"

"It’s...so...red," He smiled pulling the top to himself..."This is for me?"

"We couldn't expect you to walk around in a toga made from the good doctor's bed clothes forever...though I do think the bedsheet look is rather flattering to you,"  He unabashedly eyed the slender man, "Honestly you look best in the buff, but I can't have you walking around in nothing but what the gods gave you.  You seem to have enough trouble with admirers without teasing them like that.  I couldn't have any more perverts trying to touch you could I?"

Joxer blushed then giggled in almost a girlish way, "You're hilarious...Anyway.  Thank you so much...I'll...um go try on the new outfit."

Auto watched him go.  He heard the man behind him moan, "C'mere baby."  He clenched his fist.

Joxer washed up as quickly as possible.  He pulled the clothing on.  The linen was soft on his skin and the suede fit like a glove.  When he came back in the room Phidais had to stop and look.  Joxer's pants were a little tight, but that just made his new curves stand out in the soft charcoal grey pants.  The tunic fell to just below the waistline of the pants and he looked so divine.  Like something god sent.  Auto shook his head.  He shouldn't have asked for red.  It was too sinful on him.  The color of passion made his pale skin look luminescent; like mother of pearl on the inside of a clam shell.

His hair was finally dry and fell loosely framing his face.  It looked like it had been a while since the younger man had had it cut.  Now clean it fell in flat sheets against this head.  Just hanging below his ears.  Joxer shook his head and it shifted like silk.  Joxer; silly, clumsy, wanna-be Joxer; looked like walking sex. He had no clue he looked that good.  Joxer just smiled that cute goofy clueless smile.

"Now I only need to get my boots and armor back,"   He came over to stand near Auto and turned to the healer who was holding a bit of bloody gauze.

"How does it feel?"  The thief asked.

"Tight in the hips...which is weird I usually have trouble with my pants being too loose...but well otherwise they feel so nice.  I've never had such fine clothes since I left home..."  Joxer's smile faltered at his own words, "This must have cost you so much...I'll have to repay you.  I promise, I-"

"It was a gift," Autolycus insisted, "In fact if you even think of paying me back I'd be insulted."  He was resolute.  His gift was meant to impress and he intended to keep impressing Joxer right into bed with him.  Joxer sighed and dropped his hands to his sides.  He had to admit defeat.

Phidais forgot himself watching Joxer walk around and talk animatedly.  That cute little ass seemed to jiggle when he moved.  Captain Eos had to clear his throat to get the man back on task.  He carefully wrapped the lieutenant’s head covering the eye socket.

"He'll live," Phidais said, "Just give him a few weeks to heal.  He can be taken home.  If you want, just make sure to give him lots of water and rest."

"Thank you," The man scooped up his lieutenant and left quietly.

"Bring that one over would you?"  The healer beckoned them.

Joxer started to help the semiconscious man up the man's eyes cracked slightly, "You're back baby?  You look so yummy in that outfit, can't wait to rip it off you."  Auto butted in and grabbed the man by the shoulders, hauling him to his feet he limped over and fairly obediently sat on the examining table.

"C'mere babe and hold my hand?"  He whined and reached out to Joxer across the room.  Joxer was a bit reluctant.  Any chance he'd gotten, that guy and been grabbing him in places he'd rather not get grabbed...unless it was someone he trusted and loved.

"You stay over there..."  Auto ordered.  He wasn't having any more of this ass trying to touch his Joxer's ass.

"You should rest anyway.  Have a seat Joxer," Phidais shared a look with the thief.  They may not like each other but they really didn't like Mr. Grabby Hands.

Joxer hated to admit it but all the excitement had taken a lot out of him.  Even if he was healing faster than normal for some reason, his body still felt sore and tired. He chanced a poke at his belly and winced.  It was tender but very tolerable.  He probably would be ready to travel by morning....If the healer approved it.  He lounged on the couch on the opposite end from where the man had bled. He wondered at the healer keeping his furniture so clean.  There were no blood stains...excepting the obvious fresh ones.  He started to nod off.  Tucking his arm under his head he lay on his good side and just watched the men work on the injured solider.

* * *

There was a surge of unrequited love in a small village near the middle of the country.  Aphrodite felt something was specifically wrong...something familiar she couldn't quite put her finger on, but somehow she sensed a familiar mortal was at the center of the anomaly.

She flashed to the village of Colyrus seeing the billowing smoke coming from the tavern.  She sniffed in distaste.  There was no temple to her in this city.  Only Athena and their father.  Of course everybody had to suck up to the King of the gods, but they didn't realize where the true power lies with the gods...in your pants.  Without the house of love, there _was_ no love; and no fun _sans-clothing_.  She traced the love sick signatures all around the village.  Most of them coming from village guards.  Reading a few minds the same name and same adorably goofy face kept popping up.

Poor Joxie...what have you gotten into?  There were traces of her personal influence involved but she knew she hadn't done anything to him...well not very recently.  She felt surprisingly guilty for how her house has tormented him in the past.  So she had put a bit of a protection from divine tampering in his love life, but that didn't work for other gods influences.  They just couldn't force him to fall head over heels for anyone...unless it was real love.  Well then that wasn't forced...Natural love was a pretty powerful thing and hard to break.

Unfortunately she really couldn't protect him from physical attack, from the other houses or their gods if they wanted to directly interfere with him outside of the passions and love sphere.  Her influence over him was limited because her brother Ares had domain over him.  Being dedicated at birth had its perks, and its disadvantages.  Sure he was innately protected from dying in battle, having what some would perceive as plain old dumb luck.  Actually a divine hand would trip him up allowing him to dodge a blow or an arrow flying at his back, or stumble into someone and make them stab themselves on accident; but he could still be hurt and he could die from those injuries.

She sensed he had been very weak and vulnerable when whatever had happened, happened.  Her son had been specifically forbidden from messing with poor Joxie, but if someone had somehow gotten to him with one of her potions she...well she had never thought to protect him from herself.

She followed his aura until it was cut off.  She frowned.  What has Apollo to do with her Joxie?  The woman stopped at the small house where she had been sensing a very powerful aphrodisiac.  That she was blocked from Joxer now meant there had been a request by one of Apollo's followers.   Joxer only happened to be within the barrier the sun god had put up, but his essence was sealed inside.

"Apollo!"  She shouted his name and waited.

The sun god flashed in looking less than pleased to see her, but then she noticed he had a tag-along.

"Pan, what are you doing here, not that it's not nice to see you..."  She half acknowledged the goat legged god before turning back to her brother, "What did you do to my Joxie and why have you sealed him inside this hovel."

"...Who's Joxie?" Apollo looked slightly confused before flashing realization, "Oh that stupid mortal...and it’s not what I've done but what _we've_ done apparently..."  
The golden god swept his hand back to indicate all of them including Pan, "Just ask the little goat."

Pan glowered he was so tempted to bellow at the god and give him what for, but unfortunately he was right.  Pan had made this mess and he would be held responsible.  Fessing up to the other gods in the mess would probably be for the best...Well maybe not Hera.  He liked the color of his hide and he didn't think charred black was a good look for him.

"You remember probably seventy five years ago...not that long really...I had you make that potion...I've been bringing you lots of flowers and Nymph blood and essence in payment since then..."

"Ya," She nodded, "You keep my stores fully stocked.  I do appreciate it but what has it got to do with the price of tea in Chin?"

The goat man looked on, cheeks flushed and brow knitted in guilt.

"Go on and tell her what you did...what you tricked us into doing?"

"I may have...I may have made a fertility potion...one that impregnates men not women...and that mortal may have gotten one hundred times the normal dose," Pan rushed through his confession leaving the goddess decked out in pink ruffles looking confused.

"Say what?" She ran her delicate fingers through her blond curls and looked on in confusion.

"He said we helped make a potion that allows men to get pregnant and Joxer was given enough to ensure he's going to be getting shagged until his little head falls off.  It has one of your 'special' potions in it.  His pheromones are jacked up so bad that any man not already in true love with someone will be trying to hump him into next century.  Even people under the influence of cupid's arrows will turn away from the intended target to go after his skinny little ass."

"In all fairness he was only meant to have taken a single drop and those children gave him three spoons full.  I'm actually surprised one of the two mortals that have been with him all day hasn't managed to get inside him,"  Pan blurted out, "As much as he was given it’s a sure thing the _"lucky"_ bastard that manages is going to be welcoming a son into the world within eight months of sewing his seed.

"Damn!"  Aphrodite frowned.  "Not good."

"There's no way to reverse the spell is there?"  Pan asked.  Apollo had been no help, but if they put their heads together...

"I don't know, you said this was a joint effort...Who else...well besides me and I'm guessing Pol over there?"

"Hera," he ground his teeth.  He should never have gone to the queen but she was the goddess of motherhood and fidelity.

"The potion normally works to make the two men both cherish each other and prevents the sire from wandering off to greener fields.  I wasn't about to force a man to change his physical body so much then have his lover leave him when he's weak and vulnerable.  If Joxer is attracting men it’s probably due to your influence, more than anyone's, but the resulting devotion would be her influence," Pan explained how the combined potions work, looking back at the goddess of love.

"Well....let me think on the potion it's been so long.  I know...my part was to guarantee desire and passion as well as compassion, and throw in lots of pheromones to get those bodies ready for some bumpin' and grindin’.  The fertility part might be Hera's doing but sex is more than just about popping out babies."

"I'm responsible for the fast healing, reshaping the bones in the pelvis and growing the womb, but I had been under the impression that I was making something to heal barren women, and I was really only in it to get at that nymph pussy," He shrugged, "I really didn't care. It was more of a dare on my part than a favor.  I won and I got access to Pan's personal favorite nymphs.  _'Course they prefer me now._   I've got the whole package; looks, whit, and a nice package."

The other gods rolled their eyes at him but didn't say anything...well Pan didn't say anything.

"It’s how you use it not the size that counts," Aphrodite stuck out her tongue.

"Lucky I have size and talent," Apollo retaliated.

Suddenly the door opened and a solider with a bandaged leg limped out he looked back in yelling, "Come find me after your shift Hot stuff!"  He walked past the three invisible gods.

Aphrodite felt the power boost when the man was past the barrier.  Poor Joxer, that's one that would probably not take no for an answer and then he'd be stuck with him because of the potion.  He'd be stuck love sick and at his mercy.  Having the relationship consummated doesn't mean other men would stop trying, but it would mean with anyone else he would fight tooth and nail to get away from them even if it killed him.

"We need to find someone capable of protecting and cherishing him," Aphrodite spoke in a low tone.

"If either mother or father finds out about him the only thing we will have to worry about is if Uncle Hades is susceptible to the potion postmortem," Apollo said not really caring about the mortal but thinking of the consequences for him for messing with the natural order of the human body. Dite might get off with a slap on the wrist for her part.  He knew he wouldn't.

"Oh I doubt Hades would be affected he's happily married and in love with Persephone," Aphrodite was certain of that one, "Even if the poor guy only gets her three months out of the year.  Besides he can't have children.  That wouldn't solve Joxie's problems at all.  There'd just be a bunch of shades and underworld gods chasing his tail for eternity."

Pan looked to Apollo and both men shrugged.  Could dead men even get horny?

"There’s still Ares to worry about too," She added as she looked through the window not even being able to feel their auras. She could read the faces of the two men inside. Both stealing glances at her Joxie as he slept on the couch.  Maybe one of them might be the one...she'd have to think about this, but the problem was; what would his patron god think of Joxer settling down to become a mother?  That might cause a problem...Actually she was surprised Ares had not popped in yet.  Surely he's sensed the imbalance in one of his dedicated followers. For all she knew though he might not even pay that much attention to Joxer to notice when something major had happened.

"Why not just give him to Ares?  Ares could make him push out some sons, and he could help keep this quiet."  Apollo would be the one to throw the poor mortal under the chariot.

"Not on your godhood," Aphrodite growled, "He'd ruin poor Joxie and I won't allow it!  Ruin Joxie and himself!  If he could fall under the sway of the potion he'd forget about his duties and he and Joxie would never be seen again, off in some alternate reality or time bubble humping like bunnies.   Poor Joxer'd be pushing out a new baby every year, until he succumbed to illness or old age...and then Ares would be a shell of his former self and the world would have been left to burn."  The female god pressed.  She may be a bit of a ditz but she knew what her potions were capable of.  Even a god could be swayed by love and love could be the most devastating thing in the entire universe.

...Anyway the best way would have been for there to be love already established to stabilize the effects of the potion.  At this level though Joxer's inspiring lots of lust...and earlier I sensed a strong obsessive infatuation..."

"That might not be due to your potion.  One of the men I took under my charge fell in love at first sight with Joxer.  Took him prisoner and tried to woo him.  That's how the mortal accidentally got such a high dose of the stuff.  His younger brothers thought they were helping Gallus out by giving some of it to him...The oldest of them that did it thought it was simply a love potion."  Pan explained.

"Oh Honey, love potions are rarely simple," Aphrodite defended her craft.

"You know what I mean..."  The goat bleated in frustration,

"Anyway more than one of his tribesmen accused Cupid of meddling with the boy.  That's not true is it?"

"I'd have to ask.  Though if the target was Joxer then he would have some serious explaining to do...Or if Bliss somehow got hold of his arrows again.  ' _That grandson of mine!'_ He should know better after last time he got the dressing down of a lifetime for a godling.  Time out in the corner and no bow practice for a whole year," Aphrodite frowned marring her pretty face, before anyone could stop her she had called her son down, "Cupid!"

"Damn it!" Apollo and Pan cursed in unison.

The handsome young god of passionate love appeared, "What's the problem Mom?  You almost woke Bliss from his nap."

"Did you use an arrow of obsession on a human called Gallus?  Who was in the vicinity of our precious little Joxie?" Aphrodite pointed a polished nail at her son accusingly, "They kidnapped my poor little Stud muffin and he was hurt and now..."  She trailed off realizing she had inadvertently brought her son into the mess, "Oops...forget I said anything...How's my Blissy doing?"

"Bliss is fine and with his mother...What do you mean oops, and no not all obsessions start with one of my arrows...you know that...some people are just crazy to start, and what has Joxer have to do with anything..."  Cupid inhaled slowly.  Even through the barrier the scent of calendula flowers permeated the air, "Mom?  You didn't?"

Aphrodite made a face, "It was for a good cause Cupid."

"You told me that potion was for Pan...I warned you it was dangerous.  Has he been hurt and is he the only mortal to take the potion?  With Uncle Pol's barrier up I can't tell but there are more than a few passionate thoughts in this village alone...and the one Gallus, he's the obsessed one?  Keep him away he's not in love with Joxer, you're right he's in lust...completely obsessed, and dangerous.  He thinks he owns Joxer.  I can hear his prayers, and that he never thought he would sink low enough to ask a god of love for help.  He's praying that I make Joxer love him and force him to submit.  It's really disgusting."

"I hear some prayers too that Joxer notice them and fall instantly in love.  It’s a small group yet but if he goes out of this house and into a crowd of unattached men, Oh poor Joxie!  He's gonna get brutally raped!  That list of love sick men is going to grow...and the ensuing Heart break is going to be a huge blow to our power base," Aphrodite pouted.

"So why are the three of you hanging out here in this dinky village plotting out Joxer's life anyway?"  Cupid suddenly acknowledged his uncle and...He wasn't sure how he was related to Pan but...he'd settle with calling him Cousin.  When neither of the other gods fessed up he smirked, "I could make you both fall for each other."  The one thing he knew both male gods had in common was indulging and taking pleasure from the female half.

He imagined them coming out of their spell entwined in each other’s arms covered in semen and sweat...and realizing that someone had to be the sheath and someone had to be the sword and not being able to remember who took it up the ass....because he could manage to get them both to receive in turn.  His wicked grin had Apollo speaking up first.

"That idiot goat thought he could defy Mother Nature and have a tribe of men fucking give birth to more men.  All because of some tincy little slight from the amazon tribe," The sun God spoke up.

"Tincy slight?  You have no idea blondie!" Pan growled and suddenly filled all three gods with visions of what he found that day.  Those images he had coaxed from the lead Amazon as he killed her.  Young boys, not even old enough to give her a child, being used and abused, tortured raped and finally eviscerated.  One young teen managing to barely escape with his life.  The look of abject terror in his eyes as he pushed that woman away from him.  Her slipping and him barely managing to limp out of that camp under cover of darkness.  Even as a grown man he was so traumatized that the sight of a woman had him shaking in his boots.  The residual mistrust and fear from a tribe of boys forced to forget their homes and run for their lives, for their last scraps of innocence.

"Those women...are they still alive?"  Apollo spoke his face paler than normal and despite his normally cavalier demeanor he looked seriously ill.

"Most of them are in Tartarus and I made a deal with Hades...though I didn't really have to with such tarnished souls...those women experience tenfold what it did to those children every day and will continue to until the end of time.  I also made a deal with Gaia and Artemus that their daughters were stricken barren.  Though, the few girls that were young enough to be counted as innocent were almost mad from witnessing the slaughter and abuse.  If they were repentant on their mothers' behalf they took it up with their deity," Pan sagged.  

Sharing that horror took a lot out of the god emotionally to the point of physically draining him also.  He hadn't intended to share the horrors with Cupid, but he could not apologize.  He'd bottled up those horrors and carried them with him for three quarters of a century.  The burden of them had been a weighty one and even though telling had not changed anything, he did feel a bit lighter.  The stain on his heart would never vanish.  Seeing horrors like that...even a god could not simply will his feelings away and the memory served as testament for the children whom had suffered and died.  He had been alive during the time of the titans, and seen their horrors.  Even they recognized that innocent blood should never be sullied in such a way...well most of them.  There was more than one reason the old gods must be locked away.

"The boys..." Aphrodite begged, "The children?  Tell me they are safe now..."

Pan nodded, "The memories surrounding their deaths were blocked from them.  They are currently playing in their own private spot in the Elysian Fields; waiting for their remaining brothers to cross over and join them.  Only one of the original children is still living.  He has a few years before he joins them to regain his childhood so cruelly stolen away and the children can rest, or be reborn if they choose.  Hades allowed them a place free of women and girls because the trauma even holds them in death, even with no memory of what happened to them they shy away from any female being."

He looked up surprised to see tears staining the cheeks of the gods.  Gods rarely wept but children were sacred to most gods.  Even the gods who were cruel or violent would do their best to steer clear of harming an innocent soul.  Because the repercussions were great even for a god.  Children were sacrosanct and all children were under the protection of Gaia...and various other gods also claimed them as theirs.  Bad things still happened to children either through fate or human cruelty, but the gods rarely visited cruelty on children and even went out of their way to prevent as much as they could.

"Well," Aphrodite cleared her throat, too many innocent lives have been abused in this instance and Joxer's soul was practically that of a child’s, "We can't mess this up because Joxer is as close to a pure adult that I've ever met.  I don't want mother or daddy smiting him for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  He's suffered enough at the hands of gods...And I don't want Arry involved he might take Joxer as a consort but it would end really badly for both of them.  Besides I think we have the perfect match right inside that house.  And I bet they'll have the cutest babies you've ever seen.  When they finally consummate I want to be there to whiteness and I call the baby shower.  Joxie's gonna get so many gifts!  Ohh and he'll look so cute with a round belly...I could just cuddle him."  Aphrodite looked giddy thinking of a fetchingly pregnant Joxer, "So cute.  I can't wait and I'm gonna claim his babies and honorary grandkids and Blissy can play with them...if he behaves."  She looked to her son as if warning him his little godling better be on his best behavior.

"You're talking about Joxer like he's a pet, Mom," Cupid warned.

"But he is a pet dear...a cherished one at that! I want to get cute little babies running around...I hope they dedicate the first one to me!  Oh what I can do with the combined essence of the dashing King of thieves and the innocent Joxer the mighty."

The men sighed when they realized they were not going to get the goddess down off her love high.

"So how are going to do this should I shoot them with my arrows?"

"No!"  Pan stopped him in his train of thought.  He shouldn't even be here, "Its best if you left and forgot about this.  There’s enough trouble brewing here without you conspiring with us."

"It's a little late for that," Apollo chimed in.  He glanced in the window and watched the thief stealing gentle touches placing a blanket tenderly on the snoozing man.  He had to admit that Joxer was not actually that hard on the eyes.  Just a matter of taste.  Still he was glad the potion didn't seem to affect him like it did all those mortals...and apparently demigods.  If it worked on demigods there was a chance it worked on full gods too.

He looked back at his sister who was still bouncing and clapping almost like a very pleased child would, "Joxer and his babies, sitting in a tree cuddling and cooing, as cute as they could be!"  He rolled his eyes at the female god.  She was probably getting the equivalent of a sugar rush from all the love in the air.  Even he could feel it and he was about as close to being a love god as a dog was to being a cat.  The realization that if they could feel it then how long before the pantheon noticed.

* * *

Autolycus threw a blanket over Joxer and sat next to his head carefully.  He brushed his fingertips through the dark silky strands of Joxer's hair.  His sudden infatuation and fondness of the other man was a mystery to him but one he didn't want to question or fight.  He was scared by it, Tartarus yes; he was terrified but also enthralled.  He had a suspicion that Joxer was under a spell or a curse, or maybe he wasn't even human.  Maybe he was some love child of Cupid's or Aphrodite's?

Autolycus always seemed to be surrounded by demi-gods...Even his own parentage was up for question with his extraordinary skills.  Perhaps Joxer is the child of one of the love gods.  Manifesting his talents a little later than normal for a half god.  Auto has had the fortune to meet Aphrodite and she certainly would have put Helen of troy to shame for her looks, but Joxer didn't resemble her in the slightest, well except in that bubbly personality.  Joxer was a bit boastful bordering on acting vain at times...that could be comparable, but right then though he was way too vulnerable and unsure.

Auto assumed it must be that he was recovering from such immense physical trauma.  Then Auto pictured Cupid...thinking if he were cupid's son.  Joxer didn't look much like what Auto imagined the young god would look like.  He's never met cupid personally yet but he had seen him depicted in his temples.  Strong muscular wings on his back.  He knew Joxer didn't have any of those features.  Spying out the window he could almost see the god with his golden hair and regal wings...and did that god ever wear a shirt?  He supposed the wings might get in the way.  Still looking out the window as he petted Joxer's scalp he swore he could see Aphrodite...and Apollo...and Cupid...and...Pan?

The thief stood gently shifted off the seat so he didn't jostle the sleeping man.  He put himself between Joxer and the window protectively and moved closer.  He watched the animated discussion.  He didn't know exactly what they were talking about but Aphrodite was singing about Joxer and babies sitting in a tree or some such insanity.

The thief looked back at the innocent man snuggling in the warm blanket he had placed on him.  Was Joxer a father to be?  Auto's heart sank.  Did Joxer have a lover and had he gotten her pregnant?  Auto could compete with another lover but not with a child.  Joxer is the type of man who would stick to a woman who bore him a child.  He had a feeling that even if he didn't love the woman...who was he kidding, Joxer would probably only sleep with someone if he was in love with them in the first place.  He was definitely a lover rather than a fighter.

The only woman he knew of that Joxer had been interested in was Gabrielle and it was well known amongst their circle the Xena and the bard were an item.  He felt his hopes lift...if Joxer had a wife or lover expecting he would surely be with her...unless it was some drunken liaison that Joxer didn't even remember.  Some conniving bitch probably tricked him into sleeping with her to get a man to support her.

Autolycus tried to stamp out this rampant thought as he felt a tinge of angry jealousy lace through his body.  Part of him wanted to grab Joxer by the back of his head and plunder his mouth like some rare treasure, the other half wanted to stalk off and hunt down the bitch that tricked his Joxer into fucking her.  That should disturb him. He would never hit a woman...well not a pregnant woman, definitely, but a conniving bitch looking to trap Joxer in a loveless marriage that might be a different story.

The man sighed...even if he would do such a thing he had no way of knowing where to start hunting for a woman with the gall to try and steal Joxer away.  He had probably been in hundreds of taverns since he started traveling with Xena.  Auto was not about to leave Joxer when he was vulnerable and needed his friends.  His rational side even suggested Joxer had the right to find a woman and settle down.  Joxer didn't owe him any favors.  Joxer was his own man and had a right to choose who he was with.  Auto sighed in defeat.  The gods might know but demanding information out of a god was not worth his life.  He went back over to sit with the sleeping man and resumed petting his hair.

"Worry later about that later," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Xena and Gabrielle left the revelry...but not before being offered free hot baths by the tavern's owners.  He recognized the heroes and wanted to get in on their good side. 

Neither of them seemed to pay much attention how he aggressively barked at his wife to put a cauldron of water on the fire.  Or how she flinched and ran like a mouse.  They indulged in a bath together telling the man it would save them time...and it afforded them a some alone time to have a little pleasure together.

Both women left clean and sated.  Xena even had time to scrub all the blood and grime from her gear.  Gabrielle didn't sense the latent crackle in the air like Xena could but Xena stopped her rounding the corner of Phidias’s house and peeked around.

"What are they doing here?"  The woman hissed.

"Who?" Gabrielle tried to look.  Xena held her back as she observed the four gods.

"You can come out," Pan looked directly into her eyes, "We are aware of your presence as you are of ours."

Gabrielle gasped as she peeked over Xena's shoulder.  Four gods shimmered into sight.  She quickly scanned them for Ares presence.  He could still be there...just invisible but the gathering hardly looked like his particular taste in company.

"Are you here for Joxer too?"  Xena asked, "Is it to do with this potion I heard that man mention.  Pan's potion."

The gods looked between themselves and nodded, "Not a word of any of this if you care one iota for your friend's mortal soul."

Taking their words as a threat Gabrielle growled and tried to step up to them.  Xena collared her but she was glaring at the quartet of deities.

"What do you mean his soul?"

"If the wrong god finds out about Joxer's special predicament he'll be lucky if he lands in Hades realm and not oblivion," Pan calmly explained.

"What's Joxer gone and done then?" Gabrielle demanded, assuming Joxer must have gotten himself into a mess rather than simply being a victim.  He was, after all, bringing someone's wrath down on himself all the time.

"Joxie didn't do anything.  He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Aphrodite defended her cute little mortal.

"What does that potion do?"  Xena demanded in a firm but calm tone.  Some of the gods took offense but Pan was beyond that at this point.  This demigod would be useful in protecting the mortal, and maybe capable of helping them quash the whole ordeal and keep it under wraps.  If they got Joxer mated and kept him out of the limelight while he was pregnant then maybe this could be resolved peacefully and quietly.

"This is going to get complicated...perhaps we can move this somewhere more comfortable?" pan offered.  The woman nodded and the whole band of people and gods flashed into Pan's meadow little stone benches scattered in a circle and a table of fruit and vegetables appeared at the center.

"Feel free to eat what you like," He looked around the group, "I'll tell you what you need to know if you can promise cooperation.  Keep in mind your friend's stake in this..."

"Shouldn't Joxer be here for this?"  Xena asked with her brow raised.  She looked to her friend who had a bunch of grapes in her hand peeling one off and eating it slowly.  Gabrielle couldn't help the moan as she tasted the sweetest grape she'd had ever eaten.

"I think that might be a bad idea…he's in a rather delicate state at the moment and the stress would be bad for his system," Apollo chimed in.  He wasn't about to cause that man undue stress since his body was still subtly changing.  Back in the doctor's house he could sense the aliments of every man woman and child that entered and poor Joxer’s belly was cramping in the worst way right then...It was the forming of new organs inside him, and the beginnings of his first menstruation.  He was going to have to deal with having a period for at least the next fifteen to twenty years.  He was still relatively young.  If he was kept healthy and fit it could possibly be fertile past his forty-fifth year.  He had known women to experience menstruation into their early fifties.  It was usually rare and most of them were incapable of conceiving anymore but that didn't stop the monthly bleeding.

"What's wrong with him...is he poisoned?"  Xena and Gabrielle exchanged worried glances.

"Far from it sweet cheeks," Aphrodite said.

Xena sent a withering glare a Goddess in pink who promptly ignored it.

"Joxer was given a fertility potion, a very, very large dose of it," Pan said, "One that will allow him to conceive and carry children.  He was fated to have three children, at least one of whom is important to the shroud of time.  So not only does he need to find his mate in another male now but the potion at this strength is attracting any un-mated or unhappily mated men to him.  He needs to be protected from these men because he will be tied to the one he mates first.  After that he will still need to be guarded so he needs a strong candidate to protect him."

Gabrielle dropped her grapes and Xena's jaw hung slack.

"Joxer...Our Joxer is going to..."  Gabrielle choked on her words.

"Get boinked and make babies, yes," The goddess of love finished for the bard.

"Who's the potential father?" Xena managed to reel herself back in.

"Your thief friend...definitely," The goddess replied.

Gabrielle snorted, "I don't think Auto..."

"I do think Auto, and I'm the goddess of love here.  I should know," Aphrodite cut her off.

"Do either Joxer or Autolycus know about this?"  Xena asked feeling a bit exasperated.

"Not yet, but honey I can already tell that man is sweet on my Joxie," She beamed at her declaration.  Even now she was sure the man was cuddling up to Joxer.  Such a cute couple!

"Even if that's true... _Doubtful,_ " Gabrielle coughed in her hand, "You're forgetting.  Joxer's still in love with me?"  The bard stroked her own ego.

Xena rolled her eyes at her friend/lover/whatever.

"Eh..."  Aphrodite shrugged and dismissed the mortal woman.

"Well maybe you should let Joxer decide who he wants?  Can't he choose?  What if he does not want to be a mother?"

"No choice now that his seed...well let’s just say you can't have it both ways.  You're either a dam or a sire, cannot be both.  He can still pitch but the only way he's going to ever have the children he's fated to is for him to catch.  And once he's finished with the transformation it's a sure thing he'll be fertilized by the first man to plow his fields," The goddess laid it out.  Looking at the two women who looked like they hadn't understood a word she said, "I'm saying that Joxer must be the dam, He can't get a woman pregnant now because his seed will be converted into an egg in his womb which he will require another man to fertilize."

They still looked confuse about eggs and fertilizer.

The goddess tried again, "You l know how children are conceived?  Right?  A man puts his penis into a woman's vagina and he spits his seed in her and out pops a baby in about nine months or so...well now picture Joxer as the woman...and make it seven or eight months because the baby has to be smaller to pass through his narrower hips...and instead of coming out the Vagina it will pass through his rear."  She made a face, "I know that part's ick but its how the internal organs rearranged themselves."

She looked at the two women who had twin looks of horror and confusion on their faces.  She growled, "I am not drawing a picture for you two.  If you haven't got it by now you probably never will, let’s just keep it at the basics.  Joxer is now a baby factory."

"Stop using future terms, Mom, you're just making them more confused," Cupid chimed in, "Joxer is going eventually get pregnant like a woman...He'll need all the protection he can get because he got a huge dose of the fertility potion that happened to have a strong aphrodisiac mixed in it. He's already driving men crazy with lust.  We don't want Joxer to get raped any more than you do, also we need to keep his new special talent a secret, or the other gods on Olympus might begin meddling in Joxer's life if they don't out right kill him,"  Cupid being slightly calmer than his mother managed to speak in a measured tone and both women Nodded.

"We should get back there...Joxer's not safe alone with most men," Pan stood and dusted his legs off with his hands before willing the food away, and as each person stood  the benches also faded from existence.

* * *

 

TBC


	8. Committed to Joxer

**Joxer and the Men**

**Chapter 8: Committed to Joxer**

* * *

Being transported with the gods was something Gabrielle would never get used to.  Here one moment, there the next...but at least it only made her dizzy.  She couldn't imagine throwing up on a god.  The group simply poofed in front of Phidias’s house.

"Are you going to lift that barrier?"  Pan asked.

Apollo lifted the protection on the house.  He couldn't keep it up forever or the other gods would get suspicious anyway, it was really a waste of energy.  With four gods, and two demigods, and one annoying mortal bard, anyone who wanted to get to Joxer would have a really hard time.

The only gods to really worry about were Zeus, Hera, and Ares.  Gaia would have put a stop to Pan's little pet project a long time ago if she really cared.  The shield fell and both love gods blinked and seemed to space out as the overwhelming sensations of infatuation hit them full force.

"Oh," Cupid stumbled, "That feels _good_."  His mother nodded her head dazedly.

"Well I can tell you two are going to be useless," Apollo frowned, only slightly jealous he couldn't get that kind of effect from his followers.  ...Being in love or lust automatically sending power to the house of love and giving its occupants a buzz.

* * *

Joxer started awake, "I'm getting up!"  He blurted and pushed up off the lounge and spun on the spot looking like a startled cat.  He looked around, blinked a few times and said, "Huh?"

Auto grabbed the man who looked about to collapse back on the seat.  He looked at Joxer, "You felt that too?"

A loud burst, a flash of light and before them stood the god of war looking pissed.  He growled and looked around stopping on Joxer. 

The loud crash of a ceramic jar hitting the floor went ignored.  Phidais stared at the back of the being that appeared suddenly in his home.  The man could only be a god... _not his god_.  Waves of anger and raw aggression rolled off him.

The god grabbed Joxer and peeled the thief off him.  Phidais rushed him on instinct and Ares only had to flex his power and the mortal flew backward hitting the table at the knees and falling onto it smacking his head.  He groaned and rolled off the furniture into the floor.

* * *

"Oh...Arry just showed up," Aphrodite sighed and fought through the strong love buzz shaking her head.

" **Damn!** " Xena pushed past the others and rushed in the house.  Ares had one hand on Joxer's arm and one around Autolycus' throat, squeezing and lifting him of the floor.  The physician lay in a heap, "Ares!  Let go of them."  The god turned his eyes on her and they were red; vibrant glowing red.  He was pissed; even she had never seen him so pissed.

"You don't mess with what's **_mine!_** " He said.  He looked at Autolycus in distaste and dropped him.  The thief gagged and rubbed his throat as he struggled back to his feet.

"Leave Joxer out of it, whatever you want doesn't need to include him," Xena spoke slowly easing her hand toward her sword.

"Why in _Tartarus_ do you think I'm here, _Xena_?  **Joxer...is...mine** and Apollo thought he could throw up a shield and hide him?"  He glared past the warrior woman to the gods who had just crowded into the small house, pinning his brother with a deadly look.  Are's expression promised pain.

"Joxer...Joxer's _yours?_ " Xena stuttered in surprise.  She didn't know Joxer was a worshiper of Ares...she was rather surprised that it had never come up being so often on the opposing side of the war god.

"Mine, as in he was dedicated to me at birth and therefore I have domain over him.  When he suddenly blinked out of my notice, I couldn't find him couldn't even sense if he had been sent to Hades," Ares growled and drew the man closer to him harshly.  Joxer screamed in surprise and pain.

* * *

Despite what people might think Ares did pay attention to all his followers not just the warlords and great warriors.  Even some as seemingly insignificant as Joxer was there buzzing in the back of his mind.  He kept the useless warrior alive all this time.  He knew he was with Xena so he should have been relatively safe.  Then he sensed that Joxer had recently had a brush with Hades, and also had some form of powerful godly interference placed upon him.

The sweet tinge to his aura and the cloying smell coming off the man almost made the god want to shoot a fire ball through his head, just give himself some relief, but he stayed his hand.  Joxer had been laid on his alter and anointed as a swaddled babe.  He had been given, his life, even his destiny belonged to Ares from that moment on.  It didn't matter if the god wanted him, needed him or could even use him in anyway.  He leaned in ignoring how Joxer cringed and flinched.

His god...he had known all his life he belonged to the god, but he assumed it was kind of a spiritual ownership and really who wanted him anyway.  Ares pressed his nose onto the flowery smell the emanated from Joxer's very skin.  He bit Joxer at the joint where his neck met his shoulder.

" _Stop!_ " A distant voice called, " _Ares!_ "

Ares began kissing him licking his jaw and planting demanding kiss on his mouth.  He knew what was happening to him; knew he was under the influence of an aphrodisiac, that knowledge didn't give him pause.  Joxer was like a sweetmeat.  He tasted like honey and smelled so inhumanly good.  It made his head hurt.  Being hyperaware of Joxer distracted him from everything else.  He didn't notice Aphrodite inching toward them until Joxer was gone.  All the mortals were gone and he heard distantly someone says, "Get the mortals away and cover your ears."

" **ARES!** " The bellowing voice was so strong it drove him to his knees.  The sound was akin to two pieces of metal grinding against each other only magnified to near infinity. He closed his eyes and slammed his hands over his ears.  Everything went dark.  How undignified of him to black out...was the last though he had before he went under.

Aphrodite had Joxer and Xena, Cupid had Auto and Gabrielle, and Apollo took Phidais.  The group stepped out of the house and dropped it into a time pocket far away from any mortal ears. They had the mortals shielded and covered their ears.  Any mortal hearing his scream would have died instantly.  All of the gods cringed as the bellow warped and threatened to break the bubble surrounding it.  It was a wonder Pan hadn't ever thought to overthrow the gods with a scream like that he could incapacitate the pantheon with one shout.  The thought didn't cross their minds that perhaps Pan didn't care for power and influence.  He didn't have any temples and he spent most of his time chasing nymphs, or frolicking in nature.  Actually he spent quite a lot of time far north in Britannia and even further away.  He just wanted to enjoy his immortality.  He rarely took the kind of responsibility that he has in this case.

The bubble around the house fell.  The group slowly stepped in.  It was probably a blessing for Phidais he was still unconscious because his house looked like it had been hit by an earthquake.  The shelves lay on the floor jars of medicine shattered in the rubble.  The hearth of the fireplace was cracked up the middle.  All the cooked food that had long been forgotten lay in messy heaps in the floor.

Apollo waved his hand and cleaned it up.  Pan was standing in the midst.  Ares at his feet.  Apollo took his worshiper to the table.  He noticed the blood stains on the surface and snapped his fingers cleaning it instantly.   Laying the physician down he gently checked the man.  Apollo liked this man.  He was a good worshiper and should have stayed in Athens at his temple there, his obligations to the mortals here forgotten, but he came here out of a sense of duty.  He still prayed every morning and night to his god.  Apollo would help the man petition for a temple here.

He checked Phidias’s skull and it was thankfully not fractured, but there was a nasty lump there.  He helped accelerate the healing.  He was going to have words with Ares when his brother woke.  Apollo took the man to his bedroom and used his influence to straighten the bed.  He lay the healer down and covered him.  Phidais had not been dedicated at birth like Joxer had but had dedicated himself as a young man, and he was every much as important to his god as Joxer was to his.

"Is Arry going to be ok?"  Aphrodite asked she didn't always get along with her half-brother, but she didn't want to see him truly hurt.

"It won't kill him...I'm not that powerful and _I held back_.  He'll be up and around in an hour.  He will not be in the best shape but he'll recover.  Still, we should get Joxer away from him and find a way to convince him not to take Joxer.  You might want to get those mortals pointed in the right direction," Pan looked to Auto and Joxer.  Auto was holding Joxer and rubbing his back as he hyper-ventilated.  Xena was on Joxer's other side asking him if he were hurt.  Gabrielle was holding herself back looking concerned, confused and slightly disgusted when she glanced at the prone war god.

"Where could we hide that Ares won't eventually find him?"  Xena asked.

"You can't, but you can save Joxer...if those two would..." Pan paused not knowing how to break it to the mortal that only getting laid would mute the aphrodisiac and make him less susceptible to attracting unwanted attention.

"Who would what?" Joxer asked, "I feel kind of stupid for asking but what's going on and why is Ares passed out on the floor?"

"Joxer, you were given a potion while in the Gargarean camp?"  The god tromped over.  His hooves clipping against the floor.  He took Joxer's hand gently and led him to the sofa.  "You need to sit for this.  I can tell you still don't feel well and I don't want you to hurt yourself."  Joxer sat; his color ran out thinking of all the possibilities, "Am I dying or something?  It has to be really bad for a god to break the news to me."

Pan smiled gently, "No, Joxer, far from it.  Joxer do you remember getting something to drink for some children?  It probably tasted strange..."

Joxer nodded waiting for the rest.  Pan put his rough hands on Joxer's cheeks and looked into his eyes.  Those deep soulful eyes moved the god.  He really was just a child in his heart, "They gave you a fertility potion; they thought it was a love potion.  You've been changed on the inside...you're able to carry a child inside you like a woman and...You need to take a lover who can get you pregnant.  I can't give you details but you were meant to have a family with a woman but their tampering and...And ours... _mine_...we accidentally altered your fate.  I am truly sorry for this.  I know it..."  Pan stopped when realized Joxer had fainted.

Pushing past the god Autolycus wrapped his arms around the man.  "Are you all _insane_?  Joxer doesn't need this after that shock.  This is a sick joke!  I knew the gods could be cruel, but really.  Kick a man when He’s at his weakest!"

The thief never felt such anger at the gods.  Even the gods should have some compassion for this man.  From all he's heard from Xena and observed himself.  Joxer's been kicked enough.  He inhaled the sweet scent the smell only calming him the slightest as he hugged the fainted man to him.

"It’s not a joke," Xena said calmly.  She didn't look happy or pleased as her eyes flicked to the gods, "There isn't much time.  We really need to get Joxer away from Ares..."

"Distance won't matter and you know that," Pan growled, ”The only thing that will help mute the scent on him is for him to become pregnant, and he will fall in love with whomever he lays with.  The only problem."

"The only problem is that Joxer may not want to take a lover, and when he allows someone to take him he will be binding himself to that person and they to him.  Thanks to that potion it will only take one time to get him preggers. This is not just a roll in the hay," Aphrodite interrupted, "It's a lousy situation, but if you think you can be up to the responsibility," She looked to Auto who looked only slightly shocked.

"Me?"  He scoffed even as he held Joxer close cradling him like precious cargo.  The man whimpered and his eyes fluttered.  Auto pressed his head against Joxer's cheek, "You alright Jox?"

"Uhhh, I had the strangest dream," Joxer cracked his eyes open and saw the gods before him and felt Autolycus’ smooth skin against his cheek, "What's going on?  That wasn't a dream, _was it?_ "   Poor Joxer looked really hopeful.

"It wasn't a dream," Auto sighed and lifted his head and looked Joxer in the eyes, "Are you alright?"  He began stroking the man's hair.  Joxer seemed to lean into the touches.

"I think I will be.  Is that why everybody's been acting so weird?  Well not Xena and Gabby, they've been normal, but is it something to do with the potion?  I mean...that would explain all those men in the camp giving me those looks...I thought for sure I was gonna get...um...you know," Joxer rambled.

"The men in the camp...they were just attracted to you naturally," Pan explained.

"The rest were under the influence of your pheromones...You're scent.  Its normally subtle undetectable to most people on a conscious level, but the potion had you cranking out the _'fuck me'_ scent.  Your body is ready to be fertilized.  It doesn't help that you got a lot more than you should have," Aphrodite tried to explain her part in the potion to the man who seemed to be absorbing the information a little better than his friends had.

"So I smell?" Joxer asked.

" ** _Amazing,_** " Auto pressed his nose to Joxer's jawline.

"Exactly," Aphrodite nodded.

"I don't smell anything," Gabrielle spoke up, "Do you Xena?"  The warrior shook her head.

"You wouldn't probably since the potion is designed to attract men," Pan explained.

"He smells like desert rose," Auto explained, "I remember my father brought some to my mother from Egypt when I was a boy... _my step father brought them._ "  He looked to the gods as if to ask what he had long suspected of himself.  The three gods in the room nodded.  Apollo walked in.

"If you're asking who your father is, its Hermes," You even look a little like him...Especially in the eyes.  The thief looked less than surprised.  He started Nuzzling Joxer with his nose.  Joxer looked more surprised.

"Are all of you demi-gods?" Joxer asked looking to his friends briefly before returning his attention to Autolycus.

"Not the blonde," Cupid said tilting his head toward Gabrielle, "Not you either...sorry.  Not everybody gets to be half god."

Gabrielle seemed a bit surprised looking to Xena, but not saying anything for the moment.

"So how about it you two?  I have a good feeling about you.  I'm the goddess of love I have good instincts about these things, and I think you would make a good match," Aphrodite had a sparkle in her eyes that scared Joxer just a bit.

"I am willing to give myself to you," Auto murmured into Joxer's neck kissing it.  It was getting hard to hold himself back.  Even knowing that the potion was doing something to him he wanted this, but only if Joxer wanted him back.

"I...I don't know..."  Joxer sounded frightened and unsure, "I... _why me?_   It isn't me...You don't want me Auto?  This will wear off and you'll regret it...I'd rather you just fuck me and left then be stuck with me and resent it."

Auto frowned and hugged him firmly, "I won't regret it...I can't and I can't throw you to the wolves. You deserve better."

"I don't..."  Joxer tried to pull away.  Auto only held him tighter.  
Aphrodite felt something surge something so strong even the potion couldn't compete.  Her eyes shined brightly, "How long were you alone with Joxer today?"

"Quite a lot...It's been so hard to resist him all day," He admitted feeling shame at his earlier behavior.  He could picture himself easily giving into the potion, but he did feel genuine care for Joxer.  That one slip had terrified him, that he could have hurt Joxer for his own pleasure.

"You almost did it but you were able to resist," The goddess uttered, "You must really care about him to have resisted the urges your body was giving you.  That's more than lust.  There was a signature of true love earlier...I sensed it and recognized it as two other men.  A thankful prayer from a man named Eos because his love survived something.  I hear any prayers involving true love even if this one was directed at Athena.

The power of their love masked another signature...I know you fell in love with Joxer...not because of the lust you felt but because you resisted that lust.  You aren't the only one who resisted though...She looked back at the doorway to the doctor's bedroom.  Could be him that I am sensing and not you."

" ** _No!_** "  He looked frightened.  Auto wrapped his arm around Joxer's shoulder and tucked his head under his chin.  Joxer was pliable in his arms looking on stunned.  There was a tinge of pink on his cheeks, and his eyes shinned just a bit.

"It's not just you," Cupid suddenly interrupted, "Joxer...I can feel a budding crush from you...this is fresh, not that infatuation to Gabrielle.  This is a young love waiting to bloom," He smiled as he looked at the two. The pure feelings of affection were unmistakable.

"I...I wish there was time...I mean...Auto seems so sure," Joxer felt himself turning toward the man rather than away.  He felt like he could almost feel what the gods seemed to believe was there, “There is no second chance...this is all or nothing?"

"It's your decision...  I don't know what the potion has done," Auto pressed his lips to Joxer's head, "All I know is what I feel.  I feel love...Nothing like I have before _...It hurts._ "  He whispered the last part.

"True love always does, but it’s a nice kind of pain," Aphrodite folded her fingers together and smiled over her hands.

Joxer nodded this time, "It is a nice kind of ache...in my chest...not...not like Gabby.  That was such a bad hurt."   He didn't see the guilty look on Gabrielle's face because he had his face buried in the thief's silk shirt.

She wanted to go to him and say she was sorry.  A hand covered hers and laced its fingers with hers.  She looked to Xena who gave a gentle smile.  She knew Gabrielle never meant to hurt their friend...It was just something that had been thrown at them all.

"Are you sure you want this?  Want me?"  Joxer asked and peeked up at the other man.

He was rewarded with a smirk, "Are you sure you want me?  I can be a handful."

Joxer gently slapped his chest and chuckled, "This is all so fast.  A few days ago I never would have imagined finding myself married, and to someone so handsome."  He smirked back at Auto his fingers playing with the laces of his shirt.

"He's taking this rather well," Apollo chimed in, "You both are...maybe you're in shock."

"Oh shush 'Pollo," Aphrodite scolded him for ruining the moment.

The mortal looked in the demi-god's eyes and asked again, "You're really, really sure about this?"

Auto nodded.  Suddenly the men felt things shift under them and they looked around the room and noticed they were in a cave decorated in lavish furnishings and a roaring fire in a natural looking fireplace.  They were sitting on a grand bed that seemed to take up two-thirds of the cave.  There was a table laden with fruits, vegetables, cakes, wine, and in the center of it a steaming platter of meat. With the food there was a note.  Auto stood and took the note.

"It says get to humpin'" He chuckled, "Love Aphrodite."

Joxer grabbed his arm and pulled him over and took the note, "P.S....whatever that means...I'm throwing you a party to celebrate the new baby when the honeymoon is over."

Joxer felt a mouth on his neck and arms wrap around him from behind.  He fought not to flinch, but after the last few days and all this new knowledge about his body he couldn't help feeling vulnerable.

"Sorry...I'm still scared and you know...I've...I never...before," Joxer blushed in shame.

"Are you trying to say you're a virgin?"  Auto felt simultaneously relieved and exhilarated.  He was going to be Joxer's first and only.  No conniving bitches with designs on his Joxer, no woman with a child on her hip demanding Joxer marry her because he was the father of her baby, and if they did show up one day he would know they were lying.  Gods he was pathetic already worrying about people trying to steal away his most valued treasure.  He was the King of Thieves nobody stole from him...

Joxer stiffened in his arms and tried to pull away.  This was too fast and too new, and the other man would probably lose respect for him knowing how inexperienced he was.

"No...Don’t," Auto said and tightened his grip, "Please don't pull away.  We can start slow...Aren't you hungry?  We never got to eat," He pulled the other man over to the table finding only one chair.  He smiled as he sat pulling Joxer in his lap.  Joxer whined like a sad puppy.  Auto began rubbing Joxer’s arms slowly up and down, "See anything you like...well besides me?"

Joxer laughed and leaned into him, "That roast looks good."  Joxer reached for it but Auto wrapped an arm around Joxer's.  He took the knife sticking out of it and carved off a bit of the juicy meat.  He held the morsel before Joxer's mouth offering him a bite.  Joxer tentatively wrapped his lips around the proffered food. His lips and teeth graze Auto's fingers.

He heard the moan and felt it vibrate through his body.  Autolycus thrust his hips gently as Joxer licked his fingers.

"You're so beautiful, _so sexy_ ," The thief whispered in his ear.  Joxer moaned when he felt the hardness rubbing against his ass.  Auto took a piece of the meat and ate then he offered more to Joxer.  If he did this it wasn't going to be half way.  Joxer may be healing well, but he still needed taken care of...not just sexually.  Joxer needed care, protection, and love.  Auto was a bit scared but knew he could provide for his new lover.

They would have their fill of food, and if Joxer needed to rest they would rest, and if Joxer was shy and unsure they could go slow.  His cock strained against his pants painfully.  The gentle curve of Joxer's ass was so inviting.  It knew where it belonged.  Even through their clothes, the heat was so perfect and enticing.

They finished off the meat and had some wine and fruit.  The wine was sweet and pleasantly warm but not too strong to prevent either of them from performing.

Auto gently pushed Joxer up and took him to the bed.  There was a small table next to the bed with a bottle sitting conspicuously in the center.  Auto picked it up uncorked it and sniffed.  It was faintly perfumed.  He stuck his finger in the bottle already certain he would find it to be oily and slick.  He rubbed his finger and thumb together then wiped his fingers on his shirt.

Joxer stood there watching him, waiting for him to make the first move.  Auto set the bottle down for the moment and looked to his love.  He put his hands on the hem of Joxer's shirt and started lifting it.  It was on the floor and his hands were tracing the scars on Joxer's torso both old and new.  The newest a long slash from hip to just above his naval was still stitched but the pink scar tissue showed the stitches were not really necessary.  He didn't want to risk it opening though.  Older scars were there to touch and examine.  His poor Joxer, _so abused_.  Even a war hardened solider probably didn't have half so many.  He stepped around the man examining him.  Lots of the marks were faint and thin, but others were long and jagged...His back had disturbing cross hatching that made the thief bite his lip in sympathy.

Joxer stood rigid.  He held his breath as he felt fingers tracing his scars.  Yes he had a lot of them. He hoped he wasn't disgusting to look at always boasting about being mighty and handsome lying to himself and hoping everybody else would play along.  He knew it was too good to be true, "You can still get out of this. I know I'm disgusting."

"You're gorgeous," Joxer felt himself turned and kissed passionately on the lips.  The thief acted his part stealing his way into Joxer's mouth allowing his tongue to trace the interior tasting the food and wine they had just enjoyed. 

He pulled away, "You're perfect."  He kissed his cheeks.  Auto was shrugging his top off next showing Joxer his toned torso.  He was far from perfect.  Thought he was fit, he had his scars too.  A puckered slash across his belly that he got from his first foray into thievery.  He'd been caught and stabbed and left for dead, only he didn't die.  Something made him get up from the back alley he had been left in and he found his way to a temple where he was treated.  Perhaps his first time questioning his paternity.  A normal mortal would have surely died...then looking at Joxer he had to wonder if he underestimated mortals.  He got better at robbing and he had nowhere near the battle scars Joxer sported but he had his marks.  A burn scar on his bicep from falling as a child into the fire pit and hitting his arm on the caldron, a long thin slice across his ribs from a very narrow escape from an angry solider wielding a very large sword...

"You're almost as muscular as Hercules," Joxer said in an awed voice.  
Auto felt a tinge of jealously at the mention of Hercules.  That guy had to have it all and now the admiration of his lover.

Joxer saw the frown marring his face and reached for him.  He leaned forward and kissed his lips.  Not the passionate tangling of tongues Auto had given Joxer, but a simple shy peck.  He put his hands on the other man's chest feeling the scars and slight nicks.  His fingers rubbed against Auto's nipples.  They stiffened and Auto groaned.  Joxer was making him weak in the knees.  Shy touches to his body in the perfect way to torture and tantalize.  He pulled Joxer to him and tugged his charcoal pants down.  His followed quickly.  Auto thrust into Joxer feeling that the other man was just as hard as him.  Their cocks slid against each other.  Auto grabbed the oil and poured it into his hand.  He grabbed their dicks and started rubbing them together and oiling them at the same time.  Joxer thrust into his hand.

"Feels different then using my hand..." He grunted and blushed hard.

Auto pushed the other man back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He coated his fingers in oil, "I need to prepare you."  Auto normally went for the ladies but it wasn't his first time stretching someone...He assumed it was the same for men and women, "I'll admit this isn't my first time doing this but I promise I have never wanted anyone more than I want you right now and I never will."  He inserted a finger slowly.  Joxer gasped and clenched around him, "Relax Joxer I have to do this or it will hurt worse later."  Joxer had his eyes clenched as tight as his ass.  He was panting and looked more scared then aroused.  Based on his wilting cock he was not enjoying things very much.  Auto grabbed his dick and gently started stroking.  

Joxer spread his thighs slowly.  His body heated up and Auto felt him starting to relax.  He was able to slip his finger in all the way.  He felt around inside.  It was softer then he had ever remembered a woman's backside feeling.  He didn't know if this was due to the potion or if it was all Joxer.  He rubbed something that felt a bit different and Joxer moaned loudly and bucked against his hand.

"Oh Yeah!  That's it," He smirked.  He'd had discovered Joxer's pleasure spot.  Each time he rubbed it Joxer relaxed more until he was putty in the thief's hands.

He inserted another finger stretching the ring of muscle.  Joxer had grabbed a silk covered pillow and covered his face as he babbled incoherencies into it, "Ahhh!  Yes!  That!  There touch it... **keep rubbing it!**   Fuuuhhh!  **_Please!"_** He bucked saying please and came coating Auto's hand.

The other man grabbed the pillow off Joxer and wiped the cum on it and tossed it aside.  He lifted Joxer's legs and seated himself between them.  Pouring the rest of the bottle in his hand he slathered his dick.  It jumped like an excited stallion rearing back.

"Are you sure?"  Auto asked, suddenly deadly serious.  It took all of his will to stop his hips thrusting into the tight heat of Joxer's ass.  His cock twitching in need looking down at the unbearable sexy sight of a flushed Joxer with his swollen cock lying on his belly.

Joxer nodded closing his eyes and turning his head to the side.  That wasn't good enough, "I need to hear you say it.  _Damn it!_   **_I need..._** "

"I'm ready, I want this," Joxer shouted surprised at his own need, **"I love you!"**

"Gods, I love you too," Auto replied as he slid his cock slowly inside Joxer, "Love you so much Joxer."  Joxer gasped in pain.  It _really_ hurt; stretching had been nothing next to this.  He gasped raggedly.

Autolycus flinched, "Sorry Baby."  He made it all the way in.  His cock crammed up against Joxer's prostate, his world lit with pain and pleasure.  He choked and gasped.  Auto lay on top.  Joxer seemed so small under him.

"Shhh," Auto kissed his neck, "I won't move until you're ready."  Joxer's ass molded around his dick like nothing ever had.  It was as if it were made just for him...who's to say this wasn't fate.  It felt so right.

Joxer thrust his hips driving Auto's cock even deeper.  The excruciating heat and tightness driving him mad.  Auto started to move his hips.  Slowly pulling back and pushing in.  In and out, in-out, in-out, over and over.  It was going so fast now.  He was so close. He'd never cum in an ass, women didn't seem to like that, but he knew that was part of the deal.  He was going faster.  Joxer's legs wrapped around his waist.  His rhythmic grunting egging the other on.  Auto felt the familiar buzz of orgasm breeching his conscious thoughts.  Smack, smack, grunt, smack, gasp, squelch, spurt.  Such sexy noises coming from them.  Joxer pecked kisses over his face as he met Auto thrust for thrust.  Smacking turned more brutal as both men drew closer to the peak.  Quiet grunts from Joxer turn to screams of, "Auto! I'm going to... **I'm close!** "

" _I'm close too!_ "  Auto replied in a very slightly calmer voice, though it trembled.  His vision lost focus as his entire body sang in orgasm and hot white semen filled Joxer to the brim.  Joxer painted their bellies with his white essence.

" ** _Gods!_** " Auto hissed into Joxer's ear, "You're really mine, _love you Jox!_ "  He licked Joxer's earlobe.  Joxer turned to sated mush under him.

" _Wow!_ "  Joxer whispered in a voice of awe, "That was..."  Joxer's legs fell limp.

"Perfect, amazing, mind blowing?"  Auto supplied descriptive.  He slid out of Joxer slowly watching his seed leak out of his loosened hole.  They would be doing that again really soon, and really often.  He rolled to the side bringing Joxer on top of him giving his sexiest smirk possible.  Joxer returned it with a pained smile as he came off his orgasm and the aches in his body came to the forefront.  The smirk fell from Auto's face seeing his new lover wincing in discomfort.

"Oh gods!  I hurt you...I knew I should have gone slower!"  He grabbed Joxer's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss,”I'm so sorry Babe."

"It's ok...I just need a little rest," His eyes were drooping.  _'Poor guy must be tuckered out after all that,'_ Auto thought and smiled gently.  Joxer lay his head on Auto's chest and drifted off rubbing his belly absently.  If the gods were telling the truth he was pregnant now.  He was too tired sore and sated to truly think on it.

"What would we name it?"  He mumbled to himself more than to his partner.

"We'll come up with something," His lover's whisper came from a mile away and the kiss to his temple barely registered as he closed his eyes to sleep.  Auto soon joined his lover in sleep.

* * *

 

TBC

 


	9. The Honeymoon

**Joxer and the Men**

**Chapter 9: The Honeymoon**

 

* * *

 

Ares felt like he had a hangover after a long night at one of Dionysus' parties.  He rubbed his head which felt strangly clear. He was laying in the floor of a mortal home, and vague flashes hit him...One of his dedicated followers...him necking with the terified man...wanting to rip off his clothes and take him there and then...A goat bellowing at him in a voice that could shake the very earth and make ears bleed...blackness...then nothing...

 

He shook his head as he remembered more, "Where's Joxer?  I know you're hiding him."  His voice was fairly even despite the strong taste of bile rising in the back of his throat.

 

"Safe from you," An annoying voice buzzed in his ears.  He turned his glaring vissage on the mortal that taunted him from the preceived safety of four gods and a demigod...Right his daughter...It was her tag-along Joxer.  He normally paid little attantion to his follower.  He had been marked for protection a long time ago...well in mortal terms it was a long time.  He had felt the motral close to death before not just once, but this time had been different.  He had sensed the mortal's body healing rappidly so he assumed there was a god involved in his recovery...then he was just _gone_.  Not dead, just gone.  He suspected another god had designs of some kind on _his_ mortal, and as such put a protection around him..couldn't put one actually on him...they could never remove the protection of a dedicated follower unless the follower broke with him first.  He never felt that break.  Someone was looking to steal what was his.  He wouldn't just sit back and let them get away with it!

 

Then his awarness of Joxer returned.  Ares flashed to the mortal planning to smite the god involved, only to find some half god cuddling Joxer.  There were a few gods outside, including his own son, but he smelled that scent on Joxer and knew Aphriodite was heavily involved.

 

He wanted to kick himself for rushing in like an angry bull.  He could have killed his follower...and at least for now Joxer was more useful alive.  He would have at the least raped the man and he had a feeling that would have been _extremely_ bad...something in his gut told him that the fates would have it out for him if he had managed, but someone actually got the drop on him...he wondered if he had managed to have Joxer if he'd still be that crazed maniac that had almost rutted the pathetic excuse for a warrior?

 

As much as he hated to admit it... _he never would to the responsible party_...but whomever managed to incapacitate him was owed thanks for the very least stopping a huge mistake.  The hangover however was something he was **not** thankful for.

 

"Someone shut that annoying mortal up before I silence her with a fireball,"  He rubbed his head and slowly got on his feet.

 

Gabrielle opened her mouth to make a smart remark, but she was silenced with a glare from her friend.

 

"It might be best if you two go check on Phidais," Apollo spoke up.  He didn't want his follower hurt if things got nasty and getting that idiot bard out of the line of Ares' sight would do a lot toward that goal.

 

"You feeling better now Arry?"  Aphrodite asked surprislingly gently.

 

"If you mean, do I feel like fucking Joxer...no I don't...now," He didn't, he _really_ didn't.  Ares lied to himself and shook his head gently.  That headache was no lie, "I feel like an entire mountain landed on my head...What the hell is going on...I want answers and I want them **now!** "

 

"It's a long story,"  The goddess spoke up.

 

"Humor me,"  Ares plopped himself on the lounge and pinned a glare on each god in turn.

 

* * *

 

Joxer yawned and stretched.  The fire light danced across the cave and over his new lover's skin.  He gasped quietly and tried to sit up.  An arm wrapped around him and pulled him down.

  
"Lay back down," Came the muddled voice.

 

Joxer grabbed his chest, "Huh...I thought I was only dreaming,"  He whipsered and cradled his head on Auto's shoulder.

 

"Nope, you're stuck with me,"  He chuckled sleepily.

 

"I feel really dirty," Joxer suddenly said.

 

"I didn't know I was so unpleasant to sleep with,"  Auto mumbled and pinched his arm gently.

 

"I mean I'm itchy and grimy," Joxer pushed his hand away and sat up again..."Was that tub there before?"  He leaned on his elbows looking to the corner of the cave like room.  He couldn't be imagining things but there was steam wafting up from it, and the fire blazed back to life as if someone had stirred it.  "Gods make things too easy,"  He mumbled to himself, "I'm taking a bath,"  Joxer crawled over Auto.

 

The theif groaned and sat up too.  He had to admit the dry cum on his stomach was rather itchy, "Hope theres room for two in there."

 

Joxer stepped in and hissed the water was hot.  He eased in.  Auto climbed in behind him and nudged him forward,  "Come here baby.  He pulled the smaller man into his lap.  He found a sponge laying on the lip of the tub.  He started rubbing Joxer's belly being very careful of his stitches, and then moved lower.  Joxer moaned as the sponge brushed against his cock.  Auto smirked feeling it stirring.  His own swelling as it brushed agianst Joxer's bottom. He continued to tease his love's burgening erection.

 

Joxer hissed, "Can't think of anything else can you?"  He pushed the sponge away, and turned.  "Keep this up and we're never getting clean."

 

"Cleanlieness is so overrated,"  Auto pulled Joxer flush to his chest and kissed his cheek. Their erections rubbed together under water.  "You're too sexy, you know that don't you?  _You tease._ "

 

"Me?" Joxer got that goofy smile and slapped his chest playfully, "I'm not...You...you're like the most dashing, handsome, charming man I know."

 

"I can't argue with the truth," Auto pecked his lips.  The water sloshed over the sides of the tub as Autolycus bucked hard against Joxer.  Joxer made a very unmanly squeeking noise.  Auto took the opportunity while his lover was off guard to grope his ass.  His fingers digging into the globular flesh, massaging and parting the cheeks.  A finger sliped inside the stretched hole, rubbing the inner walls.

 

Joxer moaned and threw his arms around Auto's neck, "Fuuuuhhhhh!"  Auto positioned himself and slowly started to enter.  There was some resistance but soon he was inside his new favorite place.  If Autolyucs could only see the look on his own face,  Hardly the suave smirk he normally wore, but an extremely silly happy smile spaning his face as he thrust upward.

 

* * *

 

"Awe  they're humping like little bunnies!" Aphrodite suddenly squealed, interupting the adult conversation.

 

Pan cleared his throat, "So you understand how important it was that we stop you."

 

Ares nodded...He really didn't want to be stuck to a mortal for the rest of his life, even if he had to admit Joxer would have been a tasty consort.  If the potion were merely about making children and fucking he would be fine...but that fidelity aspect was not what he wanted.

 

God's had hundreds of partners.  Besides how would it look for the god of war to be all lovey-dovey.  He shuddered at the images in his head.  Though the rampent constant fucking would have been fun for quite a while...He stopped thinking on it and tamped down the thoughts. That Joxer's pheremones were still wreeking havoc on his system.

 

"He's still mine you know," Ares smirked.  He was, Joxer still prayed to him even behind his friends' backs almost every day.  Ares was just allowing that half mortal to borrow what was his.  The theif could have Joxer's body, but that soul was his.  He wondered if the potion lasted until after death and if Hades would allow him congical visits.  He could wait, a human lifetime was nothing to him.  Damn that sounded horrible after the thought formed fully.  He really had it bad.

 

"You're destorying that potion,"  Ares demanded.

 

"That's probably for the best," Agreed Pan.

 

"You sure we shouldn't take it to Mother and  Daddy?"  Aphrodite worried her lip.

 

"Could you imagine if father found out about it?  Father normally prefers women but I think he would fuck anything pretty enough; and if  he could get another demigod out of it, that's just icing on the cake for him.  I wouldn't be surprised if he could overcome the potion's side effects while still keeping his victim's enthralled..."  Ares spoke seriously.  The thought of his father keeping a throng of mortal lovers under his control sickened him, and he has seen the most brutal side of war, "Our father is not above rape...he's done it before...could you imagine  being forced to drink a potion...then raped and come out in love with your rapist?"

 

Gods were selfish and spoiled beings but at least these five had a line they didn't cross that Zeus had no problem crossing.  Worshipers and non-worshipers alike were his playthings.  He would transform into something to seduce his victims.  If they succumed he would engage in a night of debauchery.  If they still resisted he would rape them all night leaving them broken. More often than not if his victim was a mortal woman she would bare the fruits of that rape and be forced to raise it or risk his anger.

 

Ares often wondered if Hercules mother was willing or raped...His warped view of the gods had to come from somewhere.  His love for his father and resnetment of his siblings and step mother could have simply come from Hera's vindictive attempts on his life.  Still, He could imagine Alcmene spitefully feeding him lies about he gods while skirting around the truth about Zeuse for fear of retaliation.  The truth was that the King of the Gods, was nothing more than a scoipathic spoiled brat.  Though the Queen was hardly better.

 

"Then there's grandmother, if  we brought the potion to her she might force it on Zeus.  That might be interesting if she could manage to render him incapable of fathering more children...well the normal way,"  Cupid added and half smirked, looking a lot like his father, "Either way...She isn't going to be happy to learn how her blessings were abused.  If she does not go after the mortals involved in this we are lucky."

 

"The Gargareans are packing up to move...I can influence them to move out of Greece and into another pantheon's influence...Perhaps up to britania...I have a circle of worshipers there that could help these men out,"  Pan suggested.

 

"What about Joxer?" Cupid asked.

 

"I don't think you could influence Joxie to leave," Aphrodite pouted, "Besides I was really looking forward to seeing the babies."

 

"He's not leaving while he's still one of my followers!"  Ares practically growled.

 

"We will have to hide the fact that he's pregnant, but Hera has yet to realize what that potion she blessed does," Apollo stated.

 

"Well up until now nobody who was not officially part of the tribe has taken it....Those who had been outsiders married into the tribe and the men kept to themselves mostly.  For their own protection pregnant men were restricted to the camp once their stomachs became noticably swollen,"  Pan explained.

 

"We can just hide him for the next nine months or so.  Then he will reappear with a child stating it was a foundling..."  Aphrodite said hopefully.

 

"...And when the child gets older and people notice the resmblence to both his fathers?"  Apollo asked in iritation, "I suppose we are suppose to hide his mortal children for their entire lives or send them away?"

 

Pan shook his head, "No...according to the fates, _when they were screaming at me_ , Joxer is destined to have three children...there are three branches running off his life thread...At least one of them becomes important later and the others will produce descendents who somehow affect the veil of time.  Joxer needs to stay in Greece, and his children will be prominent, unless Hera lets go of her temper.  I hope she realizes Joxer and his offspring are victims of this and spares them."

 

"Should we fess up then?"  Aphrodite asked.

 

Pan sighed, "It's my fault.  I should confess, but I'll be leaving after that and not coming back.  I don't want to become a goat skin rug in her temple."

 

"Actually I have a plan," Ares spoke up, "If Hera thinks I have punished you, and you and the other men go north out of her reach she might not punish Joxer.  Mother knows how I feel about my followers.  If she thinks someone tried to used the potion against me she might spare and even help me protect Joxer."

 

"What if she removes the blessing?" Cupid asked, "Or what if she thinks Autolycus was the one trying to abuse it?  If Mother killed Hermes' son he'd probably retaliate agianst us or Joxer.  If not should we call Hermes and let him know that he's about to become a grandfather?  If he's part of the plan he could help protect Joxer and his unborn child."

 

"I don't know," Ares rolled his eyes, "We have almost half the pantheon here now  why not tell everybody?"

 

"Why not allow Autolycus and Joxer decide who knows and who doesn't?"  Apollo advised wisely.

 

"We have a little time to think you know...at least give the lovers a few days of bliss before bringing them back into the real world, "  Aphrodite begged and Cupid agreed leaning over to his mother to peek into the scrying orb she held and watching the new lovers splashing water allover the cave from their little tub.

 

"I want to try that,"  Cupid smirked, "You really have to admit that Joxer is kinda hot in that lean lanky way.  Pale skin, dark hair and deep puppydog eyes."  Cupid's trailed off thinking of other things.

 

The gods quietly gathered around curious to watch the show.  Even Apollo had to admit that watching the mortals go at it like horny beasts had him hot under the collar.

 

* * *

 

Gabrielle Stood just behind the door and listened to the god's planning out Joxer's life.  She didn't like it at all and she still couldn't believe that he and Autolycus were truly in love.  It was all just more manipulation and godly interference.  As far as she was concerned Joxer's life had been ruined.  Maybe she could be thankful that the King of Theives was willing to throw his own life away for Joxer's sake.  That part was actually kind of sweet...if you forgot he was under the influence of some weird spell.

 

She had seen the man operate around women the times they had been stuck together.  Well that wasn't that often but she never saw him look twice at any man, and he was never so physical when flirting...at least in front of others.  He was the kind of guy who used smooth lines and his looks to charm ladies, but there he was holding Joxer and comforting him rather like a father would a frightened child, or an older lover might his young consort.

 

"This is all so strange,"  She uttered.

 

"Come away from the door Gabrielle,"  Xena commanded patting the floor next to her beside the healer's bed, "We can't really do anything for Joxer except support him.  I think Auto will be good to him.  He's not the type to abuse someone he cares for.  After today I think he would be _**with**_ Joxer.  I think it would have happened slower, and it might not have lasted forever, but I've had this inkling since the first time I was ever with them while they were near each other.  Joxer gets crushes on people he respects...I think its the only way he understands love, but he definitely respects Auto.  Auto was always a little more curious about Joxer than one might be an aquaintence or even a simple friendly association."

 

Gabrielle reluctantly left the door the gods had gone silent.  She had only caught snatches of conversation anyway, "I don't understand...I mean I  know Joxer really looks up to you...He looks up to both Herculese and Iolaus..even maybe following them around like a lost puppy.  He was hopeless around me and I tried to discourage it.  It would get really annoying the thousandth time turning him down or redirecting his attention...But when could he have developed a crush on Auto?"

Xena just shrugged, "Joxer just seems to want love.  I think he would have accepted love from anyone...if he were less clueless he probably would already be with someone...Maybe Meg....maybe that blacksmith in Thebes?"

 

"What?"  Gabrielle looked shocked...weather about he Tavern owner, or about the blacksmith was unclear.

 

"You don't remember when we passed near Thebes on our way from Athens last time we were down that way?  That smith that gave us the deal on re-shoeing Argo...and sharpened my sword.  _He did a really nice job of it too._   You don't remember how he tried to fix up Joxer's armor or even make something better for him.  Joxer turned him down, but that man was so sweet on Joxer.  Throwing out ovbious hints and flirting with him blatantly.  You really didn't notice?"

  
Gabriele shook her head no.  No she had been attempting to write an epoc at the time...one she ended up scrapping.

 

"Well I don't think you were alone.  Joxer was at his worst in his infatuation with you at that point.  The smith looked heartbroken when we left and Joxer only gave him a friendly good-bye,"  Xena threw her arm over her friend's shoulder, "He wasn't the last but I imagine you were distracted...didn't you ever finish that love epoc you had been working on?"

  
"No it was going nowhere...I threw the scroll in the fire about two months ago out of frustration...So has Joxer been leaving a trail of heartbreak behind us this whole time?"  Gabby chuckled,shaking her head.

 

Xena laughed with her, "I'm afraid so.  You remember that Tavern in Trachis?  They had those really nice fish cakes and that sweet mead...I could  drink for days.  Did you notice how Joxer's platter always had more fish on it than ours...how the Barkeep would wink at him and grin?  How Joxer got a little too drunk...I think he was giving Joxer something in his ale...How Joxer had left to go releive himself and not come back...The three men behind the bar who had Joxer on his knees already half naked and half conscious,"  Xena's voice lost its humor remembering that time she rescued their unwhitting friend, "Joxer could have done a lot worse than ending up with Auto.  He might be a thief but he has principles."

 

Gabrielle frowned.  She only remembered the hangover her friend had and the severe scolding she gave him for drinking too much and then refusing to give him time to recover, _"I was a bitch..."_

 

"You didn't know," Xena said, "Joxer doesn't either I think he was too drunk to remember."

 

Xena left out the part where one of the men was forcing his penis into Joxer's as mouth the others watched with their pants around thier ankles.  How she had beaten the three so badly they probably were all limping for weeks after.  How she had cornered the Tavern owner who had been pocketing silver in exchange for drugging unwhitting men and women for the gang.  Promised to make him  regret his part in the victimization if it ever happened again.

 

All that was best left unsaid.  But if Gabrielle had this notion that Joxer was in no way atractive to anyone she was sorely mistaken.  His astetic generally might appeal to the stronger more masculine persuasion but there were women who liked him too.  He was too sweet not to like.

 

For some reason Meg always stood out.  Her gut had told her that her look-a-like would be who Joxer settled down with.  Then there had been that mention of his fate...about him having three children.  She felt a bit of pity for the woman because once she had confided that a midwife had told her she was barren.  If he had been meant to be with her maybe that was not true...but Joxer might have been her one chance to have children.  She shook her head...No point in dwelling on what might have been for a friend.

 

* * *

 

Pytheaus was livid.  Idas had to hold him back from striking their son, "That fool son of ours!  I cannot beleive he hurt one of our own and then he started a fight with the village."  The chief was angry but also scared.  His son could have been killed and his lack of remorse at hurting an innocent man, and a fellow tribesman was horrible.  He was still ranting about Joxer and he refused to obey their god's command.  It was very worrying.

 

Gallus paced the center of the camp grounds all the tents were broken down and packed. His ox was ladened with his things and Everybody was gearing up.   The scout he had hit on his way to the village had been found...He was being treated by Lydus.  The healer said he would be fine thankfully, but he couldn't be expected to travel yet.  If  they had not attacked the village maybe they could have salvaged their home or at least not have rushed to leave. They had all that livestock, what could they do with the cattle and the sheep.  Herding them over the mountains would be difficult and dangerous.

 

Gallus looked to his family gathered together.  His younger brothers seemed tense and the eldest of his younger brothers had distanced himself from Nestor.  Nestor looked ill.  Cyex was clinging to their dam like he had when he was a little whelp and Kimon was sitting dazedly at Idas' feet patting at the hardened dirt where their family tent used to be.

 

Gallus made eye contact with his Da.  The sympathy and sorrow there made bile rise in his throat.  He jerked his head away.  They were against him.  Said he had to let Joxer go.  Joxer was his and he was Joxer's!  How could they expect him to split from his soulmate.  Never mind that Joxer didn't seem to want to be with him.  Joxer was under the influence of those evil women!  That tall brunette espically. She must want Joxer all to herself.

 

The group decided to start leaving.  A small band volunteered to stay behindand look after Lydus and their recovering brother.  Gallus refused to go.

 

"Please, you have to let him go," Idas had begged him.  He would not strike his dam, he loved him, but he was so angry.  He growled and turned violently away from his dad's hand reaching to comfort him.  He had to turn away to stop himself lashing out against his dam.  His father would not hesitate to strike even his son down for hurting his lover.  How could his father not understand his position?

 

"I'll stay behind," Gallus finally said, "Stay and make sure, Lydus and Bulis are safe."

 

"No," Pytheaus started, but Idas put his hand on his husband's shoulder, "Let him stay.  He needs more time."

 

"I let him go before and look what happened,"  The chief growled.

 

"Please, father," Gallus gritted his teeth, "I promise I will stay with Lydus and Bulis until they are ready to travel."

 

Pytheaus's anger slowly faded and he just looked tired.  His son was hurting and he knew that, but he was a danger to the tribe and to himself, "You will be watched.  Caster is staying...along with Aleuas.  If you attempt to leave without them they will restrain you.  You are the reason that we have to split  the tribe up at all."

 

"Father!"  Gallus shouted, "How could I let them leave my Joxer with those women?"

 

"That is why we have to leave at all!  Did Bulis deserve to be attacked when he was simply following my orders?  The men we lost at the village...Aster, Pheronactus, Cycnus thought they were following my order relayed through you.  **_They are dead._** "

 

"Joxer is--" Gallus started to defend himself.

 

"Not your property," His father interupted, "He was never meant to be yours!  We made an assumption and that man is paying for it now!  Pan commanded we let him go, has taken his gift back from us.  We must move on.  Forget about that man and let him have his peace.  Stop arguing with me before I decide to have you bound and carried out of here."

 

Gallus's eyes were burning with rage but he choked back any retorts.  He would play along for the time being.

 

* * *

 

Joxer lay draped over Auto's chest panting.  The water had cooled but neither man really wanted to move.  Autolycus groaned and lifted his hand from Joxer's delicous ass.  He looked at his pruny fingers, "We beter get out and dry off."

  
Joxer only whined and nudged his nose into the crook of the other man's neck, "Don't wanna move."

 

"Gods! Joxer I need a break, but you have to keep pushing me," Auto warned as he felt his cock twitching again.  He didn't know if he could get it up so soon, but Joxer was really asking for it.  He groaned as Joxer's ass brushed against his cock again as if begging to be fucked.  Finally he pushed Joxer up.  A few more whines and grumbles and the men were standing in calf deep water.  Auto stepped out and slipped just a bit.  He steadied himself and helped Joxer out.  Joxer started to head to the bed.  Auto stopped him wrapping a convienent warm dry cloth around his lover.  He dried Joxer.  His adorable new lover looked so sexy, all tussled and damp.

 

"I'm never going to be able to do my job again...I'll be too distracted thinking of that cute bottom,"  He grabbed Joxer's butt and squeezed it.  Joxer squeeked and slipped in the puddle.  He cringed waiting to hit the floor only to feel arms around his middle.  He was hugged to Auto's strong flexible body.  Auto lifted him and he wrapped his legs around the thief's middle.

 

Autolycus growled in a very sexy way as he carried Joxer back to the bed.  Joxer found himself trapped under the larger man, having the breath kissed out of him.  Damp skin gliding across damp skin.  Bodies rubbing and kissing.  Joxer had his legs spread ready to take Auto again.  Auto smirked as he felt his dick swell.  It was amazing how quickly he was ready to go again.  He wasn't complaining.  He suspected there was divine influence going on there.

 

He shook his head and pulled Joxer up, "Want to try something new."  He flipped Joxer over, lifted his hips and leaned in.  He gave a tenetive lick to Joxer's ass then bit the globe of his cheek.  "So beautiful!"  Joxer groaned and thrust his dick in the air.  He found a hand wrapping around him and a tongue swipping at his entrance.

  
"Don't!  Ahhh! _That's dirty,_ " Joxer tried to pull away, but Auto followed his movements, stroking his lover, as he rimmed his stretched out hole.  Then the hand was gone and the tongue pulled away.  A now familiar blunt pressure thrust into him sliding in with no need of stretching or lube in his cum slicked hole.  This time felt so much deeper.  The cock inside him able to reach new depths.  Autolycus started thrusting fast and hard.  His need kept him from holding back.  Joxer screamed as his prostate was pounded relentlessly.  It was hard and fast and over quickly but no less than satisfying for either man as Joxer sagged under him.  Auto pumpled him full then pulled his softening cock out.

  
"That was amazing," Joxer uttered into the blankets.  Auto pressed fully on him and nodded.  He kissed Joxer's scarred back.

  
"How did you get these scars?" Auto asked as he idly traced the pattern.

 

"My...my father...he was an impatent man and I wasn't his ideal for a son.  Not when he had Jett to compare me too...Jayce...well he was with mother all the time so he was safe.  Father felt he had to beat me twice as much to make up for the double dissapointment.  He liked to lash me, it made the best impression, he said."  Joxer's voice sounded thick and hesitant.  He didn't like sharing his brutal upbringing with others.  Even his friends didn't know the extent he had been mistreated.  Up until now nobody had asked about it anyway.

 

"I want to meet your father," Auto said pausing to kiss the wide pale lines on his lover's back, "I'd like to show him what I can do with a whip."  His voice darkened angrily.  Joxer shuddered and shook his head.

 

"Don't, please...he might have you killed," Joxer begged frowning and clenching his fists.

 

"I'll be alright...you should worry for that bastard you call a father," Auto couldn't let it go. He rubbed Joxer's shoulder comfortingly as he fantasized about stringing the man's father up and holding him there until he apologized to his son.  This line of thought was seriously not healthy, but he wanted to pay back anyone who ever hurt his Joxer.

 

"Fathers should protect their children, not be the ones they need protection from!"  Auto pressed his chest flush to Joxer's back and kissed his neck.

 

"Can we change the subject?"  Joxer's voice cracked.  He never wanted anyone to know but those scars...who wouldn't ask questions after seeing those...Not his frieneds but a lover would.

 

Auto saw the tears staining Joxer's cheeks, "Oh Joxer.  I'm sorry...Don't cry baby."  He leaned down and kissed the back of Joxer's neck.

 

Joxer sniffed and tried to stop crying but he just couldn't.  He felt Auto lift off him and his crying intensified feeling the man distancing himself from him.  Auto went to the table and fetched the wine.  He came back to the bed where Joxer was hiding his face in shame.  He pulled joxer up and sat next to him.  Pressing the wine to his lips he said, "Drink this and take some breaths.  It'll make you feel better."  Joxer huddled next to him and sipped the wine.  Auto pulled him over and tucked his head under his chin, "You're going to be ok."

 

He had no idea how vulnerable his lover was.  He would do of his best to build his lover up and make him apriciate himself for the treasure he really was.

 

"I never imagined I'd be married you know?"  He suddenly spoke.  Joxer peeked up at him with tears in his eyes, "Even if we are under some spell it doesn't matter.  You are mine now.  I'm yours now.  Forever.  I'm going to show you that you are valuable to me and that you shouldn't accept bad treatment from anyone.  Reguardless if he's your father, _he wronged you._   You shouldn't feel ashamed, you were a victim.  You were a child, weaker than him."  Joxer frowned.  Auto nudged his head gently with his own, "How could you be expected to defend yourself from someone bigger and stronger than you?"  Oh he would be dealing with Joxer's father, eventually.  He might have to do it behind Joxer's back but he would be meeting with the man one day.  He wondered if Joxer had younger siblings and cringed at the thought of any more children being trapped with such a man.

 

He held Joxer to him letting him take comfort in silence.  Soon soft snores could be heard.  Joxer slept cradled in his lover's arms but Auto couldn't find rest while visions of revenge danced in his head.

 

They lay like that for hours before Auto finally drifted off.  He took comfort from the heat of Joxer's body and cuddled him tenderly.

 

* * *

TBC  
  
---


	10. The Honeymoon isn't over...Yet

**Joxer and the Men**

 

**Chapter 10: The Honeymoon isn't over...Yet**

 

* * *

 

It had been hours of warm fuzzy bliss but a sharp whine brought him back.  Auto was awakened to Joxer whimpering and curled in on himself, "Oh gods!  What's wrong?"

 

"It hurts!"  He shied away from his husband.  His back and ass both felt like they ahd been hollowed out with a spiked club.  All that sex had felt so good the previous evening but in the early hours of the morning when his euphoria had worn off he just felt sore and raw, like a bag of broken pottery shards grinding together inside him.  Auto firmly placed his hand on his lover's back and started to rub.  Joxer had been a virgin, even for a woman losing her virginity involved some pain.

 

This was all new to him and on top of that his body had been changed drastically.  He rubbed small circles down Joxer's back massaging him as best as he could.  He had never had this happen with a woman, but most of his conquests were about as close to being a virgin as a chicken was to being the god of love.  They both had wings, but only one could fly and shoot magical arrows.  He could almost feel Cupid frowning at him for the comparison.

 

Joxer wasn't his first expirence with a virgin, but he was his first expirence with a male virgin.  Stretching and pounding him was something his body would have to get used to.  Auto noticed their food table had been cleaned and replenished but there was also a mug on the corner steaming with a note set next to it.  He slid past Joxer and snatched the note.

 

"Some madicinal tea for Joxie's pain courtsey fo Apollo."  It was in the same fancy cursive Aphrodite's note had been and had her nickname for Joxer written there so of course it was from the goddess.  Auto felt a chill going down his spine.  Have they been watching this whole time.  They were nothing but erotic entertainment for the gods.  He shrugged it off, scooped up the mug and brought it over to Joxer, "I have some tea for you Joxer then I'll bring you a platter of food so you don't have to move," Auto told his husband.  He frowned hating to see him looking so pained and small.

 

Joxer whined and took the tea sniffing it.  The last time he had been given tea it had been drugged with a sleeping potion.

 

Auto rolled his eyes, "I don't think that the gods are planning to poison you after going to all this trouble.  He waved his hand around him to indicate the mysterious little love cave  they were using.

 

"I just don't want to be forced to sleep again,"  Joxer uttered.  He inhaled the steam wafting from the mug and took a sip.  It tasted ok so he slowly knocked back to cup draining it.

 

Auto took the cup and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "I'd hate to be stuck alone in here by myself, but I'm willing to wait for you to recover if it means you're not hurting anymore."  The man brought a platter with a selection of meats cheeses and roasted vegetables along with sweet bread and more wine.  He scooted in next to Joxer who had uncurled a bit.  He still winced when he moved over to make room for his lover, but he had to admit the god's tea was working fast to take his pain away.

 

"I've never felt a pain quite like that,"  Joxer admitted, "Will it always hurt so much?"

 

"I hope not but I have a feeling it must get better or people wouldn't keep doing it,"  He felt Joxer lean into him and his loins stirred but he took a calming breath.  He and Joxer would make love again when he was ready and not sooner.  If that potion worked as it was supposed to Joxer was already pregnant anyway.

 

Joxer cuddled into him and picked up a small loaf of bread, "I haven't had sweet bread in a while."  He smiled and tore off a chunk of the honey bread.  He popped a peice in his mouth and chewed it humming.  He held a piece before Auto's mouth.  Auto smirked and let Joxer feed him.  They each took turns picking something out and feeding each other.  It was nice that there was more than just lust between them.  He could not deny that his body craved the lanky man next to him but he also just craved the innnocent touches and the idle conversation.  He could do the whole matrimony thing with this man.  Though for Joxer's sake they might not want to advertise their relationship.  Autolycus had enemies.  You couldn't be the best thief in the country without making enemies.  The thought of someone using Joxer to hurt him only just dawned on him, "This is going to be hard Joxer, but I think that we should hide our relationship... _for your sake._   I don't want someone using you to get to me."

 

Joxer huffed, and folded his arms.  Part of him believed Auto was really just ashamed of him but even the part that believed him was upset as how little faith the man had in him, "I can take care of myself."

 

His lip jutted out in a pout and Auto moaned.  He could just suck on that lip all morning, but he had to make things crystal clear with his naive lover, "I have a lot of people who would like to see me hurt...or out of the picture all together.  They would not hesitate to poison, stab, beat, torture or rape to get what they want, and if hurting me is what they want well who better to attack then the person I love, or our unborn child.  One good strike to the stomach and the baby would die."

 

Joxer stiffened and his hands went to his belly rubbing it, he whined, "I don't want to hide though.  It's not fair.  Besides, we have Xena and Gabby to help out.  Who better to travel with than a great warrior like Xena."

 

"That's something else...I think you shouldn't travel...you should settle in a village  one in a nice central location where I can go do my jobs and then be back to you as quickly as possible.  I'd send money when I couldn't be there in person.  You could board with someone..."

 

"Do I get any say in this?"  Joxer was starting to sound a bit perterbed with Auto planning out his life, "I kinda thought I'd get to travel with you and maybe help you out at least until my belly started to get big."  He rubbed his tummy and Auto had a hard time watching anything else as Joxer's hand trailed up and down his flat as a board stomach.  His hand brushing agianst the scruff that framed his cock then back up.  He was frowning, "I don't know anything about being pregnant.  How long will it take?   I mean its nine months for a woman...will it be quicker, slower, or the same speed?  Will I get really fat?  I've never been able to put on much weight no matter how much I eat...well when there _**is**_ something to eat."

 

Auto listened to Joxer rambling watching the hipnotising motion of his hand.  He could almost picture the swell of Joxer's stomach and it somehow made him hard as a rock.  The image of his child sleeping peacfully inside his husband made him hot.  He was nodding and not listening anymore.

 

Suddenly Joxer smacked him and growled, "Stop staring at my dick and listen to what I'm saying... _I'll compromise with you._   I can't be expected to travel when I'm heavily pregnant. So, how about letting me come along in your travles until I start to show?  Then we can meet up with Xena and Gabby and I'll go with them until I have to settle down.  I can go to board at a tavern or camp out for a while...then have the baby and you me and the baby could travel, I'd stay behind with the baby when you do your King of Theives thing...then we could maybe build a house somewhere nice and the baby and I can stay.  When he's older you can start training him, and I'll tag along again.  Does that sound like a plan?"

 

Auto was still flinching from being slapped, there was bright red handprint on the side of his face.  He nodded again this time his eyes locked with Joxer's as the younger man's words spilled forth.

 

"I...uh...Well...ok but first sign of trouble I'm going to lock you away somewhere only _ **I**_ have a key to," Auto warned, rubbing his sore cheek tenderly.

 

Joxer snickered, poor fool didn't realize his lover meant it, "Whatever you say husband dearest."

 

Auto felt giddy hearing Joxer refer to him as husband.  He felt prouder than a peacock actually.  He leaned in and pressed his lips to Joxer's smooth cheek and brought him into a hug.  Joxer leaned into him and nuzzled under his husband's chin and kissed him as he was cradled close.

 

* * *

 

Xena and Gabrielle still there watching over Phidais as the sun arose on a new day.  The didn't feel right abandoning the man who had taken them in so kindly.  Just to be certain he would be alright they had taken shifts watching over him.  The gods had long dispersed to work on their plans.  Aphrodite and Cupid both said they had some broken hearts to tend to and Apollo had looked in on his follower promising to return when the man was up and about.

 

Ares and Pan had their plans to make.  Xena shook her head almost not beleiving the god of war cared enough about Joxer to get involved in this....and what would they do about Joxer?  He could travel up until a point while pregnant, but being a man there were hundreds of little things that might endanger him and the child.

 

People would likely assume he was fat and lazy when he was really delicate.  A man might hit his sotmach when most men would never think of striking a pregnant woman's. 

 

Joxer could elicite frustration in anyone enough to make them hit him.  If he got beat up, for the sake of the gods...and thanks to this potion, even pregnant would he have men going crazy over him?  Gods forbid if he were to get raped, it would probably kill the child and destory Joxer in the process.

 

He was so clumsy too.  If he didn't manage to get beat up he might just fall and hurt the baby.  Joxer had a poor track record for falling on his face.  There would soon be a stomach breakng his fall instead, if someone wasn't watching out for him.

 

The warrior  shook her head, "We are going to have our work cut out for us for the next eight months or so."

 

"How so?"  Gabrielle asked, "You mean with Joxer?  I sort of assumed he would be going off with Autolycus."

 

"Maybe for a while but I have a feeling that Auto won't allow Joxer to travel with him once he starts to show, _I know I wouldn't let him,_ "  The warrior woman felt a surge of protective energy swirling in her veins.  Both women had had to deal with the loss of a child.  It hurt and She'd be hanged if she didn't ensure Joxer was spared at least that pain.

 

"Maybe they could settle down.  Joxer could make an honest man of Auto," Gabrielle said in a hopeful voice.  She always saw the world as black and white and wanted everybody to do right.  She hoped for her friend to give up the idea of being a warrior.  The image forming of Joxer settled down...draging The King of thieves with him.

 

Xena shook her head, "How would they live.  Neither has a trade skill or a any means of making money...Any honest means..."

 

"Joxer won't have time to earn money," Gabrielle frowned the realization hit her how hard it would be for the man, "We can help them here and there...I'm sure the baby will be a delight and Joxer will let us keep it for him, for a time."  She thought about all the things she could do that she missed out on.  Feeding, changing.  Making cute little outfits for the tyke.  She went over to her bag to check her purse.  She could buy some fabric or some wool and start working on a blanket.  Phidais interupted her thoughts with a groan.  He tried to sit up.

 

"Take it easy Phidais.  You hit your head pretty hard,"  Xena pressed his shoulder down, "Do you need anything?  We can make you tea or something."

 

"Water please,"  He rasped out.

 

Gabrielle stuffed her purse back in her bag and went for a cup.

 

"Where's Joxer?"  The man asked, worry washed over his face shocking the warrior just a bit, "Was he hurt?"

 

"He's with Autolycus," Xena said, "...And he is as well as could be expected."  The woman was not sure how much of Joxer's condition should be mentioned to then man.  He had been very kind and he had saved Joxer from bleeding to death, but he was still an outsider in this.

 

"The god?" He hissed, "Didn't take him?"

 

"Ares?" Xena asked but then shook her head, "No Ares didn't take him, but he was sent away for his safety."

 

Disapointment and regret washed over the men, "I should have..."  He ended his thought and looked at Xena, "He's not coming back here is he?  He's with that Autolycus?  They're not just hiding out together are they?"

 

"No they're married...more or less," She answered calmly.  She didn't feel like going into a lengthy explanation.  She had a feeling that Joxer had affected him, maybe even as much as he had affected their thief friend.

 

"They may come back here for a while, but for the time being they...I don't know where they are.  Aphrodite sent them to a hideout," The woman explained as she helped the healer sit up.

 

Phidais felt like his head had been cracked open.  He was dizzy and nauseated and his ribs hurt, "Damn  I never realized how powerful a god could be...Apollo...I've dealt with.  He's much calmer and in more control.  Ares is a force of nature..."

 

"Yeah," Xena agreed.  Her former god was someone that was not wise to mess with. Yet she did it almost every day.  She wasn't even sure about him anymore.  Only seeing a violent force and not a god who actually cared about his followers.  She knew he could be generous to his favored but his willingness to stick his neck out for a man who had merely been dedicated to him as an infant.  Joxer was no warrior, reguardless of his boasting.  He had an heroic heart but also the coordination of an awkward pubescant child.

 

Gabrielle came back with the water and smiled, "I put some of your honey in it."

 

He tried to smile and took the cup sipping slowly as his stomach protested the addition of the cool liquid to its content.  He nodded over the rim of the mug, "Thank you."

 

The bard sat next to Xena and the three of them stayed silence.  After a while Phidais spoke up, "He better take good care of Joxer." His gut twisted at his missed opportunity.  Even only knowing the man for a short time he could see the pure innocent soul inside that bruised undernourished shell.  He would have nursed Joxer back to health and then become his friend...maybe more.  More would have been nice.

 

* * *

 

Cupid nudged his mother as they observed the broken heart of the healer from the confort of the Goddess' home temple, "He could have been the one."

 

She shook her head, "Joxie was already starting to fall for Auto.  Don't worry 'bout Phidie  we can take care of him."

 

Suddenly Apollo flashed in, "Not a chance bimbo.  He's my follower and he doesn't need his mind messed with anymore than it has been."

 

Apnrodite feigned shock.  Inside she was smirking.  She had sensed that Apollo had more than favored his little mortal.  The god may not want to admit it.  He had those hang-ups about gender and mortality, but he cared enough about the healer that if she let it run its course she could see that mortal rise from favored worshiper to personal consort to the god of intellect.

 

Cupid looked to his mother and back to his uncle and smiled.  He opened his mouth but was immediatly silenced by the waving of a hand.

 

"Whatever it is, just don't," Apollo flashed back out and appeared standing on the other side of the bed where the mortal lay sipping honey water.  He glowered at the two women in distaste from across the bed.

 

"You two may go I have things to discuss with my follower," Apollo dismissed the women.  He frowned when they looked to the healer to make sure he was ok with this.  Not speaking but comunicating with her eyes Xena asked him if  he was alright.

 

He nodded slowly, "Thank you for all you have done.  My god has need of me."  He bid them leave in a much more polite manner than his god had.

 

Xena and Gabrielle gathered their things with plans to take a room at the tavern and wait for their friends' return.

 

Apollo glared at the women who couldn't seem to get out fast enough for him.  He then turned and knealt next to Phidais and placed his hand on the man's head sending healing energy into him while trying to assess the extent of the damage.  A lump on the head; a cracked vertebre, but thankfully something that would heal naturally; and a few bruised ribs.  The mortal looked with wide eyes at his god as the being actually knelt beside him.

 

Apollo smiled when he saw that his follower would be ok.  He looked over the fresh young face and those eyes went wide as he leaned in and brushed his a few stray curls from his forehead.

 

This man's prayers had always been so full of love but also genuine intelectual curosity it was always a pleasere to feel his worship.  As a healer he really should have been one of his son's mortals.  Asclepius was the god of medicine, and he did leave offerings and say prayers to the god when he was near one his temples.  Apollo never admitted it to anyone not even his son, but he was always jealous when the man did that.  Though he never neglected his favored god and he always called on Apollo for strength and wisdom.

 

Apollo cleared his throat and spoke, "I know you will be mending for a while but I wish you to quit your position here at the village as soon as you can travel.  I would like your assistance in many things and your talents are wasted here.  First things first though, I will need your help with that man Joxer.  We have already interfered with fate too much.  The mortal's don't know it but they are pretty much on their own after Aphrodite brings them back.  Got it?"  The god paused and looked to the man waiting for him to indicate if he under stood. Phidais nodded slowly and let the being continue, "Joxer is pregnant."  Apollo uncerimonusly blurted the truth out. 

 

Phidais started coughing and the god took his mug and with a thought it filled with warm wine.  He handed it to the man who took a long sip.

 

"Joxer was given a powerful potion that altered his body in a way that allows him to conceive and carry a child.  Autolycus, son of Hermes, planted his half god seed in the mortal.  We can't have word getting out that a mortal male can bare a child and not only that he will always produce sons.  There are a few warlords and foriegn kings that might get ideas and invade in order to find and aquire such a rare treasure.  Still he will need to be checked on from time to time and I will influence the mortal and demigod to head your way at these times.  I want you to be Joxer's personal doctor....You care for the man, I can feel that, but do not let your care cloud your judgment.  You are a loyal follower.  I trust you more than I trust my priests or my son's priests.  I want you to assist in the delivery of Joxer's children, and I want you to keep it a secret.  Carry the secret for as long as you live.  Can you do this?"

  
Phidais listened nodding on ocassion before opening his mouth to speak, "I'm honored you think so highly of me my lord, but are you certain I could actually handle this? What about the village?  They paid for my training...I owe-"

 

"You owe them nothing.  They want a healer they should have temples to myself and Asclepius here," Apollo almost growled as he gripped the man's shoulder,  "Your village's Prefect is short sighted and greedy.  It's going to come back on him one of these days.  You do not carry a temple to a warrior god and not keep a temple of healing...and Honestly the state of the city guards and lack of a malitia is probably why Athena ignores this village.  She won't help those who don't even try to help themselves.  The fact that a mortal came into her temple and stole an offering might anger her but it was not about the loss of the offering but the lack of security around her sacred grounds.  Her priests in this village are ineffectual.  I am rather surprised she hadn't cleaned house here yet, but perhaps she is letting things stir for a while."

 

Phidais waited for his god's rant to end wincing as the god gripped his shoulder like a vice.   Apollo frowned and let go, but he spoke no less harshly, "My point is he cuts corners and that's not acceptable.  You are far too talented to be wasted here.  I'd rather you be a traveling priest for me than sit here and stagnate.  A smaller village might get away pulling his tricks but he has the resources and the gold to afford more temples, and better security, even a small militia.  There are at least one hundred able bodied men whom could be conscripted into a small battalion.  As the largest village in the area its a duty, not an option...but my telling you this does not do this village any good, I suppose, and it really is out of my domain.  Athena really should be here settling things and I plan on getting her attention on this village and the leader whom I suspect is pocketing a fair ammount of the village's treasury for himself.  _Talk about stealing..._ "

 

"I'll do it," Phidais said quietly, "but I do feel responsible for the people.  They still need a healer.  With no temple to go to to pray for good health and get treated there would be a lot of innocents suffering for the greed of one man.  The nerest major city is several days travel from here, while some could make that journey, hire a horse or a cart, many would be forced to wait out their fates...espically the elderly and poor."

 

Apollo almost smiled.  The man was selfless, selfless and smart...smart enough to know that the best course was the one that spared your own hide, but he had too much heart to abondon those in need.

 

"I already sent word to the nearest temple that could spare a couple priests,"  Apollo nodded, "They will be here in a week's time until then you need to heal.  This is exactly why that old fart should have already commissioned a temple.  With one healer how is the village to function when that very healer is hurt or sick?"

 

"It's never come up...I always thank you in my prayers for sparing me from sickness," Phidais watched his god.  His eyes sparkled in the morning light.  He wanted to take his hand or feel his touch again.  It was soothing to his aching body.  Almost as if sensing this Apollo began stroking his hair.

 

Apollo didn't think about why he was petting the man.  His curly hair was soft, slightly oily, but not overly so.  He probably was in need of a wash.  He had a busy day the previous and it ended with him being blasted with raw energy from an angry god.  He would probably have been dead if not for Apollo's own protection on him.  It should have been stronger but up until then the worst Phidais had to deal with was a cranky soilder with foot rot.

  
Against his will Apollo pictured Phidais bathing.  The god imagined him naked and dewy and the image was surprislingly pleasing to him.  He was a fit mortal with skin the color of honey cakes.  Apollo wanted to take a bite out of him too.  He bit back a growl and didn't know if it was aimed at Aphrodite or himself.  He did not think a mortal, _much less a man_ , beautiful.  If he found out his sister was influencing him she'd be finding her lovely face marred with the worst case of acne of all time.

 

Taking a calming breath he exhaled and willed the physician's tub full of hot water.  "Would you like a bath?  I've drawn hot water for you.  You're not badly swollen and the heat should sooth some of the kinks in your back."

  
The mortal blushed making his cheeks rosy and his visage became even more fetching.  He nodded and tried to get up on his own.  A pain shot up his back and his ribs protested the change in angle.  Seeing him wince in pain and struggle made the god unhappy.  Arms slid under his legs and upper back and his god lifted him up...willed away his clothing, making him blush even darker.

 

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Phidais," Apollo assured him as he carried his follower to the bath and gently placed him in the water.  Apollo felt fairly certain he would be safe to wash himself and slipped out of the room.  He felt flushed and cursed under his breath when he realized he was blushing also.

 

* * *

 

It was almost night fall the and the rest of the band of men had been on the move for almost a day.  Gallus drummed his fingers on his leg as he sat in the dirt where his tent had once been.  There was a small tent set up for Bulis and Lydus in the center of the nearly empty camp.  Everyone else had slept on the packed dirt the previous night.  Gallus felt resentment building inside him.  It was strange how he could not find it in his heart to care for the man whom he had injured or the ones who died while his Joxer was likely in the arms of another.  Being touched...being violated...being filled with foreign seed and polluted.

 

Bulis had awakened a few hours before, but was suffering from terrible dizzy spells and nausea.  Caster kept glaring at Gallus and fawning over both the men in the tent.   Gallus didn't realize Bulis and Caster were together until he was nearly strangled by the larger man.  It must have been a new thing though because Aleous seemed just as surprise at his violent reaction to finding out Gallus had hurt Bulis.  He and Lydus had held him back until the man calmed himself and grudgingly returned to his lover's side.

 

There was an aura of love and protectiveness around the huge man.  He was always a bit rash and a little slow mentally, but his capacity for love was great.  He worshiped his father and evidentally that level of worship only paled in comparison to his adoration of Bulis.  In such a tight nit community this kind of thing could not be kept secret for long so it must be new.  Bulis was actually quite a bit younger than Caster.  That might have played a part in the secertiveness of the lovers.

 

Bulis only turned eighteen the previous fall.  Caster didn't know how to approach the amorus lad when he had started showing an interest.  He put the young man off for a while but his feelings had betrayed him.  He could not deny the boy once he came of age.  His father, and Pytheaus both knew of their marriage.

 

Gallus saw the healer rubbing the young man's stomach and praying.  He frowned.  He might have made a terrible mistake.  Lydus whispered to his son.  Gallus noticed the man going ridgid then turning to meet his eyes with a hate filled glare.  Caster looked about to stand but his hand was caught by his prone lover.  Bulis gave him an assuring smile.  Caster whispered to him and the younger man blushed and grinned.

 

Lydus stood leaving Caster with his lover.  He waved Aleous over to where Gallus was sitting and waited for the man to join them.  He cleared his throat, "In his state...I would like to wait a few more days.  Bulis is in a delicate situation..." Lydus paused looking between the men then he continued, "He was the second to last person to receive the blessing of Pan's potion.  He and my son concemated their marriage about a month ago and Bulis is already starting to show."

 

The elderly man glared at Gallus, his leader's son was seemingly unmoved, "Thankfully your stunt  hasn't affected the child within him, but to be safe I want to wait and watch over him before moving on.  We will catch our brothers when Bulis feels better,"  Lydus made his proclamation and as the eldest of the group, leadership fell on him.  The man walked back to his son and patted him on the shoulder.

 

Gallus glared at his back.  He felt a raw hole in his chest almost as if his heart were trimmed right out of him.  He needed to get to Joxer.  He decided he would need to leave under cover of darkness...When he found Joxer he would make sure there was no child but his Joxer's loins.

 

* * *

 

Joxer idly traced Autolycus's chest,  he was burly and hairy compared to himself and he enjoyed the feel of chest hair under his finger tips.  He was finding a lot of things like that surprisingly enjoyable.  He brushed a thumb over one of Auto's nippels and the older man growled and rolled over on him.  Joxer winced but attempted to hide it.  By the look on the other man's face he failed miserably.

  
"You're about to drive me insane and I don't want to take you again so soon,"  Auto pressed his nose into the crook of his lover's neck, "I don't want to hurt you."  Auto straddled him taking his weight off of Joxer's back and hips.  Joxer sighed in releif  but also frowned, "Isn't there something I can do for you then?  I mean my back is sore, but I could..."  Joxer reached between them and touched Auto.  He felt them man's penis jump in his hand and he giggled as he started to rub it.  He felt himself harden.  remembering how Auto had rubbed their cocks together the previous night.  He smiled and thrust up lightly.  His back protested but he fought against the discomfort.  Holding both cocks his one hand, he started to rub them together and his lover bucked into his hand.  Joxer felt a thrill go down his spine as the too of them bucked against eachother wraped in his fingers.  Joxer started stroking them urgently and soon they were coating each other with more cum.  Joxer felt that heat inside him as he orgasmed.  He had to wonder if that was normal...the internal feelings and how his backside got wet...It never had before the potion so it must be part of the changes to his body.

 

"Gods!  You're so sexy Joxer.  He felt a hand on his ass massaging and It did feel better.  A finger explored his hole, which was still kind of loose.  "You get wet...It's so incredible."  Joxer moaned as his hole was being massaged from the inside by one then too fingers.  Auto probed and tested to make sure there were no tears in the skin.  He pulled out and licked his fingers.  Joxer blushed bright red.

 

"I still say that's dirty,"  He pouted.

 

"Were covered in seed.  I think were past the point of clean," Auto looked up almost as if to the sky above the cave, "I hate to trouble you but we could use more bath water and...some stronger wine would be nice...Perhaps a suckling pig?"

 

Joxer smirked as the room was cleaned up and the fire roared to life. there was a note on the table next to a piping hot pig roast.  Auto snatched the note and read,  "Don't push it, Love Aphrodite."

 

  
Joxer snorted and lost hold of his laughter.  He bubbled over with amused joy.  Auto smiled at him.  Joxer was beautiful.  How had he never noticed before?

 

"Well we asked for the bath we better take it, and maybe not get too handsy this time,"  Joxer warned as he carefully stood.  That was progress.  He shuffled over to the steaming water and climbed in sitting on one side of the bath.  Auto brought him a goblet of wine and joined him with his own chalice to keep his hands busy with.  The water worked wonders on Joxer's sore back and he smiled contentedly.

 

* * *

TBC


	11. You'll have to get used to it

**Joxer and the Men**

**Chapter 11:  You'll have to get used to it.**

 

* * *

 

Being stuck in that cave for several days was a two-sided coin.  They had a lot of time to get to know each other, their bodies and their minds.  They eased up on the rough sex for the most part and remembered to use oil inspite of Joxer's talent for self lubrication.  _It was always prudent to be cautious._

 

Though Autolycus wanted to delve deeper into Joxer's past he learned certain subjects should be left alone.  Family prooving to be a hazardous topic.  His parents were off limits, his brotheres were somewhat ok...More so Jayce than Jett.  Older brother, Jett, was the favored son of his father's and though he was much more accepting of his brother they still didn't get along well.  Jayce was kind of a different thing all together he was their mother's favored son, but he was never overly cruel to his brother.  They got on fine.

 

Auto was open about his family life.  He left home early.  His step-father wasn't cruel but he did seem to resent him.  It had hurt when he was a child, the man he knew as father treated him like a stranger.  His mother was a beautiful woman and very sought after in his home village, but when she had a trist with a god she quickly married for fear of being labled a whore.

 

The man she married realized she had only married him for convience but had loved her none-the-less.  All of his resentment was channeled into cold treatment of the boy she gave birth to a mere six months into their marriage.  Everybody assumed the lovers had been unable to wait for a ceremony to make love and thus an early birth, but thankfully one in wedlock.

  
Joxer had held him as he admitted he had only ever wanted his father to be proud and to love him.  He told him how he left when his mother finally was able to give the man another child, and he saw the true love and care on his step-father's face.  With that look he realized the man had not been his true father and his very presence before the man was an insult.  It nearly broke him, and it made him realize that he didn't belong there.

 

It had crushed him, but he didn't blame his mother or the half brother he never got to know.  He left a week after the boy's birth...he could not even remeber the child's name...It would be too painful to know the child that held all the love and reguard he had lacked.   He simply walked out of the home at the age of thirteen and he never went back.

 

* * *

 

 

He felt Joxer tracing the scar on his belly as he recanted his first time stealing.  How he had been caught and stabbed left for dead but he didn't die.  He had stolen a stale loaf of bread because he was starving, and he had his stomach ripped open for it.  Joxer had held him so tight.  He didn't cry but he trembled at the painful memories.  It was an unburdening he had never dreamed of being allowed.  It felt so uplifting to have another person holding him whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  Then kiss him and lick a trail down his belly...and wow was Joxer surprisingly good at giving head for an inexpirenced recently deflowered man.

 

* * *

 

 

Still all that passionate love making and idle banter could only entertain two people for so long before they were begging for fresh air and blue skies.  They had determined that this cave had ventlation to allow air in and smoke from the fire place out, but nothing more than a skant few inches wide.  There was no way for a mortal and a demigod to escape it.

 

Not that they were ungrateful to the Goddess that had banished them to this hidden room had provided handsomely for all their needs...good food, a warm bed, plentiful hot baths, a chamber pot that always seemed to be empty and clean after they had to releive themselves...However, neither man was one to be cooped up inside.  They were both men who enjoyed their freedom, and there was precious little of that for them for much longer.  They realized that once they had a child that their lives would be changed forever.  They had discussed this at length in the hours between love making sessions.

 

After that discussion would get a bit too depressing and overwhelming; Joxer would, _surprisingly tactfully_ , change the subject.  They discussed places they had been and things seen.  Where they would build a house if they ever did manage to settle down.

 

Joxer's favorite topic was possible baby names.  He had a few favored ones picked out.  Nobody had mentioned to either man before exiling them that they need not think of feminine names for their child.  Joxer had the idea of naming a daughter Naomi.  He had met a band of hewbres he and his friends had crossed paths with.  One of the women was named that, She a beautiful creature he fancied a bit before falling for Gabrielle, and she was kind to him which only added his desire to name a future daughter after her.  Auto nodded at the name and smiled.  He said it sounded like a name for a beautiful girl.

 

Joxer was torn on boy names though.  He liked Victor, Iesous, and Virgil.   Virgil was his favorite though, but he said to Auto he would compromise on the name.  Autolycus agreed Virgil was a fine name.  It did have a nice ring to it he had said.

 

* * *

 

Finally after what felt like a month, only about five days actually,  They woke in a field  that they recognized was near Colyrus.  They found travel packs that were filled with the essentials.

 

Joxer was thankful that they had awoken fully clothed, though nearly a week of walking around in the nude had left the clothing feeling restrictive on him.  Or was it that his belly was getting chubby, "I think all that rich food is making me fat."

 

Autolycus watched Joxer poking his stomach and turn trying to look at his own backside.  That ass was indeed very lucious, "Must be the potion."  He slid up behind his husband and cupped his hips they were fuller than they had been he had hardly noticed until Joxer nearly ripped his pants bending to get his pack.  He nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw the stitches straining. Thoughts of how easy it would be just to rip those pants off him and fuck his lover into the dirt had him on the verge of pouncing, when Joxer groaned and rubbed his back.

 

Poor Joxer had been having lots of aches still.  Auto stopped, hugging and lifting his lover.  His lower back popped slightly and the younger man sighed in relief, "That feels better, but could you put me down I want to get back to Xena and Gabby.  I'm sure we have some catching up to do."  Joxer was still barefoot so the road to the village was a bit tough for him but he solidered forth.  It was only a mile or so to the gates from where they had awoken.

 

"It feels great to be in the open air doesn't it?"  Joxer grinned like a cute little fool and Auto had to agree.  His smirk was much more dashing, and his eyes much more lusty.  Joxer had such faceted expressions.  His face, an open book of emotions.  Auto had long ago learned that wearing your heart on your sleeve was a dangerous way to live, but it was refreshing to see it on his lover. It made him easy to read.  He had learned the tells to any mood change, weather it was happy, sad, angry, worried, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.  There were a lot of them.  Joxer was a lot more complicated then he seemed on the surface.  
 

 

* * *

 

Once at the gates it was clear that Joxer was remembered by more than one of the guards fondly.  Auto saw interest in their eyes that he didn't like.  This ocassion called for a bit of flaunting Joxer's and his relationship.  He wrapped his arm around Joxer's waist and lust filled looks turned to ones of envy and dissapointment.  It seemed worse with those who had been exposed to Joxer before he had been taken.  Most of the people on the street nodded to him in a friendly mannor or with detached indiference.  Indiference was the prefered emotion to Auto.

 

He was suspicous of any friendly nod or polite gesture.  The first place they had headed was Phidais' house.  They found the his home closed up and a note saying that the man was unavaliable and to look for aid in the village center where two Priests of Apollo had set up temporary shop.

 

They tried the tavern next.  A tall, tan young man held the door for Joxer smiling.  Joxer thanked him cheerfully and passed by, hitching his pack higher up his back and wiggling his rear end in the process.  The guy holding the door unashamedly watched his ass in the too tight pants as Joxer walked toward the barkeep.

 

Though he was ready to murder the bastard staring at his Joxer, Auto had to admit that an ass like that would be hard not to apriciate.  The man almost closed the door on Auto.  He grumbled under his breath as he pushed past the guy staring at Joxer's tush.  He manuvered himself behind his husband cutting off the lovely view.

 

Though Auto did not care for the tavern owner personally  he had to accept his was the only place boarding people...at least as far as he knew.  They assumed their friends had taken a room at the inn.  Auto almost flinched when the man turned sporting a swollen black eye.

 

"Help ya?"  The man nearly growled.

 

"Were lookng for some friends of ours," Joxer said without even pausing, "Two women, one tall with dark hair, the other shorter with blonde hair."

 

As the man heard the discription his face grew red and he bared his yellowed teeth, "Them two bitches that had the gull to tell my wife to leave me...and the stupid wench went along with them.  That _**one**_ actually punched me.  I tell you, those women need their men to call them back in line and **beat** the willfullness out of them!  If that crone of mine shows back up she's going wish she was never born!  I'll belt her good!"

 

The tavern went quiet listening to the man scream in a rage.  He looked at the two men and screamed, "Get out!  Your lot isn't welcome here."

 

Joxer frowned deeply, "I think you might be wise not to threaten your own wife, maybe she'd not have left you if you weren't such a nasty person."  The man angrily lunged across the bar reaching for Joxer's neck.  Joxer started to raise his hands to defend himself.

 

The man felt the sharp point of a blade at his own throat and looked into eyes so cold he felt his bones freeze, _"Touch him and I'll **cut** your ugly head **off**."_

 

Auto had pushed Joxer behind him and raised his dagger in one fluid motion.  He was wound tighter than a drum.  Joxer laid his hand on Auto's shoulder and the man pulled back.  Turning away and ingoring the murmers in the crowd he pulled Joxer out of that building he had helped save only a few days before.

 

Auto was dragging Joxer away from the scene.  His movements were jerky and stilted.  Joxer dug in his heels and pulled him back, "What was _that_?"

 

"What?" Auto grunted still brooding over the fact that Joxer had nearly been hurt... _had nearly been touched by another._   He had reacted more out of instinct than anything but it was primal and he felt a little sick that he was willing to lop off the head of some overweight old fart.  Deserving or not.  Autolycus, the King of theives, did not lose his cool like that.

 

"I mean...you almost **_stabbed_** that man!"  Joxer sounded frantic and worried,  "He could hardly have done much to me.  _I could have handled him_ ,"  Auto flinched at the dissapointment in his lover's voice but also felt a spark of anger in his chest.

 

He turned grabbing Joxer by the shoulders and dragged him into an alleyway not far from the tavern.  He pressed Joxer against the wall and glared at him.  His face a mixture of emotions; rage, worry, fear, and possessiveness among them.  He was showing more than he wold have liked, a lot more than he should ever.  He pressed Joxer against the wall and kissed him with a fericness he had yet to express.

 

Joxer allowed him to invade his mouth.  He felt his husband trembling as the rage ebbed away and only left the fear in its place, "You **idiot** ,"  he pulled away and growled at the younger man, "I...You could have been hurt, and if I'd not been there what's to say he wouldn't have done to you what he's been doing to his own **wife**!"  He saw flashes of Joxer's scarred back and the way the man closed himself off at the mention of his father, and then the image of the woman who probably looked a lot older than she actually was.  Joxer could have been her in ten or fifteen years.

  
Joxer winced as Auto's grip unconciously tightened on his arms.  Auto let go of him and backed up looking horrified.  His breaths came in short ragged bursts.  He cleared his throat slowly regaining himself, "I'm sorry."

 

His breathing finally slowed.  He looked up only when he felt the tenative caress of his cheek.  Joxer lifted his face to his and kissed him, "No apology needed...I'm fine.  You protected me."

 

Joxer slipped his arms around his lover's waist and hugged him leaving gentle kisses on his cheek and jaw and neck, "Feel better?"

 

Joxer peeked up at Auto, the man had managed to pull himself back together enough to at least feign a smirk.

 

"Now where should we look to find our friends?"  Joxer wondered out loud.

 

"The healers at the center of town would be a good place to start.  I suspect they had to take that man's wife for help.  Perhaps the priests will point us in the right direction,"  Auto suggested, earning a squeeze and another kiss to his jaw.

 

"Good idea,"  He let go of Auto and began trotting toward the center of town.  Auto followed watching his bottom bounce all the way there.  He had to supress a possessive growl noticing he wasn't the only man enjoying the show, but he kept himself in check.  Unfortuantly while he was sending warning glares at a couple of men he lost track of his lover in the throng of people.

 

* * *

 

Joxer bounced on the balls of his feet near the horse trough next to the prefect's house,  he had no idea where the healers were and he had lost Auto in his eagerness to find them.  He looked around the square  where people were milling about, _no Auto_.  His pants were riding low on his full hips and rounded ass.  He was giving quite the show, as he walked past the leader's house he had to stop as two familiar faces stepped in his way.

  
"Well, well, well, Look who's back bro, and he's traded his cook ware for a harlot's clothes...It's a vast improvement.  Wouldn't you agree Chares?"  The guard to his left stepped closer and smirked, "I didn't realize what a fine body was hiding under all that junk."  Joxer tried to go around them skirting the side of the house.  The men saw the opportunity to force him out of sight behind the house.  Joxer feeling more than a bit nervous backed up until he hit a wall.  Lookng up to see the window he had been under when he had been beaten so many days ago.  He was cornered.

  
"Now, now Kallon," Chares tutted at his brother as the two aproached the other man, "No need to be so forward.  Your're probably frightening the delicate thing.  After all you did beat him pretty badly."

  
"You held him down for me, though brother," The first reminded him, "You could hold him down again, while I take that ass of his to task."

  
"Perhaps I'd rather be dealing with that mouth of his,"  Kallon circled around Joxer admiring his body, "Who knew what a difference a simple change of clothing could make."  Joxer felt a hand on his tush and he turned.  There were arms around his chest hands on his hips as the men sandwiched him.

  
Joxer felt a surgre of anger at the men, and shame, as he was pinned between two bodies; neither of which was his husband.  His stomach rolled and he fought the urge to vomit.  One day he was a target for their fists, another day prey for their carnal desires.  He pushed at one of the two men and jerked his elbow back into the ribs of the other.  He kicked and spit and growled, "Let me go!"

  
"I don't think so doll,"  One behind him leaned in and licked his earlobe as the other thrust his hips into Joxer's pelvis.

  
"Lets bring him into cousin's house so we can play in peace,"  The one facing him said.  They broke apart each taking an arm in hand turning the struggling man.  Joxer stuck his legs out and bent his knees.  He managed to trip them up and landed hard on the ground but he wiggled out of their grasp just long enough to put a bit of distance between them and himself.  He rounded the corner of the house in time to run into a someone.

 

"Woah..."  Strong hands steadied him before he could fall on his tender ass.  He looked up into another vaguely familiar face, "Are you alright?  You look a little shaken up?"

 

Joxer tried to shake his head, but he heard angry yelling as the two brothers came for him.

 

" ** _Get back here you whore!_** "  Joxer thought that was Killon...was that what the other had called him?  Kallum?  Who cared.  
_"We weren't finished with that sweet ass,"_ The other's voice came,  Chames, Chures.  Whatever...

 

"Kallon, Chares!"  The man holding him barked.

 

"Captain," Both men came to a hault looking between their superior and the object of their shared lust.

  
"Ah...Sir  you've found our friend...We were just showing him around the village," One of them...Maybe Kallon...spoke.   Joxer was still unsure, but he shot a warning glare at Joxer.  He shook his head violently.

 

He felt himself pulled back and pushed behind the Captain, "You were giving a tour of the village while you were assigned to guard duty?  You two are over an hour late.  You're only out of your cells because your cousin demanded you be allowed clemency ...Do not make me regret my leniency."

  
The two men glowered but left without verbal protest.  Joxer felt his body relax as the men walked away without looking back.

 

"Are you hurt?" The man that had protected him asked as he turned.

 

"No...and Thank you,"  Joxer smiled weakly.  He still felt nauseaous from the expirence, "I appriciate it but I need to find someone...well a few someones..."

 

"You're looking for Xena aren't you?" Captain Eos asked. He smiled and patted Joxer's shoulder, "She and that girl of hers have been helping out since a few of our men were injured and we found ourselves lacking numbers."

  
"That sounds like Xena, and I bet Gabbrielle is helping with the sick," Joxer grinned.

  
"The blonde?" Eos asked, "That's her name...I couldn't remember it, but she's been helping prepare rations for them men."

  
Joxer grinned and nodded.

 

"Joxer!" The two men turned to find Autolycus jogging up to them,  He grabbed Joxer looking only slighty suspicous of the Captain of the guard, "I was worried about you."

 

Joxer leaned into him, trembling.  The feel of his body heat calmed Joxer and eased away the queasiness in his belly, "Sorry I took off so fast...I was just excited, but Captain...um"

 

"Just call me Eos," The man supplied.

 

"Eos knows where Xena and Gabby are,"  Joxer smiled and looked to the other man.

 

"Good,  we can meet up with them and check in then I'm taking you to get new boots and better fitting pants," Auto patted his bottom then rubbed it.

 

The captain turned and pointed, "The barraks are that way and Xena should be there helping train some volunteers.  Were going to have a militia with or without the prefects permission.  There's been no sign of the mountain men since last week, but after that skermish I think its foolish not to have more men ready to fight for the safety of the village."

 

Joxer nodded not having any idea about the fight but being affable he had to agree it was a good idea.  Auto kept Joxer anchored with a hand firmly on his left butt cheek as they walked.

 

He massaged the globe rubbing his fingers over the soft seude, the only thought in his head that Joxer's skin was softer, and smoother, like silk.  Maybe he would get a set of silks from Chin.  Like that Chin merchant's wife had worn...maybe a more masculine version of that tight dress she had worn.  With the high neck and short sleeves and the, gold as the sun and red as a poppy.

 

He remembered making love to that woman and knew it had been enjoyable but it felt distant and he even felt a little bit dirty for having done it.  If he caught someone trying to seduce Joxer away from him, he would be out for blood.  Still those silks...On joxer...but only for him to see.  Not for anyone else's eyes.  Autolycus had never been a jealous type...a bit covetous  but never with any woman.  This had to be the potion's doing....but he couldn't help himself.  Despite being ready to rip the dick off anyone who dared think of touching Joxer, he _did_ trust Joxer.  He was just paranoid someone might attempt to take what was not willingly given.

 

He shook his head when he felt Joxer stop.  He looked up and there was Xena demonstraiting her sword skills to a group of teens and young men...mostly men.  There were a few women there too.

 

"Remember never leave your sides open, and always an escape route.  Don't get yourself cornered,"  The men were nodding, and the women watched with rapt attention.  The sparkle of admiration in their eyes.  Joxer recognized the hero worship.  That look had crossed his face many times while watching the woman fighting.

 

Xena noticed them and turned smiling at the pair, "Alright I want everyone  to take up a pratice sword and pair off to pratice your moves...Rememver the swords are not sharp but they are heavy and you will get bruised if you aren't careful," She turned back and distractedly ordered the group.

 

Xena came over and grabbed Joxer and hugged him fiercly then held him at arm's length.  Auto didn't even realize the growl that erupted from his throat.  Xena looked past Joxer quirking her brow at him.  He couldn't help feel jealous.  All his proclamations that they had to be careful didn't change his need to proclaim that Joxer was his and nobody could touch him, but this was Xena... **Xena**...in love with Gabrielle...She was more like a big sister to Joxer than anything.  He told himself that but his fist balled tight and he resisted the urge to clock the woman and drag _his_ Joxer away.

 

"You look so much better Joxer,"  Xena said turning back to Joxer almost as if she didn't notice Auto's disgruntled expression.  Joxer was beaming and just looked so much more healthy than he really ever had, "Youre glowing!"  She smiled finally releasing her friend.  Finally she aknowledged Autolycus, "Its good to see your taking care of things," Her smirk was teasing.  Auto looked pissed but she passed it off for the time being.

  
She turned back to the group looking to a man sitting on the sidelines of the small training fields.  He was wearing a bandage over his eye.   Joxer recognized him and waved.

  
"Can you watch the trainees Sosilus?"  Xena asked, "Were going to see Gabrielle."

  
"Take your time...I have this,"  He pushed himself up.  
 

"Don't do anything too strenous.  Eos will come down on us like Zeus' lighting bolts if you over do things,"  Xena warned good naturedly.  It seemed she and Gabrielle had made some friends.  Joxer was glad of it.  He felt Auto's arm slip around his waist seeming to fit there as if they were made to go together.  Xena lead them toward the barracks kitchen.  It was a small building with a stone facade and a bricked chimney.

 

Inside there were a few young boys milling around fetching things for the cooks...Gabrielle was peeling vegetables looking less than pleased with her assigned task.  Next to her a woman with long grey hair braided back sat doing the same job.  Half her face was purple and her nose looked bent.  She didn't seem bothered and worked at twice the speed as Gabby.  In fact she was smiling as she worked.

 

She and Gabby shared a quiet conversation.  The woman did flinch when any of the other workers came near to grab more of the cut squash she had prepared.  The woman noticed Xena first and smiled gently tapping Gabrielles shoulder.  Then the woman noticed two men behind Xena and her shoulders fell.  She hunched over a bit seemingly making herself smaller.

 

She tried to go back to work but Gabrielle touched her hand and made her put down her knife and the squash she had been carving up, "Rhoda meet our friends...don't worry they're nice."

 

The woman looked up and both Auto and Joxer.  Joxer smiled hiding the flinch seeing the woman's half swollen face.  This was the tavern keep's wife.  Auto recognized her.  He wished he _had_ lopped off the man's head.  There were bruises over her chest and they could be seen over the exposed parts of her arms as she shifted uncomfortably.  Her hair was grey, and she had crows feet and lines around her mouth, but there was enough of her face untouched to show she had been a fair looking woman in her youth.

 

"Hello,  She said in a whispy voice, "Nice to meet you."  She looked miserable, but she managed a thin smile for them.

 

"This is Joxer the mighty...I was telling you about him,"  Gabrielle said.   Rhoda looked him over and covered her mouth to stifle her giggle.  Joxer rolled his eyes.  Gabby probably already told her enough stories to, humilate the most shameless person in the world.

 

"This is Autolycus," Xena butted in and the woman nodded,  "I was going to borrow Gabrielle if you don't mind.

 

"Of course not," Rhoda smiled.

 

"They are treating you nicely here aren't they?"  Xena asked in mild concern.

 

"Yes," The woman blushed and ducked her head, "They say I can board with the cooks...and they know not to let Alcimos near me."  She said that as if it had been repeated over and over to her.

 

"Good...If he tries anything I'll break his nose next time,"  Gabrielle made a fist and growled.  So it was Gabby that had punched him...not actually that surprising.  Rhoda blushed harder and turned back to cutting vegetables.

 

The four left heading for the market.  Xena had a nice hefty pouch of dinars, "I wanted to get some shopping done now that you two were back I thought we could travel together for a while."

 

"Ok,"  Auto said and grabbed his husband, "I was thinking of getting Joxer a couple more outfits and he needs some boots."

 

"Meet back here in an hour?"

 

Xena watched the men leaving.  Auto lookin around suspicous and sending glares off in all directions.  She shook her head with a ruefull smile.  Auto was like a dog with a bone surrounded by hungry wolves...except most of the wolves were really just men who were ignoring them only noticing Joxer when they got close to someone.  Some of them seemed affected and turned to watch as they walked past, but what did Auto expect with the godly influence affecting Joxer.

  
The tailor looked a bit surprised to see Auto back he had mentioned bringing his 'friend' round to get more clothes but that had been almost a week ago.  He looked at the young man noting how the pants seemed rather snug on him.  No wonder the man was interested in him.  For a male he looked very soft.  Nice curve to the hips and a round backside.  He needed something more fitting for his figure.

  
"So you did come back.  I held some material back for you. You seemed so eager to please,"  The man spoke up and smirked when the young man blushed and looked at his friend.

 

"I'd like to measure you...Auto over there didn't do justice to your figure,"  The old man teased and his smirk widened when he noticed the man glower, "No need to be offended young fella, but really  You talked as if  he were nothing but skin and bones...theres definitely some meat on them bones."  He rubbed his chin and traced the contours of Joxer's slim waist and curvaceous hips.  He went to a small drawer and got into the top shelf fetching some twine, and he came around the counter, "I need to measure you...Hold out your arms."

 

Joxer looked to Auto unsure if Auto would get jealous again.  Auto looked constipated but he nodded and mouthed a curt, _'Go on.'_

 

The tailor took the twine and wrapped it around Joxer then pulled back looking at the lengths.  He marked things down on a small light colored stone tablet with a sharpened charred stick.  he repeated this process going around his arms up the lengths.  Then his legs and his hips.  Auto didn't like it how close the tailor had to get to his lover.  Joxer could see the disgruntled glares each time he got too close to the other man.  The man finished and smiled at him pleasantly.  "That's all I need but I suppose you two would like to look at fabrics?"

  
"You pick out anything you like.  Two tops and two pairs of pants," He said to both his husband and the man making the clothes.

  
"If  you want to brouse the textiles  there in the back,"  Joxer smiled brightly and went to look.

 

Auto stopped the man, "Do you have any silk?  I want something to surprise him..."

  
The older man had an idea of what Auto was wanting...if he were younger he'd be all over that.  He nodded, "What do you have in mind?"

  
"Ever seen a cheongsam?"  Autolycus asked and the surprised look in the tailor's eyes stopped him.

  
"You've been to Chin?  I get my silks from there.  Those women in those tight dresses..."  the old man had a lusty look spreading over his face, "You want me to put your friend in a dress?"

  
"No just somethign reminiscent of one with pants.  And no sleeves.  Red and gold if  you have it.  Also a matching robe to wear over it.  That can be more traditional.  How long would this take?"

  
"Well that's a mighty tall order and mighty expensive too,"  The tailor pondered, "Three days.  I can have the whole order done.  I can't push back many of my other orders or I'd have it in two.  I have two weddings one next week and one in 3 weeks and the the brides are both from well to do families.  I can't put them off  they expect the best and on time."

 

Auto thought it over and nodded, "It'll have to do.  As soon as you can though he needs new pants he nearly split his seams."

 

"If you could wait a few minutes I could let the seams out a bit.  It wont look pretty but it'll keep him from running around the village naked.  I'm sure you don't want that."  The man nudged him.

 

Auto shook his head, "No I don't."

 

"I have a robe he can wear while I take care of that...wait here I'll go fetch it,  The old man was off like a shot heading into the back room.

 

"Auto,"  Joxer called his lover.  Auto came to the back of the store and watched Joxer examining bolts of cloth.  He was bending slightly and making it really hard for his husband to focus.  Joxer looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Have a look at these textiles.  I can't decide which ones I like."

 

Auto nodded and scooted in closer to the wall lined with bolts of cloth in a wide array of colors both patterened and solid.  Joxer picked up this deep blue woven fabrice laced with a geometric pattern that looked persian.  Upon closer inspection he noticed several different colors of strands.  Ranging from deep sea blue (the predominant color), to bold red, emerald green, tan, and black.  The fabric looked a bit rough to the touch.  He reached out and felt the thick fabric...It was softer than he expected, but it was thick.  It might make a good cool weather cloak.  Joxer admired the patterns tracing them with his fingers.

"Do you like it?  It's not meant for warm weather...this is far enough north the they do have to dress warm in the winter," Auto explained.

"It looks too expensive," Joxer blushed and put the fabric back, "Plain linnen would be more comfortable anyway."  He turned to look at a dark grey fabric further down the wall and smiled, "This one?  It's nice and sturdy."

"It's no trouble, and besides I want to give you the finer things in life,"  Auto walked over hugging Joxer from behind, "You know I can afford anything in this shop that you would like."  He uttered in Joxer's ear but the man shook his head firmly.

  
"Not with your special discount?"  Joxer mumbled.

  
A throat cleared as Auto chuckled and nibbled on Joxer's earlobe.  The two jumped and turned quickly.  The old tailor stood there holding a robe, "If you'll take off those pants I'll let them out a bit so you can be sure the seams won't pop the next time you sit down."  He wiggled his eyebrows at them and handed the robe over to Joxer.  
He looked around, "Have somewhere private I can change?"

  
"It's private enough in here,"  He turned around.  Joxer shrugged though he was still blushing.  He pulled the robe around him then shimmied out of the pants underneith.  He felt cool air rush over his lower half and shivered.  Auto watched him...It was hard not grabbing him, knowing that his beautiful bottom was naked under that plain brown robe.  The men shared a hug.  The tailor peeked amusedly at the two.

 

* * *

 

Xena and Gabrielle had their rations filled they were planning to head south soon, and if Auto and Joxer were agreable they would invite them along.  Gabrielle had no objections, both women wanted to look after their friend. By rights he should be barely ready to travel after the ordeal he'd gone through, but he really seemed fine and even Gabrielle had to comment on his glow.  It wasn't just physical but he seemed so happy...truly happy not just his normal cheerful facade.

 

The women saw their friends leaving the tailor's shop.  Joxer was blushing vibrantly as his lover chewed on his neck.  Auto was going out of his way to demonstrate his claim on Joxer.

 

The woman shook her head.  She recognized the signs of jealousy.  If she had less dicipline there were times she would have taken Gabrielle like that when some hopeful lad came along trying to show off for the petite blonde, but she knew her lover only had eyes for her.  Besides if someone pushed her too far she would handle the men on her own with her staff, and that was always entertaining to watch.

 

Xena directed a curious look to her two friends.  Joxer cast his eyes down in embarrassment.  Poor Joxer.  Auto would have to learn that subetly was best, but who could blame a freshly in love man.  She figured he'd cool off a bit after time went by.  Or at least learn that necking and walking at the same time was a bad idea.

 

She flinched when the normally agile thief tripped over his own feet and brought Joxer down with him.  Though he did manage to roll so Joxer landed on him at least rather than face planting in the road.  Xena and Gabrielle trotted over pulling their friends up before a horse could trample them into the dirt.

  
Gabrielle helped Joxer up and dusted him off.  She was looking at his body too.  Xena followed her gaze.  Joxer had hips, very veluptious hips. His pants still looked snug even after the tailor loosened them up for him.  Auto saw the women examining his husband and growled Jealously.

  
Xena had a hand on Autolycus's shoulder and stopped him going after the two as Gabrielle started chatting with Joxer pulling him toward a leatherwork stall with a wide range of items from saddles to travel bags.  She looked back to Xena who tilted her head indicating she wanted to talk to Auto alone.

  
"You need to cool off," Xena said.

  
Auto growled, "Let go."

  
"Don't let the potion cloud your judgment...I'd like to think you're with Joxer for more than just lust, you have to trust him, and us," Xena tightened her grip until she swore she felt the man flinch but he hid it fairly well, "We have been traveling with Joxer for years and we are his friends...You have been with him for nearly a week.  We respect your claim on Joxer but you're acting like an ass.  Give him trust, respect and love and you will get back ten fold what you give...I promise you that."

 

She let go and left him standing there.  Auto felt a bit ashamed of his behavior today.  It can't have been pleasant for Joxer walking around with a human leech hanging off him.  He really didn't want to humilate his lover he just didn't want anyone getting the idea that Joxer was avaliable.  He had no idea how jealous he could really get.  He was willing to bet if he managed to catch his reflection he would see nasty glinty emeralds where his eyes should be.  
 

 

It didn't change the way he felt but it did give him perspective and he didn't want Joxer to end up feeling smothered or gods forbid for him to feel like his partner doubted his loyalty.

 

He kept his eyes trained on his love but he hung back for a while letting Joxer talk and interact with his friends.  Auto rationally knew the women could be trusted to not only respect their bond but help protect Joxer.  Gabrielle and Joxer were examining travel packs and chattering Xena was watching.  When she noticed a merchant watchhing the two chatter boxes with a lecherous gleam in his eyes she sent him a warning look.  She could get jealous too, but subtly was best.  Auto watched her watch over the two and he felt himself calm.  Trust Xena to handle things.

  
 

* * *

 

 

Gallus had fallen back on the trail after they had had two full days travel north.  He hoped they would just keep goin he didn't want to kill his kinsmen.  He would if it came to that but he just wanted to get back to that village, sneak in and find Joxer.  His mind buzzed with all kinds of nasty thoughts.  How Joxer had betrayed him.  How he would punish him.  Then it would flip to sorrow.  Missing Joxer and wanting to hold him and whisper in his ear of how much he loved him.

 

He was willing to forsake his tribe and family for Joxer.  When Joxer learned all he had done for him he would surely throw himself at Gallus' feet and beg for his affection.  He would get it too...eventually...after Gallus had taught him respect.

  
Gallus sat in a small cave waiting out the day.  He had travled at night in hopes of avoiding his brothers...He grinned broadly as he pictured all the ways Joxer would beg for him, his pretty little Joxer would crawl over jagged broken pottery and lick his feet, bleeding and begging to be taken, begging forgiveness for allowing himself to be stolen away.  He would forgive his lovely pet, but he would have to punish him for his willfulness.  If he had been more cooperative then they would be together that very moment making love in his warm tent.

  
Gallus's eyes drooped but he shot up warily.  He couldn't sleep...not until Joxer was with him naked and full of his seed.  He only had anothher day's travel to make it back to that village of rotten scum to rescue his beautiful husband.  Gallus chuckled as he dug his blade from the ground and rubbed his tumb over it watcing the blood drip in the shadows of the cave.  Maybe he sould sleep...Just a bit...He wanted to be strong for the coming fight.

 

Gallus nodded off letting his bleeding hand and knife slide down his leg.  He was already dirty after all a little blood on his pants was no worry.  Gallus driffed off at midday and awoke to the chirping of crickets.  The man scrambled out of the cave and started his nightly travels, only a day, maybe two more.

 

* * *

 

Since the tavern was out of question Joxer and Auto had been invited to bunk with the Guards, both men reassuring their hosts that one sleeping mat was enough for the two of them.  They still had to wait on Joxer's new clothing to be ready, and Xena had said she and Gabrielle could stay for another day or two before they absolutely had to leave.  They said that should be enough time, and they had all agreed to travel south together in two day's time.

 

* * *

TBC


	12. Farewell Colyros

**Joxer and the Men**  
  
Chapter 12:  Farewell Colyros  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Auto was never so excited in his life.  He held a bunch of parcles in his arms.  He'd snuck out before his lover woke to pick up the clothes, and boots...along with a warm cloak and that _special_ surprise.  He'd taken one look at the Silks and he'd grown erect picturing Joxer in them, but that would have to wait.  They were leaving at noon.  He'd had to bribe the tailor to open early and the man looked perterbed being woken at the crack of dawn.  
  
Auto didn't even plan on robbing the guy after...He was too happy with the clothing and the boots were very fine.  The guy's brother-in-law was good.  Auto had decided he needed to hit a larger village to get his coin back.  He couldn't really afford to risk getting caught here and with Joxer along.  He'd get tangled in the mess.  
  
He stashed his gifts for Joxer with thier things, and found his friends sitting with the guards and trainees having breakfast.  Joxer was shoveling eggs, bread and salted fish down.  His lover had a healthy appetite.  It was a wonder how he'd been so thin.  Joxer was by no means fat, but his body had been changing and reshaping.  There were even early signs of pregnancy...according to their women friends.  They said, "A woman knows."  
  
Joxer seemed no different except his appetite had been voracious and he was very cuddly.  Autolycus wasn't complaining.  Joxer cuddles were very enjoyable, and often led to more than cuddling.  Auto slipped in next to him and stole a slice of bread and some egg off his platter.  Joxer elbowed him gently as he chewed the food.  
  
"Careful I'll choke,"  Auto said and pulled his lover close.  Joxer rolled his eyes.  
  
"You could get your own plate,"  Joxer complained as he stole more bread...ignoring the fact that Gabrielle happily slid more bread onto his.  
  
Then a boy that was helping serve put a platter in front of Auto too.  He saw a pot of honey on the low table he grabbed it and dribbled a bit on a plank of bread.  Then he held the loaf before Joxer who had just finished chewing some eggs.  Joxer smiled and blushed.  He took a bite.  There were a few hoots and whistles from the peanut gallery.  
  
Joxer was quite popular among the men of course, but most had the ability to reign in thier baser desires.  That didn't preclude them from flirting, and enjoying the view.  Thankfully the Prefects cousins were _"too good"_   to live in the barracks and Joxer had yet to run into them.

 

Joxer suspected that Captain Eos had also discouraged them from going near Joxer after the incident a few days before.  Auto never found out about it and Joxer was releived.  He didn't want his husband imprisoned; or even worse, executed; for killing the prefect's relatives.  
  
The group enjoyed their last morning with new friends.  Promises were made of a return visit to check on the progress of the militia and to ensure Rhoda was being taken care of.  The sun was high above their heads when they went to retreive their things.  Joxer found the packages sitting next to his travel pack and he grinned.  
  
"So that's where you were this morning," The man giggled and opened one of the packages.   Finally new pants!  The grey ones could be retired for a time.  One pair were a rich brown leather and the others were a pale milk colored seude.  He rubbed his hands over the soft leather and smiled.  He opened the next package finding a dark grey shirt and a light blue one.  Under the blue one was that persian fabric.  he held up the cloak and grinned, "This is beautiful!  Thank you!"  Joxer launchhed himself at Auto and hugged him tightly.  Xena and Gabrielle watched in comfortable silence.  Joxer wrapped himself in the cloak and smiled.  
  
"What's in the last one,"  Gabrielle pointed to the innocent looking parcel.  Auto grinned to himself.  
  
Joxer blushed, "Oh theres more?  For me?"  
  
Auto nodded.  He didn't mind the women seeing the silks...well until Joxer puts them on.  That would be done when they can get some privacy.  He wanted to caress his lover in the silk.  Hug him.  Slowly and carefully strip him from the smooth garments.  There were boots sitting next to the pile and he had to assume those were for him too.   They looked to be the right size, and nicer than his old wornout boots.  
  
Joxer opened the last package slowly and his jaw dropped.  Chin silk, vibrant red and gold with black trim.  He lifted the shirt almost reverently.  He'd never held something so rich.  The silk almost sparkled in the late morning light.  Silk pants in the same style and colors was laying under the pants was a silk robe that would reach just above his knees.  Joxer felt his eyes mist up, something that had been happening a lot lately.  His lip trembled, "I've never received a gift like this before.  It...it...oh gods,"  He hugged Auto and pressed his face into his shoulder sniffing.  
  
Auto frowned as he felt Joxer trembling in his arms, "I'm sorry Joxer...If  you don't like it.  Yo don't have to wear it.  I can take it back."  
  
"What! No!  It's just that, nobody's ever been so kind to me.  This is all too much.  I...I love it...I really do.  I don't know why I'm crying,"  Joxer warbled as he cried.  Auto patted his back.  He felt a hand on his shoulder and a sympathetic looking Xena.  She quietly whispered, "It's because of the baby.  Just let him ride it out and he'll be fine."  She spoke from expirence.  She had been down right volitale when she had been pregnant.  Joxer had been quick to temper or having short bursts of crying jags.  Auto looked at Gabrielle and she nodded, reaffirming Xena's opinion.  
  
It was rather early for this kind of thing.  It was most probably that potion causing his body to react faster, preparing the male body to do a job it wasn't built for.  
  
Joxer sniffed and nuzzled his neck, "M sorry...I've kinda been doing that a lot..."  
  
"I know,  just let it out Babe,  He kissed Joxer's cheek and squeezed him, "You wanna go change into some of your new clothes?"  
  
Joxer sniffed a few more times clinging to Auto before nodding and pulling away.  He headed for the privy to change.  He grabbed the boots as he left and was gone a few minutes.  Thankfully the baracks were deserted this time of day.  Nobody was around as he slipped out of his charcoal pants and into the cream colored seude and the Dark grey linnen shirt...The pants were comfortably loose  having a drawstring to tie so he could adjust the waist...It had been a suggestion from Auto to the Tailor.  The man liked the idea.  The shirts were comfortably snug around the arms and flared out hanging around Joxer loosly.  Auto said he liked the look...not really wanting to tell the older man that his lover was expecting and would need room.  The Chin silks were more snug but there was room for his belly to grow in them too.  
  
Joxer stretched and enjoyed the feel of fresh clean clothes that actually gave him room to move properly.  He had spent almost three days paranoid his pants would give out on him.  He was about to leave when he felt a hand on his bicep, "That was a nice show sweetheart...Remember me?"  The man grinned eagerly, "Been waiting to finally get you alone baby doll, and I'm not _'outta my whits'_ today."  
  
"Lethos?  Let go!"  Joxer struggled and tried to pull away.  
He pulled Joxer close and pressed a demanding kiss to his lips.  Joxer pushed away, or tried to, "No good doll  I know this is my last chance before your friends and you leave...Im getting what I wa....AH!"  
  
Joxer stomped on his foot and then punched him in the nose, which was noticably crooked already.  He pushed him as hard as he could, he left his things behind running.  This was not happening.  He needed to get to his friends.  
  
He was barely out the door when he ran into Auto looking concerned.  
  
Auto had gotten worried after five minutes, "What happened?"  
  
Xena said he was being paranoid, but after running smack into his frightened lover he knew He was right.  "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing...I'm fine!"  Joxer got defensive.  He tried to push off his lover, but Auto caught his wrists and held him.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing?  Where's your things?"  Auto demanded.  
  
"Oh..." Joxer deflated, "I...I...um...forgot..."  
  
"Lets go in and get them,"  Auto frowned suspicously and dragged Joxer back in the closed off area.  There laying face down on the floor was a man who's nose was gushing blood.  Joxer flinched and almost looked remorseful  but Auto grunted angrily and grabbd Joxer's pants and shirt and dragged him out.  
  
Now the theif was trembling,  His grip on Joxer's arm vice like and he marched them back to their friends.  He heard Joxer whimpering as he dug his claws into his arm.  Auto let go of him, "You punched him...Ok...I assume he did something to you, but you took care of it...are you alright?"  He let out a long sigh as he looked at Joxer who was sniffling.  Joxer grabbed him and hugged tight, "I didnt want him to, but he kissed me."  Joxer admitted.  Auto fought back to urge to go back and bury his dagger in the mans back while he lay in the floor of the toilet area.  Joxer was quivering.  Auto sighed again and rubbed Joxers back, "I know...but you laid him out good didn't you?"  
  
Joxer chuckled into his shoulder, "Yeah."  Auto felt a little bit upset that Joxer even thought to hide this attack but Joxer was so shaken, and he did give that jerk whatfore.  He let it go and concentrated on comforting Joxer.  
  
The girls saw Auto huging Joxer tigghtly and Joxer leaning aginst him.  They came over concerned.  Auto explained the situation and Gabrielle ran to fetch the Captain to deal with the idiot that had messed with their friend.  Xena went toward the privy she wanted to make certain the man didn't make a break for freedom.  
  
"I hate to say it but I really want to get out of this village," Joxer mumbled.  Auto nodded and petted his head.  
  
"I know,"  Autolycus kissed his head.  They waited for their friends to return.  They waited over an hour for their friends to return.  Auto held Joxer in his lap the younger man was snoring lightly.  Finally someone came after two hours.  It was the lieutenant.  He was wearing an eyepatch over his bandages.  He smiled with understanding as he observed the two lovers.  His captain and he could never be that open but under cover of dark in the Captain's private quarters he had been held many a night.  Espically in the last week.  Eos whhispered loving promises and kissed him.  Petting his hair.  Helping change his bandages.  There was still a small bandage under the eye patch but his lover had given the patch to him.  He tried it out and actually felt comfortable with it.  
  
"You look good with it on,"  Eos said.  He had a tremble in his voice.  Nearly losing a lover to the grip of Hades could do that to a person.  
  
"Sorry you were left here Captain took care of things with Lethos.  He's got a broken nose, but he really deserves it.  He's a bit pushy, you aren't the first person he's attacked...admittedly the other two were bar wenches, but you punched harder than either of them.  He's probably going to have a crooked nose for the rest of his life.  The other times he had been drunk so, It got passed over as a drunken mistake.   Neither girl got more than groped, but this behavior can't be allowed.  If we want a safe village the guard needs to police itself better than this.  Like..." He started to speak but clapped his mouth shut as his one eye widened, as if to he had more to say but then realized whatever it was was inapropiate. He shook his head and spoke up again, "Xena and Gabrielle are waiting at the gate...After the unpleasent events this mornign I'm sure you are ready to go, and Captain Eos doesn't want anymore surprises so he asked me to escourt you to the gates.  
  
Auto nodded and  gently shook Joxer awake, "C'mon babe its time to go."  The two got up Joxer stretched and Yawned loudly.  Auto thought it was adorable.  They followed Sosilus to the gates and saw a small party of well wishers.  
  
The said their farewells and  shouldered their packs for the long trip to the next bigg village southh of them.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Gallus had been watching the gates all morning wondering how he was going to get by the guards unnoticed.  It was aproaching two in the afternoon and he still squatted in the tall grass.  He stank, he was muddy he had not had time to stop and wash even after sleeping in dank caves and on the dusty earth.  It would be worth the discomfort for the time he had saved.  He and Joxer could bathe together.  He could wash Joxer's back and Joxer could wash...all of him.  His cock twitched at the fantasy.  He adjusted himself as he saw a group of people all gathering at the gate.  It looked like a party was about to leave the village.  He risked crawling through the thick underbrush to get closer, Maybe he could get past the guard mixing into the crowd.  
  
Then he saw him...Oh gods he was glorious.  His skin glowed.  he was grinning and shaking hands and patting backs.  Those two women were there and another man...Another man put his arms around Joxer.  ** _That bastard!_** He'd gut him and bathe in his blood and make Joxer watch as he lopped off his dick and stuffed it into his mouth.  Joxer hugged him back...his Joxer was willfully, willingly in another man's arms.  He pressed his lips to the other man's cheek.  Oh that man of his...Joxer was going to need punishing after all.  He'd still emasculate the other and feed him his own cock but he was going to keep him alive to watch as he took Joxer back and showed him who he truly belonged to.  
  
He almost stood from his hiding spot, but he realized he'd never get close to them in broad daylight, without the cover of trees or brush.  He was a scant hundred steps from the gate, but the tall grass tapered off at the road a short stretch in front of him.  He  had not been noticed yet because he had a few tricks up his sleeve.  Camoflage was a skill he had learned as a boy.  Standing up and running at them would ruin it all...No being in an open feild the best he could do was crawl on his belly or squat.  He would follow them until dark then he would strike.

 

* * *

TBC


	13. Help Yourself

**Joxer and the Men**  
  
Chapter 13:  Help Yourself

* * *

  
  
Gallus stumbled.  He was tired, hungry, and sick; but he pushed himself forward.  He had managed to stay on the road far enough behind to be inconspicous and close enough that he could see that disgusting interloper palm Joxer's beautiful bottom.  He stayed behind the group all afternoon.  The way was fairly busy or they might have realized they were being followed.  He had wanted to follow closer by keeping to the forest but unfortunatly the trees grew sparse and there were into spraling farmland and the feilds were wide open.  He couldn't possibly keep up with them and stay hidden, so he hoped for the best and tried to look like just any other traveler on the road.  He just prayed they would stop and make camp soon.  It was getting on toward sunset and he needed to rest a bit before he snatched Joxer back from them...The fantasies of slow torture of that bastard who had taken _his_ Joxer.  He was hanging all over him, that bastard!  Gallus tripped over nothing again.  That had been happening a lot.  It must be because he was so travel weary, and maybe those berries he'd eaten a few days ago...His stomach cramped a the though of them.  He tripped again.  Killing that wretch might have to wait until he had some proper food in him and some rest.  
  
He shrugged to himself.  Maybe when he cut his losses he should have taken more rations and an extra water skin with him, but he had been itching to get back to his unfaithful, ingreat of a lover.  Joxer was going to scream his name, one way or another, by the end of the day.  He was starting to think slow torture would be a good thing.  One way to teach Joxer just where he belonged was a healthy dose of pain.   Gallus scratched at his head, it itched terribly and his muscles hurt.  
 

* * *

  
Pan sighed as he herded his followers north.  He was already aware that one of his had broken with him and that was problem.  He could no longer afford to interfere with the mortal Joxer or those around him, and Gallus refused to heed the call of his god to turn around.  The young man was unstable.  He felt responsible...at least partially, but something darker than a broken heart was goin on there.  Weather it were another gods interferece or the boy had been hiding somethhin very sinister inside him, he did not know.  Pan feared it was more than just the man's doing reguardless.  He sent a thought out to the other gods, all were on the same page.  The fates had had enough of their meddling, and warned them of the threads of time becoming even more tangled and tainted with each interference.

  
The consensus was that the demigods and mortals would have to do their best to ensure that the child inside Joxer stay safe, and Joxer must be able to whelp at least two more boys for things to be put right.  After that the fates could care less about the mortal he would have served his purpose, only now the threads of Joxer's ancestors would be intwined with godly blood.  Maybe that would work in the favor of time after all.

* * *

 

The sisters smiled as they wound the thread and wove life patterns...It was alwasy good to put a little fear into those Olympians.  They were simply too cocky for their own good.  If it weren't for the fates the world would probably burn.  Atropos was about to cut a thread.  Someone would come to their end very soon, but a new one was already being spun by Clotho...well many were new,  The three goddesses dutifully wont to their work.  This new thread would go on to an eventful life.  Lachesis would weave a rich story for this little mortal, or was it a half mortal?  
 

* * *

  
Lydus frowned as he worked his way back slowly following Gallus' trail easily.  He heard the call of Pan ordering him to turn back.  He said almost the same thing he had to his son and the others, "Keep going north Sire.  I must retreive Gallus."

  
He added in a quiet prayer, "He may look like a man, Lord Pan, but he is still only a child where it matters.  I know he has disobeyed you but I beg of you, Allow me to go get him, give me strength in my old bones, and wisdom to impart upon the child.  He is hurt and that pain has twisted him somehow.  I beseech you, allow me to save the boy from himself and I pray that the gods protect that young man he has latched onto so fiercely."  It was only a brief utterance but the man and his god both knew it was what must be.  Pan granted his permission and his blessing to protect the elderly man.  If anything happens to him then many secrets of the tribe and knowledges imparted by Pan himself will be forfeit.  Pan would never directly interfere with mortals again.  Of this he vowed.  
 

* * *

  
Pan might have vowed not to interfere, but the other gods were harder pressed to simply sit back.  Aphrodite specifically watched the road  Xena and her band were traveling.  She couldn't do anything for fear of drawing the wrong attention onto her little Joxie, but she coundn't stand not knowing that was happening to her little pet mortal.  She could already feel the life force forming in him.  It was merely a clump of cells yet but she could feel the importance on the quarter god that was forming inside the mortal.  The goddess hoped any divine being would be able to sense the strong fate tied to the zygote and leave Joxer unmolested.  It was very faint unless one was looking for it.  The women kept spouting off how this or that was because of the baby...They were only sort of correct.  
  
Joxer was still developing.  The child and the womb were forming at once.  As crazy as that sounded.  His body was kicked into high gear making a room worthy of the little demi-godling.  That was why Joxer was getting... _adorably plump_...as Aphrotide would like to think.  Just enough chub to make him a hunk magnet really.  He looked like a sweet little dumpling.  She's  seen the results, and maybe the potion made her Joxie a bit stronger, adding density to his bones and filling out his sunken little cheeks.  Lowering his center of gravity so he tripped much less often.  Then there was the glow, even some women didn't get the glow when they were pregnant, but Joxer radiated.  It was a nice touch.

 

It ensured that most men would be instinctively gentle and helpful of Joxie even if they didn't know he was preggers.  Of course there were those who took those singnals as a sign of ripe soil for plowing, but she trusted Auto would scare most of 'em off.  His side effects of consemating their relationship were coming on strong out the gate.  Though the King of theives better learn to reign in those killer instincts once her Joxie is out of danger.  Poor dear's got bruises on his forearms from being dragged away from the touchy feely types.  
  
Cupid had been called upon to tend to his followers.  He went reluctantly but Aphrodite kept a running naration going in his head.  He wanted to be there to keep an eye out on the happless man and the thief...His lingering doubts...and perhaps a bit of the old over protective streak ran throught him.  Joxer might be dedicated to War but he had always been meant for Love.  He was briming full of the stuff.  No proper warrior should ever give them the kind of buzz Joxer created, but strangly enough he created a hell of a lot of juice for Ares too.   Cupid could detect it faintly in him because of his parantage.  Either as he prayed or through the sheer levels of agression he had inspired through out his life.  Joxer had only been recently aquainted with the house of love, recent in godly terms, yet he was a personal power source for Aphrodite to the point his love and devotion spilled over to her son and the other minor gods in his house.  Even his love and devotion to Ares spilled over into the other house.  It had at one point been a bit of an embarasment for the War god, but the sheer will to be a better warrior gave him a charge, even if the results of that desire often came up short.  His determination was something to be envied.  Joxer would be sorely missed when his time among the living were to come to an end.

 

* * *

  
  
Apollo watched Phidais as he lay in bed at his temple, the mortal looked ready to jump out of bed but he obeyed his god's orders to stay put.  It had been nothing but rest for five days.  The god had said he could not heal him completely because another god had caused the damage.  He was feeling well enough to take care of himself, really, but except for sunrise and sunset the god was there.  
  
Finally on the fifth day he had said he could move without any danger to his spine.  It still hurt terribly but he was releived to be able to move.  
  
If Apollo were capable of feeling guilty he still might not,  Leaving all but his worst injuries to heal at a natural rate to keep him incopacitated was one thing but wisking off to Olympus was all together not his style.  The thing that had clinched it for him though was the sense that something bad was heading for the group with that Joxer.  If something happened to Joxer there was nothing he could really do at this point but he'd be toasted extra crisp if he let his follower get put in harm's way.  Later he might be forced to let go of the man but for now he was at his mercy.  
  
There were worse places to be.  He fed him the healthiest food and took care of him like he had no other mortal.  He had priests to do this stuff normally and his son might like to get hands on with his patiences, but he usually only dealt with the gods and most of them healed so quickly they had no need.  It was a novel expirence for him and he chalked it up to just that.  He was just bored.  Totally.  
 

* * *

  
The group came to a stop just before sunset.  They were nearly three leagues south of Colyrus, but hey still had a few day's travel before they saw the next village.  The farmland had ended and more trees had come into view, but thankfully there were no mountains to climb at this point.  They choose a spot just at the edge of the woods.  
  
There was a spot littered with potential kindling and some nice stones for a fire pit.  It needed a good cleanup before it would resemble a comfortable spot to sleep but Joxer was excited to do something useful.  He had tried to volunteer to go hunting for food, but Xena said they had enough fresh food that that wasn't necessary.  
  
He pouted but decided he would clean up the small clearing of sticks and debris.  He'd have a nice bundle for the fire when he was through.  Xena and Gabrielle went to collect larger branches for the fire and Auto stayed behind grabbing Joxer and making him sit still.  
  
"You _need_ to _rest_ ,"  He mildly scolded as he took over the job.  Gently prying the bundle of twigs from his husband's hand and pushing his shoulder until he was sitting on a clump of soft looking grass at the foot of a very tall sycamore.  Joxer looked up in iritation but he leaned back against the smooth bark of the tree.  
  
"I'm not a child and I'm not some delicate maiden that's too weak for even the simplest of tasks,"  The pregnant man put his hands on his hips.  Auto wanted to argue that he was in point of fact in a delicate state but as he looked at his lover he frowned.  That would probably earn him a night in the cold...as in him having to use his own sleeping mat instead of sharing with his lucious mate.  It had yet to happen but Joxer looked serious.  They had had some close ones as arguments went, fortunatly Joxer was a forgiving man who in the long run only wanted affection.  Autolycus was not above minipulating this aspect of his love's nature.  He plastered on a worried look.  
  
"Can't you just let us _spoil_ _you_ for a while?  You've been through a lot and you _are_ having _my_ child.  How in Tartrus am I to be expected to not try and protect you and pamper you?"  He gave Joxer a very heated look that had his lover blushing and flustered.  Joxer blushed and started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  The theif smirked,  Joxer had seemed to forget to be angry, and he wasn't getting up to help.  He dropped his bundle next to the middle of the clearing where he started digging out a fire pit with a sturdy looking branch he's managed to locate under the same tree that was supporting his husband.  
  
Joxer watched Auto working.  He had lots of time to consider his lover and he was amazed he had someone so handsom willing to look twice at a scrawny weakling like him.  He frowned briefly, _'He never would have if I hadn't been given that potion,'_   Joxer felt a bit of doubt slice into his heart.  He rubbed his aching chest.  He had to remind himself that it was all because of the interference of the gods.  
  
He actually didn't know why anyone would want someone like him.  He _was_ weak, and annoying, and clumsy; the one good thing he could do was make people laugh, and that was laughing at him.  
  
He loved Autolycus.  In his heart he felt that these feelings were true...He knew with or without a potion he could have...would have...fallen for Auto.  As sure as he had once loved Gabrielle.  He had loved her enough to let go of her when he saw the way the bard would watch Xena.  She had the same look on her face that he felt on his own when he looked at her.  It had hurt...letting her go.  He snorted at himself.  She had never been his, but he had to let his heart greive her.  It was one more heartbreak to add to the life long list of rejection and pain.  
  
Gabrielle might not have meant to hurt him, _**Hades!**_   She had been influenced by Cupid's arrow when she had had that infatuation on him.  It was _**not**_ her fault! She had as much right, no she had more, she had more right to be happy than him!  He had seen her pain and loss since the two women had allowed him into their lives.  It was his duty as a Hero, as "Joxer the Mighty," to take on the burden of another unrequited love.  
  
He shook the thoughts away as his heart clenched in his chest.  He rubbed it there watching his husband build a small fire pit and start to work on lighting his kindling.  He sould be happy.  He had love now, and boy did Auto know how to express...love...lust...there was definitly lust.  He was aware he had the atributes to inspire that.  He was painfully aware of what he looked like now, and while it inspired a lot of desire it left him feeling a bit freakish.  
  
He rubbed his belly thinking of the child he was carrying.  He knew what had happened to his body was for the baby's safety.  Joxer looked rather feminine now.  His hips and ass were curvy and that attracted men.  Even a man who would not normally think of touching anything but a woman had to fight off urges and question their own sexuality when he was near to them at least.

 

This didn't mean anything where it counted.  He would never say anything to Auto, never push him away, let him have his body as he saw fit.  Anything to garuntee he would be happy.  How could he have doubts when Aphrodite herself had brewed the love potion.  Somehow it felt hollow though.  His love for Auto felt so real but knowing that the reciprocated love was merely a result of the spell on him made it feel so, so empty.  He could never tell  though.  The selfish side of him feared that the magic would be broken if he voiced his doubts.  He hated himself so much.  
  
Auto laughed in triumph when the kindling blazed forth.  He carefully laid his big branch across the pit to feed the small fire.  He looked over at Joxer and started to speak, but he noticed Joxer was staring off at nothing and frowning.  He sauntered over and sat next to Joxer.  For his part the younger man only jumped about three feet when his internal musings were interupted.  Auto took the opportunity to pull the other into his lap resting his chin on Joxer's shoulder.  
  
"What's on your mind Jox?"  He asked trying and succeding in erasing the worry from his voice.  He very casually stole his hands around Joxer's tummy and rubbed, "Not having a belly ache or something are you?"  
  
Joxer shook his head and leaned back into the thief's broader chest, "Nothing's wrong...just daydreaming."  More like nightmares than dreams but not exactly a lie.  
  
Auto felt his lover's pulse quicken against his chest.  He knew something was bothering Joxer.  He took a stab at a guess, "You're not mad about the clean up are you.  I don't think you're useless...You know if you were truly useless Xena and Gabrielle wouldn't let you come along with them..."  
  
Joxer huffed.  He knew...He was good for a laugh.  He knew he had grown on them but he had had to be very persistent in keeping up with them even when he was hurt, tired, sick.  Hiding that you are sick from Xena is surprisingly hard to do.  For such a strong person she was acutely aware of weakness.  Well actually that made sense.  She had been a warlord and would have to weed out weakness, remove the chinks in her armor.  Joxer was definitly a weakspot.  A point of attack that had been used before, and now it was worse because he could tell she cared about him.  As much as he loved the woman, not romantically of course that would be really shooting above the moon...he did not want to be a liability to her.  Auto was like the sun though he never thought about the possibility, and he wished the man hadn't chained himself to him.  Auto could probably charm the pants off a princess.  He should have not been forced to lower himself.  
  
Aphrodite growled at her scrying orb.  Watching the lovers as Auto held Joxer but feeling all that doubt.  She hated it.  This was exatly why the two should have been in love _before_ the potion.  The potion enhances positive feelings, but aparently Joxer's insecurities were too much.  
  
"We really screwed you over Joxer.  I'm sorry," Aphrodite wanted to zap some flowers and candy and maybe a minstrel to saranade them but that would really call attention to her Joxie and she already felt something had started to take notice of him.  
  
She saw a flash of white wings and frowned, "Cupid! What are you doing?"  She thought and hissed at her son.  
  
"Relax mom I'm just passing by.  I have a farmer's daughter to see to, there are two farm hands about to kill one another over her and she's not right for either of 'em, she's got her heart set on the neighbor boy who's training to be a scribe.  It just happened to be near by.  If I'm passing by on official business it can't call attention to them really as much as we've hung out in the past."  
  
"Seriously...be careful, look but don't touch," Aphrodite chided.  
  
"I'm not five hundred anymore mom,"  Cupid rolled his eyes.  She saw it in the mirror  and almost said something.  
  
"Just don't interfere I don't know what the fates might do to us if we screw things up more than they have been,"  She warned.  
  
"I know mom,"  Cupid sat in the huge tree, above the couple.  He could hear Joxer's thoughts and winced.  Poor guy really was messed up and the house of love had been a key factor in his self doubt.  His home life had not been much help.  The poor guy had never been shown real kindness until he met Xena and Gabrielle...and it seemed that they had only tolerated him for the first couple years that they had known him.

 

He had never known true requited love until Autolycus.  Cupid could feel the strength of their love.  The potion might have triggered the love, and his grandmother's blessing might have ensured fidelity, but lust and loyalty were only a part of what he felt coming off the two men.  He felt slightly suspicous.  If he didn't know beter he would say they had been made for each other.  Joxer was a perfect foil to Auto's less honorable tendancies, and Auto was feircly passionate.  He had been aware of the King of Thieves many many liaisons and never had there been this kind of affection.  The man had been around the block many times, but he's never settled down.  He had never met the one, and Joxer had inspired more passion in him than any other lover had.

 

Even with the potion his lust and affection for Joxer were very strong.  His possessiveness was completely new.  He didn't know if the potion was completely responsible for it.  He senesd something akin to fear in it though.  Joxer had given Autolycus' soul something it needed desperatly and he could sense that Auto would probably be a broken man if something happened to Joxer.  Potion or not **_that_ ** was real.  Joxer's soul was feeding his and soothing it, and Auto in return was giving love, it felt so true.  He wished he could have gotten them together before this fiasco.  They were very compatable.  He could almost call them soul mates.  Unfortunatly the potion made it hard to tell how much was narutal.  Cupid felt Joxer digging himself deeper with worry. He influenced him to speak up.  
  
Joxer was scrunched tight in Auto's lap his knees up his arms folded over them and his face hidden in them, "I...Auto,"  Joxer mumbled into his arms.  
  
"Yeah?"  Auto pressed his lips to the back of his lover's head.  
  
"If they took the spell on me away would you...would you want that?"  Joxer asked, "I mean would you like to be free...I still can't believe you would want someone like..."  
  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence,"  Auto growled and pulled his arms slightly tighter, "I don't care about that potion.  You're mine!"  
  
Auto pulled him back making Joxer uncurl.  He pulled his shoulder around so Joxer was forced to turn and face him, "What's done is done, and don't you dare cut yourself down again!  I'm yours too you know.  I never want to be with another as long as I live,  if they could somehow reverse the potion I would beg crawling on hands and knees that they leave it alone.  How can someone cure love Jox?  We belong together...doesn't it feel right to you?  If  you were to stop loving me I think I'd just stop living."  
  
Joxer sniffed suspicously and pressed his face into his lover's shoulder, "I'm so scared that its going to be taken away from me...all of it...You, your love, the baby.  This feels like a dream and I'm terrified of waking up.  I'd die if  you were taken away from me.  I can't take it anymore."  He sobbed and clung to Auto.  The man felt so helpless there was no way to reassure Joxer.  That damned...wonderful...cursed...gift.  It gave him Joxer but also gave his lover doubt.  Doubt be hanged!  he pulled Joxer to him and kissed.

 

* * *

  
  
Gallus heard thier words and saw their passion and his face grew dark.  Something in him broke.  He loved Joxer.  How could he want to hurt him?  How could he let his beloved sit in another man's lap and profess his love.  It wasn't fair and he didn't want it.  Joxer was his!  He warred with himself.  Then he heard the word baby leave his lover's lips and he looked...really looked at Joxer.  The man glowed.  The way he draped himself over that other man spoke of intamacy.  The closeness that should have been his!  He knew they had fucked.  Just by the way the larger of the two stroked his back and kissed him and the way Joxer straddled him shamelessly.  It was as good as catching them naked and writhing...at least in Gallus's broken mind it was.

 

* * *

  
  
Xena and Gabrielle were taking their time.  They enjoyed a few lingering touches and a kiss.  They assumed Auto was taking the time to do the same with Joxer.  
  
"I'm glad for them," Gabrielle said.  Partially she was releived that she didn't have to deal with a love sick Joxer anylonger.  She only felt a mild sting of guilt in her chest but she smiled at her beloved.  
  
"It's about time Joxer had something good in his life," Xena agreed without the guilt though.  She kissed Gabrielle one more time before she reached for her forgotten fire wood. She smiled as she watched her partner bend to pickup her own bundle.  Joxer was not the only one with a fine ass in the group.  
  
The two women started to turn when they heard a branch snap.  It was quiet.  She had been so caught up in her lover that she only just realized that it had been unusually quiet in the forest.  
  
"We should head back,"  She said.  Her voice was calm.  It was probably nothing.

 

* * *

  
  
Neither man had been paying attention.  If they had not been sharing that kiss Autolycus would have seen the large rock descending toward his head.  Joxer was grabbed by a large hand slapping him over the mouth as he tried to scream.  His eyes widened as he saw his lover's slumped form, a large gash cut into his head from the sharp edge of the rock that had smashed his head in.  The man holding him was raising the blood covered rock to strike a second time and Joxer started to struggle.  He bit the hand over his mouth gaing a knee to the back.  He whimpered as his spine was bruised.  The hand on his mouth slid to his throat and he could smell the person behind him.  He wanted to vomit as he was dragged back by the unwashed figure who must have been some kind of vegrant looking to rob them.  
  
The man...it was definitly a man...hauled him to his feet left him dangling as he gaged and clawed at the hand.  
  
"What do you think you're doing with him... ** _You belong to me,_** "  He felt himself thrown back, barely recognizing the gravely harsh voice.  It had spoken kindly and gently to him before, even if the man had intended to subjugate him and force him into a marriage.  
  
Joxer goraned as he hit the ground hard.  His side and back exploded in pain and he prayed that the baby in him wasn't hurt, but he had little time to think seeing the man raising the rock aiming for Autolycus's head once more.  His insides turned to ice and he saw the glint of a dagger On his husband's left thigh.  He scrambled to his feet and knocked Gallus away grabbing Auto's dagger and waving it in the air at the man, **"Don't you come near us!"**  
  
Gallus was furious, he stood his full height.  He looked menacing with his hair matted and sweaty his clothes bloody and dirty and his face contorted into a hate filled mask that mocked the person he had been.  
  
Joxer was going to defend this man who had stolen him right from under their noses.  This dirty thief!  He charged and grabbed for the blade.  Joxer swung it at him catching his hand and slicing through the palm.  Gallus stepped back looking at his hand and at Joxer.  His ire doubled.  He snarled at Joxer who was guarding his unconcious lover, "You are going to have to learn just who you belong to!"  He gestured wildly at them flinging blood.  Joxer felt so angry. He stood weilding the blade against the man.

  
Gallus redoubled his efforts.  Joxer swung the knife again, but missed.  His wrist was caught and squeezed until he was certain a bone had snapped.  His hand was forced open and the dagger clattered to the ground.  He grabbed Joxer's shirt and pulled him close.  The shirt was streaked with blood and,  Joxer felt a seam tearing.  His new clothes...his gift from his lover was ruined! Joxer tried to pull away the cloth ripped loose but Gallus simlpy grabbed his arm.  
  
Gallus seemed to have forgotten Auto as he pulled Joxer to him forcing him into a kiss.  Joxer felt his shirt soaking up the blood as the man held him.  He felt bile rising in him, not just because of the blood, or that the man smelled like shit, but because he had forced his tongue into his mouth.  Joxer bit him and screamed.  
  
The large man roared in fury and flung Joxer over his sholder with the intention of taking him somewhere he could take his time reminding the insolent man just whom he belonged to.  Joxer pounded on his back and kicked his feet angrily.  He felt a hand on his ass.  He let out a roar of his own and struggled harder pounding on the man's back as hard as he could.  The two dissapeared in the woods heading away from the setting sun.

 

* * *

  
  
Screams rang out and both women dropped their bundles running toward camp.  Xena cursed herself for letting them get so far away.  The warrior princess skidded to a hault seeing Auto laying on his side against a tree. His head oozed blood.  There was more splattered on his shirt and on the ground.  She looked around her and saw evidence of a struggle.  She picked up Auto's dagger.  It was also bloody.  She cursed.  Gabrielle nearly crashed into her when she caught up.  She gasped and went to Auto knealing beside him and checking him over,  she gently patted his cheek and his eyes fluttered.  He looked through groggy eyes at the women then he started to get to his feet, "Joxer!"

  
Another scream came almost as if in reply.  Auto started to move but he was overcome with a dizzy spell that had him on his knees.

  
"Stay here, I'll go,"  Xena ordered, leaving the others.  
Auto tried to get up again but the bard restrained him pushing him to the ground so she could examine his head better, "Xena will rescue him."

  
"Joxer!"  Auto screamed again.  
  
Joxer heard his name bellowed, "Auto!"  He called back.  He felt the hand on his ass digging it's fingers into him painfully.  The man broke into a run, bouncing him roughly agianst the broad shoulder.  Joxer started pulling at the man's filthy shirt trying to unbalance him.  He thought he was making progress in escaping when he was dragged forward.  He was face to face with his captor when the fist colided with his cheek.  The man could punch, that was for sure.  He pushed the disoriented Joxer to a tree and pressed himself against him.  He leaned in licking a path from his jaw to his ear.

  
"You are going to submit to me!  You let him fuck you didn't you?"  Joxer was too dazed to answer, but Gallus knew.  He leaned away letting Joxer support himself on the tree and he threw his fist at Joxer's midsection intending to hit.  Joxer slid down at the last second and took the brunt of the impact in his ribs.  Gallus frowned as he felt them cracking.  He didn't want his lover too damaged.  He just wanted to make him lose the bastard's child so he could replace it with his own.

  
He reared back again but a wooshing sound cut him off.  Something hit him in the head cutting into his scalp and cracking his skull.  He fell to his knees but he grabbed Joxer tight.  They would have to pry him off.

  
Xena had seen what the man was about to do and she let her chakram fly.  It hit its mark and the man grabbed for Joxer even as he passed out.

  
Xena frowned.  Joxer looked rough, but the man looked terrible.  She pushed him away from her friend with her boot.  She was torn, the man was helpelss she couldn't kill a man while he lay face down in the dirt, but she couldn't let him come back afer Joxer.  She recognized him from the battle back at Colyrus.  He was part of the tribe...the ones that had taken Joxer prisoner...what if they brought more men...She didn't have anything to tie him up with.  She looked at Joxer and frowned hating to do it, but the shirt was ruined anyway.  She looked at him.  He was panting and concious but he looked pained.

"I'm sorry about this,"  She grabbed his shirt and tore it with some effort.  She used her dagger to cut strips and she used some to bind his ribs and the rest she used as a make shift rope, "I owe you a shirt I guess."  The man nodded and smiled weakly.  Xena tied Gallus's hands behind him and bound his legs.  She felt moderatly secure in leaving him there for the time being.  She wanted to get Joxer back to camp and make sure Auto was going to be ok.  She would come back and figure out what to do with the man after that.

Xena helped Joxer to his feet.  She she was sure he was steady enough to walk she let him stand on his own.

  
"What do we do with him?"  Joxer kicked his side none too gently, but backed off after that.

 

"We'll come back for him," Xena said mater-of-factly, "You need to get back to camp to rest.  He's not getting far bound up like that."

Joxer looked like he wanted to protest but what choice did they have?  He obeyed limping slightly and ocassionally looking over his shoulder to make sure the man hadn't gotten untied somehow and was stalking them.  
 

* * *

  
  
Gallus groaned and tried to roll over.  He heard a rustling and someone was standing next to him.  He peeked up and saw a tall muscular figure.  Broad sholders were framed with wings.  The being just glared disgustedly at him.  
  
This mortal had nearly undone their hard work.  Cupid didn't care if he was interfereing.  He decided this man could be messed with without interfering with the fate's plan.  He squatted next to the man putting his hand in him.  Gallus flinched as the creature touched him.  
  
Cupid read the mortal's thoughts there was something just under the surface pulling at the desperate thoughts.  He was still angry but Cupid started to feel pity for the man.  Someone was minipulating his broken heart and they really messed with his head to do it.  He was a mass of frazzled painful thoughts.  The obsession was there alright.  It had given whomever was orchestrating this farce something to latch onto, and fear turned to anger, lonelyness had been shifted to betrayel, love had turned to hatred.  
  
"You, my man, have been fucked up," Cupid called his mother, "Mom!"  
  
"Cupid!  I thought I told you looky, no touchy!"  She growled in a way that would have most men rolling over and begging, but her son only rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm only dealing with this mortal,  someone's  got their hooks into his mind and sicked him on Joxer," Cupid explained.  
  
Aphrodite sighed and flashed to her son.  She saw the bound man and made a face, "You could at least clean him up! He smells to the heavens!"  
  
Cupid smirked, no interfereing indeed, but he agreed human feces was hardly the best thing to smell like.  Cupid cleaned him and and his clothes enough that he was not quite so fragrant.  
  
Aphrodite leaned over the man...His eyes rolled and he shook his head in protest shrinking back from her...Most mortals would have the opposite reaction to the Goddess of Love Trying to touch them.  She dug her fingers into his much cleaner curls and hummed, "Well poop."  
  
"Hera knows?"  Cupid asked.  His mother shook her head and released the man's head.  
  
"I don't know...It doesn't feel like her...Maybe he's just nuts?"  She kicked her sandled foot at his side.  
  
"You know its not just that...It has to be Hera...doesn't it?  Its her style,"  Cupid scowled.  His grandmother was not known for understanding.  Hera would just strike out at what has offended her without even pausing to think.  
  
"It ain't Zeus," Aphrodite frowned deeper, "Could it be Athena or Artemis?  They're the patron goddesses of the Amazons maybe they're looking for revenge for their savages?"  
  
"If it is, calling them savages won't help matters,"  Cupid complained, "Besides Joxer would hardly be their target...unless they are worried about the whole male pregnancy thing, either way they would be going after the Gargareans first I'd think.  Gaia would have long ago come for them if  she really cared..."  
  
"We need to talk to the others.  I can feel that Pan and most of his mortals are hoofing it north,"  Aphrodite blew out a long breath.  She flashed away as she spoke, "I need to go. Heph and I were supposed to have a date tonight.  I need to get ready."  
  
Cupid shook his head.  Leave it to his mom to deal with a crisis by going on a date.  Then again perhaps everybody should go about their lives as normal, to avoid raising more suspicion.  Cupid looked at the bound man and shrugged.  He snapped his fingers and the man was dirty again.  It wouldn't do if the mortals realized the gods were hanging around.  As far as they are concerned they are on their own.  
  
Gallus goraned and rolled over again struggling against the ties on his wrists.  He felt like he had forgotten something, but that didn't matter now he had to get loose before the woman came back to kill him.  He needed to get Joxer away from them.

* * *

TBC  
  
---


	14. Keeping Watch

**Joxer and the Men**  
  
**Chapter 14:  Keeping Watch**

 

* * *

  
Joxer saw his lover sitting under that sycamore tree his head was wrapped with a bandage.  He forgot about Xena and Gabrielle and flung himself somewhat painfully at the man he loved.  
  
"Auto!  **Gods!** Are you ok?" Joxer knealed before the man  gingerly brushing his fingers against the bandages.  Auto looked up at him his eyes were a bit glazed but they sharpened seeing Joxer shirtless with strips of dark grey cloth wrapped around his bruised chest.  He reached for Joxer's cheek and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"I'm fine baby,"  He nibbled on Joxer's lower lip as it jutted out in a pout, "Give me a minute and I'll go kill the bastard that hurt you."  His hand slipped off Joxer's chin to his shoulder pulling the other in toward him.  Joxer crawled forward and straddled Auto's lap hugging him.  He winced as his ribs pressed against Auto's chest, but he hugged the man with a feirceness that rivaled a hydra's.  
  
"Auto,"  Joxer whispered harshly, "I was so scared.  He hit you and there was blood and you weren't moving."  He hiccuped in his lover's ears as he tried to control his sobs.  
  
"Shhh,"  Auto rubbed Joxer's back gently, "I've taken harder hits to the head.  I'm just glad you're safe now.  Where is that scroundrel?"  Auto looked past Joxer...his eyesight was still a bit blurry but he picked one Xena to focus on, the one in the middle of the three, and asked, "You kill him yet?"  
  
"No....but he's tied up.  I didn't want to upset Joxer anymore than necessary...We'll have to go get him though,"  She sighed in annoyance.  Not at her friends, no, but at the situation yes.  Not to mention they had a filthy (literally) stinking bastard to take care of.  It was already decided they could not leave the man tied in the forest.  Even if they didn't care weather he lived or died.  They could not kill a defensless man, but they couldn't exactly allow the man to run free.  More likely than not he would come back for revenge and keep coming until someone was dead.  
  
She didn't want her friends dead, ovbiously. She didn't want to murder in cold blood, so they would just keep the man with them until they reached the nearest village.  Then they could decide what to do with him.  
  
Xena took up Argo's reigns and nodded to Gabrielle who was watching the love birds comfort each other, "Let's go get this guy before he manages to get untied.  I'd rather not have to hunt him down in the middle of the night.  If he gets to Joxer again..."  She peeked over at the two men worry lacing her features, "Joxer has suffered more than any one person should in their life."

 

  
"The fates can be so cruel,"  Gabrielle put her hand on Xena's shoulder.  She was frowning.  She looked at the two men, "...But, I think they'll be fine on their own for a while." 

 

Auto whispered something into Joxer's ear that had the slighter man blushing and he gently slapped Auto's chest.  Despite the carefree image both men looked shaken.  
  
The women led the horse into the woods as the sun set.  They'd have to find their fire wood after they had the man securly bound to a tree back at camp.  
  
In the woods they found Gallus struggling like an animal, growling and thrashing against the bindings.  If he'd been left an hour he might have worked himself free ehough to escape, but Xena shook her head, "I don't think so,"  She mumbled to herself.

 

She grabbed a length of rope from her saddle bag and retied the wrists and hauled the man to his feet.  He snarled at her and lunged forward.  Xena punched him in the stomach and he doubled over falling back down.  
  
"Try that again and next time I won't aim so high when I punch,"  She gave a cool warning.  Gallus groaned and fought the urge to puke.  
  
"Bitch,"  He hissed out.  Xena picked him up again.  He reeked.  It hadn't seemed quite so bad before in her urgency to help Joxer and get him to safety.  She and Gabrielle had to breathe through their mouthes or risk throwing up.  Xena wound the rope around his arms and tied it tight.  He growled as she tied the rope to her horse securly.  
  
"You can walk...I suggest you do or I'll just let Argo drag you back to camp,"  She cut his leg bindings and he made to kick her and she carried forth her threat hitting him in a place no man ever wants hit.  He howled and fell to his knees breathing hard.  Gabrielle clutched her staff ready in case he tried any more tricks.  When Xena for the third time stood him up he didn't strike out, just snarled and spit.  The woman easily avoided the spittle and she took the reigns of her horse leading them back to camp.  
  
Getting back to camp Xena looped Argo's bridel around a low hanging branch to an oak tree.  Autolycus growled at the sight of the man who he assumed had hit him.  He was holding Joxer and that was probably the only thing keeping him from launching himself at the scoundrel.  Well that and the huge gash in his temple that was slowly soaking blood into the linnen bandage Gabrielle had wrapped around his head.  Feeling his lover tremble in his arms, he pushed Joxer's head under his chin and rubbed his back, "You're safe baby, I won't let him hurt you again."  He glared at the other man.  
  
The man glared right back baring his teeth, seeing Joxer taking comfort from that bastard was too much.  He started running getting about ten paces before reaching the end of the rope and wiping out landing on his back.  He managed to roll around until he sat up. He eyed Joxer with a mix of disgust and want.  
  
Auto snarled, "You stay away from him!"  
  
Xena jerked the man to his feet and moved him under the tree Argo was tethered to.  She untied him from the horse and pushed him against the tree.  
  
"Gabrielle help me tie him up," Xena barked.  She faced him away from her hurt friends.  Gabrielle helped her wind the rope around the tree while Xena held him in place.  Gallus growled like a wild animal and fought them.  
  
"Joxer!"  Gallus started screaming, "These ropes won't hold me from you forever and you're going to regret turning your back on me!  You're mine!"  Xena groaned and grabbed some bandages out of the saddle bag.  She made a gag for the lovelorn man.  He still screamed out garbled epitaths but he was muffled at least.  
  
After half an hour of struggling the man started to quiet down.  Gabrielle had since then gathered the firewood and gotten a fire going.  The group were eating a modest meal of dried fruit and meat.  Gallus moaned.  Joxer looked at his friends and frowned, "We should give him some food and water.  It would be kinder to kill him than to starve him to death."  Auto rubbed his lover's back.  He didn't like it that Joxer wanted to help the guy who attacked him but Joxer was a pure soul and he didn't want to see anyone suffering.  
  
"I'll give him water," Gabrielle offered not wanting Joxer to go near him, "And if he cooperates I'll give him some meat too!"  She shouted at the man behind the tree, more than to any of her freinds.  She carried a water skin over to him hooked her finger in the gag.  She had to hold back a gag of her own when his breath wafted into her face.  He had a blank look on his face as she put the skin to his mouth.  He took a big pull and let the water swish around in his mouth.  Then he spat it in her face.  She screamed and smashed him in the head with her staff.  He chuckled inspite of the pain.  She stuffed the gag back in his mouth as he dragged in a large breath.  No doubt planning another tirade they didn't need to hear.  
  
The blond came back to the fire wiping water out of her eyes and grumbling as she dropped her staff beside her and the water skin she tossed to Xena, "He wasn't thirsty Joxer."

 

She turned to the man who looked sorry.  She frowned then sighed, "It's not your fault Joxer...we can try again later see if he's willing to cooperate and not make more trouble."  
  
Joxer leaned his head on Auto's chest.  His lover still supported by the tree.  He nibbled on an apricot.  Those were really nice, and the sweet tang rolled over his tongue.  He swallowed then kissed Auto who whispered in his ear, "Your kisses taste so sweet."  
  
Auto was such a tease,  He nibbled on Joxer's lip and sucked.  The women blushed and looked away.  Dinner passed quietly after that.  The women ate scooting closer together and brushing hands...wishing they could be as brave and open with their relationship.

 

Joxer and Auto cuddled and fed each other bits of fruit and dried meat.  Then when time came for bed.  The women laid out their bedrolls seperate and on one side of the fire.  The men had theirs pushed together and Joxer looked to the tree with a worried expression.  
  
He came over to Xena and whispered, "Auto and I are sharing a blanket...take him mine."  He nodded to the bound man.  Xena frowned but nodded.  
  
"Fine but you might want to burn it after the night is over," She warned.  
  
"Next stream we come to I can wash it and maybe we can get him cleaned up..."  
  
Xena shook her head, "I don't want either of you near him...We'll make do until we reach the village.  It should be no more than another day and night." Xena took Joxer's blanket...it was hardly the finest in the land but it was a great deal warmer than nothing.  She threw it over the man who started to struggle to throw it off until he caught Joxer's distinct scent.  He breathed it in and sighed.  He refused to look at the woman but he tried to look behind him.  Joxer must have insisted he share his blanket.  It was a sign that Joxer was trying to break free of these people who had some sort of hold over him.  It gave the bound man hope.  False hope to fuel his delusions.  
  
Xena came back to the others.  She sudenly pulled her bed roll closer to Gabreilles.  "The nights are still cold.  Why don't we share a bed Gabrielle?"  The blond looked surprised but very pleased.  She scooted her bed right next to Xena's and lay down waiting for her friend and lover to join her.  Auto and Joxer were already embracing covered in their shared blanket.  Joxer had Auto almost draped over him.  He felt the theif gently squeeze his hip. Autolycus whispered in his ear, "I love you so much."  
  
Joxer felt his heart soar and he replied, "I love you more."  
  
He giggled when Auto pinched his hip and said, "Not possible.  I love you the most."  
  
Joxer felt his face heat up, the line was cheesy, still it sounded so sincere. It made him feel wonderful.  They went on like that in whispers and giggles and a little ruffling of the blanket.

 

The argument was so sacrine it almost made the women sick, but their freinds were ovbiously very happy in eachother's arms.  That made it worth enduring the uncomfortably sweet atmosphere that surrounded the lovers.  There was an edge there too, the awarness of Gallus on the other side of camp.  Auto's protective and affectionat side needed to show.  Joxer needed reassurance.  As kind as he was to that man he was still very much afraid of him and Auto could feel that fear permeating his love's very being.

 

He just wanted to relax Joxer enough that he could rest.  He may have gone too far kissing and teasing as he felt Joxer hardening under him and his body responded immediatly.

 

The women blushed as the first moan escaped Joxer.  It was low, needy, and quiet.  Auto groaned in response.  He hissed under his breath and said something inaudible to the women or the their prisoner.  He got up and fled to the woods.  Joxer followed him dragging the blanket with him, "Sorry Gabby, sorry Xena!"  He giggled and dashed after his husband.

  
Gallus could be heard growling as the men slipped off to take care of their needs.  The sound of Joxer moaning had made Gallus's cock swell painfully and he couldn't even touch it.  To rub salt into the wound he could hear the other man moan after him.  _They were going to fuck!_   **_They were going to fuck right where he could hear it all!_**  
  
He was pissed.  Gallus closed his eyes and imagined Joxer's long lean figure and his dick jumped.  In spite of his anger his body and mind kept pushing him.  A damp spot formed in his dirty pants as the tip of his cock smeared pre-cum into the leather.  He howled thinking of Joxer riding him and bucked his hips.  The blanket smelled like Joxer.  Surrounded by Joxer's scent made him feel even worse.  Joxer was taunting him with his delicious smell and going off with some pervert into the woods to fuck.  He raged and bucked harder.  He could picture Joxer on his lap with his cock buried deep in him, bouncing and moaning like the whore he was.  He released in his pants. Xena and Gabrielle heard the man's cries and saw him struggling.  They made sure the rope was tight and pulled the blanket back up around the man.  The smell of fresh sex wafted from under the blanket.  Both women looked a mix of horrified and concerned.  
  
Auto returned after the tirade was over.  Joxer trailing behind him, walking funny, and Auto threw a smug look toward the tied up man, even if he was facing away and couldn't see it.  He felt a teeny tiny bit of guilt in seducing Joxer into the woods to reclaim his love.  Joxer was to sated to have noticed how jealously he was being touched and how possessive the growls coming from his husband's throat were while he unknowingly acted out Gallus's fantasy with his husband.  
  
Auto Unfolded the blanket from his arm and pulled Joxer to the bedroll covering them and snuggling down with his lover for a good rest. Xena looked slightly annoyed at the men for riling up their prisoner, but she didn't say a word just triple checked the knots in the rope and Joined Gabrielle at their sleeping spot.  
 

* * *

  
Aphrodite had been asking around Olympus...subtly of course.  ...And of course her brother could be helping out but he was busy cooped up with that mortal.  She started in her own house cornering Phthonos (god of Jealousy and Envy) and ensureing he was not inspiring the jealous rage the mortal after Joxer was expirencing.  The godling ducked out saying he had no idea who Gallus was but if  she could direct him to the mortal so he could feed he'd be eternally grateful. She took off a sandal and threw it at him as he ran.  He flapped his wings and took of like a shot.  She shouted a few colorful un-lady-like things at him as he flew off.  
  
She went to other houses.  Intelect  she left for her brother to investigate.  She felt war was Ares' responsibility to weed out.  She still had Her mother and father to feel out.  She knew Ares and Pan had some kind of plan to distract the king and queen of the gods but she was still curious.  Someone was influencing this man.  It was more than Jealousy.  It was obsession and not a normal romantic obsession either.  Narcissus was not behind this...he'd offed himself.  She groaned realizing that the fates had a hand in that... _ever hear of self fufilling prophesy?_ But he knew obsession in life, and as warped as it was...it had been an obsession of love.

 

Thinking of the fates...their mother...Ananke...it couldn't be her minipulating the boy...wasn't she on fate's side?  She was the goddess of obsession and necessity, and the boy was very needy.  
  
Aphrodite called her son, "Cupid?"  
  
He materalized before her looking very iritaded, but seeing her anxious expression he just sighed and asked, "What do you need mom?"  
  
"I changed my mind...I want you following Joxie.  You're right something fishy is up...but be careful...It's something big,"  She whispered.  
  
"You could have just told me instead of calling me back here...I left them unsupervised!" He whined sounding more like an unruly teenager than the god of passion.  
  
"Well get going then,"  She shooed him, heading off to Ares' as she did.  
  
"I just missed some really good spontanous sex in the woods too,"  Cupid grumped but also headed back to the mortal's camp.  
  
Aphrodite appeared in Ares' personal study finding him as expected filling out paperwork.  The house of war was very busy in this day and age, it would only get more interesting for war as man became more cunning and invented new and exciting ways to kill and maim itself.  
  
He grunted, "I'm busy I have enough to think about with the whole Joxer thing."  
  
"That's why I'm here.  I wanted to ask if you could send someone to keep an eye on things....someone whom it would not look suspicous to be hanging around your little pet demigod and her followers."  
  
Ares stopped writting and quirked a brow at the woman, "And why would I do that?"  
  
"Because I have a sinking suspicion that someone already knows about our Joxie and he's in danger.  The fates can't be trusted...I don't care what they say.  My Joxie has seen enough trouble, and he's pregnant now!  If he loses the baby the whole shebang is going up in smoke!"  
  
Ares went back to writting.  Aphrodite resisted the urge to swat him with one of his scrolls, "Strife's been following them since I left...you hadn't noticed?  Why do you think that idiot that attacked Joxer smells so bad.  The boy's been putting him through the ringer no doubt."  
  
Aphrodite shook her head looking a little dumb.  Ares smirked and uttered, "Good boy."  
  
He looked up from his papaers, "You keep quiet about it and let him do his job.  If  he needs help no doubt he can ask Cupid...since he's been tagging along and doing a terrible job of hiding himself."  
 

Aphrodite was about to leave when she noticed a little bottle of purple essence, "What is that **_doing_** here?"

"What?" The god stopped writting to look at the pink clad goddess.

"You know exactly what I mean!  The potion!  I thought were going to destory that!"  Aphrodite stammped her foot.

"I'm planning to, but we can't neutralize it and I don't want to just pour it down a drain somewhere who knows who would get exposed.  Until we can figure out a safe way to despose of it I'm keeping it."  Ares spoke nonchalantly about the fertility potion sitting on his desk.

"Fine,"  Aphrodite stuck out her tongue, "Just as long as you aren't planning on using it on someone."

Ares grunted and looked back to his scroll.

 

* * *

  
Strife supressed a manic giggle.  He'd been following the grubby mortal for about four and a half days, and nobody had noticed him...yet.  
  
"Unc's sure pissed at this'en awright,"  He grinned as the Warrier Princess and her do-gooder sidekick tied the man to a tree.  
  
Strife was under orders to track this one after Pan had sensed his intent to go back for Joxer.  It was a fun week so far.  He started off small, little things like slipping in a wayward pile of dung in the woods, nudging him into a bramble bush, making him drop his waterskin in the creek.  Getting it caught on a sharp rock.  Gallus tugging and tugging on it until he ripped it open.  Then falling in.  His rations getting ruined.  He slept in stinking rotten caves...he influenced the man to eat poison berries...only enough to make him sick.  He messed himself and stopped to dunk in the creek  to try and scrub his pants clean, but it was no use.  
  
He'd nicked the man's dagger after listining to him talk about cutting Joxer up.  He'd not have that and neither would his Unc.  Gallus had been messing with one of Ares favorites.  Nobody really knew that Joxer was a prime source of entertainment and prayer power for the war god.  Besides Strife really liked the clumsy man.  He was ripe with michief making potential.  
  
He would hate to see the mortal truly harmed or killed.  Yes Strife was a killer, he's carried out many an assassination for his uncle and ocasionally he worked for other gods...even Zeus.  They never associated with him and would have denied involvment with him even on that level if they could.  Well except when they wanted to do things to him.  No god's virginity was safe, excepting maybe Athena, but they had to be so cruel about it didn't they.  Nobody respected him enough to give him the option when they actually wanted him, _he didn't want them!_   If he weren't so crafty he'd have been raped and tossed aside many times over.  
  
Ares never tried to take him like that, and at least his uncle aknolwedged him...even if he didn't show much respect to him (openly).  Uncle Ares never laid a finger on him in a sexual way, _thank the fates._   He'd take beatings over rape any day, and good ol' Unc was only correcting him, never hit him unless he had screwed up.  Which was a lot.  
  
Anyhow it didn't matter nobody wanted strife in their lives.  He couldn't blame them for turning up their perfect noses at him.  Speaking of perfect anything his handsome cousin had been hanging around and even showed himself to the filthy Gargarean mortal.  
  
...Strife did have a soft spot.  Children were his for their mischief making potential.  Joxer had never grown up the way other mortals had.  He still had that childish exuberance and zeal for life.  he still saw things as a child did in many ways.  He was still innocent in his heart.  Joxer belonged to mischief in many ways, even if he wasn't officially dedicated to him;  well he was dedicated to war so he did sort of belong to him too, but semantics.  He had often given him a good charge from his many mishaps.  He didn't want to see his honorary deciple of mischief taken out.  
  
Strife sighed, "Old Cupe's not gonna be happy when he learns I'm skulkin round," Strife snickered to himself.  He was sure that Cupid would pitch a fit when he showed himself.  Why would anyone want to deal with him?  Trouble was his nature.

 

The love god hadn't even noticed him standing right behind him.  He watched the other god read the mortal's broken thoughts. Strife had had a peek and the was some serious messed up shit.  Gallus's mind was like two wet cats in a burlap sack, angry, confused and ready to lash out at the first person to peek in the bag.  
  
He was tempted to flip the man's kilt up for kicks.  Strife figured he should make himself known to his fellow god.  He shrugged and did just that.  He lifted the kilt and had to admit his cousin had a nice ass.  The love god made an undignified eeping noise and turned.  He frowned and...was that a growl?  
  
Strife flinched and cursed himself.  Damn him and his impulsive nature.  He quicklly covered for himself with a manic giggle, "Nice ta see yah Cuz."  
  
"Strife!" Cupid brushed his clothes down making certain his ass wasn't showing.  He folded his arms over his chest and pinned a glare on his cousin, "What are _you_ doing here?"  
  
"Just doin' ah job fer Unc," Strife stood there in all his pale black leather clad glory winked at his cousin.  He was a definite aberation on the normal Olympus astetic, but there was a mecabe beauty in the lean god with his spiked hair and metalic acceseries.  He reminded his cousin of a spider actually....Nice to look at, graceful, delicate, fragile, timid even; but all that shy grace hid something dangerous and mean.  His cousin had a rep.  There was more than one reason people avoided him.   He had heard of certain gods trying to seduce the unusual god and coming out the worse for it.  The rumor was that no god had managed to bed Strife willing or not.  So the mistrust hiding behind that gleeful expression did not escape the love god.  He could feel the fear radiating off the godling.  
  
He wouldn't say anything or attempt to exploit it because he had witnessed Adonis of all people attempt to cop a feel.  That had been about a decade ago.  Aparently Don thought just because he was bigger, stronger and more beautiful he could grope just anybody.  He cornered their mutual cousin and grabbed him.  
  
"Hello Strife,"  He'd slurred having more than his fair share of Dyonisis' wine, "Izz your lucky day. 'M horny.  You get th' honor of beddin' the most beautiful deity in th' heavens."  
  
Adonis's pressed his hand to the younger god's hip and slid it down his thigh trying to pull Strife into a sloppy drunken kiss. Strife just sneered at him and produced a dagger to thrust through the god's groping hand right into his own thigh.  That sobered the god of Beauty up really fast.  
  
Strife warned the other god off, "Just cause yah pretty don't mean I want yah filthy hands on mah person."  
  
Strife grimaced as he ripped the dagger out of his cousin's hand and his thigh.  He gave no other outward signs of pain, but the love god had seen enough.  Sensing the drunken lust, he had moved closer to the incident hoping to rescue the younger god who was giving off vibes of fear and disgust toward the god of beauty.  
  
Thus he had been the closest when things got ugly; Cupid had been the lucky one to escourt a screaming Adonis to Asclepius to get patched up, but not before hearing the other godling curse, "I shoulda fucking known better tha' ta come to wonna these shindigs!"

 

The blood running down Strife's leg almost dissapeared into the black leather but the rip in his pants showed off the deep puncture in his too pale thigh.  He flashed out in a dark rain of sparkles leaving a streak of blood on the floor.  He'd hurt himself along with Adonis, but as far as Cupid knew he never visited Ace for help.  
  
When Cupid stepped closer he saw the other male flinch back and reach for a well hidden dagger in his sleeve, probably the same one he'd knifed Don with.  His smile morphed into a warning frown.  He didn't seem to like the closeness.  
  
All those rumors about the godling didn't say anything about the younger male escaping unscathed from his encounters with the ever groping and searching hands of Olympus.  Gods were an insatiable bunch, and all...or almost all...had a power kink.  They liked forcing mortals, demigods and lesser gods alike to bend to their will.

 

Cupid had been lucky as a child because his own power base was rather large compared to the average lesser god, not to mention his mother would curse anyone who dared to hurt him with impotence.  His father could probably beat any offenders into submission.

 

Strife didn't have that much of a support system.  Also he just happened to be one of the youngest and weakest gods in the pantheon.  He shuddered thinking of his own little godling in Strife's position.  Bliss was still at the stage where noone on Olympus would dare molest an angelic blond curl on his head, but when he hit puberty all bets were off...

 

_'of course nobody would dare mess with Bliss or risk having the houses of both War and Love come down on their heads.  Still I'm not going to let that boy out of my sight until he's mature enough to protect himself.'_ Cupid clenched his fist and thought.  Strife saw this intense look and backed up a step. Worrying his lip with his teeth.  Cupid didn't notice he was still too caught up in thinking of his baby being thrown to the woods probably in less than a century.

 

Bliss was growing up too fast...it had taken _him_ centuries but Bliss was only a few years old and he was already flying and causing untold mischief (actually his cousin Strife should be proud of him).  Bliss was only a little slower than a mortal in his aging, probably another twenty years before Cupid really had to worry...  
  
Cupid forced his thoughts back to the present and raked his eyes over his cousin.  Strife was still frowning at him.  Cupid really had to admire Strife's long lean form.  He was something people in the future would call gothic.  The concensus on Olympus differed though.  Some called him pasty, and weasely, more out of spite than anything really.

 

Everybody in the family looked down on the godling birthed by Eris.  Even she sneered at her own offspring.  Strife was unstable and he didn't generally seek out other's company; maybe as much because he didn't want to, as him not being wanted.  Cupid had never had the opportunity to work with the younger god.  Well now was as good a time as any.  Was it weird to look forward to strife?  
  
Cupid smiled reassuringly and stepped back half a pace, "No need for that Cuz.  I'm here, probably, for the same reason as you."  
  
Strife slid the blade back in place.  He brushed his hand through his spikes pretending to be casual, "So how's things?  How's tha kid or yah's?"  
  
"Bliss is fine,"  Cupid shrugged, "He's staying at his mother's place while I work."  
  
"Wha?  I thought yah two was together...I miss somin?" Strife looked genuinly surprised.  The god wasn't on anybody's short list for conversation.  He didn't usually hear gossip, not even from Hermes, but his breakup with one of the most beautiful deities in greece had been all over the place.  Everybody had been talking about it.  Aparently strife had not been eavesdropping on anybody.  
  
Cupid was shocked at his ill informed cousin, "Yeah..we're um...well we seperated.  After Bliss was born something just happened. Psyche and me kind of drifted apart...She's wonderful with Bliss and we're trying to keep things amicable but the spark we felt...maybe that spark had been Bliss because he's like...Like everything to me,"  Cupid smiled thinking of his little godling.  
  
Strife surprised the love god again by showing a sincere smile.  Strife looked beautiful like that.  He wore happiness like a child would.  Cupid realized his cousin was practically just a child.  Anger rose in his chest even more thinking of the mistreatment his younger cousin has been receiving.  He felt to urge to brush his fingers over his cousin's cheek.  Wisely, he restrained himself.  He could imagine Strife burying that dagger in his own head to get Cupid's hand off him.  Cupid cleared his throat, "I assume you have something to do with the rough shape Gallus is in?"  
  
Strife was looking into his cousin's eyes with pride.  He noticed cupid's eyes.  Cupid had those eyes that changed with his mood, at the mention of his son they warmed to a deep choclate but with flecks of green and gold in them.  They changed to a dark blue green suddenly.

 

Adonis claimed to be the most beautiful being on the heavens but Cupid had him beat in the handsom department, well in Strife's humble opinion.  He heard the other god speak and gave an undignified, "Huh?"  
  
"The mortal...you really worked him over,"  Cupid grinned.  
  
Strife nodded his manic smile erasing that gentle expression.  Cupid sighed.  
  
"Well he dazerved it din'e?" Strife nudged the man's head.  The mortal blinked staring through the mischief god's torso into the night sky.  Then he closed his eyes again.  
  
"Yeah," Cupid nodded, "I guess so."  
  
"Well I 'ad ta slow 'im down," Strife pouted, "Couldn' kill'em for some reason.  Unc's orders.  Could mess wiff 'im indirect like, but not actually do anythin' outwright."  
  
Cupid nodded thoughtfully, "Well they seem to have him handled nicely here...You know why were watching over him?"  Cupid tested the subject seeing if the other god knew of Joxer's perdiciment.  
  
Strife only shrugged, "That'n messed wiff Unc's favorite mortal."  
  
"He's not after Xena," Cupid said.  
  
"Not her...yah know she's no mere mortal, anyway, Joxa's kinda ah soft spot fah Unc...Don't you dare tell anybody! Little guy's gotta 'nuff problems wifout tha whole pantheon usin' tha mortal against Unc,"  Strife warned, glaring at his older cousin, "Had to many troubles from yah lot already.  Not tha I don' enjoy the angst from a good love triangle but the cute lil git's been tossed round a'nuff."  
  
Strife looked over the the lump that was Auto and Joxer's bedroll fondly, "Weird how he hooked with good ol' Auto, huh?  Yew have somethin 't do wit it?"  
  
Cupid shook his head no.  Strife smiled and reached over to pat his shoulder and pull him in conspiratorially, "Good cause I might have to put yah eye out for hurtin' him if yah did."  Strife smiled in a companiable way but his hand gripped the larger god's shoulder painfully tight, "I won't hesitate to fuck up that demigod if he hurts Joxa neitha.  Heremes can go fuck 'imself."  
  
The threat didn't have the desired affect.  Cupid felt nervous, not afraid.  Nervous at their proximity.  He doubted many had ever been this close to the godling without getting a major wound, excepting his uncle and Eris.  Cupid looked into enigmatic, icy blue eyes.  There was a story of pain and rejection in their depths that only made the love god want to reach out and embrace his cousin.  Perhaps it was his nature to sense heartbreak.  Someone...or many had hurt the god of mischief and strife.  Cupid didn't like it anymore than he liked losing that closeness as the other god pulled back and released his shoulder.  
  
"So ya here to watch ova Joxa?"  Strife asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh...yeah,"  Cupid nodded.  
  
"Kay, it'll be nice to see how the God o'love op'rates," Strife flashed a smirk at him before he stepped back from the other god.  He blended into the dark of the night.  Cupid sighed again.  He had wished the other god might be a bit more conversational but couldn't hope for a miracle really.  
 

* * *

  
Morning came too quickly.  Joxer stretched against his lover.  Auto muttered something in his sleep and rolled pulling Joxer on top of him.  His eyes cracked open slightly, "Morning sexy."  He smirked up into Joxer's deep brown eyes.  Joxer blushed adorably, "Good morning."  His stomach growled loudly.  Joxer had been feeling ravenous since he had taken that potion.  He figured his body needed the extra energy for all the stuff going on inside him.  
  
He rubbed the side of his stomach that was not pressed into his lover and frowned.  He was getting down right fat.  He'd never had that problem before.  Auto didn't think of it as a problem, however.  Joxer never looked healthier to any of his friends.  His cheeks were flushed his body was taking on much needed weight.  The bony hips were curved and what Joxer saw as a huge belly was merely a gentle curve down his front.  It was too soon for any of it to be the baby, but it was a glimpse into the future for them both.  
  
Auto looked forward to the swollen belly.  It was something he'd never desidred before, but the image of his lover's swollen pregnant belly turned him on so much it was kind of frightening.  Joxer was dreading it, it was going to be awkward being a warrior with a destended stomach getting in his way.  He would have to be careful to protect the child within him. Joxer felt a hand cupping his.  He was pulled into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'm the luckiest bastard in Greece,"  Auto said, squeezing his lover and licking a path from his jaw to just behind his ear.  Joxer giggled at the ticklish feeling the tongue left on his skin.  
  
Joxer felt another need and tried to get up.  Auto let out a possessive growl as his husband's attempt to get away.  He bit his lover's neck and rubbed his pelvis on the other man's hip, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Let go, I need to pee!"  Joxer whined and pulled away.  Auto looked dissapointed but let his lover get off him.  He got up too noticing the women already up and tending the fire.  He followed Joxer into the woods.  He was not about to let the younger man out of his sight.  Even if that man was tied up didn't mean there might not be more of them out there waiting to ambush his love.  
  
Joxer found a nice secluded bush to use and pulled down his pants just enough to let out his dick.  He started to urinate and he heard another possessive growl.  His lover's body was on him before he could even cut off the stream of urine.  Auto wrapped his arms around his lover and Joxer felt Auto rubbing between his cheeks.  He finished and shook himself.

 

Auto was out of his own pants and rubbing Joxer's pucker asking for entrance.  He manuvered them to a tree where Joxer braced himself bending to grant access.  Auto spit into his hand and rubbed the saliva over his dick.  A large bead of precum seeped out of the tip and he rubbed that over his length also.  He sucked on his fingers before pushing inside Joxer.  
  
Joxer moaned as his soft member started to swell.  His hips swayed as he parted his legs just a bit more.  His hole sucked on Auto's fingers as he probed and stretched.  They both moaned as he pulled out and replaced his fingers with something much larger.  
  
Auto and Joxer didn't notice anyting as Auto practically climed on top of Joxer in his efforts to plunge his depths, but they had an audience.  They had been gone a long time and Gabrielle had grown concerned so she went into the woods intending to call them for breakfast.  She just didn't think she'd catch them with their pants pulled to thier knees as Auto thrusted wildly into Joxer.  Joxer's cock bounced off his sotmach with rather loud smacking noises as it swung under him.  Auto looked like an animal in his carnal bliss.  She felt her belly heating up and a suspicous moisture formed between her legs.  She turned and marched back to camp.  
  
Xena was stirring the fire when she was pulled into a needy kiss.  Gabrielle was unusually forceful and needy as she started to grind against Xena.   The warrior woman pulled away looking flushed, "What about Auto and Joxer...they'll be back soon,"  She protested,  "What about him?" She also nodded toward the man tied to the tree.

"Joxer and Auto are busy, and I could care less about that bastard," The woman growled and gave her look that brooked no room for arguments.  She needed this!  Xena moaned as her lover pressed her full body into her and kissed her breathless.  
 

* * *

  
Gallus groaned as he felt the light of early dawn shine directly in his eyes.  They could have faced him west, but that would have had him looking into camp and they didn't want him seeing his precious Joxer.  He heard a moan escape from one of the women and had to supress the urge to vomit.  He couldn't lean away from himself and he was already feeling unpleasantly filthy without being covered in puke.  
  
When he got free he was going to find a way to make those women pay,  them and that thief.  He would burn the bitchs alive, and then there was the man...That castration idea resurfaced and he thought about his dagger...it had been sheathed at his thigh.  He craned his neck down and saw the empty holster, cursing.  That bitch probably took the blade from him after he passed out.  Not as if he could use it with his hands behind his back crushed against the tree and tingly from lack of blood circulation.  He coughed and pushed his tongue against the gag trying to disloge it so he could complain.  
  
He only succeded in reminding hismself how dry his mouth and throat were.  His tongue stuck to the cloth stuffed in his mouth.  He screamed in frustration.  
  
Auto carried Joxer back to camp.  The other man hugging him around the middle with his legs wrapped around him.  He was giggling as Auto groped his tush.  The were both flushed from the early morning workout.  When they came back Xena and Gabrielle shared a secret smile.  Everybody except their 'guest' was bubbly and sexually sated.  Cupid was getting a nice vibe, and Strife was absorbing the negative feelings coming off Gallus.  
  
Joxer unwrapped his legs sliding from his lover's arms.  He heard the other man scream and frowned thinking how uncomfortable he must be, but he was also not about to go near him.  
  
"Xena, should we untie him from the tree since we'll be breaking camp soon?"  Joxer asked.  
  
The struggling screaming figure stilled at the sound of Joxer's voice.  
  
Xena shook her head, "Not until were ready to go."  She sat at the fire munching on her breakfast,  "We can pack up after you two eat."  Joxer and Auto nodded.  Joxer looked over at the tied man frowning.  He had to be so hungry and thirsty.  Joxer felt a hand slide around his waist and Auto tugged him toward the fire, "Let's eat babe."

 

Joxer sighed and let himself be pulled over, and settled next to Auto taking a peice of bread with dates stuffed into it.  He chewed the sweet bread but he couldn't really enjoy it.  He kept looking at the tree where Gallus was tied, feeling guilty.  He knew he souldn't feel anything but scorn for the man but he was harmless now.  They would have to get him to eat and drink anyway or he would end up slowing them down on the walk to the next village.  Joxer chewed his bread and leaned into Auto, trying to put Gallus out of his mind.  
 

* * *

TBC  
  
---


	15. Strife in my Life

**Joxer and the Men**  
  
Chapter 15: Strife in my Life

 

* * *

  
  
Cupid fought down his silly grin as Strife hopped along next to the mortal.  Pushing the ocassional low hanging branch out to hit him in the face or catch his soiled clothes.  He would have out right tripped Gallus except that would have slowed the group down even more.  Gallus was sweating heavily and breathing raggedly.  He'd refused both food and water from either women.  He was waiting for Joxer to help him and none of the others were about to let that happen.  It was so damn hot and he was so tired.  Resting under that tree tiedup left him sore and stiff, not to mention his arms were turning purple by the time they released him from the tree.  Being tied to the horse was only marginally better.  
  
The prisoner was starting to fall behind and without Strife's influence he tripped on an upturned tree root.  He ended up on his face and didn't try to get up.  His breathing slowed a bit as he felt himself blacking out.

  
Xena slid out of the saddle, and hopped down.  She grabbed him by the elbow and lifted, the man surprisingly let himself be pulled up but when he got to his feet he started to buckle again.  Xena cursed.

  
"Auto, Gabrielle," Xena called them, "This is taking forever help me get him up on Argo."

  
Then the two got closer and Xena thanked the gods when Joxer hung back and didn't insist on helping, she whispered, "He's got a fever.  Don't tell Joxer it would only upset him."  
  
Cupid stopped when the mortals had, "Did you make him sick?"  
  
"Not exactly...I don't have that kinda power...I did trick im inta eaten a couple juniper berries," Strife smirked, "Nothin much ta kill'em  just gave im tha worst stomach cramps of 'is life."  
  
Cupid almost felt sympathy for the man,  almost, "No wonder he smells so bad.  I think we might need to lay off that mortal until they get to the next village.  He's looking rather ill."  
  
They watched as three mortals wrestled the sick man onto the back of the horse laying him on his belly against the horses rump as they bound the listless man in place.  Joxer looked very concerned, wondering why they were doing this.  He was still too fearful of Gallus to go near though so he just stood back and watched.  
  
Once they had him secured they moved on almost doubling thier pace.  Xena led the horse Gabrielle close beside her.  Joxer and Auto in the lead for the time being.  
  
They walked for hours.  Fianlly, when Auto noitced Joxer was struggling to keep pace, he asked them to stop.  They'd made it a good distance and so they ate lunch.  They tried to give the man water from his position on the back of the horse.  It was an awkward angle,but it didn't matter he turned his head away from the water skin.  They tried to be quick about their afternoon meal so they could get back on the road.  Xena said that If they pushed themselves they might make it to the next village that night.  Everybody was in agreement that they at least try.  
 

* * *

  
  
Lydus huffed and puffed as he pushed himself forward.  He was ancient, and by rights should be resting, or at the least not walking briskly south away from his people.  The Gargarean Healer had a personal mission.  He had to get that boy and bring him home.  He uttered a prayed that the young man was both alright and also that he had not done anything to Joxer.  
  
He had missed the group Joxer was traveling with by less than a day.  He would find them heading toward the next nearest village in the south, Oxynia, according to the guard on duty (A sour looking man with two black eyes and a bent nose).  He hoped to catch them up and warn them, or find Gallus on the way to them and convince him to abandon this mad quest.  His chances for sucess were low. He knew all to well that was why he had quickly scralled something on a bit of parchment, folded carefully, and placed it in his son's hand before he kissed his cheek and left.  They were insturctions for the chief in case he was not able to make it back to the group.  He was frightened.  He'd left his son and son-in-law and their unborn child.  All of his friends, everything he knew but he had little time left on earth. He didn't want it to be wasted time.  
  
He found he was in luck as a man driving a fruit cart offered to take him as far as the last orchard south of them.  It would put him at the halfway point in his destination from Colyrus to Oxynia in a matter of hours rather than in a day.  He also got in a much needed nap as he leaned againt the side of the empty cart.  He was blessed by Morpheus with a dreamless sleep.  
 

* * *

  
  
Cupid liked watching his younger cousin.  His body swayed almost eratically as he walked along side the troop of mortals and demigods.  Strife swayed his hips and giggled.  His eyes lit up and he almost glowed, "That's it...put tha egg on 'er chair...she won' notice 'til its too late,"  He whispered to no one in particular...or was he talking to a mortal, "Teach tha ol' bat ta hurt yah kitten.  Poor thing musta been so scared an' alone in that sack."  His smile faltered and a frown stretched across his mouth...  He suddered and came back to himself.  
  
"Sorry...mind slipped,"  He looked ahead of them, "They makin' good time I suppose."  Strife attempted casual.  Casual was not Strife's forte.  Strife lifted his arms above his head and stretched until Cupid could hear his back pop.  It was a strangly erotic sight all that lanky lean muscle wrapped in skin tight leather and that ass wasn't someting a mortal was born with...that was the ass of someone who worked for it, or a god.  He supposed gods didn't have to work much to look perfect.  That ass _was_ perfect.  Cupid's hand itched to feel it.  No wonder he'd seen other gods attempt to grope that.  Same gods who turned their noses up at him on the street were all over him at one of Bacchus or His mother's orgies...when he was obligated to attend.  Strife only ever showed up if it was a requirement.  He only stayed long enough to be polite, and he hadn't even been spotted at one for...Well was the last one ten years ago?  Maybe.  
  
Strife turned as if he sensed his cousin eyeing him, arms still above his head a smirk on his face like he knew someting.  Then it became confused and he dropped his arms to his sides, "I miss sommin'?"  He asked.  
  
"Nope,"  Cupid quickly shook his head and looked back at the road, "So Strife...what do you do when you're not causing Mischief?"  He looked back to his cousin truly curious.  
  
Strife turned to give him the most puzzled look possible.  Then he smiled and said, "When am I not causin mischief?"  
  
Cupid smiled and snorted, "You've got me there Cuz,"  Cupid looked over at the mortals.  Autolycus and Joxer were holding hands and Joxer was blushing.  It was very sweet if somewhat distracting to the love god.  He looked back to Strife who had followed his gaze with a pensive look.  
  
"Joxa's gonna get 'is heart broke," Strife uttered, "Nevah trust the good lookin ones...no 'fence Cuz...They're always lookin' to trade up."  
  
Cupid was taken aback, Strife had inadvertanly called him 'good looking' which was flattering but then implied all handsome people were fickle, "Hey...first of all love isn't just about how a person looks on the outside...admittedly atraction plays a large role in my job but if its just about looks mortals wouldn't stay together past fourty."  
  
"No worries cuz...I know people like Joxa an' me need ta be mindful...People tha look like us gotta protect ahselves.  Bein ah stop gap ain't no fun,"  Strife spoke of this as if it were a natural thing.  
  
There were so many things wrong with what he'd just heard coming out of his cousin's mouth.  He frowned hard, "Who said theres something wrong with the way either of you look?  Besides, trust me Auto isn't going anywhere."  
  
"Thought yah said yah didn' interfere!"  Strife pointed an accusing dagger at his throat.  Cupid leaned away and shook his head.  
  
"I didn't, but trust me, neither of them is planning on trading up," Cupid put up his hands in a placating gesture.  Strife grunted and slid his dagger back in it's hidden sheathe.  
  
"Anyway," Cupid drawled out the word for a second, waiting for Strife to look back at him, "I've been meaning to ask...for a few years actually...would you ever like to maybe work together?  I know your tied to war but a little Mischief can go a long way in romance.  You'd have ample opportunity to make trouble and for a good cause for once."  
  
One look at Strife and Cupid knew he had put his sandal clad foot in his mouth.  Strife put his hands on his hips and was about to go on a tirade about the importance of war but the group of mortals  stopped suddenly.  They looked up to see a caravan blocking the way.  
 

* * *

  
  
"Well, well, well..."A man in strange colorful robes wearing an ornamental mask, glided over the rough terrein like it was smooth as glass.  He smiled looking at the group, "A wealthy travler; a horse, a slave, and _a harem_?  He eyed the women but then he notced Joxer being pulled closer to Auto.  The stranger sized up Auto and then slid over to him bowing graciously until his medium length hair brushed the ground.  Then he snapped up, "Good sir...We are humble travelers. Entertainers and crafstmen who go from village to village offering respite, entertainment and novel trinkets...Unfortunatly one of our wagons has a broken axel.  We seem to be stuck...at the moment.  We were hoping a freindly group of pilgrims might assists us in repairing the damage."  He turned to Joxer and smiled broadly, winking under the mask, "We would repay you with a meal and passage...assuming you are also headed south?"  
  
"I'm afraid none of us is good with our hands,"  Auto supplied and tugged Joxer even closer.  
  
Joxer blushed prettily, and the man noticed smirking, "That is too bad.  I was hoping to make this easy, but if you insist."  
  
Suddenly two large men...bigger than the largest Gargarean man they had seen, probably half-giants, and a centaur stepped from behind the wagons.  Each half-giant was weilding a weapon that made Xena's sword look like a tooth pick.  
  
Xena wasted no time flinging her chakrum at one of the giant men.  The centaur licked his lips as he charged Gabrielle.  Instead of attacking her he attempted to grab her round the middle.  She lashed out with her staff hitting his hands away from her and rolling on the ground to avoid being trampled.  
  
"Capture the women, Kill the big man...but the little one is mine!"  The man in the colorful coat shouted pointing out Joxer as his.  Auto pushed Joxer behind him and snarled as he pulled a dagger from each thigh.  Joxer felt helpless he didn't have his sword anymore.  He didn't have armor and he was carrying an innocent child inside him.  
 

* * *

  
  
Strife didn't hesitate as he grabbed one of the half giants by the collar and yanked, making him stumble.  He fell and his massive club smashing into the ground making the earth shake.  Thankfully Xena managed to dodge in time.  Cupid lifted his crossbow and hit the other half giant between the eyes.  He blinked in a daze then his eyes set upon one of the troop's horses.  He ambled over to it lifting the poor beast off the ground in a hug and kissed it on the lips.  He horse reared back and dashed his skull in with its hooves.  It knocked him to the ground kicking and bucking. Its harness snapped and it trotted off into the woods.  The centaur managed to get Gabrielle off the ground He cackled at her efforts as she fought against him.  She swung her staff,but it was awkward at such close range.  The halfman tried to force the blond woman into a kiss when Xena's chakrum smashed into the side of his face.  Gabrielle flinched as a couple of his teeth were knocked loose.  His grip on her slackened and she fell to the ground with an oof.  
  
If they thought they were done they were wrong.  Three men and two women came out weilding blades.  Some were curved and others were straight and long but they all looked viciously sharp.  The women did flips in the air screaming at the top of their lungs and they both held twin daggers not much unlike Auto's.  Long and thin, and wickidly sharp; they bared down on Gabrielle who was still recovering from her fall.  Two of the men were each handling two scimitars spinning, twirling and glinting in the sunlight.  They slowly circled Xena  The third man ran straight at Auto weilding a long sword.  
  
The man in the colorful coat vanished in a puff of smoke.  While Auto was distracted dodging the sword, the man who must have been their leader reappeared behind Joxer.  He grabbed him by the arms and pulled him fush to his long body.  He felt a wet tickling against his ear and tried to jerk out of the man's grasp.  He felt something coiling around his legs.  His chin was grabbed and his head turned forcefully to look at his captor.  
  
"Relax Beautiful," The creature...not a man...flicked a reptilian tongue against his lips.  The eyes were dark but from this close Joxer could see the slitted pupils clearly in the almost midnight irises.  The hand on his face was rough and covered in green scales.  The man nuzzled him pushing his mask just a bit.  Underneith the intricatly designed mask Joxer could see half his face was scaly like his hand.  The mouth of a man smiled easily showing off sharp teeth.  "Normally I favor younger boys but you are very special.  You smell divine! I'm going to enjoy you to your last scream."  
  
Whatever was coiling around his lower body squeezed him and Joxer screamed in agony as his legs were crushed together.  He struggled against the binding hold trying to kick agianst it or pull his legs up and apart to free himself, but each time he managed to get the thing to give it tightened back up and moved higher.  Something rubbed against his middle and he panicked.  Looking down he saw a serpent tail rubbing at his belly.  
  
Suddenly he felt a cool smooth weight in his hand.  He looked at his free hand there was a dagger there.  It didn't look familiar to him but he was desperate.  He stabbed blindly behind him hitting the creature in the chest.  
  
He was released scrambling to his feet.  Thank the gods his legs were not broken.  He Turned to see the man raising up on a serpentine tail under his robes.  He was glaring hatefully at the would-be-warrior, "Bastard!  I'm going to enjoy devouring you!"  He was holding his side the colorful robes were stained dark red almost black with his blood.  
  
Strife felt himself let out a sigh as Joxer used the dagger he'd put in his hands.  That creature trying to pass itself off as a mortal bared its fangs and reared back like a serpent.  It struck at Joxer and the man held out the dagger aiming for its head but glancing the cheek.  The mask it wore was knocked off revealing a face that was half perfect human beauty and half reptilian horror.  The creature bore down once more; one hand, and one claw with sharp nails stretched toward Joxer.  
  
Joxer felt a force pulling him to the side.  He went with it.  Then at the last second he turned and plunged the dagger in the beast's neck screaming angrily.  Black blood sprayed him in the face and he  fell backward from the momentum. Things went fuzzy and he decided to take a nap.  
 

* * *

  
  
Xena was easily handling the swordsmen, who seemed to be more accustomed to dealing with untrained fighters.  The first one went down while his blades twirled like a gleaming fan.  She struck out at the center of those whirling blades catching his arm and slicing it open.  The other thought to sneak up on her but she turned and met his swords with her own and fought him back.  His couterpart tried to come back at her holding his bleeding arm to his chest.  His other sword forgotten.  She sliced through his throat as he swung his blade forward.  She blocked his blade with her chakrum and smiled grimly as she pulled the sword from his neck.  He fell shaking like a leaf.  
  
The other screamed and came at her even harder swinging both blades from either side at her head.  She ducked at the last second and ran him through the gut.  He made an urking noise and dropped his swords grabing her blade to pull himself off it.  She helped him remove it, slicing his hands open as she pulled the sword out of him.  
 

* * *

  
  
Gabrielle was having a bit more difficult of a time spending most of her energy defending from the women.  They were agile, and though their daggers weren't long, they could bend and flex out of the way of her strikes.  She looked around her wildly as they ran circles around her.  
  
One dove in under her staff to swipe at her legs the other went high.  Gabrielle swung her staff down and around at the other women glancing one of them but she shook it off quickly.  Then one of them took suddenly took a jolt and stumbled back.  She looked at the bard.  Her jaw worked slowly then she smiled at her.  The other attacked and the first women snarled, "Don't you dare touch her!"  Her voice was thick and accented.  Her dark hair trailed after her as she attacked the other women with her blades.  Gabrielle stood there shocked as the woman tore into her companion.  
  
"Hersilia, Get off me!"  The one under her, who could have been her sister, fought and slashed at her defensively.  
  
"Don't you even think about touching that beautiful, innocent girl Estella!" She snarled and stabbed at her in a blind rage.  Both women's daggers found their homes in the other woman.  One stabbed in the neck the other in the chest.  The one on top looked to Gabrielle and smiled fondly. Blood bubbled up in her throat.  A dagger stuck from the center of her chest.  She pulled it out absent mindedly.  Blood poured from her wound.  
  
"Are you ok my sweet?"  She managed to ask before coughing up more blood, "I love..."  She slumped down on her former companion.  The two women bled out in a mock embrace.  
 

* * *

  
  
Auto was panting hard as he dodged and ducked the long blade.  The man didn't do flashy moves like his friends; he was direct, and fast.  The sword swung in a long ark toward Autolycus.  He had his fair share of sword fights, usually his solution for this sort of problem was to run.  With Joxer being threatened, though, he had no choice but to fight back.  He felt the battle taking a toll on him and he was still a bit dizzy from his head injury.  Auto narrowly escaped the sword coming at him.  He felt himself pulled back by someone and He tripped backward landing on his back in the road.  The man coming at him lunged and Auto pushed his feet up agianst the man's stomach screaming as he flipped his attacker.  He just barely managed to roll out from under the other, and the strangest thing happened.  The other man sliced through his own arm in the air.  It was almost as if someone had pulled the sword from his hand and slashed him.  He screamed as he rolled over on his sword.  
  
He got back to his feet and a hand rested on his shoulder.  He spun with his short blades at the ready but stopped at the last second seeing Xena. She pointed behind him in the tall grass on the side of the road lay a monster and not far from that lay Joxer.  
  
"Joxer!" Auto sheathed his daggers and ran to his lover.  
  
"Don't touch him Auto, we need to get that blood off him," Xena warned, "I know a gorgon when I see one."  Even If he was he was only half, the chance that his blood might be poisonus was too great to risk touching it.  
  
"Shit!"  Auto hovered over Joxer looking horrified.  
  
Xena came over and knealed next to Auto holding some rags.  Gabrielle was not far behind her.  
  
"Cupid,"  Xena suddenly spoke as she wiped the black blood form Joxer's face, "Theres no point in hiding from us if you're going to help us fight anyway."  
  
"I guess not," The god made himself known.  But to the mortals' surprise standing not far from him was Strife.  His normal manic smile wasn't present.  
  
"He gonna be awright?"  Strife asked.  
  
Joxer moaned and cracked his eyes open he looked up at Auto blood streaked over half his face, "Hey,"  Joxer said and smiled at his lover.  Then he looked at Xena and Gabrielle and then at Cupid and Strife, "I miss something?"  
  
Xena smiled in relief, "Yes, he's going to be alright, and no you didn't miss too much Joxer."  
  
Joxer let his head fall back to the grass and he smiled, "Good."  
  
Xena continued to wash his face and then when all the blood was on the rags instead of their friend's face she leaned back.  Auto dove at him scooping Joxer up into his lap and hugging him tight.  Joxer yawned and leaned into his lover, "I'm exhausted."  
  
Xena looked at the rags with a disgusted face and dropped them.  Just the tiniest bit of blood got on her fingers and they tingled.  
  
"That's gorgon blood alright,"  She shuddered.  Joxer should be convulsing and bleeding.  She felt nauseaus from just a drop on her fingers.  He was sleeping peacfully in Auto's arms.  Auto carefully stood lifting his lover to his chest.  The group picked their way through the felled bandits.  The colorfully painted wagons were sitting innocently on the side of the road.  When they got closer they saw that one of the wagons did look broken.  The other was fine and the horse stamped nervously as they got near.  Then there was a muffled yell and several thumps.  
  
"Help!" It was barely audible, coming from the back of the broken wagon.  There were large drum shaped barrels.  There was thumping coming from one of them.  Xena and Gabrielle climbed up in the back and together pried the lid off.  Inside two muddy hazel eyes the size of platters peered at them.  She was garbed in pesant clothes and bound by her hands and feet.  She was forced into an uncomfortable position curled with her knees against her chest.  
  
"Get Hektor!  Hektor!"  The Girl struggled, "Hektor!"  
  
"Calm down," Gabrielle shushed her, "Breathe."  
  
They helped her out cutting her bounds.  She shakingly rubbed her wrists and inhaled slowly, "My brother.  They got him.  He was touching him,"  Her face scrunched up in disgust, "That monster he was touching Hektor.  He's just a boy!  _Please tell me he's ok!_ "  
  
There were other barels.  Xena and Gabrielle pried off the one next to her.  There was a boy tied but unconcious,  There were tear tracks on his face and his clothing was tattered.  Someone behind Xena gasped and long thin arms reached past her. The black clad God reached in and picked up the boy willing away his bindings and repaired his clothing.  The boy whimpered.  
  
"Poor Kid," Stride frowned.  The mortals looked at Strife like he'd grown a second head.  
  
He felt the eyes on him, "Wha'?  Tha majority ah ma followahs ah children.  Ah don't like ta see 'em hurt eitha!"  He carried to boy over to the young woman.  She shrank back when he smiled at her.  He gently laid the boy next to her and she grabbed him pulling him away as she looked around wairily.  
  
"We ain't gonna hurt yah," Strife held his hands up and backed off,"  The girl checked her brother he was bruised and unconcious, but alive.  She hugged him to her chest.  
  
"Th-thank you," She shuddered, "There are others...in the drums.  The one in the robes ate Davos he screamed so loud."  Her eyes looked haunted as she recanted the ordeal, "His mouth just opened wide and he bit into his neck.  Davos screamed and there was so much blood.  Then he started eating him...and Davos went quiet.  That thing it wasn't a man... _It was a sepernt **with a man's face**!_ "  She pulled in a ragged breath, "He petted Hektor and said he would save him for later.  He touched him in **_places_** and they just held us and made us watch as that thing ripped his clothes and hurt him.  When he fainted the serpent just frowned and put him in a drum.  I tried to get loose to save him.  They tied me up and stuffed me in one of the drums too.  Lyra and Ada, Davos' sisters, gods please let them be alive."  
  
Xena and Gabrielle found that there were a few more drums.  They found the girls both weeping and cringing in fear. There were some empty drums in the back of the unbroken cart.  the group rolled them off and helped the girls and the unconscious boy onto the back of it.  It was already hitched and ready to be driven.  The broken cart, Xena could see, was purposefully put off the axel to make it look broken.  
  
"Clever trick," Xena reached for Argo's reigns.  Thankfully the bandits had not gone after her horse.  Their prisoner was still tethered securly to Argo's rump.  He hadn't moved an inch.  
  
Auto placed Joxer inside and climbed in next to him supporting the sleeping man.  The women scooted back nervously but Auto paid them no mind.  Gabrielle took the reigns of the cart and drove it around the 'broken' cart.  Strife ran and jumped on the back gracefully standing with his arms out.  Cupid took to the air and Xena mounted her horse with her passanger in tow.  
  
"Where are we going?" One of the girls demanded.  
  
"Oxynia," Auto said, "It's the closest village to here right?"  
  
"Yes,"  The girl answered back but she looked frightened.  
  
"Don' wory thay ain't slavahs,"  Strife winked at the girl, "An' we ain't monstahs."  He pointed to himself and Cupid in the air, "We'ah gods."  
  
The girls looked at Cupid hovering above them.  He smiled reassuringly.  The girls, of course, managed to smile for the perfect handsome god o' love, "Is that...Is he...Cupid?"  Strife was willing to give them slack disreguarding him and going gaga over Cupid, they were probably in shock and they hadn't wrapped their minds around the fact that their brother had been eaten by a giant snake man.  The one holding Hektor who hadn't given her name was more sullen and she was holding her brother carefully not looking at any of them.  
  
"Are you from the village?  Or do you live on one of the farms around here?"  Cupid drifted closer so he could ask.  The one holding the boy shook her head, "We're traveling.  Our mother and father sent me and Hektor to stay with our Aunt and Uncle.  Money's tight.  Davos, Ada and Lyra were coming with us.  They wanted to visit some family in the south so we decided to travel together...Safety in numbers and all."  Hektor stirred and she cupped his head.  
  
He whimpered, "Sophia."  
  
"Shh,"  She kissed his forehead, "I have you.  You're safe now."  
  
"Ok,"  He said in an accepting way, sinking into his sister's hold.  The siblings love and trust was palpable.  It was not Cupid's godhood but it still gave him a little bit of a charge to feel pure love eminating from the siblings.  The two others felt oddly at peace considering their brother was dead.  
  
The gods had decided to hang back for a while and just watch.  It was a much quicker going for the group.  They set a steady pace toward Oxynia.  
 

* * *

  
  
Lydus had been so grateful to the man.  He was given a small bag of apples and was able to fill his waterskin from their farmer's well.  The man who had given him a ride looked on him in concern, "At your age you shouldn't really be traveling alone."  
  
"My god is watching out for me, but I thank you for your kindness If I can ever repay you I promise I will," Lydus bowed.  His back creeked when he did.  
  
"No need for that.  I have parents.  I couldn't imagine my mother or father out alone.  Why don't you stay the night here? Its getting on in the afternoon."  
  
Lydus really wished he could take him up on his kindness, but he needed to make haste, "I thank you but I have to reach my friend.  He left our group while ill and I must reach him before something terrible happens."  Ok he fibbed a bit, but he didn't know that Gallus really was ill.  
  
He left the farmer at his gate and continued south.  He walked all night hoping to see a campfire's glow.  By the morning he was slowing down but he did find the remains of a camp.  It gave him hope and he pushed forward.  He finally decided to make camp the second night.  He was even more grateful for the apples then.  He was too tired to hunt, but he could work up a fire and roast some apples on a stick.  
  
He heard a nickering and jumped in surprise.  A grey dappled horse with half a harness hanging off it wantered in snuffling at his side.  The beast looked haggared and hungry.  Lydus stood pulling his apples out of the fire.  He reached into the bag and pulled one out and held it up.  The horse came close and he gently pulled the bridle from its mouth.  Presenting the apple the horse brayed and chomped into the profered fruit.  He patted the beast's white and pink nose to calm it and ran his hands down its neck to the fastenings. he began working the harness free.  
  
"Maybe you and I could work out an arrangment,"  He whispered to the horse.  The horse snorted and nuzzled his side, "Still hungry are ya?  I have one apple left in the bag.  If that will do ya for the night and we'll see if we can't find you some more apples later."  The man felt a bit less lonely having a companion to camp with.  He gave the horse the last fresh apple.  
  
Once the horse had demolished the apple, He reaffixed the bridle in the horses mouth. The animal accepted it.  Taking the leather straps he tied the horse to a branch so it couldn't wander off in the night.  Looking at the broken harness he thought he could fashion some make shift stirrups.  He figured he could ride bareback.  He'd ridden on oxen in his youth.  Maybe they were similar...he hoped.

 

* * *

TBC  
  
---


	16. Catching Up

Joxer and the Men  
  
Chapter 16:  Catching Up

 

* * *

  
The band of mortals and their accompanying gods rolled into the small village well after sunset.  Their colorful cart thankfully didn't call too much attention to them.  The girls and boy climbed out of the cart and Lyra and Ada humbly thanked the group for their help but declined their offers to take them further.  
  
"We're going to hire a cart to take us home," One of the girls, Lyra, said lifting a cord from around her neck to show a purse hidden under her clothes.  
  
"You might not want to show that off," Xena warned and then looked sideways at Auto.  
  
Auto sent her a disgrunted look, "I'm not going to steal from a kid," He mumbled irately.  
  
Lyra frowned and tucked it back in her shirt.  
  
"We can't go home. Aunt Rhea and Uncle Leon are expecting us," Sophia explained, "We have another three days walk south of here."  
  
"Well you can travel with us when we leave here if you like," Gabrielle offered, "If you don't mind waiting a day or two."  
  
"Ok," Sophia nodded, "Thank you."  
  
Xena cut Gallus's bindings and she and Gabrielle eased him off the horse's back.  They wrestled him  onto the empty cart.  He looked around deliriously then closed his eyes.  Xena frowned.  Would it have been a mercy to just kill him?  It would be better than making him suffer and forcing Joxer to be around his attacker.  She would deal with it after they got a room to stay in.  
  
Xena went off to look for a stable that she could put the horses up in for the night.  Gabrielle went to locate the inn...providing that the village had one.  Barring that there was surly someone who'd be willing to put them up for the night for a few dinars.  
  
Joxer was still sleeping and Auto was holding his limp form like a bride on her wedding night.  He had been assured by both Xena and then Cupid that he was fine.  It was explained that a nice side effect (whatever that meant) to the potion was that Joxer was immune to poison.  Aparently not completely, something as strong as gorgon blood  was muted.  Auto didn't quite trust them though and he wasn't letting Joxer out of his sight for a second.  
  
He looked to the bound form of their prisoner laying on the back of the cart.  He was thankful Joxer was asleep for this.  Poor gentle soul would blame himself.  He felt his lover wiggle and stretch.  A loud yawn drew the attention of everyone and Joxer looked up into Auto's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hi," Joxer yawned again and stretched some more.  
  
"Hi Love,"  Auto gently and cautiously lowered his feet still supporting his back, "Did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
Joxer blushed and looked around him, "Uh yeah.  Um Hi...I'm joxer."  He waved at the young women and the boy standing around him.  
  
Auto chuckled and hugged him.  
  
"Where are we?" Joxer scratched his head.  
  
"Oxynia," Auto said and pressed his nose into his lover's neck and just breathed in Joxer.  He was so releived his love was awake and seemed to be only slightly confused.  
  
"How could I have slept all the way to Oxynia?  Please tell me you didn't carry me all the way here?"  Joxer was blushing even redder.  
  
Auto chuckled as he dug his nose into Joxer's pulse point nuzzling him.  Joxer giggled, Auto's mustache tickled, "I wouldn't mind carrying you around anywhere.  So many prime opportunities to grope that bottom,"  He whispered into his lover's neck and squeezed that afore mentioned bottom.  
  
"Get ah room ya love birds," Strife teased them.  
  
Joxer yelped and pulled away from Auto on instinct.  He looked up to see two gods watching him.  
  
Strife just smiled.  Joxer was actually really cute when he blushed and got all fidgety, like a nervous rabbit.  It made him look really vulnerable and innocent.  Just perfect for a big strong preditor to take advantage of.  _'Autolycus bettah take good care a tha' lil' bunny,'_ Strife thought, _'If'e don' I'll have to send all the spiders an buzzin insects in Greece to suck em dry.'_  
  
Auto felt the gaze of the mischief god on him.  He turned and shared a look that promised that and more.  The thief swallowed hard and he blindly grabbed for Joxer both to keep him close and the shield himself from the god's intense stare.  Auto shivered and swore he could feel spiders crawling over his body.  He scratched his cheek where he felt an unpleasant tickle.  
 

* * *

  
Cupid rested a hand on his cousin's shoulder feeling him using his power on the thief.  Strife Jumped and spun holding his daggers out at him.  
  
"Relax Cuz,"  Cupid held up his hands in an 'I mean you no harm' way.  
  
Strife did relax just a tiny fraction and slowly put his blades away.  He grunted but didn't turn back to the mortals.  He just stood there studying Cupid.  What were the chances his cousin would try to take advantage.  He was a more powerful god, older.  How old Strife wasn't sure it had to be more than a few centuries.  He was a well established god.  He was handsome, yes, that worried Strife.  The pretty ones were the ones that didn't like to take no for an answer.  Then they treated him like he was beneith them.  Wonder why nobody's managed to get him in bed.  Oh some had been close but he always found ways to escape and make his would be 'lover' pay.  
  
_'Not aftah Selepos,'_   Strife shuddered at the name, _'Selepos was beautiful.'_   His mother had liked the crazed priest.  Trusted him a great deal, and she didn't trust anybody.  He shut his thoughts off, blinking and shaking his head.  
  
Cupid wasn't like that.  He had a kid that according to rumor he doted on like no other god has before.  Strife wondered what it would be like to have that?  Have a loving parent?  If he ever...who was he kidding...He'd never have a kid of his own.  It was probably for the best.  He was cracked afterall.  He would probably ruin a child.  Just like his mother ruined him...  
  
Cupid watched his younger cousin's expression.  He went from tense to thoughful to sad to resigned.  Cupid wondered what he was thinking and he felt a sharp tug at his heart.  He wanted to wipe that sad look off the young god's pale face.  Strife looked so fragile.  Cupid wondered if he realized how expressive his face really was.  He probably wouldn't like to know how much of his inner termoil played out on his features.  Then he was back to his smiling mask and it was gone, but Cupid had it memorized already.  
  
"Na, I know ya cool Cuz," Strife backed up anyway and Cupid sure didn't miss it.  He had a new project.  Strife was  going to be his friend weather the younger god liked it or not.  
 

* * *

  
The mortals watched the god's interacting with an undercurrent of dread.  Whitnessing one god threaten the other with a pair of black blades that had to be sharp enough to finely slice mortal bones was a more than mildly terrifying.  Auto pulled Joxer turning him getting himself between his love and the gods while still keeping his eyes on them.  If they had to run he'd just scoop Joxer up and go.  
  
"Godly flirting looks dangerous," Joxer whispered.  
  
Cupid and Strife turned to look at the mortal.  Auto clapped his hand over his lover's mouth, "I think he's delirous.  Please ignore him." Joxer mumbled and glared at Auto.  Auto gave him a warning look and Joxer sighed and shrugged.  
  
Gabrielle was back frowning, "There's no inn."  
  
"We can camp on the edge of town," Joxer suggested after Auto finally took his hand away.  
  
Auto was a bit dissapointed he was hoping to have a nice private night alone with Joxer.  He could try on those silks.  Auto cursed to himself, conjuring up that image made him hot.  He hugged Joxer close.  
  
Xena came back without the horses.  She smiled and nodded to her friends, "The stable master said we could sleep in the loft since there isn't an inn or tavern here.  It's not a soft bed but hay is better than the rocky ground."  
  
Everybody agreed.  It was better than the cold hard ground.  They all made their way back over to the stables.  At least they would have a roof over their heads for the night.  
 

* * *

  
Lydus clumsily steered the horse keeping the reigns firm in his grasp.  The horse meandered down the road.  He kept his legs tight on the animal's side s feeling every bump in the road and feeling his heart leap in his throat each time he felt himself start to slip to one side or the other.  He adjusted himself and smacked the reigns. The horse sped up, breying in iritation.  The human had no idea how to ride it and the horse was regretting accepting those apples.  They had been sour anyway.  
  
On the road ahead Lydus saw the remains of a fight.  There was a monsterous serpent laying in the tall grass on the side of the road.  Only an enormus tail was visible the head of the serpent must have been huge if the tail were so long and thick.  There was a giant with it's head bashed in next to the remains of the cart's broken harness.  Lydus looked down at the horse and patted its neck gently, but he didn't want to say anything.  There were hoof prints all over the road. Very broad ones.  The horse was stalkier than the dappled grey beauty he was ridding.  Lydus looked at the cart and saw a pile of bodies, a stack of bloodied weapons and he heard some rustling in the woods.  He didn't want to stick around to see what would come out.  He smacked the reigns and almost as if the horse agreed it jumped to a fast gallop.  Lydus barely hung on leaning down almost until he was hugging the horse's neck.  
 

* * *

  
Xena stretched and felt the warm lump beside her she could hear a rooster crowing distantly and light peeked in through cracks in the stable wall.  She looked at the scattered bodies around them snuggled in the hay.  Joxer was sitting up with a strong arm thrown over his lap.  He saw Xena and smiled holding his finger to his lips.  Auto's arm tighetned on him and he pulled himself until his head was in his lover's lap.  Joxer blushed and started combing his fingers through Auto's thick hair.  Auto has the nicest hair.  Even sweat soaked and unwashed it smelled so nice and felt good against his fingers.  He gasped when he felt Auto's nose rubbing against his thigh.  A hand was on his butt squeezing and he gently tapped Auto on the head.  
 

"Mornin' love," Auto mumbled against his thigh.  
  
"Morning," Joxer whispered.  Auto pushed himself up until he was face to face with his love.  Both men leaned back.  Love was love, but morning breath was still unpleasant.  Joxer turned to his pack and pulled out some green leaves.  They smelled nice. he took one in his mouth and chewed and handed one to Auto.

  
"Mint," Auto sniffed the leaf and smiled.  He chewed the leaf.  
  
After a modest breakfast Xena and Gabrielle went with those two girls to help arrange a transport home.  Auto had excused himself to take care of something, Joxer had looked suspiciously at him.  He shrugged at him and let the man go off on his own for a bit.  He decided to stretch his legs.  
  
His legs took him back to the colorful cart he and the others had used the previous night.  He had recogized it as one of the bandit's carts.  They must have taken care of the bad guys permenantly.  He winced thiking of his own contribution.  He looked at his blue shirt frowning when he realized it had dried black blood on the collar and part way down the front.  He gagged just a bit but as he turned to go for his things, he noticed that Gallus lay unmoving in the cart.  
  
He gasped when he got a really good look at the man.  He was dishevled, dirty, sunburned; and he was taking shallow breaths, like he was panting.  He went over to the man who was staring listlessly at the back of the cart.  Joxer moved to pull the gag out of his mouth and Gallus moaned as it stuck to his dry tongue.  
  
"Gods!"  Joxer whispered as he turned and ran for the stables.  Gallus rolled his head trying to watch him go but he was soon out of sight.  
  
He wasn't gone long he came back carrying a full waterskin.  He brougnt it up and cupped the man's dusty head.  Gallus blinked at him stupidly.  Then feeling the cool wetness on his lips he began to drink spilling more of the water than geting it in his mouth.  Joxer dampened a rag and began to wash his face.  
  
"Joxer," A hushed and cracked voice issued forth from the bound man.  The man struggled with his bindings.  Gallus's eyes focused on him finally and he looked so sad.  Joxer almost felt like untying him. Almost.  
  
Joxer held the water skin back to his lips and he pulled on it like an infant drinking from his mother's breast.  Joxer let him drink his fill.  Then he slowly took the leathery bag away.  
  
"Careful you'll get a stomach ache," He whispered to the man, "I'll bring you something to eat in a little bit then we can talk to Xena about getting you cleaned up."  
  
Joxer got up and started to leave.  
  
"Don't go," Gallus begged.  
  
"I'll be right back," Joxer Slid off the cart.  
  
"Please," Gallus begged tilting his head up an an uncomfortable angle, but as long as he could look into Joxer's beautiful eyes he didn't care if he snapped his neck.  
  
"I-I," Joxer stammered.  
  
"Joxer!" He heard his name barked and jumped looking guilty as Auto came forward.  He grabbed Joxer and pulled him away.  Gallus audibly growled at the hated man.  Auto pulled him into an embrace and looked him in the eyes, "What were you thinking?  What if he got loose and hurt you?"  
  
"I was giving him water and I doubt he could do much to me in his condition.  He's got a fever.  His lips are cracked and dry; and that gag in his mouth was stuck to his tongue.  There was blood on it!" Joxer was frowning hard.  He looked at his lover and took a big breath.  Auto shook his head and started to speak but Joxer wasn't done, "I know he's dnagerous and I know what he's done to both of us; but letting him die tied up on the back of a horse cart would make us no better than him and his people."  
  
Auto sighed and nodded, "Fine, but what are we going to do with him?"  
  
"Give him something to eat first of all," Joxer hugged Auto and smiled as he felt the thief's hands slide down his body to cup his ass.  Gallus' growl took on a feircness and he thrashed about.  Joxer tensed up and Auto pulled him around to where the man couldn't see them anymore.  It didn't do much to quiet the man's fit but they didn't have to see him anymore.  
 

* * *

  
Lydus was panting and wheezing.  He never knew it was to much work riding a horse.  He was never so grateful when the treeline broke at midday.  Spralled out in the distance was a small collection of buildings and people milling about.  Oxynia was hardly a village of note.  Perhaps one day it might be a bustling community but for now it was just a few houses a small market and some surrounding farms.  
  
Lydus hoped he would finally catch up to the group he'd been following.  If they hadn't been involved in that fight he'd passed the remains of.  Surely they would stop and rest before moving on.  He tiredly smacked the reigns of the horse.  It had been flagging off in its trot.  
  
"I'm sorry I know you're tired.  It's not much further,"  He patted the horse's neck.  
  
They came to a stop at the first building.  Lydus carefully slid his leg over the horse's side.  As he was getting off the torn leather snapped and he fell on his back, knocking the air out of him.  
  
"Oh my are you alright sir?"  A feminine voice called.  Lydus flinched.  Hands were on him and helping him up before he could protest.  
  
He ducked his head and uttered, "Thank you," Not even looking at the woman.  She smiled worriedly.  "Let me get my husband he can have a look at you.  He's not a healer but he does know a little bit about medicine."  The woman rounded the corner of the small house and soon came back with a tall burly man with long dark hair.  He was frowning when he looked at the panting and hunched elderly man.  
  
"My wife tells me you had a bad fall," He reached down and touched the man's shoulder.  Lydus flinched but looked up.  
  
"Oh I just rattled my old bones," He winced, "I really just need a second to catch my breath. Thank you though...I came here searching for a group of people.  I have urgent news for them and I've been trying to catch them since Colyros."  He didn't want to be delayed even by this well meaning couple.  He looked hopeful.  
  
"Well you may be in luck a group of travlers came in the night.  They borded in our stables,"  The man explained, "We'd offer 'em a room in our home, but we barely have room for ourselves."  
  
"Oh thank the gods.  It's not too late then," Lydus felt his chest fluttering.  He gasped for air.  The hands steadying him went unnoticed as he sunk to the ground.  
 

* * *

  
Joxer frowned. looking between the two Gargareans.  Now they had two 'prisoners' to look after.  Though the old man looked ashen and the young one was sunburned.  Against Xena's better judgment they had not tied up Lydus.  Joxer insisted.  They waited for the old man to wake and hear his story before they would do anything.  
  
Lydus goraned and cracked his eyes open.  He saw Joxer and gasped, "Young one, I have to warn you," he hissed out quietly, "Gallus is coming."  
  
Joxer shushed him, "It's alright.  He's here."  Joxer nodded to him.  He was cleaned and also not bound any longer.  Joxer insisted he be released.  Xena warned that she would not be leinent if he tried anything.  The man had only slept since he had been bathed and fed.  
  
"He attacked us, but he's sick," Joxer explained.  Lydus  slowly pushed himself up in the hay he was laying in.  Joxer was held securly in a man's lap.  The man was glaring at him over Joxer's shoulder.  _'Just try anything funny,'_ The man dared with a look.  
  
"I came with the hopes of preventing that or of convincing him to return with me north.  Our people are leaving Greece.  Pan commanded that we migrate.  Gallus was quite upset when he was told to give up on his persual of your hand Joxer,"  Lydus coughed into his hand and hunched over.  
  
Joxer looked worried but he was held fast by Auto, "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
The man waved him off, "I'm old," He said as if that explained everything.  
  
"If you would allow it, I would like to take the lad back to his family.  If he won't come willingly I will tie him to that horse I found and lead him north," The old man looked so pleading.  He wanted to get back to his family.  They could deal with the wayward boy.  If he had the aid of the horse they could catch their people even sooner.  
  
"It would get him out of our hair," Gabrielle spoke up.  Lydus started at the sound of a female voice.  He noticed the women watching him and he started to shake nervously.  To his credit he didn't scream or faint.  
  
"If  we gave you that cart and horse you would go north and take him with you?"  Xena spoke up.    
  
"Yes, yes!" Lydus steadied himself, "Please."  
  
She studied the man and felt satisified that he was in earnest, "If I see him again I will not hesitate to kill him, neither will any of us I am sure."  She looked pointedly at Joxer who frowned and blushed.  
  
"I understand," Lydus took a long calming breath.  
  
"Good," Xena smiled chillingly, "The cart is hitched if you feel you can travel."  
  
"Of course," Lydus picked himself up. He looked at his charge and back at the woman, "Would you mind assisting me in loading him onto the cart?"  
  
She nodded.  The group had the elderly man loaded up and gave him some food and water.  Xena reiterated her warnings not to show either of thier faces near Joxer again.  He nodded and drove the cart up the road back toward his kinsmen.  Gallus lay in the back of the cart still unconscious.  
  
Joxer and Auto watched the cart shrink in the distance both feeling tension slowly ebb away.  Not having a man who wanted to either kill or rape you near did wonders for their stress levels.  
  
"Thank the gods,"  Joxer whispered and turned to hug his lover and press his nose into the thief's sweaty neck.  Auto petted his head gently.  They had enough to worry about without that particular problem.

* * *

TBC  
  
---


	17. Pregnancy and Jealousy

**Joxer and the Men**  
  
Chapter 17: Pregnancy and Jealousy 

 

* * *

  
  
The group left the chilrden with their thankful relatives.  Having heard the frightening tales recanted from their neice and verified by the somewhat famous hero and her band of friends.  They moved on and kept moving far south.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Auto held Joxer in his lap rubbing his stomach.  They sat on a beach watching the tide.  Joxer leaned back his eyes barely open as his husband massaged his belly.  Joxer didn't like how his stomach looked but Auto assured him it was extremely sexy.  It had been a few weeks since they had seen Gallus.  They hoped it was the last they would.  Joxer hoped for the man's sake that he didn't try anything.  
  
Neither had they seen the gods for a while ocasionally Joxer got a tingling sensation like they were being watched but none of his friends mentioned it.  He didn't figure they were done watching, but gods are busy people.  Joxer was sure they had duties they had to get to.  
  
"We need to go," Auto started to get up.  
  
"Just a little longer?" Joxer begged.  They were alone for the first time in a month.  
  
"Ok Baby," Auto kissed the back of his neck and settled back down, "But its getting dark and I want to get you into those silks, and in bed with me."  He licked a sensitive ear loving the way Joxer shivered in his lap.  Joxer sighed somewhat in happiness and somewhat in exasperation.  
  
"You never get bored of teasing me do you?" He turned in his lover's lap in order to elbow him.  
  
Auto laughed, "...But you have such wonderful reactions."  He sucked on the skin just behind that same ear.  Joxer moaned and arched his back.  
  
"Hoooo Okay,"  He pushed off him with little dificulity, "Lets go."  
  
Auto laughed heartily and got up, and helped Joxer to his feet.  He held Joxer as they walked.  All that talk of hiding their relationship fell to the wayside once Joxer drew the slightest attention from any interested males.  Poor soul didn't know how to handle the overt atempts to win his attention and favor.  Auto knew how, but beating the tar out of anyone who looked sideways at his husband got them in a lot of trouble.  
  
They walked up from the beach back to the costal village.  Joxer was chattering and Auto was half paying attention as he glared at a few teenagers on the dock who were cat calling at them.  Joxer ignored them superbly, "Auto they're kids."  
  
"Did you hear what they said," Auto turned backward and somehow kept walking them forward, "Children don't have that kind of vocabulary!"  Yes, Auto would beat up a scrawny boy who leered at Joxer and suggested sexual positions a whore would blush over.  
  
The tavern they were supposed to meet their friends at came into view.  Xena and Gabrielle were standing outside talking to a couple of locals.  Gabrielle smiled and waved at them, "Hey guys!"  Joxer smiled and waved back.  Gabby waved them over smiling excitedly.  
  
"What's got you so excited?" Auto asked suspiciously.  Something that had her excited was either going to be boring or annoying, "A poetry reading?"  
  
"Besides that,"  She grinned smugly when Auto frowned, "Hercules and Iolaus are here.  They arrived in town a few hours ago.  Were going to travel together for a while."  
  
"That's great!"  Joxer was so excited.  He missed the jealous growl and how his lover grabbed him tighter.  
  
"Yeah great," Auto felt himself tense, Joxer was a bit of a fan of the hero. He's made it known in his actions and the way he talked of Hercules.  Hopefully the demigod didn't get the wrong idea over the hero worship.  Auto knew the man was honorable and would respect Joxer, but he worried that Joxer's allure might be too much for one or both of the other men.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Joxer smiled at his platter.  Fried fish and leafy greens looked so good.  Auto had teased him about his appetite but he couldn't help it.  Food had been blessedly pelntiful recently and his body needed the additional feul.  Auto meant nothing by it and he was proud to be able to give Joxer what he and the growing baby needed.  His stomach was still relatively flat.  Aside from the bit of weight he'd gained.  Auto was mad over the chubby belly though he said he loved how soft Joxer was.  He had an annoying habbit of laying his head on the former would be warrior's stomach.  Auto had his hand on that soft tummy rubbing it under the table.  His own food neglected as thoughts of getting his lover upstairs and into sexy silks dominated his attention.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle were chattering and neither man was paying attention, until Xena bellowed, "Hercules!  Iolaus!  Over here!"  
  
Joxer turned and waved, "Hi guys!"  
  
Auto pulled him close as he could, making Joxer slide halfway off his chair.  Joxer eeped and wiggled and pulled his cair closer settling back down.  He got the idea that if he didn't stay close he was going to end up in Autolycus's lap.  
  
Hercules walked over to their table.   Iolaus followed after.  The men looked around the table and both stopped on the scene of Joxer hip to hip with Auto. The men exchanged a curious look then, not wanting to be rude, they addressed the group.  
  
"Hey it's good to see you all," Hercules looked around the table smiling.  His eyes trailed over Joxer slowly and his eyes dilated.  Joxer looked different, and not in a bad way.  He did notice how Autolycus had his paws all over the other man and it didn't go unnoticed how he swallowed thickly.  Iolaus slapped his back and grinned.  He followed Hercules's gaze.  Joxer had on a pair of soft brown pants that really showed off his shaply body.  He had a white shirt, a recent purchace as he was back down to the red shirt.  The poor blue one had to be retired.  Gorgon blood does not wash out.  
  
Both Hercules and Iolaus moved to take the seat next to the young man.  Hercules was closer and may have 'accidentally' elbowed his long time friend.  
  
Iolaus took the seat next to Xena that was also free.  He pouted for a second and rubbed his sore ribs.  He flagged a bar wench over and he and Hercules ordered the house special and a flaggon of grog each.  
  
Joxer went back ot his fish and greens happily.  He'd been having a strong craving for fresh greens.  He took a fish and wrapped it in a few leaves and ate it.  He missed how the two new additions watched his mouth as he bit into the food.  Auto didn't.  He pulled Joxer closer again and then Joxer was in his lap.  Joxer reached over and snagged his platter pulling it closer.  He otherwise didn't really react like this was in anyway out of the ordinary (it was in fact not out of the ordinary at this point).  
  
Both Hercules and Iolaus stared slack jawed.  Auto rested his chin on Joxer's shoulder and took in a deep breath to calm himself.  He did not need the wrath of Zeus on his head or his father's for killing his son.  Oh he might not be able to beat the other demigod in a fair fight, but who said he ever played fair.  
  
"Well that's something you don't see everyday," Iolaus was the one to speak up, "How long have you two...um...been together."  
  
"About a month,"  Joxer answered between bites of fish.  He beamed...no...he glowed.  Joxer was glowing!  He looked so good.  Neither of the men had ever thought much about Joxer...now though they wondered how they had missed this.  Joxer looked down right beautiful.  Hercules and Iolaus were not the only men watching the pale dark haired young man sitting in the other  man's lap.  A few jealous murmers were heard and a couple of quiet whistles.  The once awkward, gangly young man had transformed into a siren.  
  
"Con-congratulations," Hercules stammered.  He was watching as Joxer tried to lick a crumb from the side of his mouth.  
  
"Thanks," Auto spoke up when Joxer proved to be too distracted by his fish.    
  
Joxer finshed his food and sighed happily sagging back into his lover's chest.  Autolycus growled appreciatively, "You finished babe?  Want more fish?"  
  
"Three platters is enough.  I'm really geting fat,"  Joxer turned and kissed the corner of Auto's mouth.  He whispered, "Should we tell them about the baby?"  
  
"That's up to you babe,"  Auto licked Joxer's lips and hummed.  
  
"Well if they are going to be traveling with us a long time they'll start to wonder anyway, and they're trustworthy,"  Joxer giggled as that tongue trailed his cheek.  
  
Iolas and Hercules exchanged bewildered looks.  Hercules opened his mouth to speak and snapped it back shut, then opened it agian creating the image of a fish gulping for air, "What about a baby?" He finally managed to ask.  
  
"Oh to Tartarus with it!" Auto sighed, "Joxer is going to have my child."  
  
The men stared in confused shock. Finally Hercules blinked and held up his hand, he let it drop and his brow wrinkled, "Joxer, you are a man.  Aren't you?"  
  
The bar wench aproached and the table went quiet she set out a couple of trenchers ladened with stew and two mugs of grog.  Joxer turned a bit green around the edges when the smell of the meaty stew hit his nose he turned and pressed his nose into Auto's neck.  Auto rubbed his back and scooted a bit further away.  When the girl was gone he spoke up again.  
  
"There was an incident involving some gods," He started when he saw understanding slowly dawning on the two heros' faces and they both turned a bit green, "Joxer is pregnant.  Like a woman would be but he is still very much a man.  We would appriciate if you didn't go telling tales to any gods.  There are a few who might not want a man to be able to carry a child and I love Joxer and I want this child.  I don't want anyone's stupidity costing them their lives or happiness,"  He took a long breath and then continued, "If  you'll excuse us the smell of your stew is making him sick.  We're going to our room."  
  
He gently pushed Joxer up and stood hugging him close, "Goodnight."  
  
"Night guys,"  Joxer said quickly before being dragged away, thankfully taking him away from the smell of stew.  
  
"Was...? Is...? Uh...Xena, what was that?" Hercules asked.  Iolaus and he looked at the woman expectantly.  
  
"That was a jealous Autolycus and a pregnant Joxer," Xena smirked.  
  
Gabrielle nodded, "It's a long and somewhat painful story.  Maybe we shouldn't get into that story in such a crowded place."  
  
"We'll tell you all about it later," Xena agreed wishing Auto and Joxer could have been a bit more tactful.  
  
"I thought Joxer looked different," Iolaus spoke up, "Good, _very good_ , but different."  
  
"He attracts a lot of attention from men," Xena admitted, "It's been rather troublesome.  I never thought Auto would be so teritorial and jealous, but he protects Joxer so we've learned to accept it...He's going to be a bit unbearable until he gets used to the idea of other men traveling with us.  Even if its you two.  I am not entirely sure his possessiveness is natural."  
  
"He treats Joxer well though?" Hercules sounded truly concerned.  
  
"Yes, spoils him more like," Gabrielle said.  Only a bit miffed at all the attention Joxer was getting.  She had been used to being the center of attention when men were around.  Loving the attention and loving how jealous Xena got.  Xena thought she was subtle but Gabrielle saw the looks she gave those lovelorn fellows.  There had been much more attention on Joxer.  She hardly had a way to get Xena riled up and possessive.  
  
"Well that's fine, I'm sure if anyone deserves a bit of spoiling it's Joxer," Iolaus spoke up watching the pair tromp up the stairs.  Auto's hand firmly squeezing Joxer's back side.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Cool silk slid across his skin as he changed to his night clothes.  Auto was watching the show laying in bed in a pair of soft linnen pants.  They wouldn't be dressed for very long but Auto loved rubbing his hand across the expance of Joxer's silk clad body.  
  
Joxer turned and smiled shyly.  He rubbed his hands down his front.  The shirt was slightly loose at the bottom but snug in the chest.  Auto's eyes darkened as he watched his lover's hands sliding down his body.  
  
"C'mere baby," Auto patted his leg, smiling seductively.  
  
Joxer came to him.  He crawled up onto Auto's lap.  
  
"Gods you're beautiful,"  Auto pulled him close and began petting his back.  Silk on smooth skin was such a wonderful feeling.  Joxer sighed and leaned into his chest resting his chin on his shoulder. Auto whispered in his ear, "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?"  
  
"Only twenty times today...I think," Joxer chuckled.  
  
"Well I am Hermes' son I suppose I probably have more than my fair share of luck," Auto squeezed Joxer.  
  
"I couldn't be happier," Joxer assured his love, "Or hornier."  He rubbed his pelvis on Auto's blushing very red but still looking wanton and needy, "Get me out of these silks and fuck me."  
  
Auto nodded eagerly and he began unfastening buttons and tugging silk.  Joxer got impatent and started stripping.  Autolycus moaned as Joxer arched his back tossing the silk into the corner of the room. He was shimmying out of the pants his erection bouncing out and eager.  
  
"Fuck!" Auto hissed as Joxer started tugging his pants down.  
  
"Yes!  Fuck me!" Joxer demanded.  He was unusually demanding.  His mouth pressed into Auto's thigh and he kissed.  He slowly turned and looked at the exposed member and licked his lips.  Suddenly he had an entirely different craving.  Joxer pounced kissing and licking the throbbing erection.  He felt hands in his hair and his lover moaned as he took that throbbing erection in his mouth.  
  
"Joxer, Jox, fuck Joxer!" Auto was moaning petting his head, "Yes baby!"  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Hercules and Iolaus were the lucky ones to get an adjcent room to Joxer and Auto and they were not being quiet at all.  Late into the night the men were moaning and Joxer was screaming.  Their bed was thumping against the wall.  
  
The men squirmed uncomfortably in their beds.  Hercules was trying to block out the sound with a pillow.  Iolaus was humming loudly and trying to not picture Joxer in the throws of passion. It was early in the morning that things went quiet.  They thankfully took the opportunity to get much needed rest.  Neither man said anything but they planned on switching rooms if possible in the morning.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Joxer wretched into the bushes.  Auto was rubbing the poor sick man's back.  They had been on the road for a week.  Autolycus was finally used to having the other men around.  Joxer was the one who had made it clear that regardless of any heroworship he might have shown Hercules his eyes were only for Auto.

  
"You're my king, King of Theives,"  Joxer assured him with sparkling brown eyes.  
  
"Hail to the king baby,"  Auto kissed Joxer hard.  Joxer was getting used to the corny lines and the attention.  Espically the butt squeezing.  He was sure he could tell if it was Auto squeezing his butt if he were blind and deaf.  
  
Now was not the time though.  Joxer had been waking up sick every morning since they had left the tavern.  Auto was in a panic about it but Xena and Gabrielle assured him this was normal and hopefully it wouldn't last the rest of the pregnancy.  He gently rubbed Joxer's back.  Joxer claimed that it made him feel better, so he did just that.  
  
Joxer coughed a few more times and gaged.  He leaned back making a face at the mess he'd left.  Auto had the waterskin ready and waiting for his lover to rinse his mouth.  
  
"Thanks,"  Joxer's voice was shaky.  Auto slipped his arm around the other man's shoulders.  Joxer's breathes came out short and shuttery.  They walked back over to the camp.  
  
Everybody was sitting around the fire trying to not look like they wanted to look at Joxer.  They were eating.  
  
Joxer took a look at the food and gagged, "I think I'll take a walk.  You go have something to eat Auto."  
  
"No, I can eat later,"  Auto led Joxer away from the others.  
  
"Poor guy," Iolaus mumbled.  Hercules nodded, and dug into his meager breakfast.  
  
"He'll be ok," Xena assured them, "He'll be hungry later, so lets save he and Auto some food."  
  
"It's going to be rough on him for the next few weeks," Gabrielle sighed.  She didn't like seeing Joxer suffer anymore than the rest of them but it was just part of their lives for the time being.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Strife held a mirror, watching the scene.  He didn't understand everything.  His cousin was keeping things from him.  His uncle had called him back saying that there wasn't any reason for him to be wasting time playing with the mortals when he needed him to stir up trouble on the other side of the country.  
  
Strife was supposed to be in Athens causing trouble but he decided to pay his cousin a visit.  Cupid was a decent god, and though Strife hated to admit it, he was starting to feel comfortable around the god of love.  His kid was pretty cool too.  He was a little bundle of mischief himself.  
  
"Hey Cupes,"  Strife showed himself into the god's temple.  
  
"Strife!" A screaming toddler ran on from the garden holding fists full of wild flowers and dirt.  He crashed into the god's legs hugging them and rubbing dirt and grass stains into his pants.  
  
"Hey watch the leatha kid," Strife laughed and reached down to pick up the tiny god.  
  
"Up! Up!  Throw me!"  Bliss demanded.  Strife shrugged and did just what he asked.  He tossed the winged little boy into the air.  Bliss didn't come straight down.  He glided in circles down.  Strife watched with a grin.  
  
When Bliss landed he shouted, "Again!  Again!"  
  
"Ok, one more time then I gotta see ya dad," Strife warned.  Bliss nodded standing on tip toes reaching for his cousin.  Strife repeated the thossing act and watched Bliss glide around the room.  
  
The two godlings were giggling and Bliss threw himself at Strife once more.  Cupid watched from the doorway.  Strife was good with Bliss.  In age they were closer than he and Strife but Cupid could see the maturity in his cousin.  He might act crazy but he was a good god.  Good at his job and smart, overlooked and dismissed as he was.  Cupid watched the god bend over and pick up his son.  He was watching that smooth backside more than he was watching his son.  Strife was exotic.  Naturally sensual as a deadly preditor.  
  
He chuckled as Bliss climbed up Strife's chest and seated himself on his shoulders.  Strife turned.  Bliss was grinning and waving his dirty hands in the air, "Strife throwed me!" Bliss announced.  
  
"Threw, Bliss,"  Cupid corrected gently, "Strife threw you, and I saw.  You caught some good air."  
  
"Air!"  Bliss shouted and leaned back.  Strife felt the child tilting back and his brows shot up as he had to reach up and rebalance the boy before he hurt himself.  
  
"Careful there little guy.  You don' wanna fall," Strife warned.  Bliss giggled shrilly and leaned forward hugging the older god's head.  
  
"Strife is fun!" Bliss announced.  
  
Strife watched Cupid suanter over and reach for Bliss.  He stilled nervously as the other god plucked his son from Strife's shoulders.  
  
"Yes," Cupid agreed, "Strife is."  He smiled at the dark haired god.  
  
"I," Strife started.  Finally noticing how close he was to the love god, he slid back as discretely as possible, "I wanted ta ask ya somethin 'bout Joxa."  
  
Cupid set his son on the floor and patted his bottom, "Go back to your nurse Bliss."  
  
"Awe!" Bliss pouted but he walked back to the garden door where a young female immortal waited.  She took Bliss's hand and led him out to the garden talking about his lessons.  
  
"So what's up," Cupid gestured toward some chairs in the center of the room.  Strife shrugged and let himself be led over.  
  
Taking a cushioned chair he tucked his booted feet under him making himself comfortable.  Cupid eyed him and Strife blushed and pulled his feet off the seat, "Sorry, didn' mean ta mess up ya chair."  
  
"No worries Cuz.  Now what did you want to ask?  Is everythign all right?" Cupid kept his eyes locked on his cousin's.  He loved those crystaline irises.  
  
"I think somethin's wrong with Joxa," Strife offered, "Been sick a lot in tha mornin's."  
  
"Oh," Cupid feigned surprise, "I um, I don't know.  Maybe you should talk to Pops about it."  
  
"Ya think?" Strife looked a bit put out, "He's been deflectin' ma questins since day one."  
  
"I wish I could help you,"  Cupid did, but he didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell Strife.  He liked Strife he really did, and he though Strife wouldn't do anything to hurt Joxer but he was worried that Strife might let something slip to the wrong person.  Ok...so...he actually didn't know Strife all that well.  If he did he would have known that Mischief was very, very good at keeping secrets.  
  
"Its awright," Strife stood up, "Listen, If yah can, maybe go check up on em?  Ah gotta go stir up some trouble fah Unc.  Actually Ah shoulda left already."  
  
"Oh," Cupid felt disappointment bubble up in his chest, "Maybe when your done you can come over for dinner?"  
  
"Maybe," Strife gave the noncommital answer.  He flashed away before Cupid could get another word in.  
  
"Damn," The love god cursed quietly.  He realized that Strife probably sensed he was hiding things.  He turned and went back to his office.  He had a scrying mirror already watching the mortals in question.  He had been called off when Aphrodite felt the disturbances had quited.  They were still watching, but not in person any longer.

 

* * *

TBC


	18. That Sexy Belly

**Joxer and the Men**  
  
Chapter 18: That Sexy Belly  
 

* * *

  
Joxer giggled as he felt the hand trailing up his naked stomach.  There was a slight almost unnoticeable swelling there.  When he was dressed it was well hidden.  Joxer and Auto were enjoying a bath together in a cool stream. It was early summer at this point and everybody was enjoying the water.  Auto had found a nice secluded spot that was hidden by a conveinent bend in the stream on one side and a scrub covered hill on the other.  Add in a nice tree for shade and it was a lovely little spot for an afternoon of watery fun.  
  
"Stop!  That tickles!"  Joxer finally gave in and begged his lover.  He splashed Auto who finally stopped tickling him.  
  
"Sorry Jox,"  Auto chuckled, "I can't resist that belly."  Auto grabbed his lover's arms and pulled him forward.  He kissed Joxer drinking the dew from his lips.  He slipped his hands down the scarred back and rested on that perfect ass squeezing, "Well if I have this to tempt me, I can leave your belly alone...I suppose."  He lifted Joxer up his thighs in the water and a naked erection prodded his backside.  Joxer moaned feeling that beloved flesh begging for entrance.  Joxer spread his legs and wrapped them around Auto's hips so he could sink onto the blunt shaft.  
  
"Auto Love,"  Joxer threw his body on Auto's chest and began riding.  
  
"I love you baby!" Auto hissed excitedly.  
  
"Love you too,"  Joxer grunted as he bounced up and down.  
  
The noisy love making did not go unnoticed but everybody was resigned to the fact that the two men could not keep their hands off each other.  Joxer was sick in the mornings, but by the afternoon he seemed fine, though extra amorous.  That suited Autolycus just fine however.

He loved the gentle affectionate touches and the stolen kisses.  The jealous or astonished onlookers melted away.  There was only one ocassion when he wished for Joxer to relax and let him do his thing.  It was so hard to be a good thief when your hands were busy elsewhere (squeezing the most perfect butt in Greece).  
  
He would never admit it to his sensitive lover but Joxer was a liability when he was 'on the job'.  He couldn't concentrate.  Either Joxer would distract him, or a would be pursuer would get ideas, seeing Joxer and assuming he was alone and avaliable.  Auto would have to drop what ever valuables he had managed to pinch and come running to scare off unwanted enchroachers.  
 

* * *

  
_Speaking of enchroachers...The last tavern they had visited someone offered to **buy** Joxer from Autolycus.  He was a wealthy man from Mesopotamia.  He was bejewled, dressed in rich silks and quite hefty looking.  Though Auto suspected it was more muscle than fat under his finery.  He eyed Joxer as the group ate.  When Auto had grown tired of the scrutiny that Joxer was either ignoring or oblivious to (_ The more Auto got to know the younger man the less he believed the man was as oblivious as he led on __) he turned to the man to warn him off.  The man smiled and nodded to Joxer, "What would you take for the beautiful boy?  I am willing to pay any price you ask."  
  
Joxer turned and frowned, "I'm **not** for **sale**."  
  
Auto smiled as the rich man choked at the blunt rebuff, "Boy you will watch your tone with your betters."  
  
"Funny, better is a relative term.  In my scrolls a man who owns slaves is worse, not better," He turned back to the group and Auto sat back with him.  The man stood angrily, but Joxer didn't move.  He reached for Joxer, but a strong fist grabbed his wrist.  Not Auto, no, Hercules had stopped the man from touching their friend.  Auto was holding a dagger under the table ready to cut the man's balls off, but his friends didn't need to know about his plans of castrating the rich stranger.  
  
"I think you had better go back to your table and leave my friend alone," Hercules warned.  The stranger was violently jerking his arm to remove himself from Herc's strong grip, but it was to not avail.  
  
"Thanks Hercules,"  Joxer smiled at him.  Hercules smiled back blushing slightly.  
  
The rich man blanched, "Herc-Hercules?  The son of the god of the sky, Zeus?"  
  
"The very same,"  Auto assured him as he discretely re-sheathed his dagger.  Hercules let go.  The man was still pulling against his hold.  He stumbled back violently, knocking over the table behind him.  Food and wine splashed across the floor making a nice mess and earning the group a few colorful curses from the tavern wenches.  
  
"I shall take my leave.  My most humble apologies,"  The man bowed in mock humbleness, though his words were strained through gritting teeth.  He shouted at his entourage in his native tougue and the throng of men filed out of the building.  Many harsh whispers and shifty glances cut to the table where Joxer sat.  
  
That night, Auto decided he would have to visit this man and releive him of his riches so he wouldn't be able to make any aquisitions.  Joxer was left sleeping soundly in their room.  Hercules watched him leaving that night from his room's window.  He would let the theif go.  He had no desire to see that wealthy stranger using his gold to buy slaves.  
  
Auto had no trouble tracking the men down.  They were drunk and had a frightened girl chained to a bed.  He had been too late to protect the child's innocence.  She was trembling and screamed when he aproached.  The men were too drunk to be roused and he shushed her promising release.  He picked the locks on her shakles and found her a silk robe worth more than the hovel her greedy parents lived in.  They had sold her for a paultry pouch of gold and the man had used her, and taken her virginity. To placate his men (from his failure to procure that tasty greek boy) he had promised them turns with the girl.  Fortunatly most of them had passed out before getting their turn, but she was barely able to stand.  
  
Auto cleaned them out and gave the girl a pouch brimming with gold, "I want you to go to Apollo's or Asclepius' temple and get looked at.  Then take that money and find yourself a better life."  
  
It had hurt him to give the majority of the gold to the girl, but he knew Joxer would be proud.  Besides there was a lot of finery he could pawn and even without that the sum he had collected wasn't really that bad at all.  
  
When the men woke the next day the girl was long gone and they were cleaned out.  Everything but the clothes they wore was gone (the lucky ones had been dressed).  The man had aparently run up quite a debt in his short visit to Greece.  He had many unsavory characters breething down his neck, and was forced to flee to his homeland to avoid losing his head.  
  
Auto had done it all and made it back to his sleeping lover before Apollo rode his chariot over head.  Joxer woke to an exhilirated lover kissing his neck and dry humping him.  

 

 _Pulling a big job always gave him a thrill and having someone to spend that energy on was a huge plus.  Joxer didn't get the story out of him until much later, and after having Auto burried in him and filling him three times._  
 

* * *

  
Joxer and Auto came back to the camp from their _'bath'_ looking happy and refreshed, though there was a slight limp in the slender man's gait.  Xena and Gabrielle were cooking dinner and Joxer's eyes lit up.  Fish and a pile of wild spinach.  He had been craving fish and green vegetables for a while.  There was little else that didn't turn his stomach lately.  The group were making it their duty to get food that didn't make him sick, even if the rest of them were getting a bit tired of fish.  The last time they had rabbit Joxer ran from the fire and vomited his breakfast into the bushes.  Xena knew by this time next month Joxer would likely have moved on to a different craving, if not sooner and they would accomidate him as best they could.  As long as his cravings weren't exceedingly extravagant.  
  
"The food smells great,"  Joxer announced in a chipper voice, "Gabby really is a wonderful cook!"  
  
He beamed at the blond woman and she had the grace to blush and smile back, "I do my best."  
  
Hercules and Iolaus appeared holding a bunch of strawberries and some lettuce, "We found more greens and these strawberries are really good.  Iolaus had about a two dozen to start but he kept eating them."  
  
"Did not!"  The blond man pouted.  Hercules smiled at his pouting friend.  Iolaus was really cute when he did that.  
  
"We'll have mixed greens with our fish then.  ...and strawberries after," Xena suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me,"  Auto hugged Joxer and pushed his nose into the crook of his lover's neck.  
  
The friends sat around the fire talking and enjoying their meal.  It was so nice to have a bit of quiet.  Traveling brought many adventures and dangers, but camping and enjoying the company of friends was something Auto never knew he could truly enjoy.  He had been a solitary person until he crossed paths with Hercules and Iolaus and later Xena and Gabrielle.  If he had never met them he would never have gotten the greatest treasure of his life.  He would have to thank them for Introducing him to his treasured husband and the man carrying his child.  
  
Joxer was resting his head on Auto's shoulder.  He threw his hand up to his mouth and yawned.  It was still early but Joxer was worn out from their earlier love making.  He scooted over until his hip was squished next to Autos and snuggled into his arm.  
  
"You're really comfortable," Joxer said with a silly smile on his face.  His eyes drooped and he let his head roll forward a bit, "Mind if I use yo as a pillow?"  
  
"Wouldn't let anyone else be your pillow love,"  Auto pulled Joxer until he was in his lap and leaned back as Joxer wiggled around making himself comfortable.  
 

* * *

  
Cupid watched the scrying mirror and smiled it seemed like things were going well for their little mortals.  Now if only he could pin Strife down and get him to come to dinner and get to know him on a more personal and less professional level.

 

He was truly interested and Strife was much more complicated than the other gods gave him credit for.  They saw an unhinged godling that was more apt to bite you than hold an inteligent conversation.  Cupid had been watching the younger god since they had split from the mortals.  There were quite a few gods that saw Strife as a wild animal that they wanted to tame.  
  
Cupid shook his head at them.  Adonis was one of the ones that he saw giving sideways glances at the younger god.  Ever since he had been rejected so soundly and throughly.  Theres nothing like a dagger through your hand to say 'back off.'  
  
Adonis would snub Strife to his face but when he thought nobody's looking he would stare at the other god.  There was more than mild curosity there.  Cupid felt an unpleasant bubbling in his chest when he thought of it.  For a second his eyes were bright green.  
  
Of course whenever Strife saw the god of beauty coming he'd usually just turn around and go the other direction or transport away.  He liked Adonis less than he would probably like cerberus shit on his shoe.  Adonis didn't seem bothered by this obvious distain.  Knowing his adopted brother he probably saw it as a challenge.  Strife was one of the few people on Olympus that would even think of turning him down.  
  
Cupid stood from his desk and stretched, his wings flared out.  He he really should head to his temple but he'd heard there was some unrest near his Aunt's patron city.  He was sure that he could find Strife there and he was up for some entertainment.  
  
 

* * *

_This story will be continued in the companion story "Strife in my Life"_


End file.
